


Chaos and Order

by aelinashrygalathynius



Series: The Sword and The Shield [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Adopted Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Awesome Molly Weasley, BAMF Women, Big Sisters, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, Bisexual Sirius Black, Blood Magic, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark Magic, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has Daddy Issues, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Gay Theodore Nott, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry and Manon Being Chaotic Sibilings, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger Being a Know-It-All, Hermione Granger Has Issues, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Daphne Greengrass, Lesbian Hermione Granger, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Manon Potter, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Morally Grey Characther, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Pansexual Blaise Zabini, Pansexual Draco Malfoy, Pansexual Fleur Delacour, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pop Culture, Potter Twins, Prophecy, Ron Weasley Swears, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Second War with Voldemort, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sibling Bonding, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Star Wars References, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Useless Lesbians, Veela (Harry Potter), Veela Mates, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizengamot, Women Being Awesome, chaotic energy, no beta we will die like sirius, ron is a idiot but a good friend, this teens needs therapy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 84,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: ❝Harry e Manon Potter deitaram-se, juntos, no chão empoeirado, os olhos fixos no relógio de Dudley Dursley, aguardando a virada da meia-noite e seu décimo primeiro aniversário. Contavam, em silêncio, o último minuto quando todo o casebre estremeceu, e suas vidas mudaram para sempre, pois o gigantesco homem que entrará no casebre era um bruxo, e os próprios gêmeos eram também bruxos.E não quaisquer bruxos.Eram a Espada e o Escudo. O Caos e a Ordem.❞
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass & Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini & Manon Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Manon Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter & Manon Potter, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Manon Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Sword and The Shield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> reescrita de "The Sword and The Shield"

Em uma rua escura na pequena cidade de Little Whinging, Surrey, se reunia um pequeno e estranho grupo de indivíduos na frente da quarta casa de Privet Drive. Tratava-se de um homem com a estatura de um gigante, com ombros largos e selvagem barba negra, outro alto, mas significativamentemais baixo que seu colega, magro e de cabelos e barbas prateados, e uma única mulher de coque e rosto severos. Com o inusitado trio estavam dois bebês.

Um menino e uma menina, de cabelos escuros como penas de corvo e olhos do mais brilhante verde. A menina deitava-se quieta e imaculada nos braços da mulher, serenamente dormindo, absorta dos horrores que a rondavam, do olhar da mulher que a segurava. O menino estava nos braços magros e envelhecidos do homem de cabelos prateados, adormecido, mas não incólume; em sua testa, acima do olho esquerdo, está uma cicatriz em forma de raio, ainda aberta e vermelha.

— Albus. — disse Minerva McGonagall. — Há melhores opções, mesmo entre os trouxas. Lily e James iriam querer as crianças com a família.

— Sua tia é família. — retorquiu Albus Dumbledore. — É a irmã da mãe.

— Família. — zombou McGonagall, balançando a cabeça. — Hestia Jones é mais a irmã de Lily que essa trouxa jamais foi. Se é família que quer, então há os Longbottom e os Black. Augusta e Cassiopeia, mesmo Alphard, até Sirius. Lily e James prefeririam qualquer um deles.

— Essa é a única maneira, Minerva. — Dumbledore declarou, resoluto. — É o que deve ser feito. Harry e Manon Potter devem de permanecer com a tia, pois é onde o sangue é mais forte, protegidos das forças de Lorde Voldemort.

E assim foi feito, e apesar dos protestos de Minerva McGonagall, Harry e Manon Potter permaneceram na quarta casa de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

_**Dez anos depois** _

Manon Potter parou do lado do irmão gêmeo, seus olhos verdes olhando para a jiboia do outro lado do vidro. Um suspiro escapou por entre os lábios da menina de dez anos.

Enquanto seu irmão estava emocionado em passar o dia fora comemorando o aniversário do primo, e não na casa da Sra. Figg com seus gatos, a jovem de cabelos escuros estava detestando. Em geral, a presença da família Dursley induzia tal sentimento na garota, mas naquele dia em especial, era mais intenso. Havia planejado passar o dia na biblioteca da cidade, enquanto os Dursley comemoravam o aniversário de seu filho. Mas, infelizmente, ali estava ela, naquele zoológico em Londres, na companhia dos Dursley e do amigo do primo, Polkiss.

Seus dias na casa da Sra. Figg eram oportunidades perfeitas para que trabalhasse em suas habilidades, mas com os Dursley e Polkiss, era impossível. Havia as descoberto quatro anos atrás, e desde então, usava-as frequentemente em diversas coisas, treinando ás escondidas. O irmão também tinha, mas era diferente de Manon. O irmão da jovem, Harry Potter, não possuía nem o controle nem a descrição da irmã mais velha e, por isso, era pego e punido pelos Dursley quando usava de seus poderes. Manon quase nunca era pega e, nas pouquíssimas vezes em que foi, os Dursley culpavam ao irmão, e assim, a garota jamais foi pega.

A garota se afastou do irmão gêmeo, vagando em busca de outras espécies. Gostava de cobras, mas seus favoritos eram as criaturas do imaginário, como dragões e grifos e o pégaso; entre seus favoritos também estavam outros mais mundanos, tais quais leoas, cervos, lobos e grandes cachorros de pelo negro. Tinha sonhos, onde havia a risada de uma mulher e um cachorro enorme de pelo negro, e Manon pensava que a risada era da mãe, e o cachorro, da família.

Mas era mera especulação.

Segundo a tia, os pais eram delinquentes que morreram bêbados em um acidente de carro. Manon sabia que não era verdade.

— DUDLEY! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

A garota se virou, relutando em deixar a mamba-negra, bem a tempo de ver o vidro da jiboia desaparecer, e a própria jiboia escapar, avançando no primo e o amigo. Ao ouvir uma voz feminina sibilar, olhou ao redor, confusa. Ninguém parecia ter sibilado coisa nenhuma.

Em consequência da Grande Escalada da Jibóia, o garoto Potter foi punido. Assim que se acalmou da provação, o menino Polkiss perguntou á Harry se ele estava conversando com a cobra. Em consequência, o menino permaneceu no armário abaixo da escada até o começo das férias de verão. Mas Manon não deixou barato: na escola, fez com que Polkiss tropeçasse e quebrasse o tornozelo.

Era um verão como qualquer outro, e a jovem mantinha-se, em sua maior parte, trancada no quarto que dividia com os brinquedos quebrados do mais jovem Dursley. Tudo mudou, entretanto, em uma manhã quando a garota abriu a porta para receber a correspondência.

Aquele momento foi o ponto de virada na vida dos gêmeos Potter.

As duas primeiras cartas convidando Harry e Manon Potter para a estranha Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não foram as últimas a chegar em Privet Drive, e por dias, mais e mais chegaram, das maneiras mais inusitadas possíveis: dentro dos ovos, por corujas, pela lareira. A centena de cartas explodindo da lareira foi a gota d'água para Vernon Dursley, que estava mais e mais paranoico conforme apareciam as cartas; naquele domingo, o homem Dursley colocou a esposa, filho e sobrinhos no carro, e dirigiu. Foi com um sentimento geral de infelicidade que, na noite anterior ao décimo primeiro aniversário dos gêmeos Potter, todos se encontraram um casebre em uma rocha no meio do Mar do Norte.

Harry e Manon Potter deitaram-se, juntos, no chão empoeirado, os olhos fixos no relógio de Dudley Dursley, aguardando a virada da meia-noite e seu décimo primeiro aniversário. Contavam, em silêncio, o último minuto quando todo o casebre estremeceu, e suas vidas mudaram para sempre, pois o gigantesco homem que entrará no casebre era um bruxo, e os próprios gêmeos eram também bruxos.

E não quaisquer bruxos.

Eram a Espada e o Escudo. O Caos e a Ordem.


	2. I - why does the world continually screw me?

**_Manon Potter_ **

Honestamente, ela já deveria ter se acostumado. Sério. Realmente já deveria ter se acostumado. A essa altura, depois de quatro anos, ela já deveria saber que paz e sossego eram impossíveis. Eles se foram junto aos dias em Little Whinging e os Dursley. Mas, ainda jovem e ingênua, Manon Potter achou que o próximo ano seria calmo.

Como ela estava enganada.

Não sabia o que era um ano calmo desde a hora que cruzou as portas do Grande Salão de Hogwarts e viu, naquele banquinho, o Chapéu Seletor. Começou quando, pela primeira vez na vida, ela foi separada do irmão. Harry foi o primeiro a ser chamado, e depois de tensos minutos, o Chapéu gritou que era a Grifinória onde seu irmão mais novo pertencia. A Grifinória, a Casa dos corajosos e ousados, dos nobres e heróicos. Era a Casa perfeita para seu gêmeo, um grifinório por excelência. Mas não para Manon, nunca para Manon. Por isso, quando ela sentou no banquinho e o Chapéu mal roçou os fios negros de sua cabeça antes de gritar "Sonserina!", ela sabia que Grifinória jamais poderia ser seu lugar; não. Manon era a Sonserina por excelência, desde a terna idade. A Casa da astúcia e esperteza, da ambição e da autopreservação, do orgulho e da engenhosidade. Manon Potter era tudo e muito mais do que Salazar Slytherin procurava em seus pupilos.

Entre cerebrus, dragões, o assassino dos pais, salvar a lendária Pedra Filosofal, matar um basilisco milenar, afugentar uma centena de Demetadores com um único Patrono, salvar o padrinho injustamente culpado de assassinato e traição, dragões de novo, uma volta pelo Grande Lago e ser sequestrado, torturado, usado como ingrediente em um ritual e duelar com o assassino dos pais, Manon não teve descanso. E nem foi com ela que aconteceu.

Havia estado fora da Inglaterra por todo o mês de Julho, aproveitando o sol da Itália com os amigos, pensando que o irmão estaria fazendo o mesmo no campo com os próprios amigos, somente para voltar e ter tirada da própria festa de aniversário e descobrir que, de fato, o irmão não havia estado em campo nenhum em todo o mês que passou, mas sim trancado com os Dursley em Little Whinging, e aquela não era nem a cereja do bolo.

— Então, você esteve se divertindo com seus amigos na Itália, enquanto Harry estava encalhado naquele lugar horrível, hein?

Disse Nymphadora Tonks. Fazia dez minutos que estavam no meio de uma calçada qualquer em Fleet Street, onde estava o _Seven Hells._ A prima havia invadido sua festa, a arrastado para fora e praticamente vomitado os acontecimentos do último mês, e agora Manon sentia vontade de marchar para onde estivesse Dumbledore e matá-lo com as próprias mãos.

— Ele disse que iria na segunda semana de Julho para a casa dos Weasley. — disse, irritada.

— Disse?

— Sim, em Kings Cross, quando nos despedimos. — fez careta. — O que está sendo feito?

— Como assim?

— O que está sendo feito contra a campanha de calúnia do _Profeta Diário,_ Nymphadora.

— Bem, não há nada que se possa ser feito. Liberdade de impressa, conhece?

— Conheço, sim. Mas não é impressa. Harry é a porra do segundo na fila da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter, literalmente fez quinze anos uma semana atrás e, portanto, não, não é liberdade de impressa, Nymphadora. É uma campanha caluniosa. Algo já deveria ter sido feito no momento que começou.

— Bem, isso é, de fato, estranho. Lady Augusta definitivamente teria feito algo a essa altura.

— Verei isso amanhã. — prometeu a si mesma. — Agora, leve-me para Harry.

Nymphadora agarrou seu braço e aparatou, e a próxima coisa que Manon sabe é que esta vomitando em uma rua escura e desconhecida. _Não beba e aparate._ Ela se endireitou, arrancando o lencinho oferecido pela prima e limpou a boca. Satisfeita, se endireitou e olhou ao redor. Era uma rua residencial de alta classe, com belas casas brancas alinhadas uma do lado; por conta do horário, a rua estava deserta, mas haviam carros - de luxo - parados no meio-fio e luzes passavam pelas janelas.

— Onde estamos?

— Aqui. Não fale, olhe para entre a onze e a treze, e pense.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas apanhou o papel e fez o ordenado.

_A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se em Grimmauld Place 12, Londres._

Por entre a onze a treze, os tijolos começaram a afastar-se, e uma versão suja das outras casas da rua foi brotando até estar lá como se fosse seu lugar de direito. Nymphadora arrancou o papel de suas mãos e avançou, subindo para a varanda; Manon foi atrás, a tempo de ver a prima usar a varinha para abrir a porta que tinha uma cobra entalhada. O corredor a frente é escuro e empoeirado, fazendo com que Manon pergunte-se por onde andava o elfo daquela casa. Seguiu Nymphadora, contornando um enorme porta guarda-chuvas feito de perna de trasgo. Pararam aos pés da escada, e Nymphadora gesticulou escada acima:

— Harry está no segundo andar. — disse. — Já perdi o suficiente da reunião.

— Imagino — disse, antes que a prima saísse. — que Dumbledore, Sirius e Remus estão nessa tal de reunião?

— Por acaso, estão. Mas não é lugar de adolescentes.

— Foda-se a reunião, Nymphadora. Quero especificamente falar com os três e, se não me levar, irei por conta própria.

Nymphadora suspira, aborrecida:

— Certo.

**_Harry Potter_ **

Sua irmã sempre dizia que não há nada de ruim que não possa piorar. Depois de seus quatro anos em Hogwarts, Harry Potter acreditava piamente nas palavras de Manon. A vida da Harry, parecia, era a prova tangente da veracidade das palavras.

_Puts, os pais foram assassinados por um bruxo do mal megalomaníaco, não há como ficar pior._

Surpresa: fica pior, pois ele foi abandonado na soleira da porta de seus tios terríveis como se fosse leite, numa madrugada de Novembro, na porra da Inglaterra!

_Poxa, não tem como ser pior que ser abandonada na soleira de uma porta numa madrugada de outono inglesa._

Oras, é claro que há! Ser espancado e negligenciado de mais formas que se poderia contar com os dedos das duas mãos certamente é pior que ser abandonado na soleira de uma porta em uma madrugada outonal inglesa. Não tem como ser pior.

_Quem está tentando enganar? Nem sequer falamos dos cerebrus, trasgos, basiliscos, Dementadores e dragões!_

E tem como ser pior que tudo isso?

Oras, claro que sim! Não podemos esquecer de, no meio tudo isso, o bruxo malvado que assassinou seus pais em primeiro lugar!

Harry Potter estava cansado.

— Harry, sua irmã entrou com a Tonks!

Ele virou, assustado e surpresa, e viu Ginny Weasley na soleira da porta do quarto de Ron.

— Ela não estava fora do país? — disse Hermione, se virando para ele. — Disse que ela iria viajar.

— Ela também disse que não passaria mais de um mês fora. — respondeu. — Ginny, ela foi para onde?

— Ela entrou para a cozinha com a Tonks.

Deixando para pensar na injustiça de Manon poder participar e ele não, Harry correu para fora do quarto, descendo as escadas até a cozinha no porão, instintivamente se guiando pelo laço que partilhava com a gêmea. A porta estava aberta, e ele entrou, parando de surpresa. Parecia uma grande discussão. Manon estava parada, tampando sua visão de quem deveria ser Dumbledore, e mesmo de costas dava para se ver o bronzeado; rodeavam ela Sirius, Remus, a Professora McGonagall e o Snape. Dos outros, Harry reconheceu alguns poucos, todos de pé, como se gritassem uns com os outros até poucos minutos atrás. Haviam, ao que se parecia, parado quando ele abriu a porta. A irmã virou, e Harry viu que de fato estava bronzeada, e se perguntou por onde tinha andado no último mês, repentinamente sentindo ciúmes. Manon estava em alguma praia particular, ficando bronzeada e se divertindo para valer enquanto ele passará todo o mês encalhado em Privet Drive com os Dursley. Provavelmente, Manon estava no meio de uma noite divertidíssima enquanto Harry lutava pela própria alma em Little Whinging.

Os olhos da irmã desceram por todo seu corpo, como se procurasse por ferimentos. Satisfeita ao encontra-lo incólume, Manon deu-lhe as costas, retornando á Dumbledore.

— Fique fora de nossas vidas. — disse Manon, usando a voz de Lady Potter. — Éramos bebês e tínhamos acabado de perder nossos pais, você nos sequestrou e exilou de nosso mundo. Se você ainda estiver vivo quando Voldemort morrer, vou colocá-lo em Azkaban pelo resto de sua vida e vou garantir que sua existência medíocre seja miserável. Fique longe de meu irmão, ou a Deusa lhe ajude, Albus Dumbledore, vou fazer com que sofra por todos os segundos do que lhe resta de vida.

E com estas felizes palavras, Manon se virou, acotovelando Snape para fora do caminho. A irmã agarrou-lhe o braço, puxando-o para cima até uma... sala de visitas? Ele não fazia a menor ideia. Uma vez sozinhos, Manon o agarrou em um abraço.

— Irei resolver tudo.

Harry acreditava em pouquíssimas pessoas.

Manon era uma delas. E Harry não achava que confiaria em alguém tanto quanto confiava nela.


	3. II - witching hour

**_Manon Potter_ **

Ela havia saído cedo da cama naquele dia, e começado adiantando as coisas ao enviar cartas para Callahan, a tia-avó e ao Gerente das Contas Potter. Ás nove em ponto, o Royce Rolls dos Greengrass parou entre as casas onze e treze em Grimmauld Place. Á luz do sol, Manon podia ver melhor a rua, com bons carros parados no meio-fio e crianças e suas babás na praça. Ela saiu do carro e apanhou o malão com Edmund, deixando-o saber que retornaria em menos de vinte minutos antes de desaparecer e entrar na casa que descobriu ser a mansão Black de Londres. A casa de infância de Sirius.

Andou direto para o quarto onde o irmão disse estar hospedado, encontrando-o sozinho, sentado na cama. Harry pulou ao vê-la entrar, imediatamente tomando o malão.

— Tem todo o tipo de roupa dentro. — informou. — Magicamente ajustáveis ao seu tamanho. Mude-se.

— Como me visto?

— Mais ou menos como eu.

Harry a olhou, avaliando-a. Trajava jeans escura, coturnos pretos e camisa de gola alta, também preta. O irmão se voltou para o malão, puxou algumas roupas e entrou no banheiro. 

— A cláusula 7 do Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores prever situações como a que esteve, Lorde Hardwin. — dizia Callahan, o advogado da família. Callahan é um sujeito da Irlanda, tem sessenta e tantos, cabelos ainda totalmente ruivos feito o fogo e cacheados, e olhos azuis muito claros. Era o advogado dos últimos anos do avô, e seu pai era o advogado Potter antes dele. — Temos um caso ganho. O que o Ministro quer é descreditar Lorde Hardwin, e passá-lo por um jovem ansioso por fama e atenção, capaz de até mesmo quebrar as leis internacionais da comunidade mágica. Não vamos deixá-lo conseguir.

— E a campanha? — Manon inquiriu. — O que pode ser feito.

— Entrarei em contato com o Sr. Cuffe imediatamente, Lady Manon, e o farei saber das... consequências de continuar sua campanha difamatória. — seu lábio se enrugou. — Cuffe preferirá suas boas graças que á do Ministro, garanto-lhe.

Os dois se despediram de Callahan e saíram do prédio, e então se separaram. O irmão cruzou a rua para Gringotes, mas Manon entrou na joalheria ao lado do escritório de Callahan - havia visto uma peça que a agradou imensamente.

— Como foi?

Padfoot os esperava no quarto que Harry dormia, e imediatamente pulou da cama quando passaram pela porta. O tio estava mais alegre que na noite anterior, menos amargurado e melancólico, mas Manon sabia que não duraria muito - Sirius Black havia experimentado dois anos de liberdade depois dos doze em Azkaban, voltar a uma prisão não era o que queria. Mas Manon havia prometido dar um jeito e tirar o tio de Grimmaul Place.

— Callahan tem confiança. — Harry respondeu. — Disse que o caso está ganho.

— Se Callahan diz, então está feito. — Sirius assentiu, parecendo satisfeito. — É o melhor que se tem. Um sonserino ardiloso e um inimigo formidável, ou assim dizia mamãe.

— Callahan está confiante. — responde. — Diz que é caso ganho.

— Com Callahan, não tenho dúvidas. — assentiu, satisfeito. — Ele é ótimo, um sonserino ardiloso e um inimigo formidável. Não alguém de quem me tornaria inimigo.

— Ele tem que ser o melhor. — diz, arregaçando as mangas. — Estou pagando uma fortuna para ele e, antes disso, papai pagava uma fortuna, e o avô também. Estive pensando, Padfoot...

— Tenho até medo de perguntar.

O gêmeo resmungou, mas Manon não deu-lhe atenção, e continuou:

— Em colocar Callahan, ou seu associado, Cullen, em seu caso.

Sirius se empertigou, voltando os olhos cinza-tempestade para Manon. Explicou:

— Não teve julgamento. Eles simplesmente te jogaram e, com sua fuga em Hogwarts, eu posso dizer que quero esclarecimento.

— Como explicaria saber que não teve julgamento?

— Sou a herdeira da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter, tenho acesso a todos os arquivos de todos os processos judiciais que envolvem a Casa de Potter e, ao notar a falta do arquivo de julgamento de um Comensal da Morte de tão alta patente como Sirius Black, que traiu Lorde e Lady Potter para Lorde Voldemort, fiquei curiosa.

— Impressionante. — disse Harry. — Mas, por agora, não acho que aconteceria.

— Não. — concordou tristemente. — Farei assim que o problema de Fudge for resolvido.

— E então, qual foi o presente para Prongslet?

Inquiriu o tio, enquanto os três desciam para a cozinha. O almoço já estava servido, segundo a mensageira garota Weasley, e Manon acompanharia irmão e tio, para que então se fosse - tinha marcado o almoço com uma amiga da escola.

— Roupas, principalmente.

— Da Itália? São as melhores. — o tio balançou a cabeça em negação para Harry. — E você nem comprou nada para a filhote, Prongslet.

— Eu estava preso em Privet Drive. — Harry se defendeu. — Não é culpa minha, é? E eu já tenho um presente. Peguei hoje em Gringotes.

— E onde está?

— Aqui. — Harry enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, tirando uma caixinha retangular preta. Ele estendeu a caixinha. — Bem... — tossiu. — Pedi para Ashcraik providenciar, nunca sei o que te presentear, você se compra tudo e, quando não é você quem compra, são seus amigos extravagantes

— Blaise e Daphne são extravagantes. — interrompeu.

— Não importante se é um ou cinco. — diz, quase aborrecido, e abriu a caixinha. — É um bracelete de ouro, é a sua cor favorita, apesar de nunca usar... E só tem duas gravuras ainda, mas você pode adicionar quantas quiser, o Ashcraik disse que é só levar para Kiphook de Jóias e Relíquias... Eu mandei colocar uma serpente e o grifo da Casa de Potter. — pegou o bracelete. É leve e bonito, a serpente pigmentada de prata e o grifo, de vermelho. — Você gostou? Você esta sorrindo, então

— Adorei, Harry. — interrompeu, antes que o irmão entrasse em curto-circuito de nervoso. — Verdadeiramente.

— Ah, que bom.

Exala aliviado. Manon soltou uma risada calorosa, beijando a bochecha do irmão. Ao se afastar, notou que Sirius segurava um anel; é negro e tem a forma de um dragão, os dois olhos de granada. Padfoot sorri:

— Era da mamãe. — diz. — Uma herança da Casa de Black, está há gerações na família, e só pode ser legado dentro da família. Os olhos originais eram de prata, mas troquei por granada.

Hesitante, Manon aceitou o anel em mãos. Brilhava como se contivesse fogo dentro, e queria sorrir como uma louca. Foi o anel da avó. Dorea Black usará aquele anel, estivera em seu dedo por mais anos do que Manon poderia contar, e agora ornamentaria seu dedo por tanto tempo quanto, senão mais. Se atirou aos braços de Sirius, profundamente agradecendo e, quando se afastou, colocou o anel. Sentia a magia da avó envolta da peça, um fogo que queimava quase tão quente quanto o dela, como se fosse a respiração do dragão.

O silêncio reinava em Greengrass Park quando chegou. Imaginou que, além dos elfos e, agora, ela, mais ninguém estivesse em casa; talvez Daphne estivesse, mas não saberia a menos que procurasse, pois a melhor amiga era mais silenciosa que uma serpente. Manon foi diretamente para o quarto, onde estavam Leia e Hyr. A gata deitava na cama, adormecida entre os lençóis, e o corvo estava em seu poleiro do lado da janela aberta, os olhos negros nos campos da propriedade Greengrass. Manon entrou para o banheiro, sentindo-se necessitada de um banho, e quando saiu, viu que quase uma hora havia se passado; sem pressa, sentou de frente para a penteadeira e começou a dar um jeito no cabelo. Tal qual o irmão, não tivera sorte; invés de herdar os fios ondulados e comportados da mãe, herdara a selvageria ondulada da avó e a bagunça perpétua dos fios Potter. Era uma maldição, segundo a lenda; um ou outro Lorde Potter no início do século XI foi o alvo da maldição de um bruxo ou outro, e se perpetuava desde então na linhagem, tanto que já era uma marca da Casa, tanto quanto os problemas oftalmológicos. A Casa de Black não tinha uma desculpa tão simples, entretanto, e dizia as lendas da Casa que uma das primeiras Lady Black, desesperada por dar um herdeiro forte e poderoso ao marido, realizou um ritual; o ritual, aparentemente, foi bem sucedido, pois a Casa de Black é conhecida por seus filhos fortes e poderosos, metamorfomagos e animagos, bruxos de fogo estelar, com uma certa propensão á insanidade mental e os cabelos selvagens.

Os olhos correram para a foto pregada no canto do espelho. Era do casamento dos pais. James Potter, os cabelos bagunçados e os óculos tortos, de ouro e vermelho, o braço rodeando a cintura da mãe; os cabelos ruivos de Lily Evans brilhavam cheios de vida, fios ondulados descendo até roçarem nas mangas das vestes do pai, e seu vestido é branco puro, a tiara é de ouro branco e safiras, uma relíquia dos Evans, e seu algo velho e azul, enquanto os brincos são de ouro branco, o algo novo, enquanto o colar de safiras é o algo emprestado. Sirius está do lado de James, diabolicamente bonito em suas vestes negras e pratas, ornamentadas do ouro de Potter, e Remus tem o braço jogado envolta do ombro do tio, também muito bonito em suas vestes, Frank é o último dos homens, trajando o azul royal e prata de Longbottom. Do lado da mãe primeiro está Marlene, os olhos azul-gelo brilhantes, usando dourado, o que combina com seus cabelos, e a próxima é Hestia, em azul-celeste, com o maior sorriso que Manon já vira na vida, e fechando as garotas está Alice, seu cabelo ruivo mais escuro que o da mãe, sorriso doce, olhos brilhantes e vestido no royal e prata Longbottom, com acabamentos em ouro de Bones. Felizes, tão genuinamente felizes eles estavam.

— Nós realmente somos almas gêmea-CARALHO, MANON.

Num instante, o verde de seus olhos se foi, substituídos por um ouro queimado. Virou, assustada, a tempo de ver o vulto dourado abaixar, enquanto uma bola de... uma bola vermelha acertava a parede do lado da cama, formando um buraco. Piscou com força, desnorteada, e imediatamente se colocou de pé, ajudando Daphne a se levantar.

— O que foi

Daphne se interrompeu. Talvez visse que não sabia nada, pois assentiu e olhou para a parede antes de voltar a olhá-la.

— Desculpa! — pediu. — Me assustou.

— E por isso decidiu... — olhou para o buraco na parede novamente. — Explodir a minha cabeça? O sangue teria sido terrível de limpar e sentiria minha falta terrivelmente, além da culpa, é claro, que seria maior.

Daphne riu, e Manon riu também, tentando relaxar. Quando a melhor amiga se distraiu chamando por um elfo para concertar o buraco, Manon voltou-se para o espelho; os olhos eram, novamente, verdes.

Naquela noite, Manon caçou por todos os livros que tinha por olhos de ouro-queimado e magia vermelha. Precisava descobrir o que diabos era aquilo. Era a primeira vez que acontecia, se bem que... Se bem que Blaise havia dito, certa vez, que os olhos haviam mudado para dourados quando descobrira de Sirius Black. Havia descartado a fala do amigo, imaginando ser somente a mente fértil de Blaise atacando outra vez. Mas não era.

O relógio marcava a Hora das Bruxas quando Manon deixou de lado o último dos livros. No alto, a lua brilhava, e em seu poleiro, o corvo piou.


	4. III - search

**_Harry Potter_ **

  
Oito pessoas sentavam envolta da grande e retangular mesa na sala de reuniões de Gringotes para ler as últimas vontades dos pais de Harry, ele mesmo e a gêmea inclusos. A irmã mais velha sentava na ponta direita, e Harry junto dela, seguidos por Moony, tia Minerva e Hestia, e na frente, tia Augusta, Neville e Lady Amelia Bones, restando vagas cadeiras para os goblins. O silêncio na sala era opressor de tão pesado, mas Harry tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar que o silêncio desconfortável; tinha os Dementadores, tão distantes de Azkaban, e a audiência na semana que vem, e também a possibilidade de serem emancipados. Emancipação significava não mais verões com os Dursley, e depois de catorze anos, da vida toda, Harry estava ansioso para nunca mais voltar a vê-los. Manon tinha grande esperança que o testamento lhe daria o bilhete de passagem para longe dos Dursley para sempre, mesmo que não falasse; Harry sentia, como sempre sentia o que a gêmea pensava e sentia.

O Mestre Ashcraik chegou depois do que parecia mil anos, acompanhado por Mestre Fahgmather, o Gerente dos Cofres da Casa de Black, ambos de aparência severas. Nunca de delongas, os dois sentaram, e Ashcraik deu início:

— Bom dia. — resmungou secamente, as mãos reorganizando a pilha de pergaminhos. — Estamos aqui para, como bem sabem, a leitura dos testamentos de Lorde e Lady Potter, solicitados por seus filhos, a Herdeira Potter e Lorde Hardwin. Sem mais delongas, o primeiro a ser lido será o de Lorde Potter.

"De mente e corpo sãos, eu, James Cadfael Potter, Lorde Potter e Chefe da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter, no dia 15 de Setembro do ano de 2006, declaro aqui, em plenitude de minhas faculdades mentais, minhas últimas vontades.

Em caso de morte prematura, e de minha esposa, Lady Lily Elizabethe Potter, faço dos seguintes os guardiões mágicos e legais de meus filhos, Lady Manon Elizabeth Potter e Lorde Hardwin James Potter, na seguinte ordem: Lorde Frank Richard Longbottom e Lady Alice Olivia Longbottom, Lady Augusta Rhiannon Longbottom, Lady Amelia Susan Bones, a Sra. Minerva McKenna McGonagall, Lady Cassiopeia Adhara Black, Lorde Sirius Orion Black III e o Sr. Remus John Lupin. No caso de meus filhos serem maiores de catorze, mas menores de dezessete, concedo-lhes a total emancipação mágica e legal, se quiserem."

— Lady Manon? Lorde Hardwin?

Os dois se olharam ao mesmo tempo, e assentiram um para o outro. Se endireitaram, e a gêmea murmurou:

— Emancipação.

Ashcraik assentiu e continuou:

"No caso da menoridade de minha herdeira, indico a minha tia, Lady Augusta Rhiannon Longbottom, como Regente da Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre Casa de Potter, assim a ser até o décimo sétimo aniversário de minha filha. E nem um dia depois.

Á minha primogênita, Lady Manon Elizabeth Potter, lego o cofre de número 951 e a bela cobertura no _Arrondissement 7_ de 7, onde sua mãe e eu passamos belos momentos. Ao meu filho, Lorde Hardwin James Potter, deixo o cofre de número 952, o apartamento em Charing Cross Road e minha Capa da Invisibilidade, passada de pai á filho desde o dia em que Iolanthe Perevell casou-se com Hardwin Potter I."

O resto da leitura do testamento do pai caiu em ouvidos surdos para Harry, e ele achava que para Manon também. Eram emancipados agora, donos de suas próprias vidas, e jamais voltaria á Privet Drive. Jamais.

O testamento da mãe era semelhante ao do pai. Cada um herdou mais um cofre, todos cheios de ouro e dinheiro trouxa que a mãe herdou depois da morte dos pais. Manon ficou com a coleção de livros pessoal da mãe e também suas abundantes jóias, enquanto Harry ficou com o anel de noivado Potter. Depois do final da leitura, os dois se reuniram com Ashcraik para os trâmites legais; Manon aproveitou a chance de fazer o ritual para reivindicar seu direito de Lady Potter, e Harry também fez o ritual de Herdeiro, enquanto tia Augusta afirmava sua posição de Regente.

**_Manon Potter_ **

Havia invadido a biblioteca Black quando fora deixar o irmão e Moony depois da leitura dos testamentos dos pais, e passará tantas horas entre os livros que Sirius teve que procurá-la, preocupado que qualquer livro dos mais sombrios a tivesse matado. Depois disso, pediu permissão para que levasse alguns, e retornou para Greengrass Park.

A única coisa que encontrará dentre os tomos em Grimmauld Place era que os olhos ouro-queimados eram indicativos de uma figura da Lenda Arthuriana, uma breve menção á Morgana Le Fay e uma tal de Magia do Caos. Não achará mais nada, e por isso, resolveu, mesmo tarde da noite, fazer uma ligação de flu para a tia-avó. Foi preciso uma breve discussão e bons argumentos, mas uma hora depois da decisão tomada Manon estava de frente para Cair Griffin. O lar ancestral da Casa de Potter é um castelo do lado ocidental das Montanhas Holyhead, rodeada por uma floresta e com vista tanto para as montanhas quanto para o litoral; uma pitoresca vila de pescadores, chamada de Potterport em inglês, ficava apenas alguns quilômetros de distância e tudo nela pertencia aos Potter. O castelo se erguia, alto e poderoso, com milhares de hectares o cercando por todos os lados, uma floresta, um lago, um riacho e belos jardins; possuía dez torres altas, muitas pontes e travessias, e era todo feito de pedra clara, inexpugnável, apesar dos séculos de idade, cercado por muralhas de pedra e de magia.

Os elfos estavam exultantes com o aparecimento de sua senhora, mas Manon conseguiu escapar com relativa rapidez para a biblioteca. É enorme e uma das mais completas bibliotecas mágicas do mundo, repleta de tomos raros. Se fosse encontrar o que quer que fosse sobre os olhos ouro-queimados, Morgana Le Fay e Magia de Caos, seria ali e, se não fosse, seria em Fortaleza Negra. Morgana era uma das ancestrais da Casa de Black, de certo seus descendentes haviam catalogado tanto quanto podiam dela.

Manon se abaixou, acariciando os pelos negros como breu do Grim, apesar do que poderia dizer Sirius. Harry estava do lado, também distribuindo carícias ao tio e, mais atrás, estavam Moony, Granger e Daphne, envoltos em uma conversa ligeiramente forçada com o objetivo de dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade para as despedidas.

— Sentirei saudades. — sussurrou para o Grim. — Certifique-se de escrever, sim? E não... Não fique apenas vagando por aquele lugar horrível, arranje alguma coisa para fazer, leia livros, assista séries e filmes, inicie uma guerra de brincadeiras contra Moony, faça brincadeiras com a Ordem. Se divirta, por favor.

Padfoot latiu, concordando, e Manon acariciou outra vez a cabeça, antes de se erguer. Não escutou o irmão fazer suas despedidas, e no momento que Harry se ergueu, Moony chegou com a melhor amiga e Granger.

Já estava com o uniforme, ou pelo menos uma parte dele: a saia preta um palmo acima do joelho, a camisa branca com o colarinho e os dois primeiros botões abertos, e a gravata verde com finas listras na cor prata bastante frouxa, usava as meias 7/8 com cinta-liga, na cor preta, e saltos pretos; a capa e suéter aguardavam, já na cabine. Manon abraçou e beijou a bochecha de Moony, pegou a mão de Daphne e entrou no trem em seguida. Foram de braços dados até a cabine de sempre, no final do corredor, onde estavam os amigos: Blaise e Theo jogavam cartas, Draco estava encolhido no outro lado com a cabeça no colo de Pansy, que por sua vez acariciava os fios claros do melhor amigo. Daphne empurrou Draco do banco, derrubando o primo, e se jogou do lado de Pansy; não perdendo tempo, Manon rapidamente deslizou ao lado da melhor amiga enquanto Draco resmungava, ainda estatelado.

— E então? Como foram os dias terríveis em minha ausência, _principessa_? — perguntou Blaise á Daphne.

— Você esteve ausente? — respondeu Daphne, com confusão genuína. O italiano abriu a boca em um "O" perfeito, parecendo verdadeiramente horrorizado, Manon gargalhou com Theo, Pansy e Draco. — O quê? Não notei! Sério.

— O quê sou para você, Daphne Greengrass?

Perguntou Blaise, ofendidíssimo. Manon riu mais ainda, se aconchegando junto a Daphne, que distraidamente a abraçou.

Não houveram grandes emoções na viagem até a Escócia, e o único real entretenimento foi o relato de Draco dos novos monitores. Macmillan e Abbott eram os monitores de Lufa-Lufa - "particularmente, eu teria preferido Finch-Fletchley ou Hopkins", comentou Theo á respeito de Macmillan, "mas é melhor que Smith". Na Corvinal, os novos monitores eram Goldstein e Patil - "foi com ela ou a que está na Grifinória com quem você passou duas horas num armário de vassouras, Pansy", inquiriu, curioso, Blaise quando o nome da garota foi citado, ao que Pansy respondeu: "obviamente, ela.", para o choque do total de zero pessoas. Foi, entretanto, para o choque de todos o monitor da Grifinória; enquanto Granger era esperada e confirmada desde a primeira semana do primeiro ano, era grandíssima surpresa que fosse o escudeiro Weasley o monitor - á isso, Daphne externou: "McGonagall perdeu a cabeça?". Manon concordava, e não só porque queria que fosse Harry o monitor, mas porque Ronald Weasley não podia ser justificável como monitor.

Manon olhou para a mesa dos professores imediatamente após sentar pelo costume de procurar o novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Dumbledore estava no centro, sentado em seu ornamentado trono dourado, e por sua direita e esquerda sentavam-se os professores, a falta de Hagrid foi imediatamente notada, mas era a figura do lado do diretor que fez suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Depois de Quirellmort, Lockhart, Moony e Barty Crouch Jr. disfarçado de Mad Eye Moody, Manon não se atreveu a imaginar como seria o nome professor de DCAT, mas definitivamente não era a Subsecretária Sênior de Fudge quem ela esperava ver, num casaquinho rosa horripilante, sentada do lado de Dumbledore.

— Horripilante.

Disse Daphne, provavelmente também a cerca do casaquinho.

— O casaquinho? — Pansy perguntou, mas somente para confirmar. — Totalmente. Vou tomar como ofensa pessoal do mais altíssimo grau se ela ousar se aproximar de mim com aquela peça infernal.

— Alguém deveria ter uma conversa séria sobre o vestuário com essa mulher. — murmurou Draco.

— Urgentemente.

Acrescentou Blaise. Grubbly-Plank sentou na mesa, e Manon se perguntou por onde andava o Hagrid que não estava em Hogwarts. As portas se abriram, e Manon virou a cabeça para ver a madrinha do pai pastorear as dezenas de primeiros anos; tia Minerva trabalhou com eficiência para aprontar o Chapéu Seletor para sua canção e subsequente trabalho, e então se afastou. Teatral como sempre, o Chapéu escancarou o rasgado junto á copa e proporrompeu a cantar. A música era tão longa que seus ouvidos doíam, mas a intrigava, pois o Chapéu sempre se limitou á descrever as Casas, mas ali estava ele, dizendo a todos para que fiquem juntos. Ao término da canção, murmúrios e cochichos romperam junto aos aplausos. Tia Minerva imediatamente deu início a Seleção, e Manon, distraída pela constante voz de Daphne, aplaudiu aos selecionados da Sonserina. No final do banquete, Dumbledore ergueu-se de seu trono e as conversas imediatamente morreram.

— Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo mais um magnífico banquete, peço alguns minutos de sua atenção para os habituais avisos de início de trimestre. — anunciou. — Os alunos do primeiro precisam saber que o acesso à floresta em nossa propriedade é proibida aos estudantes... E a esta altura alguns dos nossos antigos estudantes já devem ter aprendido isso também. O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, segundo ele pela quadracentésima sexagésima segunda vez, para lembrar a todos que não é permitido praticar magia nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas, nem fazer tantas outras coisas, que podem ser lidas na extensa lista afixada à porta da sala dele. Houve duas mudanças em nosso corpo docente este ano. Temos o grande prazer de dar as boas-vindas à Professora Grubbly-Plank, que retomará a direção das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; estamos também encantados em apresentar a Professora Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Houve uma rodada de aplausos educados, mas pouco entusiásticos. Dumbledore continuou:

— Os testes para entrar para os times de quadribol das casas serão realizados...

Dumbledore se interrompeu com um olhar indagador à Umbridge. Como ela não era muito mais alta em pé que sentada, por um momento ninguém entendeu por que Dumbledore parara de falar, mas então a mulher pigarreou:

— _Hem, hem_.

E ficou claro que se levantara e pretendia falar. Dumbledore pareceu surpreso apenas por um instante, então, sentou-se com elegância e olhou atento para Umbridge, como se ouvi-la fosse a coisa que mais desejasse na vida. Os outros membros do corpo docente não foram tão competentes em esconder sua surpresa. As sobrancelhas da Professora Sprout chegaram a desaparecer por baixo dos cabelos rebeldes, e Manon nunca vira a boca da tia Minerva mais fina. Nenhum professor novo jamais interrompera Dumbledore antes. Muitos estudantes sorriam abobados; era óbvio que essa mulher não conhecia os hábitos de Hogwarts.

— Obrigada, diretor, — disse a Subsecretária, sorrindo afetadamente. — pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.

Sua voz era aguda, soprada e meio infantil, e Manon sentiu uma onda de aversão que não conseguia explicar; só sabia que tudo nela a enojava, desde a voz tola ao casaquinho peludo cor-de-rosa. Ela tossiu mais uma vez para clarear a voz ( _hem, hem_ ), e continuou:

— Bem, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! — Ela sorriu, revelando dentes muito pontiagudos. — E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!

Manon olhou para os lados. Nenhum dos rostinhos que viu pareciam felizes. Pelo contrário, todos pareciam meio chocados ao ouvir alguém se dirigir a eles como se tivessem cinco anos.

— Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!

Os estudantes se entreolharam ao ouvir isso; alguns mal conseguiram esconder os sorrisos.

— Serei amiga dela desde que não queira me emprestar aquele casaquinho.

Sussurrou Daphne cruelmente para ela, e se controlou para não soltar uma gargalhada no meio do salão; ajudava que Daphne tivesse sussurrado as palavras junto ao ouvido, como se sussurrasse segredos sujos.

A Professora Umbridge tornou a pigarrear ( _hem, hem_ ), mas, quando continuou, um pouco do modo soprado de falar desaparecera de sua voz. Pareceu muito mais objetiva, e suas palavras tinham um tom monótono de discurso decorado, o qual Manon fez um admirável esforço para prestar atenção.

— O ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação dos jovens bruxos de vital importância. Os dons raros com que vocês nasceram talvez não frutifiquem se não forem nutridos e aprimorados por cuidadosa instrução. As habilidades antigas, um privilégio da comunidade bruxa, devem ser transmitidas às novas gerações ou se perderão para sempre. O tesouro oculto de conhecimentos mágicos acumulados pelos nossos antepassados deve ser preservado, suplementado e polido por aqueles que foram chamados à nobre missão de ensinar.

Umbridge fez uma pausa e uma reverência aos seus colegas, mas nenhum deles lhe retribuiu o cumprimento. As sobrancelhas escuras da tia Minerva tinham se contraído de tal modo que ela decididamente parecia um falcão, e Manon a viu trocar um olhar significativo com a Professora Sprout quando Umbridge fez mais um _hem, hem_ , e continuou o discurso:

— Todo diretor e diretora de Hogwarts trouxe algo novo à pesada tarefa de dirigir esta escola histórica, e assim deve ser, pois sem progresso haverá estagnação e decadência. Por outro lado, o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado, pois as nossas tradições comprovadas raramente exigem remendos. Então um equilíbrio entre o velho e o novo, entre a permanência e a mudança, entre a tradição e a inovação...

Ainda atenta á Umbridge, Manon passou os olhos pelo salão, quase que distraída, embora não estivesse; treinará a mente, ainda quando era criança, a sempre estar atenta as palavras ao redor. O silêncio que prevalecia quando Dumbledore falava ia se rompendo à medida que os alunos aproximavam as cabeças, cochichando e abafando risinhos. Na Corvinal, Chang conversava animadamente com as amigas, e Patil e Lo pareciam profundamente entretidas com uma revista de moda. Na Lufa-Lufa, no que parecia ser uma tentativa de honrar ao distintivo de monitor, Macmillian tinha os olhos vidrados em Umbridge, fingindo prestar toda a atenção; Abbott sequer fazia o esforço, entretanto, e conversava, animada, com Bones. Na Grifinória, Hermione escutava com o máximo de atenção, Brown e Patil conversavam animadamente, o escudeiro Weasley dizia algo, entusiasmado, para Finnigan, enquanto seu gêmeo olhava ao redor; quando seus olhos se cruzaram, piscou para ele, que sorriu. Já em sua própria mesa, Daphne achou por bem deitar em seu ombro, e passava os dedos por seu cabelo, e Blaise e Pansy tinham as cabeças juntas e falavam baixinho; Theo piscava vez ou outra muito lentamente enquanto olhava para os professores, mas escutava somente a voz de Montauge sentado do lado; Draco ignorava completamente á Umbridge e estava debruçado na mesa, jogando o "jogo da velha" com Greg. Umbridge não parecia notar o desassossego da plateia. Manon teve a impressão de que uma revolta de grandes proporções poderia ter estourado bem embaixo do nariz dela e a bruxa teria continuado a discursar. Os professores, porém, ainda ouviam com muita atenção.

— ... porque algumas mudanças serão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, na plenitude do tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Entrementes, alguns velhos hábitos serão conservados, e muito acertadamente, enquanto outros, antigos e desgastados, precisarão ser abandonados. Vamos caminhar para a frente, então, para uma nova era de abertura, eficiência e responsabilidade, visando a preservar o que deve ser preservado, aperfeiçoando o que precisa ser aperfeiçoado e cortando, sempre que encontrarmos, práticas que devem ser proibidas.

A bruxa se sentou. Dumbledore aplaudiu. O corpo docente acompanhou a sua deixa, embora Manon reparasse que vários professores bateram as mãos apenas uma ou duas vezes antes de parar, como ela mesma havia feito. Alguns alunos secundaram os aplausos, mas a maioria foi apanhada de surpresa pelo fim do discurso, porque não ouvira mais do que umas poucas palavras do todo, e antes que eles pudessem começar a aplaudir devidamente, Dumbledore tornou a se erguer.

— Muito obrigado, Professora Umbridge, foi um discurso muito esclarecedor. — disse, curvando-se para a bruxa. — Agora, como eu ia dizendo, os testes de quadribol serão realizados...

— Interessante, não?

Comentou Draco, erguendo os olhos do "jogo da velha". Daphne respondeu:

— Esclarecedor, de fato.

— Esse ano vai ser tão interessante quanto os outros, ao que parece. — resmungou, passando os dedos pelos fios dourados da melhor amiga. — Depois de um Troll, um Basilisco, Dementadores, um assassino em massa, um lobisomem e um torneio com dragões, o quinto não deveria decepcionar, não é mesmo?

— Eu gostaria que tivesse decepcionado. — disse Pansy, bastante secamente.

A Sala Comunal da Sonserina era como casa para Manon, pois foi verdadeiramente o primeiro lugar onde se sentiu acolhida e pertencida. Resistindo a vonrade de arrancar o uniforme e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, Manon sentou-se no colo de Daphne e escutou pacientemente o mesmo discurso pela quinta vez; já estava memorizado, e podia recita-lo com perfeição á qualquer hora do dia depois da quantidade adequada de cafeína.

— Potter, — olhou para o professor, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ele não estaria... — Shafiq é sua.

Ela não podia acreditar na ausência de Snape, mas não podia verbalizar o descontentamento, por isso, assentiu e olhou entre as crianças, localizando a garota Shafiq. É bonita, como todos os Shafiq são, o sangue árabe mostrado com clareza nos traços, cor de pele e olhos âmbar. Ergueu o dedo, a chamando; a menina veio imediatamente.

— Esteja aqui amanhã pontualmente ás oito. — disse. — Não permito atrasos. Esteja com todos os seus livros, não se preocupe com pesos, e o uniforme deve estar imaculado. Entendido?

— Entendido, Lady Potter.

Talvez acabasse por gostar da garota.

— Potter está bem.

Os dormitórios da Sonserina ficavam abaixo da Sala Comunal, acessíveis por escadas que descem de ambos os lados da parede de troféus; a escada leva leva a um corredor com sete corredores, com um grande banheiro em cada corredor. Os quartos eram fixos, e geralmente o mesmo ano costumava pegar o último vago pela turma formada do sétimo ano. O quarto de Manon estava no último corredor, feita da mesma pedra escura que a Sala Comunal, com móveis escuros e uma queen size de lençóis negros nem no meio do quarto, um tapete persa dourado e preto aos pés; o armário ficava na frente da cala, e no alto já estava o malão; do outro lado ficava a mesa, os materiais já arrumados e os livros já nas prateleiras. A grande lareira do quarto estava esculpida de símbolos celtas e também o brasão da Casa de Black, dado que aquele era um quarto usado, na maioria das vezes, pelas garotas Black. Manon deixou as roupas espalhadas no chão e seguiu para o banheiro. É grande, com duas banheiras médias escuras com acabamento em prata, pias com espelhos e bancadas de mármore e detalhes de prata; possuí seis cabines divididas por finas paredes brancas, e contava também com dez armários verde e prata, e um longo banco de mármore escuro entre as duas fileiras de cinco. Encontrou Pansy afundada até o pescoço em uma das banheiras, e Daphne estava esticada no banco, olhando para o teto, trajando box e top.

— Ansiosa para amanhã, bonita?

Pansy cumprimentou, sem abrir os olhos ou se mexer.

— Saltitante. — respondeu secamente, deixando a toalha no banco aos pés de Daphne ao se dirigir as cabines. — E você?

— Animadíssima. — o entusiasmo era o equivalente ao do Professor Snape. — Daphne, querida, o que nos diz da nossa muito boa amiga Dolores?

— Ela parece um sapo. — escutou a voz da melhor amiga sob a ducha. — Que tipo de adulta responsável usa lacinho e rosa daquele jeito? Horripilante. E tem a voz, é claro.

— É quase tão ruim quanto as vestes.

— Sim. E ela fala como se tivéssemos cinco anos e fôssemos todos idiotas. Ninguém jamais falou comigo daquele jeito.

— Eu era uma criança de cinco anos realmente inteligente. — comenta, aumentando a voz para que escutasse apesar da água. — Pragmática, é claro, e segundo Harry, uma bastardinha bem cruel também.

— Não duvido disso nem por um segundo. — riu Pansy.

— Difícil seria de não fosse, de fato. — comentou Daphne.

Pansy então começou a divagar sobre seus casos amorosos, e Manon saiu da cabine, de banho tomado. Se secou e, sem se preocupar com roupas, saiu após mandar um beijo para a morena na banheira; despedidas não foram necessárias para Daphne, uma vez que a loira a acompanhou para o quarto. Pendurou a toalha e foi para o armário, tirando somente uma grande blusa preta da _The 1975,_ geralmente usada de pijama. Caminhando para a casa, soltou e amarrou de novo o cabelo, agora mais firme para que não se espalhasse enquanto dormia; Daphne já estava do lado reivindicado da cama, arrumando os travesseiros, e Manon somente se jogou, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

Não reclamou quando Daphne praticamente se jogou por cima dela, se aconchegando ao corpo quente, e de bom grado deixou-se cair nos braços de Morfeu.


	5. IV - she will know the hell

**_Manon Potter_ **

  
Foi com alegria que desceu para as masmorras, sentindo-se pesada e cansada pela aula de História da Magia; nada deixava-lhe mais sonolenta que Binns, com seu incessante monólogo sobre as Guerras Goblins, pois aparentemente, era tudo o que se tinha para falar em História da Magia. Precisava-se de uma urgente revisão em História da Magia. No exato momento em que se juntou á Theo e Daphne na mesa da frente, Snape fechou a porta ao passar.

— Quietos.

Era um comando inútil; no momento em que a turma ouviu a porta fechar, o silêncio se instalou e todo o burburinho terminou. A mera presença de Snape era, em geral, suficiente para garantir o silêncio da classe.

— Antes de começarmos a aula de hoje, — disse Snape, caminhando imponente - o manto ondulado com as passadas - até a escrivaninha, os olhos negros correndo por todos. — acho oportuno lembrar a todos que em junho próximo prestação um importante exame, no qual provarão o quanto aprenderam sobre a composição e o uso das poções mágicas. Por mais debilóides que sejam alguns alunos desta turma, eu espero no mínimo um "Aceitável" no seu OWLs, ou terão de enfrentar o meu... desagrado.

Mesmo do outro lado do corredor, Manon pode escutar o engolir em seco de Neville quando o olhar do professor recaiu nele.

— Quando terminar este ano, naturalmente, muitos de vocês deixarão de estudar comigo. — o Diretor da Sonserina prosseguiu. — Só aceito os melhores na minha turma de Poções preparatória para o NEWTs, o que significa que alguns de nós certamente vamos dizer adeus. — o olhar do professor vagou para o fundo e seu lábio crispou, e mesmo sem olhar, sabia que olhava para o gêmeo. Sentia o prazer sinistro de Harry ao pensar que poderia desistir de Poções ao final do ano. — Mas ainda teremos um ano antes do momento das despedidas, — continuou. — portanto, pretendam ou não tentar os exames dos NWETs, aconselho a todos que se concentrem em obter a nota alta que espero dos meus alunos de OWLs. Hoje vamos aprender a misturar uma poção que sempre é pedida nos OWLs: a Poção da Paz, uma beberagem para acalmar a ansiedade e abrandar a agitação. Mas fiquem avisados: se pesarem muito a mão nos ingredientes, vão mergulhar quem a beber em um sono pesado e por vezes irreversível, pois isso prestem muita atenção no que vão fazer. Os ingredientes e o método — fez um rápido gesto com a varinha — estão no quadro-negro. Encontrarão tudo de que precisam no armário de estoque. — outro gesto com a varinha e o armário se abriu. — Vocês têm uma hora e meia... Podem começar.

Copiou rapidamente os ingredientes e o método no caderno, para que não ficasse olhando a todo instante, e fez com que flutuasse a sua frente, para que não precisasse toda hora abaixar a cabeça para ler. Manon sempre teve a mão para Poção, um talento que, dizem, herdou tanto de sua mãe quanto dos ancestrais Potter, muitos dos quais são pocionistas conhecidos, criadores de diversas Poções para grande variedade de coisa. Apesar de já ter preparado a Poção da Paz uma vez antes, não vacilou em olhar para as anotações nem dar seus próprios toques, pois a poção era difícil e demorada. Os ingredientes tinham de ser acrescentados ao caldeirão na ordem e quantidade precisas; a mistura tinha de ser cuidadosamente mexida na quantidade certa de vezes; e as chamas tinham de ser reduzidas a um nível exato, por um número específico de minutos antes do último ingrediente ser adicionado.

— Um vapor claro e prateado deve se desprender da poção dez minutos antes de ficar pronta.

Manon correu o olhar pela masmorra, se atrevendo até mesmo a olhar para os fundos. Daphne, Theo e Draco, bem como ela própria, tinham a cor esperada; os de Blaise e Pansy eram um pouco mais escuros, mas não muito, entretanto, o mesmo não podia ser dito nem de seu irmão, que tinha o vapor cinza-escuro, nem o do escudeiro, que era verde. Granger, sem surpresas, tinha a cor certa.

— Bem feito, Srta. Potter. — murmurou Snape ao passar. — Sr. Nott, Srta. Greengrass.

Snape parou junto ao caldeirão do gêmeo, e os ombros de Manon tencionaram imediatamente. Trincou os dentes, olhando para o professor e o irmão.

— Potter, que é que você acha que isto é?

Os colegas ergueram a cabeça, pressurosos; sempre assistiam as trocas do professor e do irmão com interesse, pois Manon era altamente elogiada por Snape e tinha claro talento, enquanto Harry era... Bem, Harry era meio medíocre em Poções.

— A Poção da Paz. — respondeu o irmão, tenso.

— Diga-me, Potter, — perguntou o Professor Snape baixinho, mas alto o bastante para se ouvir. — você sabe ler?

Manon imediatamente percebeu que o irmão não leu as instruções, e fez questão de rolar os olhos bem extravagantemente, para que ele notasse. Harry se encolheu. Draco deu uma risada - sempre se esforçando para ter a tenção do objeto de seus afetos adolescentes e hormonais - e Theo fez-lhe o favor de chuta-lo na canela; Draco sibilou um "Theo!", mas todos o ignoraram.

— Sei, sim senhor. — respondeu Harry.

— Leia a terceira linha das instruções para mim, Potter.

— Acrescente a pedra da lua moída, mexa três vezes no sentido anti-horário, deixe cozinhar durante sete minutos, depois junte duas gotas de xarope de heléboro.

— Você fez tudo que estava na terceira linha, Potter?

— Não, senhor. — respondeu Harry baixinho.

— Como disse?

— Não. — repetiu o irmão, mais alto. — Esqueci o heléboro.

— Eu sei que esqueceu, Potter, o que significa que essa porcaria não serve para nada. _Evanesco_!

O conteúdo do caldeirão de Harry desapareceu; ele ficou parado como um tolo ao lado do caldeirão vazio.

— Os alunos que conseguiram ler as instruções encham um frasco com uma amostra de sua poção, colem uma etiqueta com o seu nome escrito com clareza e tragam-no à minha escrivaninha para verificação. — disse o professor. — Dever de casa: trinta centímetros de pergaminho sobre as propriedades da pedra da lua e seus usos no preparo de poções, a ser entregue na terça-feira.

Harry foi o primeiro a sair da sala, parecendo andar com toda a força de seu ódio, e Manon se apressou para alcançar o irmão. Conseguiu ainda nas masmorras, chegando por trás e o abraçando pela cintura; em uma ação que ela sabia ser automática, Harry passou o braço por sua cintura também.

— Se continuar assim, seu OWLs vai ser, no mínimo, medíocre. — comentou.

— Bem! — explodiu. — Snape é

— Absolutamente terrível para você. — interrompeu. — Tem todo o direito do mundo odiá-lo, Harry. Faz cinco anos que ele não é nada de terrível com você, ninguém pode sequer considerar culpa-lo por querer matar o Professor Snape; jamais conseguirá se sair bem em Poções com ele. Portanto, vai ter aulas comigo.

— Certo, e onde me daria essas aulas?

— Na Câmera Secreta, oras.

— Tudo bem, e quando?

— Atravessaremos essa ponte depois do almoço. — prometeu, bem quando chegaram á mesa da Grifinória. — Conversaremos depois de DCAT, sim?

— Certo.

Deixando-o com um beijo na testa, Manon atravessou o salão para a mesa da Sonserina. Os amigos já estavam lá, e Draco contava uma piada para que todos rissem e as garotas - e os garotos também - mais novas o olhassem como se ele fosse um deus. Deslizou do lado lado de Daphne e sorriu para a melhor amiga, que beijou-a na bochecha. Depois do almoço foi a vez de Aritmancia.

Manon seguiu com os colegas para a sala de DCAT, e todos pareciam compartilhar do sentimento de antecipação que vinha antes da primeira aula do semestre de DCAT, pois todo ano era uma nova surpresa. Depois de quatro anos, já estavam acostumados ao rigor de McGonagall e Snape, á excentricidade de Flitwick, a monotonia de Binns e a agradabilidade de Sprout. Mas todo o ano era um diferente em DCAT, geralmente um pior que o outro. Ao entrar na sala, viu Umbridge sentada na mesa, e não pela primeira vez, quis estremecer á visão do horripilante casaquinho.

— Bom, boa-tarde!

Disse ela finalmente, quando a turma inteira acabou de se sentar. Alguns murmuraram "boa-tarde" em resposta.

— Tss-tss. — muxoxou a Subsecretária Sênior. — Assim não vai dar, concordam? Eu gostaria que os senhores, por favor, respondessem: "Boa-tarde, Professora Umbridge". Mais uma vez, por favor. Boa tarde, classe!

— Boa-tarde, Professora Umbridge. — entoaram monotonamente.

Manon trocou um olhar com Daphne, ao seu lado, enquanto entoava as palavras com o resto da turma. _Que porra é essa?_ , perguntavam os olhos turquesa e ouro; _não faço a menor ideia,_ respondeu os seus verdes.

— Agora sim. — disse a professora com meiguice. — Não foi muito difícil, foi? Guardem as varinhas e apanhem as penas.

Muitos alunos trocaram olhares sombrios; nunca antes à ordem "guardem as varinhas" se seguira uma aula que eles achassem interessante. Manon enfiou a varinha de volta ao coldre debaixo da saia e apanhou pena, tinta e pergaminho da mochila. Umbridge abriu a bolsa e tirou a própria varinha, que era excepcionalmente curta, e com ela deu uma pancada forte no quadro-negro; imediatamente apareceu ali escrito:

_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_   
_Um Retorno aos Princípios Básicos_

— Bom, o ensino que receberam desta disciplina foi um tanto interrompido e fragmentário, não é mesmo? — afirmou Umbridge, virando-se para encarar a turma, com as mãos perfeitamente cruzadas diante do corpo. — A mudança constante de professores, muitos dos quais não parecem ter seguido nenhum currículo aprovado pelo Ministério, infelizmente teve como consequência os senhores estarem muito abaixo dos padrões que esperaríamos ver no ano dos OWLs. Os senhores ficarão satisfeitos de saber, porém, que tais problemas agora serão corrigidos. Este ano iremos seguir um curso de magia defensiva, aprovado pelo Ministério e cuidadosamente estruturado em torno da teoria. Copiem o seguinte, por favor.

Ela tornou a bater no quadro; a primeira mensagem desapareceu e foi substituída por "Objetivos do Curso".

_1\. Compreender os princípios que fundamentam magia defensiva._   
_2\. Aprender a reconhecer as situações em que a magia defensiva pode legalmente ser usada._   
_3\. Inserir o uso da magia defensiva em contexto de uso._

Por alguns minutos o som de penas arranhando pergaminhos encheu a sala. Depois que todos copiaram os três objetivos do curso de Umbridge, ela perguntou:

— Todos têm um exemplar de _Teoria Da Magia Defensiva_ de Wilbert Slinkhard?

Ouviu-se um murmúrio baixo de concordância por toda a sala.

— Acho que vou tentar outra vez — ameaçou ela. — Quando eu fizer uma pergunta, gostaria que os senhores respondessem: "Sim, senhora, Professora Umbridge" ou "Não, senhora, Professora Umbridge". Então: todos têm um exemplar de _Teoria Da Magia Defensiva_ de Wilbert Slinkhard?

— Sim, senhora, Professora Umbridge. — ecoou a resposta pela sala.

Novamente, trocou outro olhar com Daphne. _Realmente?_ , diziam, Manon respondeu: _realmente._

— Ótimo. Eu gostaria que os senhores abrissem na página cinco e lessem o Capítulo Um, "Elementos Básicos para Principiantes". Não precisarão falar.

A Professora Umbridge deu as costas ao quadro e se acomodou na cadeira, à escrivaninha, observando todos os alunos, com aqueles olhos empapuçados de sapo. Manon sequer abriu o livro, pois já tinha lido, e odiado cada momento da leitura; era desesperaram monótono, tão ruim quanto escutar Binns, durante a leitura sentia sua concentração fugindo a todo instante, e ainda no primeiro capítulo tinha lido a mesma linha meia dúzia de vezes sem absorver nada. Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio. Ao seu lado, Daphne também não lia, e notou que seus amigos também não, assim como a maioria dos corvinais e Hermione. Ao olhar ao redor, notou que vários não pareciam ler também; Weasel virava e revirava a pena entre os dedos distraidamente, os olhos fixos no que parecia o mesmo ponta da página, e Bones e Abbott pareciam estar conversando por mensagens. Granger olhava fixamente para Umbridge com a mão levantada, e Manon quase se permitiu sorrir, pois tinha uma vaga ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer; ela só esperava que Harry não falasse de Voldemort.

 _Não cite Voldemort,_ disparou para o irmão.

Ouviu um farfalhar que sinalizava a surpresa do gêmeo, mas não olhou para trás.

 _Por quê?,_ respondeu.

_É o que ela quer, provavelmente. Mantenha a boca fechada, em hipótese nenhuma diga uma palavra sobre Voldemort, e deixe Granger inflamar as massas._

Granger prosseguia com a mão erguida, e diante do olhar indagador do irmão somente balançou a cabeça. Manon quase pediu para que um dos amigos erguesse suas mãos, para vez com que rapidez Umbridge responderia, pois Manon tinha certeza de que o Herdeiro Malfoy ou a Herdeira Greengrass não seriam ignorados por Umbridge como ela descaradamente ignorava a melhor amiga do irmão. Depois de se passarem vários minutos, porém, Harry e Manon já não era os únicos que olhava para Granger. O capítulo que a professora os mandara ler era tão tedioso que um número cada vez maior de alunos estava preferindo observar a muda tentativa de Hermione de ser notada pela professora a continuar penando para ler os "Elementos Básicos para Principiantes". Quando mais da metade da classe estava olhando para Hermione e não para os livros, Umbridge pareceu decidir que não podia continuar a ignorar a situação.

— Queria me perguntar alguma coisa sobre o capítulo, querida? — perguntou ela a Granger, como se tivesse acabado de reparar nela.

— Não, não é sobre o capítulo. — respondeu Granger.

— Bem, é o que estamos lendo agora — disse a professora, mostrando seus dentinhos pontiagudos. — Se a senhorita tem outras perguntas, podemos tratar delas no final da aula.

— Tenho uma pergunta sobre os objetivos do curso. — disse Hermione.

Umbridge ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E como é o seu nome?

Pela terceira vez, trocou um olhar com Daphne, e ambas concordaram. _Vadia elitista,_ diziam ambos os olhos.

— Hermione Granger.

— Muito bem, Srta. Granger, acho que os objetivos do curso são perfeitamente claros se lidos com atenção. — respondeu em um tom de intencional meiguice.

Manon praticamente sentiu Pansy estremecer do outro lado do corredor.

— Bem, eu não acho que estejam — concluiu Granger secamente. — Não há nada escrito no quadro sobre o _uso_ de feitiços defensivos.

Houve um breve silêncio em que muitos alunos da turma viraram a cabeça para reler, de testa franzida, os três objetivos do curso ainda escritos no quadro-negro.

— O uso de feitiços defensivos? — repetiu Umbridge, dando uma risadinha. — Ora, não consigo imaginar nenhuma situação que possa surgir nesta sala de aula que exija o uso de um feitiço defensivo, Srta. Granger. Com certeza não está esperando ser atacada durante a aula, está?

— Não vamos usar magia? — exclamou o escudeiro, em voz alta.

— Os alunos levantam a mão quando querem falar na minha aula, Sr...?

— Weasley. — respondeu o escudeiro, erguendo a mão no ar.

Umbridge, ampliando o seu sorriso, virou as costas para ele. Harry e Granger imediatamente ergueram as mãos também. Os olhos empapuçados da professora se detiveram por um momento em Harry, antes de se dirigir a Hermione.

— Sim, Srta. Granger? Quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa?

— Quero. Certamente a questão central na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a prática de feitiços defensivos.

— A senhorita é uma especialista educacional do Ministério da Magia, Srta. Granger?

— Não, mas...

— Bem, então, receio que não esteja qualificada para decidir qual é a "questão central" em nenhuma disciplina. Bruxos mais velhos e mais inteligentes que a senhorita prepararam o nosso novo programa de estudos. A senhorita irá aprender a respeito dos feitiços defensivos de um modo seguro e livre de riscos...

— Para que servirá isso? — perguntou Harry, em voz alta. — Se formos atacados, não será em um...

— _Mão_ , Sr. Potter! — entoou Umbridge.

Harry empunhou o dedo no ar. Mais uma vez, a professora prontamente lhe deu as costas, mas agora vários outros alunos tinham erguido as mãos.

— E o seu nome é? – perguntou a professora a Thomas.

— Dean Thomas.

— Diga, Sr. Thomas.

— Bem, é como disse o Harry, não é? Se vamos ser atacados, então não será livre de riscos.

— Repito, — disse a professora, sorrindo para Dean de modo muito irritante — o senhor espera ser atacado durante as minhas aulas?

— Não, mas...

A Professora Umbridge interrompeu-o.

— Não quero criticar o modo como as coisas têm sido conduzidas nesta escola, — disse ela, um sorriso pouco convincente distendendo sua boca rasgada — mas os senhores foram expostos a alguns bruxos muito irresponsáveis nesta disciplina, de fato muito irresponsáveis, isto para não falar — ela deu uma risadinha desagradável — em mestiços extremamente perigosos.

— Se a senhora está se referindo ao Professor Lupin, — disse Dean, zangado, esganiçando a voz — ele foi o melhor que já...

De fato, ninguém seria capaz de negar, nem mesmo Draco, que reclamava de tudo. Moony tinha sido nosso melhor professor de DCAT.

— _Mão_ , Sr. Thomas! Como eu ia dizendo: os senhores foram apresentados a feitiços muito complexos, impróprios para a sua faixa etária e potencialmente letais. Alguém os amedrontou, fazendo-os acreditar na probabilidade de depararem com ataques das trevas com frequência...

— Não, isto não aconteceu, — protestou Granger. — só que...

— _Sua mão não está erguida, Srta. Granger_!

Hermione ergueu a mão. Umbridge virou-lhe as costas.

— Pelo que entendi, o meu antecessor não somente realizou maldições ilegais em sua presença, como chegou a aplicá-las nos senhores.

— Ora, no fim ficou provado que ele era um maníaco, não foi? — respondeu Dean, acalorado. — E veja bem, ainda assim aprendemos um bocado.

— _Sua mão não está erguida, Sr. Thomas_! — gorjeou a professora. — Agora o Ministério acredita que um estudo teórico será mais do que suficiente para prepará-los para enfrentar os exames, que, afinal, é para o que existe a escola. E o seu nome é? — acrescentou ela, fixando o olhar na Patil grifinória, que acabara de erguer a mão.

— Parvati Patil, e não tem uma pequena parte prática no nosso OWLs de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Não temos de demonstrar que somos capazes de realizar contrafeitiços e coisas assim?

— Desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção, não há razão para não serem capazes de realizar feitiços sob condições de exame cuidadosamente controladas. — respondeu a professora, encerrando o assunto.

— Sem nunca ter praticado os feitiços antes? — perguntou Bones, a primeira não-grifinória a entrar na conversa, incrédula. — A senhora está nos dizendo que a primeira vez que poderemos realizar feitiços será durante o exame?

— Repito, desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção...

— Isso é um absurdo. — disse a Patil da corvinal, com o punho erguido. — O Professor Flitwick, um bruxo muito mais velho e mais inteligente que a senhora, Professora Umbridge, por exemplo, jamais enfiaria textos teóricos nossas gargantas abaixo e esperaria que fizéssemos nossos OWLs apenas com isso.

— Ou a Professora McGonagall. — Daphne se manifestou.

— Ou mesmo o Professor Snape. — disse também Goldstein, levantando a mão no alto com raiva. — E ele literalmente só coloca as instruções no quatro e fica passeando pela sala nos criticando enquanto preparamos a Poção.

— Então, veja, Professora Umbridge. — disse Granger, suavemente. — Não achamos que apenas textos teóricos irão nos fazer sair bem no OWLs, que no momento é o importante aqui. Ao prejudicar nossos OWLs em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Professora Umbridge, a senhora estaria prejudicando toda uma geração de Aurores, Curse-Breakers, Curandeiros e Indizíveis, senhora.

— Hogwarts tem mais de mil anos. — ao som de sua voz, todas as cabeças se viraram para ela. — Ela foi fundada no ano de 955, Século X, para os mais leigos, e, desde então, por mil e sessenta e cinco anos, Professora Umbridge, Hogwarts ensinou feitiços defensivos na classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Nenhum aluno antes prestou os OWLs sem os exercícios práticos. Precisamos aprendê-los. Devemos aprendê-los.

Por um minuto completo, a turma ficou em silêncio. Por um minuto completo, Dolores Umbridge olhou para Manon. Depois de um minuto completo, os olhos de Umbridge se iluminaram com prazer sinistro, e um sorrisinho horripilante se abriu em sua cara de sapo.

— Detenção, Srta. Potter. — disse, suavemente, satisfatoriamente. — E vocês também, Srta. Granger e Srta. Patil. Definiremos o horário quando a aula acabar.

Na altura em que Manon entrou no Grande Salão para o jantar, toda a Hogwarts já estava ciente da performance do quinto ano na aula de Umbridge, e das consequências de sua rebeldia. Havia conseguido um breve vislumbre da mente de Umbridge quando ficou para trás depois da aula, e sabia que, fizesse o que fizesse, Umbridge continuaria com seus planos. Por isso, eles precisavam agir.

Ela subiu em uma das mesas na Sala Comunal e bateu as mãos uma única vez. Toda a Sonserina olhou para ela, e sorriu, satisfeita.

— Apenas o quinto e o sexto ano tiveram aula com Umbridge hoje. — disse. — Não sei de muito sobre ela, mas sei o suficiente para afirmar que, se não nos movermos, as coisas não acabarão bem para nós em junho próximo. O Ministério fará de tudo para ter algum controle em Hogwarts, e não podemos permitir isso.

— Se o Ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts, Potter, — disse King. — é por causa de Dumbledore e suas mentiras, mentiras ditas á ele por seu irmão.

— Por favor, King. — Flora Carrow rolou os olhos. — Somos sonserinos. Há verdade em cada palavra que Dumbledore disse em junho passado. Sabemos que Voldemort está de volta. Harry Potter é tão mentiroso quanto seu cabelo é arrumado.

— O erro foi todo de Dumbledore. — comentou Caius. — Quem diabos diz que o cuzão que aterrorizou toda a maldita ilha nem quinze anos atrás ressuscitou, sem apresentar prova alguma?

— O que Caius diz é correto. — Graham diz. — Mas não é a pauta que devemos discutir agora. Estou de acordo com Potter. Temos de fazer alguma coisa.

— Como o quê? — Adrian riu. — Ensinamos uns aos outros?

— Exatamente, Adrian, obrigada. — Manon disse. — Honestamente, tudo o que precisaremos fazer é adaptar o Clube de Duelos.

— Posso conseguir algumas cópias dos últimos OWLs e NEWTs. — comentou Daphne.

— E qualquer coisa, podemos ir a Snape. — concorda Flora, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

— Potter... — ela se volta para Cassius. — O que vai fazer com Umbridge?

Manon sorri, e seus olhos se estreitam até que não passassem de uma fenda ouro-queimada, pequena de mais para que notasse.

— Umbridge vai conhecer o inferno.


	6. V - what i create is chaos

_**Daphne Greengrass** _

Umbridge era pior que imaginou, e Daphne estava irritada consigo mesma por ter subestimado a maldita mulher. Mas, não mais.

Por uma semana, Manon obedientemente frequentou a detenção de Umbridge, a pena de sangue obedientemente riscando o pergaminho, mas as palavras não surgiam realmente nas costas da mão de sua melhor amiga. Foi mais um acidente do que qualquer outra coisa, na verdade, pois na primeira noite de detenção, Manon usava um dos braceletes - um presente de Daphne - que a protegia dos efeitos da pena de sangue. Não havia conseguido proteger Granger ou Patil daquela primeira noite, mas protegeu nas próximas e, na altura em que chegou quarta-feira, Daphne já havia passado o feitiço para pelo menos vinte e cinco pessoas diferentes. Praticamente comandava um negócio clandestino debaixo do nariz de Umbridge agora.

  
A Câmera Secreta não mudará nada desde junho passado, quando Daphne desceu pela última vez. O chão e as paredes brilhavam de tão limpos, e a grande estátua de Salazar Slytherin agora devia ser como era quando o Fundador construiu a Câmera. A mobília trazida por Manon se espalhava pela Câmera, sofás e poltronas de bom gosto, prateleiras aborratadas de livros - muitos escritos na linguagem sibilada dos ofidiglossia - e até uma grande TV, além de um laboratório de Poções e um grande armário cheio de suprimentos, além de um piano de calda.

Manon seguiu imediatamente para o laboratório, começando a se preparar para a aula, enquanto Daphne fez seu caminho até os sofás e TVs. Se jogou no sofá e apanhou o controle na mesinha, logando na Netflix. Hyr voou até ela, pousando na frente de sua barriga, e Daphne acariciou as penas negras e brilhantes do corvo, que piou afetuosamente.

Não demorou muito para que o irmão da melhor amiga chegasse, acompanhado pelo escudeiro Weasley e Granger, e Neville, Theo e Pansy logo atrás. A prima carregava Leia, a gata segurada o mais distante que podia de seu corpo, e Daphne rolou os olhos. Leia podia desgostar grandemente de Pansy, mas não ajudava que a prima a tratasse tão mal.

— Aqui está o seu demônio. — a prima disse, largando Leia ao chão. — Essa maldita quase me arranhou pelo menos cinco vezes desde que saímos das masmorras.

— Olha como fala dela. — repreendeu. — Leia é um anjo.

— Caído. — retorquiu Pansy.

— Estava esperando algo mais sujo.

Declarou o escudeiro, olhando ao redor. Harry riu e disse ao amigo:

— Como se a princesa especial ousasse pisar em chão sujo.

Harry brincou.

Os três - Harry, Manon e Neville - rapidamente se envolveram ma aula, e Daphne ignorou a TV - e Pansy, Granger, Weasley e Theo - em favor de assistir Manon tutoriar o irmão e o primo. Ela era magistral: paciente, mas também severa, e explicava tudo com a calma e clareza que se esperaria de uma veterana das aulas como McGonagall, não uma adolescente de quinze anos. Manon sorria. Aquele sorriso que pouco era visto, mesmo por ela, o sorriso que é doce e é suave, afetuoso além da medida, aquele que ela só mostrava para meia dúzia de pessoas - Daphne era uma delas, e não havia mais nada no mundo que a alegrasse como aquele fato.

Eventualmente, os outros partiram, restando apenas as duas e Leia e Hyr. Manon se juntou á ela no sofá, deitando-se ao lado de seu corpo, e Daphne se ajeitou melhor para que pudesse acariciar os fios negros e reluzentes. Amava o cabelo de Manon, tão escuro e brilhante, como as penas de corvo; é macio e sedoso, seja ele liso ou ondulado naqueles lindos cachos que Daphne ama. Os olhos deixaram os fios negros, e ao passar pelos ombros, pelo pescoço, notou quão tensos estavam, como se suportassem o peso do mundo.

— O que aconteceu?

Perguntou, suavemente. Manon permaneceu em silêncio, por tanto tempo que pensou que a pergunta seria ignorada, mas eventualmente veio a voz, tão suave quanto foi a sua:

— Lembra-se do verão? Aquele dia em que... em que disparei aquela...

Manon parecia ter dificuldade em concluir, mas Daphne não precisava de mais palavras para entender, e por isso, interrompeu:

— Lembro.

— Eu... Meus olhos ficaram ouro-queimado. Pesquisei o que era. A inicial só tinha palavras desconexas sobre uma tal de Magia do Caos e Morgana Le Fey. Fui para Cair Griffin.

— E... — incentivou.

— _Aparentemente_ — frizou a palavra. — a Magia do Caos é um poder mágico, dado pela própria Deusa. Com essa magia... conjura-se feitiços que podem causar o próprio caos, pode destruir e alterar as estruturas de tudo o que é físico, manipula possibilidades e probabilidades.

— Então basicamente... você é a Wanda Maxinoff?

— Basicamente. — riu amarga. — É a causa da minha afinidade com o Fogo Estelar.

— A Casa de Black é notoriamente conhecida por produzir um bruxo ou bruxa de Fogo Estelar há cada geração.

— Minha avó era Black.

— Mas não há uma nova geração Black, ou há? Uma realmente, realmente nova geração Black?

— Não. — nega. — São só... eu, Nymphadora, Draco e Harry. Nenhum direto.

— Draco é só Fogo, como Lady Malfoy. — afirmou. — Seu irmão, você disse que herdou a Tempestade, bastante comum na Casa de Potter, devo acrescentar. Nymphadora não é mais poderosa que você. O Fogo Estelar é somente para aqueles realmente poderosos com afinidade ao Fogo. E isso não é algo para discutimos, na verdade. Mais alguma coisa que queira compartilhar?

— Nesse momento, só quero que me abrace.

Era já perto do toque de recolher quando todos saíram juntos do banheiro de Myrtle, o irmão subindo para a Torre da Grifinória com os melhores amigos e primos, e ela descendo para as Masmorras da Sonserina com os amigos. Não era nenhuma surpresa que a Sala Comunal estivesse razoavelmente cheia, com quintos, sextos e sétimos anos mergulhados em seus deveres, a sala silenciosa exceto pelo crepitar da lareira e o arranhar da pena no pergaminho. Juntaram-se a Draco e Blaise na frente da lareira, que terminavam seus ensaios de Poções. A considerar sua quantidade de aulas, Manon estava em dia com os suas tarefas, e nem de longe partilhava do mesmo desespero que Draco, por exemplo.

Elas chegaram a Sala Comunal apenas alguns minutos antes do toque de recolher. Estava cheia, é claro, especialmente com os quintos, sextos e sétimos anos, a maioria mergulhados em seus deveres, e o arranhar da pena contra o pergaminho se misturava ao crepitar do fogo na lareira e aos sussurros baixos. A atmosfera era de conforto. Os amigos se reuniam na frente da lareira, Draco e Blaise sentados no chão, terminando seus ensaios de Poções, enquanto Pansy e Theo dividiam uma poltrona, o amigo com um grosso livro na mão - era _A Storm of Swords._ Elas se juntaram a eles, dividindo o sofá, as duas abrindo seus próprios livros para lerem em silêncio.

— Os testes serão amanhã, ás cinco.

Comentou Draco, baixando a pena e esticando as costas.

— Quem vai tentar? — perguntou a prima.

— Greg e Vince tentarão para batedores.

— Eles são fortes e rápidos. — comentou Blaise. — Devem ser bons o suficiente para jogarem Johnson, Bell e Snippet de suas vassouras.

— Lucian e Derrick eram a melhor dupla em Hogwarts. — comentou o melhor amigo.

— Acredito, — disse Manon. — que os grifinórios discordariam.

— Sim. — o primo azeda a voz. — Estamos com vagas para batedores, somente, entretanto. Mas Cassius quer reservas para todos.

— Cassius, Graham, Miles e Adrian estarão se formando em junho próximo. — comenta a melhor amiga. — Será um grande desfalque no ano que vem, mas se já tiver jogadores prontos e treinados desde agora, talvez então não seja tão ruim. Mas ruim, entretanto. Miles é o melhor goleiro de Hogwarts, e os meninos são uma máquina bem oleada.

— Pelo lado bom, companheiro, você será capitão. — diz Blaise á Draco.

— Não sei se ser capitão será bom. Tenho muitas matérias e sou Monitor. Snape pode acreditar que estou me esticando em demasia. — suspira. Depois de um ou dois minutos, entretanto, Daphne capta um brilho nos olhos cinza-claros se Draco, e o primo se vira para olhar Theo e Manon contemplativamente. Ela imediatamente teme pelo que está por vir; nunca é bom, quando Draco tem aquele brilho específico. — Se bem... Theo, Manon, o que acham de tentar o time? Theo poderia ser capitão, ano que vem, Snape certamente faria.

— Goleiro ou artilheiro? — questiona Theo, parecendo minimamente interessado.

— Nós dois sabemos que você é artilheiro, Theo, você também, Manon. Sim, por favor, digam sim?

— Tudo bem. — diz Theo, já cansado. — Amanhã de manhã peço a Tuppy que traga a minha vassoura. Amor?

— Certo. — Manon solta um suspiro. — Deixarei que tenham o imensurável prazer que é me ter na equipe. Realmente fico muito gostosa no uniforme de Quadribol, de qualquer maneira, não vai ser difícil.

— Espera aí. — olhou por cima do ombro, onde estava Cassius, parecendo mais satisfeito do que Daphne já tinha visto em cinco anos. — Vai realmente fazer os testes? Porque, se sim, já tenho uma ou duas idéias de como podemos quebrar as pernas da Grifinória esse ano.

— Eu gosto do som disso, Cassius. Conte-me mais. — pediu Pansy.

Cassius sentou-se bem do lado dela.

Cinco em ponto da tarde de sábado, Daphne se encontrava nas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol, sentada diretamente atrás de Manon. Fiel a sua palavra, a melhor amiga _realmente_ parecia gostosa no uniforme de Quadribol, com a Firebolt escura e dourada nos ombros.

— Por Morgana, Daphne, controle-se.

Com esforço, Daphne desviou os olhos de Manon, especialmente dos quadris e bunda cobertos pela calça cor creme e as pernas torneadas cobertas pelas botas e os tensos músculos dos braços e das costas cobertos pelo suéter prata e verde, e olhou para Pansy. A prima dava-lhe seu patenteado olhar cético.

— O que?

Murmurou, inocentemente. Pansy bufou e rolou os olhos cinza-escuros, virando para o campo em seguida.

— Olha para Manon como se ela fosse uma refeição de cinco pratos. — disse casualmente a prima.

Qualquer contra-argumento que tivesse - e ela _não_ tinha nenhum - nunca veio, pois a voz de Cassius soou por todo o campo:

— Como se é sabido, só temos vagas reais para batedores, mas escolheremos reservas para todas as sete posições hoje e, pode ser, que no ano seguinte possa entrar oficialmente no time. Não se desanimem, entretanto. Peço que deem o seu melhor hoje, pois este é o futuro do nosso time. Do atual, somente Draco ficará, e os novos batedores. Os reservas treinarão conosco por todo o ano e, quem sabe, jogarão um ou outro hoje. Começaremos pelos batedores. Sigam Miles.

Greg e Vince foram os vencedores entre treze concorrentes, e outros dois foram convocados para reservas. Miles, ao final dos testes de goleiro, arranjou dois reservas muito bons - King, do sexto ano, e Vanity, do quarto. Para reservas de Draco foram escolhidos Harper, do quarto ano, e Laughalot, do sexto. Para os testes dos artilheiros, Cassius colocou King e Vanity um em cada baliza, soltou os quatro batedores, os balaços e a goles, e deu início a um jogo com o objetivo de os três com mais gols em meia hora ganharem o lugar na equipe; Manon ficou em primeiro lugar, com vinte e cinco gols, Theo chegou em segundo, com vinte, e Urquhart, do sexto ano, fez dezoito. Vaisey, Darker e Lafington conseguiram lugares de reserva também.

Segunda-feira tinha tudo para ser ótima. A primeira hora em História da Magia garantiria mais algum tempo de sono, não tinha nada em espera ou atrasado, seu sonho, embora não se lembrasse, fora bom, e o chá estava muito bom, obrigada. Entretanto, claramente uma segunda jamais poderia ser tão boa, pois ao Manon abrir o _Profeta Diário_ recém entregue, deram de cara com uma grande foto de Dolores Umbridge com um grande e horripilante sorriso, piscando horripilantemente lento para elas sob a manchete:

_MINISTÉRIO QUER REFORMA NA EDUCAÇÃO DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMEADA PRIMEIRA ALTA INQUISIDORA DA HISTÓRIA_

— Alta Inquisidora? — disse para por cima de seu ombro direito. — Que medieval.

— Penas de sangue, lembram. — cochicou Pansy, horrorizada. — Definitivamente medieval.

Daphne não achava que poderia esquecer o que Umbridge tentará fazer com Manon. O que quase _conseguiu_ fazer com Manon.

Para que não marchasse para a mesa dos professores e azarasse Umbridge na frente de toda a escola, Daphne começou a ler o artigo.

_"Ontem à noite, o Ministério da Magia surpreendeu a todos aprovando uma lei que concede ao próprio órgão um nível de controle sem precedentes sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_— Já há alguma tempo, o Ministro tem se mostrado apreensivo com o que acontece em Hogwarts, — comentou seu assistente júnior, Percy Weasley. — O decreto é uma resposta às preocupações expressadas por pais ansiosos que sentem que a escola está trilhando um caminho que desaprovam._

_Não é a primeira vez nas ultimas semanas que o Ministro Cornelius Fudge tem usado novas leis_ _para realizar aperfeiçoamentos na escola de magia. Em 30 de agosto recente, foi aprovado o Decreto de Educação n.o 22, para assegurar que, na eventualidade do atual diretor não conseguir apresentar um candidato a uma vaga de professor, o Ministério selecione uma pessoa habilitada._

_— Foi assim que Dolores Umbridge acabou sendo indicada para o corpo docente de Hogwarts, — disse Weasley ontem à noite. — Dumbledore não conseguiu encontrar ninguém, então o Ministério nomeou Umbridge e, naturalmente, ela alcançou imediato sucesso..."_

— Não tem uma alma nesse castelo que não odeie as entranhas desse sapo vil. — sussurrou Daphne, cruelmente.

_"... revolucionando inteiramente o ensino da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e informando em primeira mão ao ministro o que está realmente ocorrendo em Hogwarts."_

_É esta função que o Ministério está formalizando agora ao aprovar o Decreto de Educação n.o 23, que cria o cargo de Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

_— Inicia-se assim uma nova fase no plano ministerial para enfrentar o que alguns têm chamado de queda nos padrões de Hogwarts. — diz Weasley. — A Inquisidora terá poderes para inspecionar seus colegas educadores e se assegurar de que estejam satisfazendo os padrões desejados. O cargo foi oferecido à Professora Umbridge, que aceitou a nova incumbência e a irá acumular com o cargo docente que ora exerce._

_As novas medidas do Ministério receberam o apoio entusiástico dos pais dos alunos de Hogwarts._

_— Eu me sinto muito mais tranquilo agora que sei que Dumbledore está sujeito a avaliações justas e objetivas. — declarou o Lorde Malfoy, 41, à noite passada de sua mansão de Wiltshire. — Muitos de nós, que no fundo queremos que nossos filhos sejam felizes e bem-sucedidos, estávamos preocupados com algumas decisões excêntricas que Dumbledore andou tomando nos últimos anos, e ficamos contentes de saber que o Ministério está atento à situação._

_Sem dúvida, entre as decisões excêntricas mencionadas encontram-se as nomeações controversas apontadas pelo nosso jornal, entre as quais se incluem a contratação do lobisomem Remus Lupin, do meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid e do ex-auror delirante Olho-Tonto Moody._

_Naturalmente, correm muitos boatos de que Alvo Dumbledore, que no passado foi o Supremo Magwump da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos e Chefe Bruxo do Wizengamot, não está mais à altura de administrar a prestigiosa Escola de Hogwarts._

_— Acho que a nomeação da Inquisidora é o primeiro passo para assegurar que Hogwarts tenha um diretor em quem possamos depositar nossa confiança. — declarou uma fonte do Ministério à noite passada._

_Os membros do Wizengamot, Lady Griselda Marchbanks e Lorde Tiberius Ogden, declararam seu descontentamento com à criação do cargo de Inquisidora de Hogwarts._

_— Hogwarts é uma escola e não um posto avançado do gabinete de Cornelius Fudge —, declarou Lady Marchbanks. — Trata-se de mais uma tentativa repugnante de desacreditar Albus Dumbledore."_

— A única coisa minimamente boa que pode sair disso, — comentou Theo, em voz alta, mas baixo o suficiente para que só a mesa da Sonserina escutasse. — vai ser a Umbridge inspecionar o Professor Snape e a Professora McGonagall.

— Quem vai servir sapo rosa de almoço primeiro? — comentou Blaise, alegremente. — McGonagall ou Snape?

— Eu tenho meu dinheiro em McGonagall. — declarou Manon, com alegria.

Logo, todo mundo próximo estava fazendo suas apostas.

Umbridge não inspecionou a aula de História da Magia, e tampouco estava nas masmorras para Poções, para infelicidade geral da Sonserina. Snape devolveu os trabalhos sobre a pedra da lua, em que Daphne tirara um brilhante O, bem como Manon.

— Dei a vocês as notas que teriam recebido se tivessem apresentado esses trabalhos no seu OWLs. — disse Snape com um sorriso afetado, ao passar pelos alunos devolvendo os deveres. — Isto deverá lhes dar uma ideia realista do que esperar no exame.

O Professor Snape foi até a frente da classe e se voltou para a turma.

— O nível geral dos deveres foi abissal. A maioria de vocês não teria passado se fosse um exame real. Espero observar um esforço bem maior no trabalho desta semana sobre as variedades de antídotos para venenos ou terei de começar a distribuir detenções para os tapados que receberem "D".

O professor riu com afetação quando Draco deu uma risadinha e disse num sussurro ressonante:

— Teve gente que recebeu um "D"? Ha!

Daphne percebeu Granger olhando de esguelha ver a nota do primo, mas Draco escorregou o trabalho para dentro da mochila com rapidez; ela sabia, entretanto, que era só para mexer com os nervosos de Granger. Draco era quase tão brilhante em Poções quanto Manon.

Tampouco Umbridge estivera em Aritmancia, pois segundo a fofoca, estava em Adivinhação. A aula da própria Umbridge foi tão desagradável quanto a anterior, mas ninguém, alegremente, terminou a aula com um encontro marcado com a pena de sangue. No dia seguinte, a aula de Feitiços passou sem a indesejada presença de Umbridge, para a alegria geral, mas a maldita encontrara-se sentada num canto da aula de Transfiguração, e Daphne sentiu uma tímida centelha de alegria.

— Agora chega. — disse McGonagall, e os alunos fizeram imediato silêncio. — Sr. Finnigan, tenha a bondade de vir até aqui e entregar esses deveres aos seus colegas... Srta. Brown, por favor, apanhe esta caixa de ratinhos... não seja tola, menina, eles não vão lhe fazer mal... e dê um a cada aluno...

— _Hem, hem_ _._

Fez Umbridge, usando a mesma tossezinha irritante que usara para interromper Dumbledore na primeira noite do ano letivo. McGonagall fingiu não ouvir. Finnigan devolveu a Daphne o trabalho dela, que o apanhou sem olhar para o colega e viu, para sua felicidade, outro "O".

— Muito bem, ouçam todos com atenção... Dean Thomas, se fizer isto outra vez com o ratinho lhe darei uma detenção... a maioria da turma conseguiu fazer desaparecer as lesmas, e mesmo aqueles que as deixaram com vestígios do caracol entenderam o objetivo do feitiço. Hoje, vamos...

— _Hem, hem_ _._ — fez a Umbridge.

— Sim? — disse McGonagall se virando, as sobrancelhas tão juntas que pareciam formar uma linha única e severa.

— Eu estava me perguntando, professora, se a senhora teria recebido o meu bilhete avisando a data e a hora da sua insp

— Obviamente que a recebi, ou teria lhe perguntado o que está fazendo na minha sala de aula. — disse ela, dando as costas com firmeza à Umbridge. Todos trocaram olhares de alegria. — Como eu ia dizendo: hoje, vamos praticar o Feitiço da Desaparição em ratinhos, que é bem mais difícil. Bem, o Feitiço da Desaparição

— _Hem, hem._

— Eu me pergunto — disse McGonagall numa fúria gélida, virando-se para a outra. — como é que você espera avaliar os meus métodos de ensino habituais se continua a me interromper? Em geral, eu não permito que as pessoas falem quando eu estou falando, entende?

A Umbridge pareceu que tinha levado uma bofetada no rosto. Não falou, mas endireitou o pergaminho em sua prancheta e começou a escrever furiosamente. Parecendo supremamente indiferente, McGonagall se dirigiu mais uma vez à turma.

— Como eu ia dizendo: o Feitiço da Desaparição se torna mais difícil quanto maior a complexidade do animal a se fazer desaparecer. A lesma, como invertebrado, não apresenta grande desafio; o ratinho, como mamífero, oferece um desafio muito maior. Não é, portanto, um feitiço que se possa realizar com a cabeça no jantar. Vocês já conhecem a fórmula cabalística, então vejamos o que são capazes de fazer...

A Umbridge não acompanhou McGonagall pela sala, como disseram ter feito anteriormente; talvez tenha percebido que a colega não permitiria. Fez, no entanto, um número grande de anotações, sentada em seu canto, e quando McGonagall finalmente disse aos alunos para guardarem o material e sair, ela se levantou com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

Quando os alunos saíram enfileirados da sala, Umbridge se aproximou escrivaninha da McGonagall; Manon cutucou Daphne, e Harry cutucou Hermione e Weasel, e os cinco intencionalmente ficaram para trás para escutar.

— Há quanto tempo você está ensinando em Hogwarts? — perguntou Umbridge.

— Trinta e nove anos, agora em dezembro.— respondeu McGonagall bruscamente, fechando sua bolsa com um estalo.

Umbridge fez uma anotação.

— Muito bem, você receberá o resultado da inspeção dentro de dez dias.

— Mal posso esperar — respondeu McGonagall, com uma voz fria e indiferente, e se encaminhou para a porta. — Andem depressa vocês cinco. — acrescentou, empurrando Manon, Daphne, Harry, Hermione e Weasel à sua frente.

Umbridge, para sua alegria, não apareceu em Teoria Mágica. Mais tarde, ficou sabendo pelos amigos que o sapo amaldiçoado estivera em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e elogiara muito Grubbly-Plank, todos elogios concordados por Draco, Pansy, Theo e Blaise. Nunca tivera aulas com a Grubbly-Plank, mas conhecia Hagrid o suficiente para saber que ele não era o melhor dos professores, não importam as defesas do irmão da melhor amiga.

**_Manon Potter_ **

A altura que chegou a primeira visita á Hogsmeade, no primeiro final de Outubro, Umbridge tinha se juntado a sua pequena lista de pessoas que realmente odiava e que cuspiria na sepultura, depois de dançar Lady Gaga em cima.

Desceram todos juntos para a aldeia, mas rapidamente se separaram. Pansy saiu para se encontrar com o novo caso, um desavisado suficientemente atraente - nas palavras dela - da Corvinal, e Blaise sumiu tão depressa quanto chocolate perto de Draco sem maiores explicações, o próprio Draco rumou imediatamente para a Honeydukes, enquanto Theo entrava na livraria, e Manon e Daphne foram, juntas, primeiro para a filial de Shafiq, e depois o Cabeça de Javali.

Completo oposto ao Três Vassouras e o equivalente á Travessa do Tranco, geralmente o Cabeça de Javali nunca estava cheia, mas não era o caso naquela manhã. Entre dezenas de corvinais, lufanos e grifinórios estava o irmão, Granger e o escudeiro. Ela já podia imaginar do que se tratava a reunião clandestina, e imediatamente repreendeu mentalmente quem tinha escolhido o ponto de encontro. A conversa havia parado imediatamente ao avistarem quem tinham entrado, mas Manon tinha maiores preocupações, e tratou de expressá-las.

— Que é que você faz no _Cabeça de Javali_?

— Que quem pergunto o que é que _você_ faz no Cabeça de Javali. — respondeu o irmão, pulando de pé.

— Vim buscar uma encomenda.

— No _Cabeça de Javali?_

— Não, Hardwin, no Caldeirão Furado, é por isso que estou no Cabeça de Javali. — irritada, avançou para o balcão. — Abie, querido, minha encomenda.

— Já não era sem tempo. — resmungou Abie, irritado, largando o grande livro em cima do balcão. Grosso, encadernado em couro, páginas amareladas e sem título na capa. — Não sou coruja, sabe?

— Sei, sim. — sorriu brilhantemente. — Mas não podíamos ter a encantadora Srta. Umbridge remexendo nas minhas correspondências, poderíamos, Abie?

— Não me importo com suas correspondências nem com o encantador sapo que vem fazendo a vida de Albus mais difícil, abençoada seja. — o suspiro de horror dos outros atrás foi audível e tão discreto quanto uma bola de destruição atingindo uma parede, mas nem Abie nem Manon se incomodaram. — E da próxima vez que aquela bruxa terrível aparecer aqui, garota, vou amaldiçoá-la.

— Você e eu sabemos que a ama, Abie, não seja tão dramático. — riu, agarrando o livro; pesava como pluma. — Muitíssimo obrigada, Abie, foi um enorme prazer, como sempre.

— Bem, pra mim não foi. — resmungou. — Igualzinha á mãe e a avó, sim, é. Estou dizendo a Minnie disso, viu, garota?

— Então estou dizendo que você a está chamando de Minnie, Abie. Ela vai ficar uma fera, posso até imaginar como o seu rosto vai ficar depois que ela terminar.

— Você é uma coisinha cruel. — ele murmurou, e olhou por cima de seu ombro, presumidamente para os colegas que assistiam ao diálogo. — Igualzinha. Pobres tolos e desavisados eram seu avô e pai, aquele seu irmão vai acabar igualzinho aos dois: dividindo a cama com um demônio.

Manon gargalhou.

— Nós, da Casa de Potter, gostamos de apanhar de mulher bonita, aparentemente, Abie. — se afastou. — E você, Hardwin, conversamos melhor sobre o Cabeça de Javali, mas agora tenho lugares mais importantes para estar.

Tinha coisas mais importantes para planejar também.

Não tinha como chutar Umbridge das Terras Altas direto para Londres, _ainda_. Pois mais cedo ou mais tarde Umbridge escorregaria e Manon estaria lá, pronta para derruba-la, e fazer disso um espetáculo de proporções épicas.


	7. VI - the star and the sea

**_Manon Potter_ **

Os dias passaram na infelicidade geral causada por Umbridge, e a única pequena dose de alegria qual Manon foi sujeita desde primeiro de Setembro aconteceu quando Umbridge inspecionou a aula de Poções. Depois disso, nada de bom ocorreu, e Manon acabou se ocupando o máximo possível, com seu plano de expulsar - ou matar, o que chegasse primeiro - e também com os treinos de Quadribol e o trabalho escolar, que vinha aos baldes, em decorrência dos OWLs, em junho próximo. O primeiro sábado de Novembro chegou antes que realmente percebesse, e, com ele, o primeiro jogo da temporada de Quadribol, o clássico e violento Sonserina versus Grifinória. Ela não podia provar, mas tinha certeza de que quem montava o calendário era Dumbledore, sempre ansioso em ter grifinórios e sonserinos nas gargantas uns dos outros.

Sonserina venceu o jogo com bastante folga e disparou na frente, ajudado por uma serie de fatores. O escudeiro Weasley fez sua estreia como goleiro da Grifinória, e seu desempenho foi, na melhor das hipóteses, desastroso; comparando com quão ruim era Weasley e quão bons eram os artilheiros da Sonserina, ela incluída, e não foi difícil vencer; nem mesmo o irmão apanhando o pomo foi suficiente para amenizar a derrota vergonhosa da Grifinória. A estratégia de Cassius em usar os reservas e titulares alternadamente deu certo, como era de se imaginar, pois Johnson estava preparada para Cassius, Graham e Adrian, não Cassius, Graham e Manon em campo. A festa depois do jogo foi um dos poucos pontos brilhantes desde Setembro, embora um pouco ofuscada pelo novo namoro de sua melhor amiga.

Novembro veio e foi rápida e infeliz, bem como Dezembro, e com Yule se aproximando, ela teria algumas semanas longe de Umbridge, em Greengrass Park onde poderia beber café e ler um bom livro em paz. Ou, talvez, fosse para Grimmauld Place ter um Yule em família com Sirius, Remus e Harry. Certamente que os Weasley iriam para sua própria casa em Yule.

Faltava poucos dias para Yule quando Manon notou a ausência do irmão na mesa da Grifinória no café da manhã, e imediatamente se preocupou. Havia sentindo grande agitação pela Ligação Gemini pela madrugada, mas atribuiu aos frequentes pesadelos que o irmão tinha. Agora... Largou os talheres e apanhou a caneca de café, ignorando os chamados e olhares enquanto atravessava o salão para a mesa da Grifinória. Sem cerimônias, sentou-se de frente para Granger e Neville.

— Onde está Harry?

Inquiriu sem rodeios. Granger abriu e fechou a boca, olhando ao redor, como se não soubesse o que responder. A menina que ficava mais preocupada e tensa com a hesitação de Granger, mais suas mãos se fechavam ao redor da caneca; Neville, talvez percebendo que causaria danos aos mais próximos no raio de 1km, cuidadosamente desprendeu suas mãos da caneca e as envolveu com as dele, aplicando pressão tranqüilizadora. O primo trocou um olhar com Granger, e ela enfim respondeu.

Na madrugada passada, o irmão gêmeo tivera um pesadelo, mas não um pesadelo comum, como os milhares de outros que tinha, aparentemente, e Dumbledore havia evacuado o irmão e os Weasley de Hogwarts imediatamente depois. Ela se levantou e partiu do salão como uma estrela em sua queda, mil planos feitos e descartados no caminho até o escritório da madrinha de seu pai.

— Que aconteceu?

Indagou ao invadir o escritório. Caso a preocupação fosse menor, teria estremecido por causa do olhar severo de tia Minerva, mas somente fechou a porta e avançou até a mesa.

— Primeiro, educação. — disse tia Minerva, friamente. — Segundo, senta e pega um biscoito.

Resolvendo não contrariar para alongar ainda mais, Manon sentou e pegou o maldito biscoito, olhando fixamente para a tia. Ela suspirou, e se colocou a falar:

— Noite passada, Longbottom me acordou, afirmando que Harry tinha tido um pesadelo e acordou contando que vira o Arthur Weasley ser atacado; fui, naturalmente, á Torre da Grifinória e levei, então, Harry ao escritório do Diretor, onde confirmamos a história de que Arthur Weasley estava ferido, e depois de arranjar que Arthur fosse levado para o St. Mungus, o Diretor mandou Harry e as crianças Weasley para a sede da Ordem. O Diretor não queria que soubesse disso, Manon, nem você ou Harry, na verdade, mas já falhei completamente com os dois, seus pais e avós catorze anos atrás, quando deixei que Dumbledore os colocasse com os Dursley, e não irei repetir erros desse tipo novamente. — fez uma pausa, olhando seriamente. Manon sequer piscava, a essa altura, e o biscoito continuava na mão, meio mordido. — De alguma forma, e eu realmente não sei como, Manon, mas Harry pode entrar na cabeça do Você-Sabe-Quem e o Diretor vai tomar providências para que esse acesso não aconteça novamente, e a forma disso é, naturalmente

— Oclumência.

Interrompeu, mas tia Minerva não teceu comentários sobre sua falta de educação, assentindo:

— Exatamente. Como se sabe, há dois muito talentosos Oclumens nesse castelo no momento, o Diretor e Severus. O Diretor planeja que Severus ensine Oclumência a Harry.

Fechou os olhos, pois não queria que tia Minerva soubesse da tonalidade que assumiam quando as emoções eram fortes, nem dos motivos pelos quais assim ficavam, e contou de um á dez, impedindo aquele caos de escapar das amarras que cuidadosamente vinha criando desde o verão. Suspirou quando enfiou se sentia no controle e abriu os olhos. Minerva não fazia ideia dos motivos, mas assentiu, mesmo assim, em aprovação.

— O Professor Snape é incapaz de ensinar Harry a fazer a mais simplória e fácil das poções. — disse, entredentes. — Que dira a fechar a mente para um dos Legilimens mais poderosos conhecidos.

— Exatamente a minha preocupação, querida. — assentiu tristemente. — Por isso, falarei com Severus e você, Manon, o ensinara a Oclumência.

— É claro. — precisava nem pensar duas vezes. — A senhora sabe como ele está, tia? Não consigo... — engoliu em seco. — Harry me bloqueia.

— Falei com o Sirius... — suspirou, e o coração de Manon apertou. — Ele parece pensar que o tolo menino está se culpando, embora não verbalize coisa nenhuma.

— Irei para lá assim que sair de King's Cross. — disse. — Amo Padfoot, mas ele não é o cara mais recomendado para afugentar os medos de um adolescente em crise.

— De pleno acordo, querida. Agora vá, não queremos que se atrase, sim?

Assentiu, levantando e, antes de sair, pegou mais um biscoito, pois era realmente bom.

No dia seguinte, ainda no trem, avisou á Daphne que não iria para Greengrass Park, nem comparecia ao baile de Yule, e passou o resto da viagem em silêncio. Em King's Cross, só parou tempo suficiente para cumprimentar Hyperion e Pearl e se despedir dos amigos, e juntou-se a Granger para Grimmauld Place, dividindo um Uber com a melhor amiga do irmão. A mansão Black estava tão desagradável quanto no verão, e Monstro foi novamente muito gentil e prestativo, apontando imediatamente que o gêmeo estava no quarto de sua senhora. Com o glorioso hipogrifo que arranhou Draco. Geminiano com ascendente em câncer, Draco não pode deixar escapar a oportunidade de armar um drama daqueles e atrair tanta atenção quanto conseguiu. Ele foi mais chato naqueles dias que nos outros.

— E aqui temos um exemplo de grandíssimo idiota sentindo pena de si mesmo e se culpando por algo que, definitivamente, não tem culpa.

O irmão estava sentado no chão, olhando para a parede, e parecia muito com uma pessoa que foi traída pela esposa, perdeu o dinheiro, a casa e os amigos e acabou se tornando mendigo e alcoólatra. Decidiu não se questionar sobre a própria especifidade, e caiu sentada do lado do irmão, que a olhava de olhos opacos.

— Tia Minerva contou. — falou. — Veja, Voldemort é um Legilimens poderoso, um dos mais poderosos que há, Harry, e você sentia as emoções dele ano passado, não sentia? Tinha sonhos do que ele fazia, não tinha? Há um corredor, Harry, com duas portas em cada extremidade; uma leva para a sua cabeça, e a outra leva para a dele. Você abria essa porta ano passado, inconscientemente, e agora parece que ele descobriu essa corredor e que há uma porta para sua mente, então ele a abriu. — pelo canto de olho, notou que o irmão relaxou. — Irei te ensinar a fechar essa porta, lembra que eu disse que sou uma oclumens? Fecharemos essa porta, querido, e impediremos que ele torne a abri-la.

Quando Harry deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, Manon o abraçou, tentando conforta-lo. Virou a cabeça, beijando os cabelos, e torceu o nariz, pois estavam fedidos.

— O que me diz de um banho, huh? Está fedendo horrores.

— Ridícula.

Mais feliz que pinto no lixo, Sirius parecia conter a animação de meia centena de crianças drogas de açúcar, rodando de um lado para o outro. Por parte em benefícios dos Weasley, por parte alegria com a presença de Manon e Harry, o tio agia como se o pai de quatro adolescentes não estivesse na beira da morte em St. Mungus, contando histórias e mais histórias dos Yule de sua adolescência com os Marotos. Na manhã seguinte, Manon saiu com o irmão e Granger para as compras de Yule.

Felizmente para ela, seus amigos eram fáceis de se presentear. Livros, chocolates, sapatos, perfumes e destilados. O difícil, entretanto, era presentear a melhor amiga; normalmente, daria uma jóia, mas, agora que a melhor amiga namorava, não era de bom tom que ganhasse jóias de outros fora da família e, depois de muito bater cabeça, enfiou um box com _Orgulho e Preconceito, Emma_ e _Razão e Sensibilidade_ entre o box de Sherlock Holmes e o de _O Senhor dos Anéis._

Na manhã de Natal, ao descer as escadas para a cozinha, deu-se com a Sra. Weasley sendo consolada por Moony. Pensou em dar meia volta, mas realmente precisava de sua cafeína, e passou reto, silenciosa, até a cafeteria. Era melhor não fazer questionamentos quando a Sra. Weasley desatava a chorar, pelo Sr. Weasley ou um dos filhos, especialmente por aquele que chamava Percy. Sabia que era o mais velho antes dos gêmeos, e que agora trabalhava para Fudge e tinha se distanciado da família; na qualidade de órfã, Manon não compreendia como alguém poderia dar ás costas a família, especialmente quando era uma família tão boa quanto os Weasley. Por mais que não gostasse do escudeiro ou achasse os gêmeos irritantes, apreciava muito os Weasley pela forma forma como acolheram Harry quando ele era um pintinho perdido e atordoado.

— Ótimo vinho esse, Manon, querida.

Comentou levianamente o Moony. Manon olhou para o tio, que tinha a garrafa de Calvet Grande Reverse em mãos parcialmente embrulhada no papel pardo.

— Tenho ótimo gosto. — sorriu com arrogância, terminando de coar o café. Foi quando, ao lavar a garrafa térmica, que notou, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho. — Estranho...

— O quê?

Perguntou Moony, repentinamente preocupado. Ela respondeu, tranquilizando-o:

— O Monstro ainda não fer aparecido. Ele geralmente toma como o mais profundo das ofensas pessoais que eu faça qualquer tarefa física.

— De fato, Manon, estranho. Mas ele deve estar ocupado, chorando por cima das roupas da mãe do Sirius.

— Afinal, — disse a Sra. Weasley, que tinha parado de chorar. — por que é que o Monstro é tão dedicado a você, querida?

— Minha avó é Black, como a senhora deve saber. — deu de ombros. — Pode ser porque também sou parecida com suas antigas senhoritas, sua senhora... Realmente, não há como saber com o Monstro.

Ela deixou a cozinha logo depois, carregando a caneca cheia de café de volta ao quarto do falecido primo. O irmão mais novo de Padfoot, Regulus, havia sido Comensal da Morte e um sonserino, morto pouco depois de se formar em Hogwarts, aos dezessete anos. Seu quarto era um tributo tanto á Sonserina quanto á Voldemort, e Manon diligentemente arrancou cada recorte de jornal da parede antes de dormir.

Encontrou com o tio nas escadas. Sirius beijou-lhe na testa, agradeceu pelo Dalmore Selene 58 e desejou feliz Yule. Ao entrar no quarto, foi diretamente para pilha de presentes ao pé da cama, ainda intocada; diziam as más línguas que Manon só funcionava realmente depois de café no organismo, e ela via a verdade das palavras com freqüência. Como de praxe em Yule e seu aniversário, havia pilhas e mais pilhas de chocolate se aglomeravam por cima da cama, enviados por seus colegas da Sonserina. Os demais presentes apresentavam variedade: uma nova camisa de edição limitada das Harpias de Moony e Padfoot, um box encadernado em couro de ASOIAF de Harry, a Sra. Weasley deu-lhe um de seus famosos suéters, verde-escuro com um M dourado; de Granger, Manon ganhou uma caixa de Pierre Marcolini, e Blaise deu-lhe um novo par de botas de couro de dragão, Antiopedean Opaleye dessa vez, Draco foi mais discreto esse ano, com um par de coturnos normais de couro, e Theo lhe deu um novo diário de capa de couro escura, o nome, com a própria letra, estava costurado na capa em fios dourados; Pansy, tal qual de costume, mandará-lhe um novo perfume, dessa vez, Channel 5°. De Daphne, entretanto, ganhou um belo bracelete de ouro branco e diamantes.

Manon encarou a jóia quando a ela chegou, sentindo visceral vontade de jogar o bracelete na parede. Como ousava Daphne a lhe presentear jóias quando namorava há um mês Camilla Warrington?

— Chocolate, Harry?

Jogou a caixa do lado do irmão ao sentar-se. Harry imediatamente a olhou, mostrando estranheza; e não só ele, entretanto, pois também Moony e Padfoot a olhavam da mesma maneira.

— Foi envenenado?

Inquiriu o irmão, preocupado.

— Eu não te daria chocolate envenenado, há muita maneiras de te matar. E — se apressou em continuar, quando viu que o irmão iria rebater. — seria realmente patético que não morresse por um feitiço feito exclusivamente para matar, mas morresse por causa de veneno no chocolate? Meu ego sofreria horrores com isso.

— Certo. — ele disse, desconfiado, aceitando a caixa. — Foi um argumento muito bom, jamais fazia algo para machucar o próprio ego. Quem foi que te deu? Sei que vocês, estranhos sonserinos, se presenteiam sempre.

— Camilla Warrington. — respondeu, friamente.

— Não é ela a — o irmão riu, se interrompendo e assentiu. — Sim, faz todo sentido. — virou-se para Moony e Padfoot. — É a namorada da Daphne.

— Espera. — Padfoot sentou mais reto. — Você e a

— Calado, ou eu te forço a se transformar e te castro. — murmurou baixinho, e o tio assentiu veementemente. — E você, nem uma palavra também, Lupin.

— Eu nem ía

— Ía sim. — interrompeu Padfoot.

Depois de almoço, a Sra. Weasley juntou seu rebanho de filhos biológicos e adotados e levou para visitar o Sr. Weasley em St. Mungus. Com mais nada para fazer, Manon apanhou uma das caixas de chocolate e foi para o quarto do tio. O quarto de Sirius parecia exatamente como Sirius, e Manon podia muito bem imagina-lo, adolescente rebelde como era, mudando a cor das paredes para vermelho e dourado e colando os pôsteres com mulheres trouxas de biquíni. Manon se jogou na cama com o tio e abriu a caixa, oferecendo. Sirius riu e pegou um chocolate.

— Também fui apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, sabia. — disse o tio Sirius, repentinamente. Manon o olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Não o seu pai, mas Remus. Éramos os mais... os mais problemáticos dos quatro, entende? Remus era um lobo adolescente, cheio de inseguranças e horror de si mesmo, e eu era um garoto perdido com uma família dos horrores. James tinha a vida perfeita, sabe, seus avós eram perfeitos, e com a exceção de Evans, que odiava as entranhas de seu pai, ele também se dava muito bem com as meninas. Começou no quinto ano, e no começo era só... diversão. Era o ano dos OWLs, deve saber como era e, uma noite ou outra, entravamos em um armário de vassoura ou outro para relaxar. No sexto ano... as coisas mudaram. Ou suponho que, entre todo o ódio que sentia naquele ano, percebi o que já vinha acontecendo a muito tempo. Percebi que estava apaixonado por Moony.

— E o que fez?

— Entrei em pânico, é claro. — riu sem humor. — E me afastei, pois eu era idiota, obviamente. Remus não entendeu, Prongs entendeu menos ainda e acabei que convenci Marlene a fingir namorar comigo só para... Só para não

— Estragar mais ainda a amizade?

— Sim, isso. — assentiu. — O namoro com a Marlene acabou que ficou real, e eu a amava, não estava apaixonado e nem nada, mas amava ela, sabe? Moony e eu nos afastamos naquele ano, meio porque me afastei, meio porque fiz uma coisa terrível. Nunca contei, nunca soube se Moony também se apaixonou.

— Que coisa, se quiser me contar?

— Estava cheio de raiva naquele ano, entende, e um dia o Snape me provocou, provoquei de volta, naturalmente, e fiz insinuações sobre Moony. O que fiz... — suspirou. — Poderia ter consequências terríveis. Moony poderia ter matado ou mordido Snape, e isso o teria destruído completamente; ou Snape poderia ter matado Moony, não estou acima de acreditar nisso, ou poderia ter espalhado para o castelo todo e Moony seria expulso, e ficaria destruído do mesmo jeito. Foi o seu pai que salvou a pátria, descobriu e tirou Snape de lá. Moony não me perdoou, acho que ainda tem ressentimento disso, ele não é claro. Mas o ponto, filhote, é... Não seja o Sirius da história, princesinha. Diga que a ama, diga alto e claro, e se ela não amar de volta, bem, chore e siga em frente; não acho que Daphne a trataria mal ou coisa do tipo, também, não a conheço, mas do que fala dela... Daphne é a garota mais incrível do mundo, e não acho que alguém tão incrível quanto ela agiria horrívelmente ao seu amor, filhote.

Manon assentiu, mas nada disse, e Sirius parecia não precisar de respostas. Eventualmente, ela puxou o celular, e os dois começaram uma maratona de filmes da Disney. Quando o irmão os encontrou, estavam por terminar Frozen II.

— É um absurdo, você sabe.

Comentou o tio, mais tarde depois do jantar, quando se juntaram na sala de visitas.

— E o que é um absurdo? — perguntou Moony.

— A Elsa não ser assumida ou ganhar uma namoradinha, é claro.

— Sirius, você assistiu Frozen? Merlin, você é uma criança de cinco anos.

— Frozen é para todas as idades. — disse Sirius, indignado. — Na verdade, acredito que nem mesmo é para crianças, pois é bastante profundo, na verdade.

— Se você abrir essa maldita boca pra falar mal de Frozen, Remus, eu vou congelar o seu traseiro.

Disse Manon, balançando o dedo. Moony ergueu os braços, como se rendesse, e resmungou algo inaudível. Satisfeita, Manon assentiu, abaixando o dedo. Bem no momento, seu celular vibrou no bolso, e pegou-o; era Pansy que ligava, e ao conferir o horário, franziu o cenho. Passava das dez, e a amiga havia de estar no tradicional baile dos Malfoy na noite de Natal. Ergueu-se em um pulo, saindo apressada da sala; atendeu conforme subia pela escada, indo para o quarto que ocupava.

— Não tinha que estar rodopiando pelo salão de baile da Mansão Malfoy, bonita?

— _Sai cedo_. — Manon ergueu as sobrancelhas, tão alto quanto a linha do cabelo; era estranho, e absolutamente não do feitio de Pansy sair de um baile tão cedo. — _Como está? E seja honesta, não quero ouvir a bosta dos últimos meses._

Quase sorriu, pois já abria a boca para entoar as mesas palavras que passará os último mês dizendo. Não desejava falar, principalmente com Daphne, de que não estava bem com ela namorando Camilla. De forma alguma Daphne a deixava de lado pela amiga ou era excessivamente tátil na sua presença, ou de qualquer outro; aparentemente, a garota Warrington não gostava muito de DPA. Não era como se pudesse discorrer sobre seus sentimentos pela melhor amiga com a melhor amiga, afinal, e não sentia muita vontade em falar para os meninos - ou Pansy. Então fingia sorriso e mentia.

— Estou muitas coisas, Pansy, mais do que gostaria, na verdade. — resolveu, naquele minuto, falar qualquer coisa. — É principalmente um Yule feliz, estou com todos, meu irmão está bem e recebi ótimos presentes, obrigada pelo perfume, aliás, é ótimo.

— _Não seja por isso, obrigada pelos Loubotins, lindos como sempre_. — sorriu. — _Existe um mas, e não mude de assunto._

— Eu a amo. — as palavras jorraram por sua boca como a lava de um vulcão em erupção. — A amo mais do que... Mais do que pensei, inicialmente, e não tenho nenhuma ideia de quando me apaixonei. Foi no nosso primeiro Yule, quando ela sorriu para mim á luz do fogo da lareira? Ou quando pegou minha mão, na Plataforma 9¾, e me levou até Hyperion e Pearl? Pode ter sido quando ela sentou comigo, do lado do meu irmão desacordado, e disse que Harry ficaria bem? Ou então... então foi quando... droga. — fechou os olhos com força. — Não faço a menor ideia.

— _Percebi. Veja, é bem sabido que não sou o tipo de pessoa com conselhos bons, ou que tenha uma vida amorosa estável para saber ao menos o que fazer. Jamais me apaixonei, M; não sei como fazer essa poção. Mas... mas eu estou aqui, entendeu? Bem aqui, do seu lado, e você pode cair, um milhão de vezes, se precisar, e eu vou te ajudar a levantar todas as vezes. Eu estou aqui, Manon._

Sentia a garganta apertar, o soluço preso, mas não chorou. Pansy era maravilhosa, realmente, absolutamente, completamente incrível. E Manon a amava profundamente, como se fosse sua irmã.

— Eu diria que te amo, mas isso já está suficientemente sentimental, sim?

— _Babaca_. — elas riram. — _Até Hogwarts, M?_

— Até Hogwarts, P.

_**Daphne Greengrass** _

Draco lhe ofereceu a garrafa de firewhisky e, sem hesitar, Daphne pegou. Já passava da meia-noite, e do telhado da mansão em Wiltshire se tinha boa visão do céu limpo de nuvens; as estrelas brilhavam, rasgando a escuridão da noite, e a lua crescente iluminava fracamente o céus. Na mansão embaixo, o baile continuava, e ninguém dava-se conta dos primos desaparecidos. Bom. Daphne não queria ninguém procurando por ela, e a companhia de Draco era um bônus bem vindo.

A miséria adora companhia, de fato.

— Você não pode continuar com isso.

Disse o primo. Draco, como de costume, não pode deixar de ser inconveniente. Ele continuou:

— Tem de contar a ela. Contar a ela e terminar com Camilla. Esse tipo de caminho só pode levar á destruição.

— Destruição. — repetiu. — Gosto do som disso, Draco. Adoro o som disso. Quero a destruição.

— Não quer, não. — retorquiu.

— Talvez não. — admitiu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Daphne admirando as estrelas e a lua. Lembravam-na de Manon. Sempre Manon. Havia algo... algo sobre as estrelas e a lua que entrelaçavam-se á melhor amiga. Sempre pensou que era porque o fogo de Manon fosse o fogo das estrelas, mas... mas talvez fosse Manon ela mesma uma estrela. Distante, poderosa e brilhante. Manon queimava como uma estrela... queimava como o maldito sol, mas era fria... fria como a lua.

Manon era a estrela, poderosa e brilhante, sempre queimando e, mesmo que Daphne pudesse vê-lá, jamais poderia tocar ou chegar perto de mais, pois sem dúvidas queimaria e derreteria. Evaporaria, pois como Manon era estrela, Daphne era o mar. E o mar era água... água que evapora no fogo.

Elas não foram feitas para serem uma da outra.

Daphne jamais poderia ser de Manon, e Manon jamais poderia ser de Daphne. Mesmo se quisessem. Mesmo se tentassem. Mesmo se lutassem, com unhas e dentes, elas jamais, jamais, poderiam ficar juntas. Porque a água evapora no fogo. Porque Daphne é o mar e a água, e Manon é a estrela e o fogo.

Manon pertencia aos céus, uma deusa como nenhuma outra, brilhante e distante e poderosa.

E Daphne... Daphne pertencia ás águas profundas, ao mar revolto e insatisfeito.

E a constatação... aquela terrível e horrível verdade que Daphne mantinha escondida de si mesma... a fez querer rir. E ela riu, gargalhou da própria desgraça.

Pois gargalhar era melhor que chorar. Pois conseguiria parar de gargalhar, e chorar...

Daphne não conseguiria parar de chorar.


	8. VII - mother's lineage

_**Manon Potter** _

_Manon sabia se tratar de um sonho, pois jamais estivera em um lugar como aquele antes. O salão em que estava era maior que o Grande Salão de Hogwarts e suas altas e claras paredes eram decoradas com longos estandartes da cor do sangue com dragões de ouro no estampados; o chão, diferente das paredes, é escuro e brilhante como a noite estrelada, se estendendo norte e sul, leste e oeste; no ponto cardeal setentrional do salão três largos degraus da mesma pedra escura do piso leva a um estrado, onde está um magnífico trono. O grandioso trono é feito de ouro, e brilhante e resplandecia ao sol que entrava pelo vitral de trás, o estofado do mesmo tom de vermelho dos estandartes, o mesmo dragão de ouro estampado. Descansando onde o rei sentaria estava uma belíssima e rica coroa de ouro e rubis que brilhavam como se contivessem fogo no interior; atravessando o trono em horizontal, apoiada nos braços, havia uma espada simples, de cabo vermelho escuro e trançado por couro, lâmina de prata goblin, guarda-mão e pomo de prata sem maiores ornamentos. Era a Excalibur, percebeu, assombrada. A espada do Rei Arthur, devolvida á Dama do Lago por Bedivere depois que o Rei caiu em Camlann pela lâmina do próprio filho, Mordred._

_Desviou os olhos da espada, e foi quando viu que não estava sozinha. Parada junto ao trono havia uma mulher, num vestido preto esvoaçante, com longos e ondulados cabelos negros, tez pálida e ofuscantes olhos verdes - usava uma simplória, embora bela, tiara de prata e diamantes._

_Morgana, sussurrou uma voz na cabeça. Era diante de Morgana Le Fey que estava. Manon sentiu os joelhos fracos diante da visão de Morgana Le Fey, a última Grã-Sacerdotisa, a bruxa mais poderosa já nascida. O ímpeto de se ajoelhar era quase forte de mais para ignorar._

_— Olá, sangue de meu sangue. — disse Morgana numa voz etérea, sem idade nem emoção. — Tenho esperado por um ponto tempo por sua vida. — parecia uma repreensão. — Estamos, caso não tenha notado, na Sala do Trono do Castelo de Camelot. Está, não tenha percebido, diante da coroa de meu irmão e de sua espada, Excalibur._

_— Percebi e notei. — respondeu, com a voz rouca. — É Morgana. — disparou. — Morgana Le Fay._

_— De fato, sou Morgana Le Fay. — ela assentiu. — Filha do Gorlois da Cornualha e Igraine. Grã-Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice e Rainha de Rheged. Mas você já sabe quem sou, jovem. Sabe quem você é?_

_Expectativa. Morgana tinha expectativas quanto a sua resposta, e Manon se apressou para responder:_

_— Manon Elizabeth Potter, a Quinta. Filha de James Potter e Lily Evans, Lady Potter._

_Morgana sorriu e balançou a cabeça, negando. Manon franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Morgana, então, disse:_

_— Está errada, pois é Manon Elizabeth da Casa de Potter, a Quinta. Filha de James da Casa de Potter e Lily da Casa de Black. Lady Potter, Rainha de Albion, Grã-Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice, a Espada da_ _Deusa_ _. É Manon do Fogo das Estrelas, a Percursora do Caos. Minha descendente, minha herdeira, minha sucessora._

Manon despertou ofegante. O peito subia e descia com rapidez. Soltou sentada, olhando sem ver o redor do quarto. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e saiu da cama, se apressando em pés descalços para fora do quarto, ansiando por água quente para acalmar. A banheira encheu-se com rapidez, e Manon arrancou as roupas brutalidade antes de se afundar na água quente e voltar, ainda ofegante.

Jamais havia tido um sonho como aquele. Geralmente eram confusos e disformes, e não se lembrava de nenhum, e quando não eram assim, eram pesadelos com a morte dos pais e as inúmeras situações de vida ou morte do irmão. Mas jamais... jamais algo do tipo. As palavras de Morgana repetiam-se na cabeça como um mantra.

_James da Casa de Potter._

_Lily da Casa de Black._

_Lady Potter._

_Rainha de Albion._

_Grã-Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice._

_A Espada da Deusa._

_Manon do Fogo das Estrelas._

_Precursora do Caos._

_Minha descendente._

_Minha herdeira._

_Minha sucessora._

A voizinha repetia-se e repetia-se incessantemente, de novo e outra vez. Manon não entendia tudo. Entendia que era Manon do Fogo das Estrelas e a Precursora do Caos. Que era Lady Potter e, por direito de sangue, a Rainha de Albion. Que o pai era James da Casa de Potter. Que descendendia de Morgana por meio da avó, pois Morgana era a mãe de Mordred e o filho de Mordred quem era o pai da linhagem Black, então era a descendente de Morgana. Mas... mas não entendia o que queria dizer com herdeira e sucessora. Com Grã-Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice. Com Espada da Deusa. E sobretudo, não entendia _Lily da Casa de Black._

A mãe nasceu trouxa. Todos _sabiam_. Lily Evans era a filha mais nova de Elizabeth Ashburnham, filha do 6° Conde de Ashburnham, e Henry Evans, Duque Evans. Lily Evans cresceu na propriedade da família Evans, em Shrewsbury, e aos onze anos foi para Hogwarts. Lily era _Evans._ Não Black.

Manon não entendia.

Havia se decidido por esquecer do sonhos mas, claramente, não foi o que aconteceu. 2021 se provava tão terrível quanto fora 2020, não que estivesse surpresa. Para começar o ano com o pé direito, uma figa em massa ocorreu nas primeiras semanas de Janeiro, libertando por volta de dez Comensais da Morte do mais alto nível - incluindo a super-sã prima Bellatrix. A fuga levou á um frenesi entre seus colegas nas reuniões em grupo. Ninguém parecia querer ficar em uma sala sozinho com qualquer um dos irmãos Lestrange, a título de exemplo, sem não ter os meios de escapar com a vida.

Fevereiro não ía melhor do que havia sido janeiro, talvez porque, em meio a agenda super lotada, Manon tinha finalmente notado o distanciamento da melhor amiga, e não só com ela. Daphne parecia ter escorregado em uma fenda para outro mundo, distante de tudo e todos. Foi no dia dos namorados, depois de se revirar toda noite por causa do maldito sonho, que Manon resolverá, enfim, ficar cara a cara com o problema e, por isso, desceu para a Câmara Secreta enquanto todo o castelo descia para Hogsmeade.

Já havia revisado a única árvore biológica de que tinha acesso, encontrado nada de inesperado. Arthur Pendragon ornamentava o ponto mais alto, um homem de ombros largos, cabelos claros e olhos avelã; parecia com o pai. O Rei se ligava á Casa de Potter por meio de sua neta, Maegan, filha de seu único filho com Guinevere, um rei que não estava a altura do pai e basicamente perdeu Albion; Maegan casou-se com o neto do primeiro Lorde Potter, Cadfael II. Em honra á Casa de Pendragon, Cadfael II tomou o vermelho e dourado do brasão da princesa, substituindo o cobalto e prata de outrora. Mais tarde, as cores que eram de Pendragon e se transformaram em Potter foram usadas por outro ligado á Casa de Potter: Godric Gryffindor. O Fundador fora criado por Lorde Arthfael, que o encontrou - órfão - no que agora era Godric's Hollow; em honra á Lorde Potter, Godric assumiu o nome de Gryffindor - presente do grifo - e tomou as cores para seu brasão depois de casar-se com a filha de Arrhfael, Aine.

Havia também investigado a linhagem da mãe também, pelas vias de fato. Os Ashburham vinham da aldeia de mesmo nome a oeste de Battle, Sussex, e datavam do século 12; uma vez, haviam detido o título de Barões de Ashburnham, mas agora eram os Condes de Ashburnham. A família Evans, entretanto, é de origem galesa, datada de anterior ao século 15, que foi quando seu ancestral foi para a Inglaterra junto de Henry VII, detinham, desde então, o título de Duque Evans. Nem Ashburnham nem Evans tinham quaisquer possíveis ligações com a Casa de Black.

E, no entanto, Morgana chamará a mãe de Lily da Casa de Black.

Se olhando pelo espelho, para os olhos verdes e cinzentos, o cabelo negro, a tez pálida, os traços afiados, Manon lembrou-se de quão comparada era com a avó e a mãe, muito pela personalidade, mas igualmente tanto pelas feições. Tia Minerva mesmo disserá tantas e tantas vezes o quão parecida era com a avó e a mãe. Aqueles que eram amigos da mãe constantemente lembravam-na como era parecida com a mãe... _Lily com cabelos escuros,_ eles diziam, enquanto aqueles que eram conhecidos da avó comparavam-na com ela... _Como se Dorea tivesse olhos verdes,_ eles falavam.

Ali, naquele espelho, Manon via a verdade das palavras. Via o quão parecida era com a avó e a mãe, o quão parecida era com _Morgana._ Eram as feições da Casa de Black. Todos sabiam como um filho da Casa de Black se parecia: cabelo escuro e ondulado, pele pálida, mandíbula afiada, traços aristocráticos e arrogantes, olhos escuros, geralmente pendendo para o lado da loucura na corda da sanidade. Via nos espelhos todos os dias aquelas afeições arrogantes e o cabelo escuro, e quantas vezes Sirius e Draco não disseram que tinha o temperamento explosivo Black?

Precisava tirar a prova.

Decidida, Manon se afastou do espelho e se transformou. Na forma de corvo, ela voou além da boca aberta de Salazar Slytherin e pelo túnel redondo, e quando chegou na primeira porta, se transformou de volta. Adentrou o escritório do Fundador, intacto como deixará desde a última vez; era um dos poucos lugares na Câmara Secreta que Voldemort não pisou, pois somente podia se entrar voando - na forma de uma ave - ou rastejando - na forma de uma serpente. Voldemort não era animago e, portanto, jamais descobriu os segredos guardados no escritório e quarto de Salazar Slytherin.

Manon trabalhou com eficiência.

Espalhou o grande pergaminho na mesa nua no canto da sala, tirou a Athame da bainha e a varinha do coldre. Manon encostou a ponta da varinha no pergaminho e murmurou o feitiço; o pergaminho foi imediatamente coberto por uma suave camada de branco, que se ajustou como se fosse segunda pele. Guardou a varinha no coldre e apanhou a Athame. Com precisão, Manon passou suavemente a lâmina pela palma da mão esquerda; quatro gotas de sangue macularam a camada de branco. Uma gota cada para cada ramo de sua linhagem.

Cada uma das gotas se separaram, correndo por caminhos diferentes, duas juntas na direita e duas juntas na esquerda, e nomes da mesma cor do sangue começaram a se formar da base ao topo do pergaminho. Na base estava seu nome, _Manon Elizabeth Potter V,_ na mesma altura que a do irmão, _Hardwin James Pottrr V,_ e acima estavam os pais, _James Arthfael Potter_ e _Lily Melanie... Black._

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mais e mais conforme os nomes dos avós e bisavós se formavam no pergaminho. Melanie, o nome do meio da mãe era Melanie... Melanie de _Melania,_ o nome da avó de Sirius... que era a bisavó de Manon, pois bem ali onde era para estar Henry Evans estava _Orion Arcturus Black._

Correu os olhos para a linhagem materna da mãe. A avó estava ali, ligada á Henry Evans e havia Petúnia, Vernon e Dudley, e outra linha ligava ao pai de Sirius; o próprio Sirius estava ali, conectado como o meio-irmão de sua mãe junto ao falecido Regulus. Engoliu em seco, e continuou a olhar. Os nomes de Ashburnham eram, em sua maioria, desconhecidos; conhecia pouco da história familiar da avó, e quando chegou ao topo, não pode se impedir de se assustar, pois ali estava Morgana, ligada por seu marido marido Urien e o filho Owain. Descendia de Morgana duplamente pela mãe. Ao encontrar o nome Slytherin, entretanto, Manon começou a rir.

_Bem, agora sabemos de fato de onde é que vem a ofidiglossia._

Querendo se afastar das surpresas que sua linhagem materna apresentava, Manon olhou para a Black. Os nomes eram mais conhecidos, ali, e portanto, confortáveis. Morgana ornamentava o topo do lado de Arthur, os dois pais de Mordred, então Cai o Negro e muitos, muitos outros. A linhagem Potter era a mesma, e Arthur se repetia no topo, agora acompanhado por Guinevere; Cadfael, Arthfael, Rhiannon, Aine, Godric, Ignotus, quatro Hardwin e quatro Manon, e diversos outros.

Olhando para os pais de suas linhagens, num assombro Manon deu-se conta que duplamente descendia de Arthur e Morgana.

Não conseguiria partilhar as descobertas, ou mesmo o sonho para falar a verdade, com ninguém. Lhe corroia. Sempre que pensava - e pensava muito - na verdade que descobrirá sobre a ascendência da mãe, sentia visceral desejo de contar ao irmão e Sirius. Suprimia, e nem sabia o motivo.

Aquela segunda-feira no final de fevereiro parecia particularmente desagradável, um desagradável diferente de todas as outras segundas antes desta, e também todos os outros dias. Manon sentava-se em seu lugar de sempre, entre Theo e Daphne, e tinha sua caneca de café, e tudo deveria ser perfeito, mas não era, pois Umbridge continuava em Hogwarts, e Manon não tinha ideia ainda de como mandá-la para o inferno. A sua frente, Pansy discorria animadamente sobre a noite passada e um encontro num armário de vassouras no quarto andar com Padma Patil, Draco servindo como sua audiência cativa, fazendo os sons certos nas horas certas e interrompendo quando achava que deveria; na sua esquerda, Theo falava uma coisa ou sobre o último trabalho de Feitiços; a direita, Daphne continuava distante e calada, como se estivesse profundamente enraizada em algum lugar dentro de si e não pudesse se desprender. Não prestava atenção em ninguém... exceto no irmão abrindo cartas e mais cartas do outro lado do salão. Curiosa, Manon levantou-se e atravessou o salão, chegando á mesa da Grifinória junto de Umbridge.

— Que é que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou, na asquerosa voz meiga e infantil. — Por que recebeu todas essas cartas, Sr. Potter? — perguntou ela lentamente.

— Isso agora é crime?! — exclamou um dos gêmeos em voz alta. – Receber cartas?

— Cuidado, Sr. Weasley, ou será que terei de lhe dar uma detenção? — disse Umbridge. — Então, Sr. Potter?

Harry hesitou, mas Manon deu um pequeno asceno.

— As pessoas estão me escrevendo porque dei uma entrevista. Sobre o que me aconteceu em junho passado.

— Uma entrevista? — repetiu Umbridge, sua voz mais fina e aguda que nunca. — Como assim?

— Uma repórter me fez perguntas e eu respondi. — disse Harry. – Aqui...

E atirou à professora o exemplar do _Pasquim_. Ela o apanhou e arregalou os olhos para a capa. Seu rosto, cor de massa de pão, ficou malhado de violeta.

— Quando foi que você fez isso? — perguntou ela, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula.

— No último fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

Umbridge encarou o irmão, incandescente de fúria, e a revista tremendo em seus dedos curtos e grossos.

— Não haverá mais passeios a Hogsmeade para o senhor, Sr. Potter. — sussurrou ela. — Como se atreveu... como pôde... — Ela tomou fôlego. — Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma semana de detenções.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas Manon parou bem na frente, dando um passo pra trás para não encostar muito perto. Umbridge parecia a ponto de explodir, Manon, por outro lado, era a imagem da calma e serenidade, portando sua caneca de café fumegante.

— Com base em quê, Professora Umbrigde, meu irmão não só está proibido de ir á Hogsmeade, mas também ganhou uma semana de detenções? — inquiriu em voz alta, para que todos escutassem. — Hardwin não quebrou com nenhuma regra, nem desrespeitou a senhora ou qualquer outro. Não fez nada passível de punição. Portanto, a senhora não pode puni-lo.

— Sou a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. — respondeu Umbridge. — Posso fazer o que quiser. Dar detenções a quem quiser. Proibir quem quiser de frequentar Hogsmeade.

— Alta Inquisidora, Professora Umbridge, não quer dizer Diretora. — retorquiu. — A senhora está tão sujeita aos regulamentos de Hogwarts quanto o Diretor Dumbledore e os demais professores. Não pode fazer nada sem um motivo plausível. Então... ou a senhora mostre um motivo plausível, ou estarei levando... — deixou que os olhos vagassem ao redor. — isso... ao Conselho de Hogwarts. Garanto que nenhum deles vai gostar de saber que a senhora tenta fazer de Hogwarts não uma escola, mas um estado ditatorial.

O canto da boca de Umbridge estremeceu, e por meio segundo, Manon achou que iria babar de raiva. Graças a Deusa, não foi o que aconteceu, e Umbridge disse, numa voz furiosa e baixinha:

— Detenção, Srta. Potter.

— Por quê? Em momento algum lhe faltei com respeito, ou quebrei alguma regra. Detenção, portanto, Professora Umbridge, por quê? — riu com deboche. — Garanto que o Conselho ficará muito curioso para saber deu detenções sem motivos para meu irmão e eu. Poderão imaginar que a senhora está perseguindo nós dois. — ergueu a sobrancelha, ficando séria. — O motivo, Professora Umbridge? — não teve uma resposta, e sorriu. — Sem motivos? Foi o que imaginei. Sem motivos, sem punições.

— O Sr. Potter está contanto mentiras! — Umbridge finalmente encontrou sua voz terrivel. — Nos jornais!

— Duvido seriamente que meu irmão esteja contando mentiras, Professora Umbridge. — rebateu. — Ele pode, tem o direito, na realidade, de contar o que quiser, a quem quiser. Liberdade de expressão e liberdade de imprensa.

— São mentiras. — parecia um disco arranhado. — Você-Sabe-Quem não voltou! Membros respeitáveis de nossa sociedade não são Comensais da Morte! E foi Sirius Black quem orquestrou a fuga em massa de Azkaban!

— Se é o que a senhora acredita, Professora Umbridge, então tudo bem, o que quer que a faça dormir melhor, não me importo. — respondeu calmamente. — Entretanto, o que a senhora acredita, Professora Umbridge, está errado.

— E a única prova que se têm é a palavra de um garotinho desesperado por fama e atenção!

— Realmente, Professora Umbridge, — disse, enfaticamente. — meu irmão é desesperado por fama e atenção. É o que todos os garotinhos querem quando são conhecidos por sobreviverem quando seus pais não. — ela estava furiosa. — Realmente, tudo o que Harry Potter quer é ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! Viva a cicatriz! Viva seus pais _assassinados_. — praticamente cuspiu a palavra. — Congratulem-o por ser órfão! Por jamais ter conhecido o pai e a mãe. Obviamente ele está inventando que o _assassino_ dos pais dele voltou dos mortos, porque é justamente o que toda criança que teve seus pais mortos querem, Professora Umbridge!

— Manon...

Ignorou a voz do irmão pela primeira vez na vida, e continuou:

— Voldemort não é um bicho-papão para assustar as pessoas, nem algo á ser usado como manobra política. Ele é um Senhor das Trevas. 70% dos que não são nascidos-trouxas nesse salão possuem um parente que foi morto, torturado ou ambos, por Voldemort. Ele é um assassino e um torturador. Ele é um monstro megalomaníaco e desposta, e assassinaria um por um, todos nesse salão, só para seu próprio prazer e diversão. — suas palavras ecoavam por todo o salão tamanho o silêncio. — Então pare de usá-lo em sua campanha contra Dumbledore. Use o que _ele_ fez, suas ações, não o assassino dos meus pais e de centenas de outras pessoas, ou meu irmão. Use Dumbledore para derrubar Dumbledore. Não Harry Potter. Não Voldemort. Use Dumbledore. E jamais se atreva a se dirigir a mim ou meu irmão sem ser estritamente necessário.

Um efeito colateral adverso da entrevista do irmão, entretanto, é que todos os colegas ligados aos Comensais citados por Harry, do dia para a noite, se tornaram pessoas non-gratas por todo o castelo, o bando de hipócritas. E não somente eles, entretanto; qualquer um com a porra de uma gravata verde e prata ao redor do pescoço era, automaticamente, um futuro Comensal da Morte, e Manon teve que literalmente entrar no meio de dois grifinórios do sétimo ano que intimidavam um grupo de cinco crianças do primeiro ano; ela os levou imediatamente á tia Minerva. No final da noite, todos se reuniram na Sala Comunal, e mais de uma garrafa era passada de mão em mão.

— Crianças. — ela disse. — Elas eram fodidas crianças com onze anos do caralho. E dois fodidos adultos do caralho as intimidavam. Dois adultos intimidam cinco crianças e ganharam _detenção_.

— Hogwarts é uma piada. — concorda Montauge. — Uma fodida piada. Dumbledore transformou a porra dessa escola numa maldita piada.

— Foda-se Dumbledore.

Murmurou Theo.

— Odeio o seu irmão, Manon.

Draco disse do nada, largando a cabeça em seu colo. Ela deu de ombros e disse:

— Tudo bem, o odeie a vontade.

— Sério? — perguntou, esperançoso. — Mesmo? Posso odia-lo por... Por dizer ao mundo que meu pai é Comensal da Morte, e que eu vou ter que ser Comensal da Morte? Manon, eu não quero ser Comensal da Morte.

— Manon, eu não quero também. — sussurrou Theo, praticamente soluçando no colo de Pansy.

— Então não serão. — sussurrou. — Ninguém que não queira vá ser. — disse, mais alto.

— Promete?

Draco a olhou, os olhos cizentos opacos mas, ainda sim, havia um brilho ali. Esperança. Draco não falava muito de sua vida em casa, mas qualquer um com cérebro podia dizer que não era bom; Manon jamais soube se o abuso já se tornou físico, mas certamente era psicológico. Lucius e Abraxas eram como pequenas vozes em seu ouvido, mesmo um longe e outro morto, constantemente sussurrando como deveria agir, o que deveria fazer e falar. A vida de Theo não era tão diferente, Lorde Nott uma figura ausente e negligente, e a pressão nos ombros de seu melhor amigo era intensa. Nos dois.

— Prometo. — disse com firmeza, e olhou para os colegas. Eles a olhavam, esperançosos. — Vamos... — engoliu em seco. — Vamos achar um jeito. Ninguém que não queira ser um Comensal da Morte não vai ser. Somos... somos melhores que isso. Todos vocês são.

Harry sonhou com Voldemort interrogando Augustus Rockwood - um dos Comensais que escaparam de Azkaban em janeiro - e, num grande espetáculo, Trelawney foi despedida por Umbridge, e um dos centauros, Firenze, foi contratado em seu lugar; ela quase gostou, dado que irritou Umbridge sem fim. Os dias foram passando, os meses entrando e saindo, e muita coisa aconteceu, como a criação do Esquadrão Inquisitorial - Draco, Theo, Pansy e alguns outros foram obrigados a fazer parte - e a grande escapada de Fred e George Weasley, que partiram para sua loja de piadas no Beco Diagonal em um excelente vôo, o Esquadrão Inquisitorial fez um esforço ínfimo para segura-los, mas Umbridge achou que era muito grande. Depois disso, parecia que o castelo se transformou em zona de guerra, todos contra o Esquadrão Inquisitorial e Umbridge, e até os professores estavam ajudando na luta. Antes disso, no meio de Abril, a Armada de Dumbledore - nome do grupo dos grifinórios, corvinais e lufanos liderados por Harry - foram entregues por Marietta Edgecombe e Dumbledore fugiu, acabando com Umbridge se tornando a Diretora de Hogwarta por decreto - ela não conseguia entrar na Torre do Diretor. Sonserina ganhou a Taça de Quadribol, e todos ficaram muito bêbados na festa de comemoração.

Quando junho chegou, Manon queria só dormir. Os OWLs foram surpreendentemente fáceis, dado o ano que tivera, e estava confiante de que tinha feito muito bem.

_Manon... Manon... Manon... Manon... MANON!_

Ela despertou, o tronco subindo repentinamente. Sentada na cama, Manon olhou ao redor, os olhos rapidamente se acostumando á escuridão do quarto. Sentia-se incomodada, mas não sabia... não sabia de onde vinha o incômodo. Respirou fundo e controlou a respiração, e passou a mão pelos cabelos - estavam emaranhados. Olhou para o lado da cama; estava amarrotado, mas não tinha nenhum sinal do corpo de Anastasia. Decidindo que não haveria melhor momento que aquele para um copo de água, Manon levantou, apanhou o roupão e a varinha, e se dirigiu para a porta. Foi quando a mão envolveu a maçaneta que Manon escutou de novo.

_MANON!_

Era a voz do irmão e um grito de desespero, um pedido desesperado de ajuda. De repente, não havia mais nada sobre água na cabeça de Manon. Só haviam duas coisas claras para ela agora:

_Harry está em perigo._

_Harry está no Departamento de Mistérios._

Ela se afastou da porta e arrancou o roupão, escancarando as portas do armário. Rapidamente tirou as roupas mais propicias que encontrou, calças e camisa, e calçou botas. Manon enfiou a varinha no coldre apressadamente colocado na coxa e saiu do quarto apressada, puxando o cabelo para um rabo de cavalo. A Sala Comunal estava vazia, e isso dizia muito sobre o horário. Foi diretamente para a lareira, movendo a peça ornamental exata, e apanhou o pó de flu na mão. Jogou nas chamas sempre acessas da lareira e, quando entrou, Manon gritou claramente:

— O Ministério da Magia!


	9. VIII - until you don't wanna me anymore

_**Manon Potter** _

Manon entrou correndo na sala, parando apenas tempo o suficiente para olhar ao redor. Era uma sala grande e cavernosa, quadrada e mal iluminada, e fileiras de pedra levavam a um fosso no centro; no fosse, havia um estrado sobre o qual estava um arco de pedra antiga, e do arco pendia uma cortina escura e esfarrapada. Dela, Manon escutava vozes, quais ignorou, pois o Comensais da Morte cercavam o irmão e o primo, e a varinha de Bellatrix Lestrange estava apontada diretamente para o primo.

Bellatrix jamais tocaria em outro Longbottom.

Manon ergueu a varinha em um W incompleto e luz verde clara deixou a varinha, atingindo o braço de Bellatrix. Um grito escapou pelos lábios da Comensal da Morte, e sangue jorrou do corte profundo. Bellatrix se virou, um feitiço saindo pelos lábios e Manon desviou, atingindo Lucius com um _Depulso_ e imediatamente correndo para o pai do primo enquanto os demais se envolviam em suas próprias batalhas. Os encantamentos deixavam seus lábios com rapidez e fluidez, um atrás do outro, e desviava e aparava tudo o que Lucius lhe jogava com graciosidade.

O marido da prima era um excelente oponente. Criativo, rápido, astuto, um sonserino de fato, altivo e firme. Mas Manon também era. Lucius sabia que tinha a vantagem pela experiência, mas certamente não contava com o poder por trás de cada feitiço dela - depois de duelar com o irmão e seus amigos, ele esperava que Manon fosse como eles. Mas Manon não era. Ela treinava em duelo desde o primeiro ano, mesmo no verão, e dominava uma variedade de feitiços impressionantes, e, mais importante, não tinha medo de usar nenhum que fosse considerado de origem mais sombrio.

Com um _Diffindo_ bem colocado, a mão da varinha de Lucius Malfoy foi decepada, voando junto á sua varinha para longe, e o grito de Lorde Malfoy perfurou á câmara. Em algum lugar atrás dela, Sirius gargalhou:

— Muito bem, filhote!

Manon sorriu, atordoou e amarrou o Lucius em uma das pedras, virando-se para encontrar outro oponente. Ao colocar os olhos em Thoros Nott, Manon avançou em sua direção, derrubando Comensais em seu caminho com a varinha e o punho. Para Lorde Nott, Manon conjurou uma corda de fogo, enrolando-a na perna direita do pai do melhor amigo; Thoros gritou pela pele queimada e a queda que levou quando Manon, com um movimento de pulso, puxou a corda. Assim que ela desapareceu com a corda, Thoros se ergueu, mancando, e disparou _Aguamanti_ em sua direção; Manon murmurou _Incendio Tria_ e uma cortina de fogo se formou a sua frente, evaporando a água. Era divertido, aquele duelo. Não era como o com Lucius, com feitiços mortais e variados; parecia que Thoros queria usar seu elemento - claramente, água - contra Manon, vendo como ela usava de fogo. Provavelmente, Nott achava que ela era uma mera bruxa de fogo como muitos outros; mais provavelmente ainda, a subestimava, pensando que seu fogo era o das lareiras. Ela mostraria a ele que seu fogo não vinha de lareira nenhuma, e sim das estrelas. Mostraria a Thoros Nott que seu fogo era o fogo das estrelas.

Que ela é Manon do Fogo das Estrelas.

O fogo era dela.

E nenhuma água no mundo poderia suprimir suas chamas. Não as dela.

Manon atacou, transformando a cortina numa serpente de fogo, ao mesmo tempo em que Thoros transformava a água em serpente também. As duas serpentes se chocaram no meio do caminho, água tentando apagar fogo e fogo tentando evaporar água. Era ali que seria decidido o duelo, ela percebeu, e aumentou a intensidade de suas chamas. Acabaria com Nott, nem que tivesse de usar as próprias mãos nuas.

— Desista, menina! — berrou Nott. — Não é páreo para o meu poder!

— Acredito, Thoros, que seu amigo Lucius teria dito a mesma coisas antes que eu decepasse sua mão! — rebateu, travando os olhos com os de Nott. Tinha os mesmos olhos de Theo, da cor das safiras, na primeira vista, nas não eram realmente os mesmos olhos; os olhos de Thoros eram cheios de ódio, muito diferente dos olhos do melhor amigo. — Talvez eu deva decepar a sua mão também, huh, Thoros?

— Talvez devesse eu decepar a sua mão, garota!

— Nah. — riu, avançando um, dois, três passos. — Gosto bastante de minhas mãos como estão. Talvez Lucius ganhe uma de prata, como a de Rabicho. Se eu tirasse a sua também... fariam um trio, então! Os três cachorros de Voldemort com suas mãos de prata! Poderiam ser uma irmandade, o qud me diz, huh? A Irmandade das Mãos de Prata! Ou talvez... eu arranque a sua cabeça, Thoros, mas seria bastante difícil para seu mestre lhe fazer uma cabeça, não acha?

Thoros gritou furioso e deu um impulso. Manon formou um escudo com sua magia caótica, enquanto desviava a serpente dela da de Thoros para o próprio Thoros. Diminuindo a intensidade, Manon atingiu o pai do melhor amigo com suas chamas. Os gritos de Thoros foram tão horríveis quanto os de Lucius, e ele caiu, inconsciente, talvez até morto, no chão, e sua serpente se desfez. Quando ela se virou, viu que mais de um a olhavam, impressionados. Dumbledore estava ali agora, ela viu, e os Comensais corriam em círculos gritando de medo. Rolou os olhos.

Remus e Nymphadora cuidavam dos gritantes Comensais, Dumbledore duelava com Rookwood, Dolohov e Avery, todos ao mesmo tempo e se saindo muito bem. Shacklebolt e Moody lutavam lado a lado, cada um com seu próprio irmão Lestrange, e Sirius duelava com a própria Bellatrix ás gargalhadas, como se fossem crianças e aquela, uma brincadeira particularmente violenta.

— Vamos, você sabe fazer que isso!

Berrou o tio. Manon riu, girando a varinha nos dedos, e se impulsionou para ir ajudá-lo. Foi quando o jato de luz deixou a varinha de Bellatrix e o atingiu bem no meio.

O riso desapareceu do rosto de Manon. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de choque. Dolorosamente lento, uma eternidade, ela caiu de joelhos, mal sentindo o impacto da pedra através do jeans.

O riso não desapareceu do rosto de Sirius. Os olhos dele se arregalaram de choque. Dolorosamente lento, uma eternidade, ele caiu. O corpo de Sirius descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco.

O peito de Manon subia e descia descontroladamente, buscando por ar e vida. Sirius... um som encheu seus ouvidos, era como o último suspiro de um animal abatido, e Manon percebeu, num arrombo de assombro, que fôra dela que o som sairá, pois Sirius... pois Sirius...

Gritavam.

Havia gritos para todos os lados. De todos ali. Gritava um menino de dor e fúria. Gritava um homem de pesar e dor. Gritava uma mulher de tristeza e incredulidade. Gritava uma mulher de triunfo e alegria.

Alegria...

Como ousavam alegrar-se nesse mundo em que o tio de Manon não vivia mais?

O tio de Manon. Que jamais soubera de que era o irmão da mulher que tanto amará como própria irmã. Que jamais soubera de que tinha sobrinhos pelo sangue. Que os filhos de seu irmão James eram os filhos de sua irmã Lily. Que Harry e Manon eram o sangue de seu sangue.

Sirius era o sangue de seu sangue.

E agora estava morto.

Manon primeiro ergueu o rosto.

A assassina do tio corria para a escada, ainda triundante e alegre.

Manon depois ergueu o corpo.

Manon apertou a varinha e o queixo, e disparou atrás da assassina do tio. Ignorou os gritos de dor e angústia, ignorou os chamados e o próprio nome que gritavam, e correu atrás da bruxa que assassinara o tio. Só uma voz era escutada - realmente escutada - por Manon.

_Mate-a, mate-a, mate-a, mate-a._

Repetia a voz. Era a voz da própria Manon.

Manon escutava com alegria aquela voz.

Perseguia Bellatrix implacavelmente, como uma leoa perseguia sua presa.

Correndo a frente, a assassina do tio se vangloriava e provocava, e tentava matar Manon. Seus feitiços batiam no escudo vermelho que se erguia a frente de Manon e dissolviam, engolidos pelo caos que seguia o rastro de Manon.

Estavam então no átrio onde Manon virá o tio pela primeira vez em seis meses, e Bellatrix se virou, outro feitiço deixando a varinha para se dissipar no caos de Manon.

— Vou matá-la.

Rosnou ao avançar. Mataria Bellatrix com as próprias mãos. Enrolaria as mãos no pescoço dela e assistiria a vida deixar seus olhos. E dormiria como um maldito bebê depois.

— Potter, você não pode me vencer! — gritou ela, lançando mais um feitiço. — Fui e sou a mais leal servidora do Lorde das Trevas. Aprendi com ele as Artes das Trevas e conheço feitiços tão fortes com que você, menininha patético, não tem a menor esperança de competir...

— Oh, eu não só posso, como vou! — gritou. — Eu sou mais jovem, mais poderosa, e certamente mais controlada, querida prima. — caos envolveu a assassina pelo pescoço, a erguendo metros acima. — Eu sou muito, muito melhor do que você jamais será. Poderia ser boa catorze anos atrás, mas agora, bem... Agora é patética. E eu sou extraordinária.

Um feitiço acertou sua redoma e Manon olhou para o meio do salão. Alto, magro e encapuzado, sua medonha cara ofídica pálida e magra, seus olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais encarando-o... Lorde Voldemort aparecera no meio do saguão, a varinha apontada para Manon. Largou Bellatrix, a atirando metros no ar, esperando que morresse, e virou-se para Voldemort. Harry enfim havia alcançando, e atrás vinha Dumbledore.

— Harry. — disse, friamente. — Vá e verifique se a assassina está morta, caso não, a incapacite. Agora.

Harry a olhou, mas ela o ignorou, então sentiu o irmão deixar o lado, disparando até Bellatrix. Satisfeita, Manon apontou o dedo para Voldemort.

— Se estiver esperando um duelo como o de junho passado, Tommy, vai se decepcionar. Eu não sou meu irmão.

Com um grito agudo, frio e furioso, Voldemort atacou. E Manon também, usando seu fogo como fizera com Nott. Mas não era o fogo de encantamento que engolirá o feitiço de Voldemort, mas sim... mas sim o fogo da própria Manon. Seu fogo das estrelas.

Voldemort atacou com fogo também, fiendfyre deixou sua varinha e encontrou o fogo das estrelas de Manon. Fogo lutou com fogo, os dois lutando pela vantagem, nenhum cedendo.

— MANON. — gritou Dumbledore. — Pegue Harry e saia imediatamente... eu cuidarei...

— Não confio em você nem para escolher bons pares de meia, que dira na morte do assassino dos meus pais. — berrou de volta. — Pegue você, seu incompetente, Harry daqui e retorne para Hoggwarts.

Com um movimento da mão direita - agora livre da varinha - mais fogo surgiu, uma corrente expressa, vermelho e ouro e azul, Manon a usou como chicote, acertando toda a extensão direita do corpo de Voldemort, queimando túnica e expondo pele pálida anormal, mas também queimou carne, da bochecha á coxa. Manon fez careta e desviou os olhos.

Praticamente ganho... até que não.

— Me mate agora, Dumbledore...

Manon olhou para onde estava o irmão do lado do corpo de Bellatrix, mantendo seu fogo das estrelas contra o fogo amaldiçoado de Voldemort.

— Se a morte não é nada, Dumbledore, mate o garoto...

Estavam distraídos, Manon e Dumbledore, e Voldemort aproveitou: convocou o corpo inconsciente de Bellatrix e aparatou, ela só notando pelo canto de olho, pois na mesma hora o irmão caíra. Manon correu, derrapando até estar ajoelhada do lado do irmão, e pegou a cabeça com as mãos, colocando-a no colo; ignorou Dumbledore, e também os Aurores e Fudge que tinham aparecido. Passou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e suados do irmão, se controlando para não tremer.

— Ele se foi... — sussurrou o irmão, tristemente. — Ela o matou, matou Sirius, irmã, ele se foi... eu não quero...

— Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. — sussurrou, acariciando o rosto do irmão. — Estou aqui, sim? Não irei para lugar algum, jamais. Estou aqui. Nunca vou te deixar, Harry... nunca...

— Ela não... morreu... ela não...

— Então a matamos da próxima vez. — prometeu. — Nós dois, você e eu, Harry, a mataremos. Vingaremos Sirius... nós dois... — suspirou. — Agora vamos, para Moony... e Granger, a vi inconsciente, e tinha Neville também...

— Cruciatus... — sussurrou. — Ela usou nele... em Neville... e Dolohov derrubou Hermione...

— Então vamos faze-lo pagar também... todos eles...

Era melhor se concentrar em vinganças do que no tio, afinal. Ajudou o irmão a levantar, e o segurou pela cintura enquanto andavam para o elevador.

— Harry, Manon, para onde vão? Voltem aqui, é imperativo que retornem á Hogwarts, em segurança.

— Os amigos do meu irmão estão machucados.

Disse Manon, sem sequer virar.

A sala das portas que passara correndo antes estava cheia, com Comensais da Morte amordaçados e amarrados, e os amigos do irmão. Entre os Comensais estava Lucius, sem a mão da varinha, o toco coberto de sangue e os olhos cinza-claros cheios de ódio para si. Do lado de Malfoy estava o corpo queimado de Nott, vivo ou não, Manon não se importava. Moony estava junto dos amigos do irmão, todos amontoados juntos; Granger inconsciente e pálida, o que se assemelhava muito a um cérebro pregado á cabeça do escudeiro, a menina Weasley com o tornozelo na não, e Lovegood massageava o próprio seio.

— Fugiram. — disse Harry imediatamente. — Voldemort e Bellatrix.

— Deixei Bellatrix inconsciente, só... como ela sobreviveu a ser atirada de três metros do chão eu não sei... Voldemort apareceu e eu fui duelar com ele... Dumbledore mais atrapalhou que ajudou...

— Não sei porque, mas acho que foi você que atrapalhou o Dumbledore, menina. — rosnou Moody.

— Oh, não. — disse o irmão. — Certamente que era Dumbledore quem atrapalhava. Como está a Hermione? Ron?

— Hermione precisa de atendimentos médicos, todos precisam, na verdade. — disse Remus, oco.

— Flu ou Chave de Portal?

Minutos depois, chegaram com Remus na Enfermaria, pois Manon usou o próprio sangue - na qualidade de descendente tanto de Godric quanto Salazar - para os levar diretamente para a Enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey ignorou praticamente a todos quando começou o tratamento de Hermione.

Os três - Manon, Harry e Moony - sentaram-se encolhidos e juntos num canto, os três silenciosos e austeros.

Sirius se foi.

Ninguém deveria ser permitido a sentir felicidade.

_**Daphne Greengrass** _

Havia uma lista muito curta de pessoas que _poderiam_ invadir o quarto de Daphne ás seis da manhã e sair impune. Na maioria das vezes, Pansy não estava nessa lista. Mas, as vezes, haviam casos extraordinários.

Aquele era um deles.

Somente impedir Pansy de fazê-la uma tia antes dos trinta poderia lhe tirar da cama ás seis da manhã, e deixar a prima impune.

O castelo estava praticamente vazio enquanto Daphne tomava o familiar percurso das masmorras para a Enfermaria. Não era somente familiar pelas escapadas da prima que a levavam direto para Madame Pomfrey as seis da manhã, mas também os acidentes inusitados de Draco - causados geralmente por ele e sua boca grande e odiosa - e, claro, a incapacidade do irmão de Manon de terminar o ano sem ficar preso a um leito. Os acidentes de Harry Potter eram frequentes, e deixavam a melhor amiga de Daphne em estado de quase loucura induzida por preocupação. Daphne estava com a melhor amiga em _cada uma_ das vezes que Harry esteve na Enfermaria.

Quando ele ficou desacordado por três dias no final do primeiro ano. Quando Lockhart desapareceu com os ossos do braço dele no segundo ano. Quando ele teve desencontros desagradáveis com Dementadores no terceiro ano. Quando ele voou contra um dragão, quase se afogou no Lago Negro e foi sequestrado e usado em um ritual necromante no quarto ano.

Harry Potter estava sempre na Enfermaria. Manon Potter sempre o fazia companhia. E Daphne Greengrass, gado como era, sempre estava lá para a melhor amiga.

Ela entrou na Enfermaria, e parou ainda na soleira, pois a Enfermaria não estava vazia, mas sim cheia. Num leito deitava-se o escudeiro do irmão de Manon, com um... cérebro pregado em sua cabeça... estranhamente; em outro leito estava Luna Lovegood e, do lado dela, em outros dois, Ginny Weasley e Neville Longbottom. Em outro leito estava Hermione Granger, e Madame Pomfrey debruçada sobre ela. E num canto... num canto estavam Manon e Harry, e Remus Lupin.

Tudo sobre impedir a gravidez na adolescência de Pansy deixou a mente de Daphne e ela fechou a porta, atravessando a porta até estar de frente para a melhor amiga. Manon vestia roupas comuns e simples, calças e botas, camisa e um simples manto, todos de cores escurar; sangue a manchava, quase imperceptíveis nas roupas, mas claros como _Lumos Maxima_ na escuridão total da noite na pele pálida, mas felizmente não parecia ser o seu. O cabelo, preso num rabo de cavalo, se encontrava desgrenhado, e os olhos... os olhos de Manon estavam apagados e opacos. Calmamente, Daphne se ajoelhou na frente da melhor amiga e, suavemente, disse:

— Manon?

A melhor amiga a olhou com aqueles olhos opacos, o rosto respigado de sangue. Manchavam-lhe na bochecha e no queixo, descendo ao pescoço e até a clavícula descoberta. _De quem seria o sangue_?, Daphne se indagou.

— Daphne. — a melhor amiga sussurrou. A voz era quebrada e frágil. — Ele... ele...

— Tome seu tempo, querida. — interrompeu carinhosamente. — Diga quando se sentir pronta. Quer alguma coisa? Um café, chá, qualquer coisa? — Manon balançou a cabeça. — Bem, então. — disse. — Voltarei para as masmorras e prepararei um banho, pedirei na cozinha o seu favorito e, quando retornar, tudo o que precisará fazer é dormir depois, sim? — com um beijo na testa da melhor amiga, ela levantou. — Farei o mesmo para Harry, também.

Manon nada disse, somente assentiu. O Professor Lupin a olhou, agradeciso, e Daphne sorriu fugazmente para o lobisomem. Sem incomodar Madame Pomfrey, Daphne apanhou o que precisava no armário de suprimentos e avisou ao sair.

Conforme Daphne retornava, a tempestade castigava Hogwarts. Trovões estrondosos, mais altos do que jamais viu, quebravam acima do castelo; não precisava ver para saber que raios cortavam os céus escuros em meio as nuvens e a chuva.

Parecia um lamento.

Três horas depois, uma Manon limpa e não mais vazia deitou ao seu lado na cama. A amiga havia retornado da Enfermaria duas horas depois de Daphne á deixar, passado direto para o banheiro, onde ficou por quarenta minutos e, nos últimos vinte, sentará na mesa, escreverá três cartas e as mandou para o Corujal. E então deitou-se com Daphne.

— Sirius está morto.

Manon narrou, então, os acontecimentos das últimas horas. Acordar com o chamado do irmão, a viagem para o Ministério da Magia, as batalhas com Lucius Malfoy e Thoros Nott, Bellatrix Lestrange matando Sirius Black, a perseguição de Bellatrix, o breve embate com a assassina do tio, a chegada de Voldemort, Dumbledore e Harry, os poderes...

 _Deusa, Manon_ _era uma inata. A porra de uma inata._

Quando chegou ao término do conto, Manon adormeceu, e Daphne ficou ali, assistindo a melhor amiga dormir.

Não conseguia...

_Pela Deusa._

Os últimos dias conquistaram a proeza de serem piores que todo o resto do ano. O _Profeta_ daquela manhã contou a todos dos acontecimentos da madrugada no que chamaram de Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, anunciando o retorno oficial de Lorde Voldemort; a narração da batalha corroborou com o que Manon contará, e não deixava de fora nada - nem que Sirius Black fora morto por sua prima Bellatrix Lestrange em duelo do lado de Harry Potter, nem que Manon Potter decepou a mão da varinha de Lucius Malfoy ou queimou Thoros Nott vivo, nem os duelos com Bellatrix Lestrange ou Lorde Voldemort.

Manon não estava disposta a se desgrudar do irmão e, com uns bem colocados feitiços, a cabine habitual dos amigos duplicou de tamanho, acomodando aos cinco grifinórios e a corvinal facilmente na cabine. Na Plataforma 9¾, Daphne não deixou o lado da melhor amiga, esperando com ela que Harry se despedisse dos amigos.

— Quer que eu vá para o jantar?

Perguntou baixinho. Manon não a respondeu, e Daphne virou o rosto; a melhor amiga a olhava, olhos verdes respondendo: _por favor, sim._ Daphne assentiu.

_Estarei lá,_ prometeu, naquela linguagem que era somente delas. _Sempre. Até que não me queira mais._


	10. IX - made and born

_**Hermione Granger** _

Sirius Black não deixou o corpo quando atravessou o Véu e, portanto, não tinham um corpo para cremar nem cinzas para armazenar nas criptas sob a Fortaleza Negra na Cornualha. Mas ele havia deixado a varinha e uma boa foto, e Hermione, Harry e Manon, a Ordem da Fênix e os Black restantes se reuniram nas criptas para assistir a varinha e a foto serem consumidas pelo fogo, suas cinzas serem juntadas e armazenadas em uma bela urna negra com chamas e estrelas douradas, e Manon e Harry Potter colocarem, juntos, a bela urna do lado de uma urna mais velha, mais gasta, mas tão bela quando, com desenhos de estrelas e ondas douradas; era, provavelmente, as cinzas do irmão de Sirius.

Palavras bonitas e emocionantes foram ditas depois. O Professor Lupin discursou sobre o irmão, amante e amigo que lhe fora Sirius Black, fez duas anedotas que todos riram por pena e derramou algumas lágrimas. A tia-avó de Sirius, Cassiopeia, também falou, chamando-o de tolo e imprudente, estúpido e impulsivo e, em suma, "meu mais querido sobrinho". E a Professora Minerva disse-lhes quão exasperante e inteligente era Sirius Black na adolescência. Nem Manon, nem Harry falaram palavra alguma durante toda a cerimônia. O amigo permaneceu o tempo todo silencioso e firme, a mão agarrada na da irmã, uma fortaleza de apoio; Manon era a imagem da compostura, dura e firme, uma presença sólida ao irmã. Não fosse os olhos vidrados e avermelhados, ou a presença silenciosa, mas reconfortante, de Daphne Greengrass atrás dela, Hermione acharia que a irmã do melhor amigo não sentia nada.

Depois do funeral, todos subiram para uma sala de visitas de Fortaleza Negra, garrafas de vinho e firewhisky foram passadas, e as histórias começaram a ser contadas; Alphard, o irmão da mãe de Sirius, foi quem abriu a "hora da história", contando sobre quando Sirius tinha cinco anos e basicamente mandou a mãe dele se foder. Depois, a maioria contou pelo menos uma história sobre Sirius, até mesmo Narcissa Malfoy.

Hestia Jones estava bem no meio de um relato sobre alguma confusão em Hogwarts causada por Sirius em seu sexto ano quando Hermione se afastou da roda na frente da lareira. Embora aquele fosse muito diferente dos funerais trouxas, Hermione não gostava. Quaisquer tipos de funerais lembravam-na de seus pais.

Ela parou na frente da janela. Mostrava o límpido mar da costa da Cornualha e o claro céu azul, sem nuvens e ensolarado.

A Fortaleza Negra dividia a glória e o nome com o Castelo de Tintagel. Famoso por ser o local de nascimento do Rei Arthur, Tintagel era a fortaleza do Duque Gorlois, também pai de Morgana Le Fay. O filho de Morgana e Arthur, Mordred, reivindicou Tintagel para si e seu neto, o fundador da Casa de Black, Cai, o Negro, fez de Fortaleza Negra o nome na sociedade mágica, e na trouxa continuou como Tintagel. O grandioso lar ancestral da grandiosa Casa de Black, escondido á vista dos trouxas; as ruínas não eram nada comparadas á grandioside do castelo real. E Hermione era uma das poucas que poderiam _ver._

Os Black, paranóicos como são, preferiam propriedades como Grimmauld Place e Dragonwood para se mostrar ao público, tementes de tentarem roubar-lhes os segredos ou relíquias dispostos na fortaleza. Mas todo Black tinha que ser enterrado nas criptas da Fortaleza Negra, como o eram desde de Cai, o Negro, e assim foi feito.

Os dias desde a Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios eram como borrões para Hermione. Havia acordado na Enfermaria de Hogwarts com dor, e foi imediatamente informada por Madame Pomfrey que fora atingida por uma letal maldição conhecida somente como "Maldição de Dolohov". Fosse qual fosse a maldição, atingiu seus nervos e a teria matado se fosse lançada verbalmente. Não havia cicatriz nem vestígios, mas a dor ainda se fazia presente - mesmo semanas depois - e o coquetel de dez diferentes Poções que ingeria desde então era suficiente para derrubá-la por horas todos os dias. Apesar de ser a mais ferida dos seis, os outros também tiveram seu quinhão de ferimentos; Neville foi submetido á Maldição Cruciatus por Bellatrix Lestrange, a mesma mulher que toturou seus pais até a insanidade com a mesma maldição, e tremores remanescentes permaneciam mesmo agora. Enquanto se recuperavam da batalha, um circo midiático foi imediatamente criado pelo Ministério, uma grande matéria saindo na manhã seguinte á batalha com grandes detalhes - não deixou de fora que Manon decepou a mão da varinha de Lucius Malfoy, nem que matou Thoros Nott queimado, muito menos o duelo subsequente á morte de Sirius com Bellatrix, ou o duelo com Voldemort depois deste.

Estavam em guerra agora, mais do que nunca.

Hermione não havia retornado para a casa dos Hastings. Ao sair de King's Cross, Hermione pegou um Uber não para a mansão Hastings em Knightsbrigde, mas para o quarto de hotel no Savoy que mantinha desde os doze anos. Morava lá, nos últimos dias, aproveitando que os pais adotivos estavam em Helsinque por um motivo ou outro; nenhum empregado daria falta dela, provavelmente assumindo que havia optado por ficar na casa de um amigo. Era o melhor.

— _Mademoiselle_ Granger.

Hermione tirou os olhos do mar cristalino, olhando para o lado.

_Fleur Delacour._

Estava tão linda quanto no último verão, quando Hermione a viu, tarde da noite, deixar Grimmauld Place depois de mais uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Na ocasião, ela brilhava como a lua, e não era diferente agora. O cabelo, longo e liso, do tom puro de prata, descia os seus ombros retos e costas perfeitas, seus últimos fios roçando ao triste fim nos seus quadris; o rosto, arrebatadora e injustamente belo, possuía a mesma arrogância que lhe eram naturais, e os olhos eram de um azul profundo, como o mar noturno.

— _Mademoiselle_ Delacour.

Trocou o cumprimento com a voz mais firme que conseguiu - felizmente o suficiente.

Fleur Delacour sorriu, então. Uma fileira de dentes branco e retos, envoltos de lábios cheios e róseos.

E Hermione não tinha mais ar nos pulmões.

Quando o sol se pôs, a sala com a lareira conectada á Rede de Flu se encheu. Os membros da Ordem - os Weasley, Jones e Diggle, Professora McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Moody, Fleur Delacour e muitos outros - foram os únicos a partir. Hermione permaneceu, tendo aceito o contive de Harry para ficar pelo menos pela noite, e ela não foi a única. Daphne Greengrass permaneceu, a mão entrelaçada á de Manon, o Professor Lupin também, e assim fizeram os Black. Eles eram poucos.

Cassiopeia, a irmã da avó de Harry. Lucretia, a tia de Sirius. Alphard, o tio de Sirius, e seus dois filhos, Adhara e Arcturus. Tonks, sua mãe, Andrômeda, e o pai, Ted. Draco Malfoy, sua mãe Narcissa. E Corvus Lestrange.

Filho da assassina de Sirius. Filho da torturadora dos pais de Neville. O filho de um monstro. O filho inocente de um monstro.

Hermione sabia que os pecados dos pais não deveriam ser pagos pelos filhos, mas era difícil simpatizar com o jovem que era filho do monstro que aproveitaria cada segundo da tortura que infringiria nela. Hermione é o alvo favorito de Bellatrix Lestrange: nascida-trouxa.

Não sabia quase nada de Corvus, exceto que fora criado por uma parente de Paris, frequentado Durmstrang na juventude e tinha vinte anos. E, aparentemente, não partilhava da sede de sangue nascido-trouxa de sua mãe, pai e tio.

Bom para ele.

Quando o último membro da Ordem da Fênix desapareceu em meio ao fogo verde, Manon silenciosamente saiu da sala, e todos logo deixaram também.

No jantar, todos se sentaram em silêncio, e o silêncio perdurou madrugada adentro e também na manhã seguinte, quando ainda em roupas negras, todos se dirigiram para Gringotes para a leitura do testamento de Sirius.

Hermione sentou-se, silenciosamente, em uma cadeira e escutou enquanto Sirius generosamente distribuia sua fortuna pessoal e familiar, inclusive para ela. Ouro, artefatos, jóias, livros, imóveis, pelo menos um todos herderam e, quando o Mestre Fahgmather encerrou a leitura, Hermione repentinamente era uma bruxa muito rica, com uma propriedade rural em Oxfordshire e um cofre com milhões em ouro como seus. Depois da leitura, todos se dissiparam; Hermione se despediu do melhor amigo e saiu pelo Caldeirão Furado, pegando um Uber para o hotel.

Apesar dos poucos dias em que ficará naquele verão, o quarto já estava indiscutivelmente marcado como seu. Livros se acomulhavam pelas peças de mobiliário de madeira rica e pela cama de fios egípcios, e também pergaminhos rabiscados. Hermione abriu as portas da varanda e encarou o Tâmisa e a Waterloo além da Strand. Gostava de olhar para as águas do Tâmisa e a ponte, era por isso que gostava tanto daquele quarto e o mantinha reservado desde os doze anos. Fora o quarto em que sua mãe morou quando conheceu o pai. Foi um daqueles romances de verão clichês. A mãe, uma parisiense, se mudava para a Inglaterra naquele verão pois começaria a escola de medicina em Oxford no outono; o pai, um londrino, aproveitava seu último verão na cidade antes de se mudar para Oxford, onde cursaria medicina. Os dois esbarraram em Waterloo, se apaixonaram e jamais falaram onde estudariam em setembro que se aproximava; quando agosto chegou ao fim, em Waterloo Josephine e Stephen se despediram, e no campus da Universidade de Oxford se reencontraram quando setembro chegou. Ficaram juntos daquele dia em diante e, alguns anos depois de se estabelecerem em South Kensington, ela nasceu.

Hermione tinha dez anos quando os pais morreram em um acidente de carro voltando do teatro.

Naquela noite, quando há muito o sol se foi e Londres era escura, Hermione vestiu um casaco e desceu para a Waterloo.

E esbarrou em Fleur Delacour.

_**Harry Potter** _

A tempestade castigava Cair Griffin e Potterport desde que o dia anterior.

Harry não se incomodava com a chuva violenta, os trovões estrondosos nem os clarões em forma de raios brancos e azuis que iluminavam os céus escuros. Gostava, na verdade. Sempre houve algo de fascinante para Harry na tormenta, como sempre houve algo de fascinante para Manon no incêndio. Ele assistia a tempestade da janela de seu quarto, as palavras da irmã mais velha repetindo-se em sua cabeça constantemente. Bellatrix Lestrange matando Sirius repetia-se em sua cabeça constantemente. As palavras da Profecia repetiam-se em sua cabeça. A culpa dos ferimentos dos amigos, da morte do padrinho, repetiam-se em sua cabeça.

Fora Harry quem os levou, desesperado e inconseqüente, para o Departamento de Mistérios. Deveria ter sabido. Deveria ter usado o espelho dado pelo padrinho no natal.

A culpa era de Harry. Toda culpa era sua. Foi por culpa de Harry que os pais morreram, dando suas vidas para protegê-lo; foi por culpa de Harry que Manon crescerá sem os pais; foi por culpa de Harry que Hermione quase morreu e tinha que agora que tomar dez porra de Poções diferentes por dia; foi por culpa de Harry que Neville fora torturado pela mesma mulher que torturou seus pais, com a porra da mesma maldição; foi por culpa de Harry que o joelho de Ginny torceu, que o cérebro pregou na cabeça de Ron, que Luna machucou o peito, que Moody, Tonks e Shacklebolt se feriram; foi por culpa de Harry que Sirius morrerá.

Era tão o assassino de Sirius quanto Bellatrix.

Deveria estar em Azkaban, apodrecendo na vala mais escura e fedida, cercado por tantos Dementadores quanto possível. Deveria pagar por seus crimes.

Por culpa de Harry o tio morreu... o irmão da mãe que nunca soube existir. Sirius era seu tio, o sangue de seu sangue, irmão do pai porque escolheu e da mãe porque a Deusa assim quis que fosse. E Harry tirou-lhe a vida.

Sirius escapará de Azkaban somente por sua causa. Para mantê-lo segurou. Escapou sozinho da prisão de mais alta segurança da Europa sem pensar duas vezes, tudo porque pensou que Harry poderia estar em perigo. Sirius ofereceu-lhe uma casa. Deu-lhe abraços e sorrisos e presentes, bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, contou-lhe histórias da mãe e do pai e piadas ruins, assistiu desenhos e séries e filmes, comeu do seu lado, riu do seu lado. Exceto por Manon, Sirius era a única pessoa que amava ele - que amava _Harry._ O amava por ser quem era: um medido perdido, que gostava de voar e tempestades, assistir filmes e séries ruins, ler livros de fantasia, comer doces e desenhar.

Sirius lhe amava. Sirius era sua família.

E Harry o matou com sua estupidez.

— Descobri uma coisa.

Manon comenta repentinamente, mas Harry não se assusta. Nunca se assustou quando se tratava da irmã gêmea. Quando se tratava de Manon, Harry sempre sabia quando se aproximava, quando iria falar. Estavam ligados, e estariam por toda a vida.

— Descobre muitas coisas ultimamente.

Murmurou, amargurado. Manon só lhe contará que Sirius era irmão da mãe no dia anterior, depois de chegarem de Gringotes, e que sabia desde o começo do ano. E não contará a ninguém, nem a ele ou a Sirius, e Sirius morreu sem saber que era o irmão da mulher que já amava como se fosse, nem que era o sangue de Sirius que corria pelas veias de Harry e Manon. A reação de Harry a essa descoberta foi tão explosiva quanto quando Dumbledore lhe contará da profecia, no dia seguinte a batalha. Chovia desde então.

— Foi no duelo com Voldemort. — continuou a irmã, ignorando-o. Harry não se abateu; Manon tinha o costume de ignorar seus resmungos e murmúrios quando lhe convinha. — Lembra-se?

— Um grande show pirocinético, se quer saber.

— Também achei. — aquiesceu. — Mas o fogo que usei... Harry, aquele não era fogo conjurado da magia como o que usei contra Thoros.

Harry desviou os olhos do raio azul que iluminou na direção das montanhas e olhou para a irmã gêmea. Manon se sentava encolhida na poltrona de frente para a lareira, as pernas, tronco e braços cobertos por um vestido de cashmere preto, descalça e com os cabelos soltos pelas costas. Olhava não para Harry, mas para o fogo na lareira. As chamas azuis, laranjas e vermelhas bailavam por cima da madeira, consumindo-a e transformando em pó. Refletiam-se nos olhos verdes da irmã. Havia tanta beleza nas chamas quanto nos raios, trovões e chuva.

— Está dizendo...

— Sou inata. — interrompeu a irmã, não com grosseria. — E não de um fogo qualquer. Mas o fogo das estrelas. Manon do Fogo das Estrelas. Morgana me chamou assim no sonho.

— Manon do Fogo das Estrelas. — murmurou, abrindo um sorriso de canto. Maneou a cabeça e voltou-se para a janela. — Combina com você.

Eles ficam em silêncio.

Harry encarando a tempestade.

Manon encarando o fogo.

Eventualmente, a irmã levanta da poltrona e caminha até ele. Manon sempre foi a mais alta, mas agora Harry lhe alcançavam, ambos altos e magros. Harry encara o reflexo dos dois na janela.

Como eram parecidos, com seus cabelos escuros, pele pálida e olhos verdes.

— Somos a metade um do outro. — diz a irmã, mas não com suavidade que seria esperada de uma declaração como aquela; não, a irmã disse com a severidade de tia Minerva. — Não vivo sem você e você não vive sem mim. Somos dependentes. Somos necessários um para o outro. Nossa única chance de sobrevivência é estarmos juntos. — os olhos verdes da irmã se encontraram com os seus. — Juntos, Harry. Juntos.

_Aquele era um dos sonhos mais esquisitos de Harry, ele constatou ao se ver no que parecia ser uma sacada. Olhou ao redor, confuso. O quarto atrás de si era luxuoso, decorado de vermelho e dourado, ninguém á mostra; diante de si, muitos metros abaixo, havia uma praia de areia clara e águas cristalinas. No céu azul de verão, uma águia voava majestosa. E do lado de Harry havia um homem._

_Ele é bonito, com cabelos loiros, olhos da cor de avelã, ombros magros e corpo de guerreiro, em vestes negras e um colar de ouro no peito. Encostava-se casualmente na balaustrada, e olhava para Harry._

_O homem sorriu e disse:_

_— Enfim Hardwin, o Portador da Tempestade. Estava ansioso para te conhecer, garoto._

_— Quem é você?_

_Não se importava com gentilezas. O homem sorriu de novo, e parecia que ele não se importava também._

_— Arthur Pendragon. — parou, então acrescentou, como se Harry já não soubesse: — Rei da Grã-Bretanha. É um prazer conhecê-lo finalmente, Senhor da Tempestade._

_Harry não entendia nada._

_Ali estava ele numa sacada do que só poderia ser um castelo com vista para a praia mais bonita do mundo, na companhia da porra do Arthur Pendragon que, por algum motivo, o chamava de coisas sem sentido como Portador da Tempestade e Senhor da Tempestade. Harry era um senhor, é claro, e também tinha afinidade com a tempestade; isso não fazia dele nem o portador nem o senhor de tempestade nenhuma. Arthur Pendragon era claramente louco._

_— Minha doce irmã Morgana está em contato com Manon do Fogo das Estrelas por um longo tempo, Hardwin Portador da Tempestade, era para que eu estivesse em contato com você por tanto tempo quanto. — continuou o Rei. — Mas com a presença de Tom Riddle, eu não poderia arriscar. Sua cabeça agora é livre e, portanto, podemos nos comunicar a vontade._

_— O que..._

_Arthur franziu o cenho:_

_— Mor disse que sua irmã é rápida, pensei que seria o mesmo para você. Claramente, me enganei. — riu de maneira arrogante. — Escute com atenção, menino. — disse seriamente. — Sou Arthur Pendragon, Rei da Grã-Bretanha. Você é meu descendente, Hardwin Potter, Príncipe da Grã-Bretanha, o Portador da Tempestade, o Senhor dos Céus, o Precursor da Ordem_ _, o Escudo da Deusa. Estamos em Avalon, no meu descanso final. — Arthur passou a mão pelo cabelo, e Harry só pode olhar, de olhos arregalados; quantas vezes não fez aquele mesmo gesto? Quantas vezes não viu Manon fazer? Era assustador. — Você não nasceu atoa, mais um acaso do destino. Você tem uma grande tarefa, um destino monumental, Portador da Tempestade. Você é o Escudo da Deusa. É o seu destino, junto a sua irmã, derrotar o Lorde das Trevas._

_— Voldemort. — murmurou. — A profecia diz... Dumbledore diz que só eu posso... Tem de ser eu._

_— Essa profecia é inválida. — retorquiu Arthur. — Ignore-a. Esqueça-a. Você e sua irmã são um só. A Espada e o Escudo, e juntos, derrotarão o Lorde das Trevas de uma vez por todas. — colocando a mão em ssu ombro, Arthur agora era mais reconfortante que repressivo. — Mantenha-se fiel a si mesmo, Portador da Tempestade. Encontre seu verdadeiro poder. Só assim, somente assim, poderá triunfar. E, sob hipótese alguma, deixe sua irmã. Manon é a Única e Verdadeira Rainha, e você, seu herdeiro. É o seu dever apoiar a sua irmã. Nunca a deixe._

Hermione tem muitos talentos, e um deles é a pesquisa. Na manhã seguinte ao sonho mais bizarro do mundo, depois que tiveram uma acalorada discussão qie terminou sem um vencedor, a irmã convocou sua melhor amiga para Cair Griffin, e deu-lhe a metafórica chave da biblioteca da fortaleza e terreno livre para mexer em qualquer livro que quisesse. A missão de Hermione era bastante simples: encontrar tudo o que se havia a dizer sobre Magia do Caos e da Ordem, e a Espada e o Escudo da Deusa.

Enquanto Hermione se trancava na biblioteca envolta dos livros, Mano e Harry se trancavam no salão de duelos da fortaleza. A irmã desenvolvia suas habilidades recém-descobertas de magia e fogo, enquanto Harry tentava encontrar suas próprias habilidades. Eram auxiliados por Alphard, o tio de Sirius, que era especialista em tais tipos de magia, ele próprio um inato do fogo das estrelas.

— Inatos são comuns na Casa de Black. — dizia Alphard, na primeira manhã de domingo em que se reuniram. — Há pelo menos um em cada geração, e geralmente é o Fogo das Estrelas que temos. Sua mãe era uma inata, assim como era Sirius. Entre meus irmãos e primos, era eu o inato. Na geração de sua avó, a tia Cassiopeia. É um dom, eu imagino, herdado diretamente da própria Morgana. — chamas douradas bruxaleavam sobre seus dedos nus. — Os inatos também são frequentes na Casa de Potter, mas não tanto quanto na de Black. Seu pai e avô eram ambos inatos, da tempestade. É, ao que me parece, uma combinação poderosa, a de Potter e Black. Tia Dorea, apesar de não ser inata, era uma bruxa das mais poderosas em sua geração, perdendo, talvez, somente para tia Cassie. O tio Charlus era o mais poderoso bruxo em sua geração; praticamente cresci com a lenda do Portador da Tempestade. Seus pais e tio eram dos mais poderosos de sua geração, também; não havia iguais á Sirius, James e Lily em termos de poder e talento. Vocês dois... — o primo olhou para Manon, e depois para ele. — possuem descendências sem iguais. Poderosos além da medida, eu diria, e isso sem falar do Caos e a Ordem. São espadas, não muito afiadas, mas com o treinamento certo... — o primo Alphard era grande fã de suspenses. — passarão por tudo como se fosse manteiga quente.

Com tais palavras promissoras, o primo Alphard começou a lhes afiar como um bom ferreiro. Manon foi, naturalmente, a mais rápida, e logo transformou o mundo em chamas douradas e poderosa magia da cor do sangue. Harry, entretanto, não ficou para trás; ele sempre foi mais lento em aprender que a irmã, mas se tornava experiente muito rapidamente depois de aprender. Logo, ele conseguia invocar os raios e ventos e a chuva com a mesma facilidade com que a irmã invocava suas chamas, e sua magia - a Magia de Ordem - não demorou a se apresentar em forma de pura magia de cor azul, seus olhos tornando-se prateados, tais como os de Manon tornavam-se ouro-queimado.

Além dos dons, Alphard lhes treinava em magia, de todos os tipos que se havia. Defensiva, ofensiva, branca, cinzenta e das trevas, sanguínea, ritualística, sem varinha e não verbal, todas as que havia. E também no duelo.

— O duelo — disse o primo no dia em que começaram as lições. — é tão importante quanto aprender a manejar suas chamas, — olhou para Manon, — e suas tempestades. — olhou para ele. — É, portanto, primordial que saibam o duelo. Nossos dons só vão até certo ponto, nossos poços se secam e, quando isso acontece, só podemos contar com nossa magia... e o duelo é onde mostramos nossa magia.

Alphard era o mais exigente dos professores. Esperava que dessem tudo de si mesmos, até a última gota, mas também dava-lhes tudo o que tinham, até a última gota. Ninguém jamais havia ensinado Harry do jeito que Alphard Black ensinava.

Enquanto Harry e Manon se transformavam em espadas afiadas, Hermione finalmente encontrou o que procurava, e numa noite no começo de Agosto, dois dias depois do décimo sexto aniversário, a melhor amiga lhes sentou na sala de estar da família para contar as novas.

— É uma profecia antiga. — disse ela, energeticamente andando de um lado para o outro; por onde seus pés passavam, saiam pequenos rastros de fogo. Nem uma semana atrás haviam descoberto que não eram os únicos inatos em Cair Griffin, pois Hermione eram também uma; de fogo, embora não o das estrelas de Manon. Mas tão letal quanto. — Por volta de uns quinhentos anos atrás, os terceiros Hardwin e Manon derrotaram um Lorde das Trevas. Seu nome é desconhecido, perdido no tempo, eu diria, mas é sabido que era poderoso e aterrorizou a Grã-Bretanha por uns trinta anos. Manon e Hardwin derrotaram o Lorde das Trevas, e uma profecia foi feita, por uma tal de Selene Lovegood... sim, Harry, ancestral de Luna, o que explica algumas coisas, na verdade... voltando... Lady Lovegood previu que em quinhentos anos haveria outro Lorde das Trevas, e que o Escudo e a Espada da Deusa o derrotariam. A profecia ainda deve estar no Departamento de Mistérios. Eu sugiro que confiram.

E foi assim que Harry acabou no Departamento de Mistérios outra vez, escoltados por Alphard, o Diretor Croaker e o Inominável Greengrass. O Diretor Croaker levou-os diretamente para o Hall das Profecias, na prateleira marcada como "1500" - aparentemente, as antigas estavam organizadas por ordem cronológica. O Diretor Croaker gesticulou para uma orbe na altura dos olhos de Harry, igual a que havia destruído meses atrás na batalha. Na etiqueta, havia as iniciais S.L - Selene Lovegood -, M.P.III - Manon Potter III - e H.P.III - Hardwin Potter III. Abaixo, numa letra florida, dizia "Lorde das Trevas" e Manon Potter V e Hardwin Potter V.

A irmã foi quem pegou a orbe.

O Diretor Croaker lhes disponibilizou seu escritório para que pudesse escutar a profecia.

— Somente nós saberemos o que dizer á profecia. — disse o Diretor. — Não queremos mais incendentes do que ja temos, atualmente, com a recente vazão de que há uma profecia que liga Lorde Hardwin ao Você-Sabe-Quem. Que, — acrescentou. — não foi vazado por ninguém de meu Departamento, claramente. O Ministro é um dos poucos Inomináveis que possuem acesso a nossos registros, e quando o Guardião relatou que a profecia feita por Madame Trewlaney foi perdida... bem, já podem imaginar como chegou ao conhecimento público.

— Eu vejo. — disse Alphard. — Manon, Harry?

_O que acha de no três, huh?_

Harry deu de ombros, e a contagem começou. Assim que suas vozes mentais, em uníssono, declararam "três", os dois juntos abriram a profecia. Não havia voz, nem nada do tipo, e subiu uma fumaça de cor azul-clara até que pairasse no ar, e da fumaça palavras se formaram.

_Por cinco vezes cem anos se passaram,_

_Por cinco eras os mortos descansaram,_

_Por cinco vezes vieram,_

_Ao Senhor dos Grifos e a Senhora dos Dragões uma Senhora do Fogo e um Senhor da Tempestade nasce,_

_Ela que porta o fogo e precursa o caos,_

_Ele que porta a tempestade e precursa a ordem,_

_Do sangue dos impuros, ele que trás as trevas nasceu,_

_E ele que trás a morte por três vezes dez anos reinou,_

_Por três vezes dez anos a ilha chorou,_

_Ela que é o Corvo e ele que é a Águia,_

_Para derrotar o Mal nasceram,_

_E derrotar o Mal irão,_

_Pois a Espada e o Escudo da Deusa são_

_Caos e Ordem, um sem o outro não viverão._

Manon era a melhor em interpretação. Sempre fora.

Mas apenas um idiota não entendia o que dizia a profecia.

Manon era a Senhora do Fogo e Harry, o Senhor da Tempestade. Manon era Portadora do Fogo, Precursora do Caos. E Harry, o Portador da Tempestade, Precursor da Ordem. Manon era o Corvo. O que dizia que era Harry a águia. Manon era Caos, e Harry era Ordem. Manon era a Espada, e Harry o Escudo. O pai era o Senhor dos Grifos, e a mãe a Senhora dos Dragões.

Feitos e nascidos para derrotar Lorde Voldemort, era isso que eram Harry e Manon.

Feitos e nascidos.


	11. X - the slytherin princess

_**Daphne Greengrass** _

A sala de jantar de Silvereagle jamais foi bem iluminada. Sua tia gostava do escuro, então, toda vez que Daphne era obrigada a uma refeição no lar ancestral dos Parkinson, seus olhos tinham de se ajustar a luz baixa, e enquanto isso rezar para não derrubar nem a comida nem o vinho.

Aquele era um jantar milagrosamente silencioso, talvez por causa dos últimos acontecimentos.

As consequências da chamada Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios ainda respingava por toda a alta sociedade bruxa, em especial nas Casas. A batalha servia de linha desenhada na areia, de um lado havia o Lorde das Trevas, e do outro havia Manon e Harry Potter, e muitos não sabiam psra que lado cair. Mesmo que Lorde Voldemort tenha sido o perdedor indiscutível da batalha _._ Voldemort atraiu com sucesso Harry Potter para uma armadilha, mas perdeu um Comensal da Morte poderoso, talentoso e muito rico, e outros dez estavam agora em Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy sem a mão da varinha; a perda do controle do ouro Nott veio junto da perda do ouro Malfoy e também do Lestrange, pois no rastro da batalha chegou o filho de Bellatrix e Rodolphus, e não para jurar fidelidade ao Lorde das Trevas, e sim se aliar aos gêmeos Potter. A resposta do outro lado foi alta; Harry demostrou aptidão e talento ao segurar doze dos melhores Comensais de Voldemort por horas indefinidas, sem nenhuma baixa até a chegada dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, e Manon mostrou em batalha quão poderosa era, tirando a mão da varinha de Lucius Malfoy, queimando Thoros Nott, levando Bellatrix Lesteange á inconsciência e permanecendo de pé, em igualmente, contra Lorde Voldemort.

Os gêmeos Potter mostraram ao mundo do que era feitos na Batalha do Ministério da Magia.

Mas Voldemort sempre governou pelo poder do medo.

E muitas das Casas temiam ao Lorde das Trevas mais do que a fúria da própria Deusa Tríplice.

A Casa de Greengrass sempre foi, tradicionalmente, neutra; muito raramente seus ancestrais escolhiam um ou outro lado nas costumeiras guerras de luz e trevas. Foi o que fizeram na Primeira Guerra. Mas não o que fariam na Segunda. Para os pais de Daphne, Manon era tão sua filha quanto ela própria ou Astoria. A Casa de Parkinson, entretanto, era uma das Casas cinzentas, sempre indo mais para as trevas que não. Nem o pai nem o avô de Pansy eram Comensais da Morte, mas nominalmente, e financeiramente, apoiaram o Lorde das Trevas na última guerra; e poderia apioiar nessa.

— Dumbledore foi restabelecido Chefe Bruxo. — comentou o tio Paxton.

— Contra boa parte da vontade do Wizengamot. — o pai assentiu, e acrescentou: — Inclusive a minha.

— Não sei quem foi mais vocal, — o tio riu. — Você, Regente Black, Regente Longbottom ou Regente Potter. Nunca pensei, de fato, que veria tal coisa acontecer um dia.

— É de se esperar.

— Não, na verdade não. — balançou a cabeça, se endireitando na cadeira. — A menina e o menino Potter são, afinal, os cordeiros de Dumbledore. Era de se esperar que, pela vontade de sua Senhora, fossem os mais vocais apoiadores do velho.

— Cordeiro? — riu Pansy, chamando toda a atenção para si. Os ombros do tio ficaram tensos e, pelo canto de olho, Daphne viu a tia apertar os talheres entre os dedos. — Manon é muitas coisas, pai, e o cordeiro de Dumbledore certamente que não é uma delas. A única outra pessoa que Manon odeia mais que ao Lorde das Trevas é Dumbledore... quer dizer, o Lorde das Trevas e Bellatrix Lestrange. — a prima pegou a taça. — Manon não é cordeiro nenhum. Ela é uma leoa. Uma predadora. Ela não tem reticência em matar, como a lápide de Thoros Nott poderia muito bem relatar, nem tem piedade, como poderia Lucius Malfoy informar. Ela teria matado Bellatrix na frente de Fudge e os Aurores. Ela teria matado o Lorde das Trevas bem ali. — devolvendo a taça agora seca á mesa, Pansy olhou diretamente para o pai: — Em uma só noite, Manon fez mais contra o Lorde das Trevas do que Dumbledore em mais de dez anos. Dumbledore estava perdendo a Primeira Guerra, foi um golpe de sorte... da mais alta sorte... que o que quer que Lily Potter tenha feito em 31 de 2006 tirou parou o Lorde das Trevas por quase quinze anos. Lily Potter, em uma única noite, aleijou o Lorde das Trevas por uma década e meia; mais do que Dumbledore tinha feito em uma década inteira. Se eu fosse o senhor... — riu com deboche. — eu consideraria seriamente quem apoiaria. Eu odiaria ser conhecida como o covarde que ficou com o lado perdedor por puro medo de um único homem.

— O Lorde das Trevas é mais do que um único homem. — protestou a tia Primrose, em voz fria.

— O Lorde das Trevas, eu suspeito, irmã, — disse a mãe. — nem mesmo de homem pode ser chamado.

Potterport fica apenas alguns quilômetros de Cair Griffin e pode-se ver a fortaleza dos Potter da pitoresca aldeia, que conta com uma igreja bonita e uma rua principal com pubs, bares, padarias e mercados; Daphne gostava de Potterport. Mas não era o motivo de Daphne estar em Potterport no ímpia horário de sete horas de um domingo; Manon, obviamente, era o motivo. Por um motivo que ninguém não entendeu ainda, a melhor amiga de Daphne gostava de acordar cedo aos domingos, pegar o carrinho de golfe e descer até a aldeia para comprar ela mesma o peixe que seria servido no almoço. Mesmo quando não iriam almoçar na fortaleza.

Por isso, Daphne se agasalhou contra a brisa fria que vinha do Mar da Irlanda e desceu até o mercado peixeiro á procura da melhor amiga. Manon não foi difícil de se encontrar, uma figura pálida - pela Deusa, vestida num short jeans curto e flanela verde e preta - de óculos escuros e cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, inclinada em uma barrada e gesticulando com as mãos, como se discutisse com o vendedor. Daphne parou para se recuperar do impacto causado, sem pretensão, pela amiga, e então retornou a caminhar em sua direção.

Ao se aproximar, Daphne descobriu que a melhor amiga negociava por camarão, o comerciante e Manon falando num galês tão rápido que era quase impossível para Daphne entender, apesar de falar a língua por toda a vida. Sorriu e rolou os olhos; não havia nada no mundo que Manon Potter gostasse mais do que negociar com comerciante.

A melhor amiga olhou por cima do ombros, a vendo, e Daphne acenou com a cabeça. _Continue,_ disse. _Se você tem certeza,_ respondeu se virando. Daphne arrumou um lugar á sombra e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do cardigan. Pela próxima meia hora, assistiu Manon negociar camarão, lagosta e peixe - o mais emocionante, de longe, foi o embate pelo. bacalhau. Quando por fim terminou, a melhor amiga se aproximou e, juntas, caminharam até o carrinho de golfe branco.

— Qual a necessidade de uma compra tão expansiva? — questionou, curiosa. — Harry disse que irão para a casa dos Weasley, algo sobre um aniversário?

— Da garota. — respondeu. — E eu quero comer peixe pelos próximos dias. E isso — gesticulou para os sacos. — é para satisfazer meus desejos.

— O dedo de Anastasia Queensbury engravida?

Perguntou sarcasticamente, mesmo enquanto seu coração doía e apertava. Tentava ignorar o que quer que Manon tinha com Queensbury, agir com naturalidade, assim como Manon fazia quando estava com Camilla. Doía, machucava, a deixava de coração partido e se sentindo perdida, mas se era aquele o preço de ainda ter Manon, mesmo que como melhor amiga, valia a pena. Manon valia muito, valia o mundo inteiro.

Manon riu e o rabo de cavalo balançou com o vento. Sorrindo, Manon se virou e olhou-a por sob os óculos de lentes escura. Daphne sorriu de volta.

A Toca era o projeto arquitetônico mais peculiar que Daphne vira em toda a vida. A casa dos Weasley é grande, uma torre torta tal qual a Torre de Pisa, com grandes terrenos circundantes. Daphne se manteve distante do grupo enquanto Harry e Granger eram acolhidos como se fossem filhos da Sra. Weasley que se mudaram para o outro lado do mundo e estavam ali somente para uma visita de dois dias; Manon, ao seu lado, tinha um sorriso suave, e carregava uma grande sacola escura. Eventualmente, Granger e Harry tomaram seu rumo para dentro da casa, provavelmente para uma recepção tão entusiástica quanto a que receberam da Sra. Weasley, e as atenções da matriarca se voltaram para as duas. Como havia feito com os outros dois, a Sra. Weasley puxou Manon para seus braços, murmurando sobre como estava magra; e, quando enfim deu-se por satisfeita, a Sra. Weasley olhou-a de cima a baixo, como se avaliasse. Daphne enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do cardigan e sorriu para a Sra. Weasley.

— Sra. Weasley, — disse Manon. — essa é Daphne Greengrass. Daph, a Sra. Weasley.

Tirou a mão do bolso para apertar a da senhora, mas, como havia feito com Harry, Granger e Manon, a Sra. Weasley puxou-lhe para um abraço. Daphne olhou para Manon: _o que eu faço?_ , inquiriu; Manon deu de ombros: _oras, abraçe de volta, não seja rude._ Rolou os olhos e fez como a amiga disse.

A Sra. Weasley lhes levou para os fundos, onde havia impressionante quantidade de gente, muitos dos quais Daphne reconhecia. Havia os irmãos Weasley que frequentaram Hogwarts com ela - o escudeiro, mais ruivo e mais alto que em junho passado, os gêmeos, com sorrisos marotos iguais e sempre do lado do outro - e outro que não conhecia; um é alto e magro, com cabelos ruivos grandes, presos num rabo de cavalo, brinco na orelha e camisa de banda trouxa - era Bill Weasley, o mais recente melhor amigo de Fleur. O único outro Weasley que havia presente era o Sr. Weasley, calvo e com óculos de tartaruga. Haviam muitos colegas de Hogwarts - reconheceu grifinórios, corvinais e lufanos; eram as únicas da Sonserina ali. E havia Tonks, a prima de Manon, e também o Professor Lupin. Granger e Harry já se misturaram; o irmão da melhor amiga tinha se metido em uma rodinha com seus colegas da Grifinória - Finnigan e Thomas - e outros dois da Corvinal - Boot e Goldstein -, enquanto Granger cumprimentava as garotas - Brown, as gêmeas Patil, Li, Abbott e Bones.

— Animado. — comentou Manon. — Vamos?

Manon colocou a mão na altura da lombar, e as duas caminharam até onde estava Ginny Weasley com as garotas de seu ano. Assim que chegaram perto, a garota ruiva se virou; era bastante bonita, com os cabelos ruivos e olhos escuros, sardas no nariz e sorriso brilhante.

— Ginerva. — o sorriso sarcástico da amiga denunciava que era uma piada interna entre as duas. — Trouxe uma intrusa, espero que não se importe.

— Potter. — cumprimentou a ruiva, que lhe olhou em seguida. — Sem problemas. Sabe como somos nós, os Weasley, a sempre espaço para mais um. E estranho seria se Greengrass não estivesse presente.

— Somos um pacote. — retorquiu Manon. — Parabéns. — as duas se abraçaram e, ao se afastarem, Manon estendeu a sacola. — Não fique muito convencida.

— Você me comprou uma Firebolt e colocou desmontada nessa bolsa?

— Quem desmontaria uma Firebolt, Ginerva?

— Você é amplamente conhecida como louca.

A garota Weasley estava convencida; Manon estava indignada; Daphne mordeu o lábio para segurar a gargalhada e olhou por cima das cabeças. Foi como avistou a prima entrando, esbanjando sobrenatural beleza Veela e uma grande sacola da _Coco de Mer._ Daphne imediatamente temeu o que teria dentro daquela sacola, e rezou para que a Sra. Weasley jamais colocasse as mãos nem na sacola nem na prima.

— Ela não fez isso...

Escutou a voz de Granger e, ao olhar para o lado, encontrou a grifinória com os olhos semicerrados na direção de Fleur.

— Ela fez. — confirmou. — Ela sempre faz.

— É uma tradição estranha de Veela?

— Não. É uma tradição estranha de _Fleur_. Veelas não costumam presentear adolescentes de quinze anos com lingerie sexy e brinquedos sexuais caros.

Fleur finalmente chegou á elas, deixando três adolescentes boquiabertos, cinco babando e dois caídos no chão. Ela ignorava todos eles.

— Você não fez!

Exclamou Manon, olhando para a sacola.

— Eu fiz. — a prima afirmou arrogantemente. — Aqui, querida. Bill disse que sua cor favorita é azul petróleo, está correto?

— Surpreendente, — respondeu Ginny, pegando a sacola com a outra mão. — está, sim.

— Muito bom. — assentiu satisfeita. — Leve para dentro e não deixe sua mãe ver, ela ficaria uma fera.

— O que é isso?

A ruiva semicerrou os olhos escuros, desconfiada. Fleur sorriu:

— Você vai descobrir. Não mostre para sua mãe.

E saiu. Manon riu, acenou para a ruiva e puxou para longe.

Por toda a tarde, Daphne dividiu-se em assistir Manon sorrir, rir, falar e comer, e Fleur flertar com Granger. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, Daphne não acharia difícil colocar Manon no topo de coisas mais fascinantes do dia, mas assistir a prima flertar com Sabe-Tudo Granger era hipnotizante. As duas não eram nada parecidas e, do que Daphne sabia, jamais haviam realmente conversado, mas ali estavam elas, sorrindo e flertando uma com a outra como se fossem conhecidas de longa data; a tensão sexual era tanta que se podia cortar com uma faca.

Primeiro de Setembro chegou cinzento e chuvoso em Londres.

Daphne ocupou a cabine de sempre com os amigos, todos empilhados por todo a cabine, as vozes de Pansy e Draco se excedendo conforme discutiam uma ou outra regra do xadrez trouxa. Theo assistia os dois, parecendo vagamente interessado, mas seus olhos azuis se desviam frequentemente para Draco, que permanecia totalmente alheio; Blaise ignorava aos três, o _Corriere della Magia_ aberto a sua frente e tamanho o rosto. Daphne desviou os olhos dos amigos para a porta bem quando a mesma se abriu, e entrou Manon com meio uniforme; correu os olhos pelo corpo da amiga, preocupada, mesmo que fosse irracional. Voldemort não era tolo de atacar a Plataforma 9¾, e ela definitivamente saberia ocorresse um ataque, mas não conseguia evitar ficar super protetora com Manon. Não depois de junho passado.

— Demorou. — disse. — Não aconteceu nada, não é?

— Estou ilesa. — assegurou, caindo no lugar vago ao lado. — Juro.

— Daphne nem é paranóica, né? — comentou Draco.

— E você calado é poeta. — retorquiu Theo secamente.

— Há boatos de que tem um professor no trem. — contou Pansy.

— Mas onde diabos tu ouviu isso? — indagou Blaise, incrédulo, abaixando apenas o suficiente do jornal italiano para que vejamos seu rosto. — Não deu nem tempo!

— Ela ouviu de Padma Patil. — contou Theo, segurando a risada.

— Que rápida você. — resmungou Blaise.

— Bem, e esse professor? — questionou.

— Horace Slughorn, o nome. Os boatos dizem que é o próximo professor de DCAT.

— Não é não. — Manon balançou a cabeça. — Ele é Mestre de Poções, bem conhecido aliás, e foi Chefe da Sonserina antes de Snape... Mamãe era uma das aulas favoritas, ele é como uma aranha, eu diria, gosta de ter os poderosos e talentosos.

— Então, quem iria chamar para o clube dele? Você, os outros herdeiro? — questionou Blaise. — Minha mãe é famosa, e meu novo padrasto é um duque da Escandinávia, talvez eu possa ser chamado. Draco e Theo... bem, não sei bem. Lucius foi pego, e Thoros... bem...

Blaise parecia estranhamente hesitante em dizer que Thoros Nott está morto, mas poderia ser razoável, considerando que a própria assassina do homem estava bem ali.

— Quando sua mãe casou? — perguntou Daphne para desviar o assunto.

— Primavera. — respondeu prontamente. — Uma alegria, de fato; não fui obrigado a participar, mas não acho que ela tenha levado isso consideração.

— A essa altura, Blaise, todos sabemos que ela não leva ninguém além de si mesma em consideração, portanto, não precisa ser tão reticente. — disse Theo. — E pode dizer que Manon matou Thoros, sabe, não é como se fosse uma cicatriz aberta ou coisa do tipo.

— A primeira vez na vida que Blaise tem tato e você desencoraja, sinceramente, Theodore. — comentou Pansy, secamente.

Antes que mais alguém falasse, a porta se abriu e uma duas menininhas da Lufa-Lufa meteram a cabeça, coradas e meio trêmulas. A primeira disse, de voz tremida:

— O Professor Slughorn mandou para Manon Potter.

Manon fez com quem o pedaço enrolado de pergaminho voasse para ela. A segunda garotinha, mais firmemente que a primeira, continuou:

— E para Blaise Zabini e Daphne Greengrass.

Blaise, sentado do lado da porta, pegou os dois, passando o de Daphne para ela, e as duas botaram a cabeça para fora, correndo para fora. Daphne desenrolou o pergaminho, onde elegantes letras escreviam a seguinte mensagem:

_Cara Srta. Greengrass,_   
_Eu teria grande prazer em sua companhia no almoço, no compartimento C._   
_Sinceramente, Professor H.E.E Slughorn_

— De Slughorn. - disse Blaise. — Bem, eu estava certo, não?

— Nem, estou simplesmente devastada por não ser convidada. — comentou Pansy, com tanta secura quanto da última vez que abrira a boca. — Me tragam doces, crianças.

Daphne deixou a cabine com o braço entrelaçado ao de Manon. No compartimento C havia McLaggen da Grifinória e Belby da Corvinal, e também a menina Weasley, além de Harry e Neville. Obviamente, não eram os únicos convidados, mas Slughorn - Daphne o reconheceu de uma foto do álbum de casamentos dos pais - estava obviamente exultante com Manon e Harry, e eram eles os mais aguardados. Slughorn era obviamente um homem muito bem instruído, e primeiro os cumprimentara de acordo com as normas, os guiando em seguida para a mesa, em seguida apresentando os demais.

Durante todo o almoço, Manon garantiu-se de encantar o professor Slughorn, e quando saiu do compartimento C, tinha certeza que adornaria a parede do homem nunca futuro próximo. Ao voltarem para a cabine, Daphne lembrou-se de comprar os doces da prima. Na estação em Hogsmeade, mal parecia que havia uma guerra em andamento, pois segurança extra não foi avistada; ao contrário de Hagrid, exultante gritando pelos primeiros anos junto aos barcos. A viagem de carruagem para o castelo foi, em sua maior parte, silenciosa. Draco, como de costume, manteve a corte na mesa; era um de seus trabalhos, se é que assim podia ser chamado. O primo era usado por Manon como uma figura de proa; aos olhos das outras três Casas, era Draco Malfoy quem governava a Sonserina como seu Príncipe, quando, na realidade, era Manon que os regia.

Não havia um Príncipe da Sonserina.

Havia uma Princesa. E essa princesa era Manon Potter.

Especialmente agora, para seus colegas de Casa, a melhor amiga era uma luz no fim do túnel. Uma alternativa melhor do que Voldemort ou Dumbledore, uma líder que se preocupava genuinamente com eles, a quem eles sabiam que cuidariam deles, contanto que cuidassem dela também.

Mas não eram todos os sonserinos que não queriam serem marcados como gado e se juntar as fileiras de Voldemort; haviam muitos dos aspirantes á Comensais nas masmorras, assim como haviam na Torre da Corvinal, na Torre da Grifinória e nos Porões da Lufa-Lufa. Muito pelo contrário do que gostavam de dizer, não era só a Sonserina que servia bruxos das trevas. E, tanto quanto era o trabalho de Draco ser o Príncipe Figurante, era o trabalho de Daphne ser a Espiã de sua Princesa. Quando criança, sua aptidão natural á Legilimência era um fardo pesado; agora, em tempos sombrios e de guerra, era uma armada que protegia Manon e seus amigos, um trunfo. Era o trabalho de Daphne garantir a lealdade dos seus, saber quem tinha a Marca e quem aspirava por tê-la.

— Uma grande noite para todos!

Começou Dumbledore, e Daphne obrigou-se a olhar para o diretor. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, notou que a mão direita do diretor estava escura e sem vida; magia das trevas.

— Aquilo é magia das trevas. — ouviu Theo, do outro lado de Manon, murmurar. — E das piores.

— Não consigo me lembrar de nada que poderia fazer algo como isso. — murmurou Draco em resposta.

Obviamente, não foram os únicos a notarem a mão morta de Dumbledore, e os sussurros percorreram a sala; Dumbledore, interpretando-os corretamente, apenas sorriu e ocultou a lesão, sacudindo a manga roxa e dourada.

— Não há motivo para preocupação. — disse em tom suave. — Agora... as boas-vindas aos alunos novos; bom retorno aos alunos antigos! Mais um ano de muita educação mágica aguarda a todos ...e o Sr. Filch, nosso zelador, me pediu para avisar que estão banidos todos os artigos de logros e brincadeiras comprados na loja chamada Weasley's Wheezes Wizard. Os que quiserem jogar nas equipes de quadribol das Casas devem se inscrever com os diretores das Casas, como sempre. Estamos também procurando novos locutores de quadribol, que são convidados a fazer a mesma coisa. Este ano temos o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a um novo membro do corpo docente. O professor Slughorn, — o bruxo ficou em pé, a careca brilhando à luz das velas, a grande pança sob o colete sombreando a mesa. — é um antigo colega meu que aceitou retomar o cargo de Mestre das Poções.

— Poções?

— Poções?

A palavra ressoou por todo o salão enquanto as pessoas se perguntavam se teriam ouvido direito.

— Por sua vez, o professor Snape — continuou Dumbledore, alteando a voz para abafar os murmúrios. — assumirá o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Snape, que estava sentado à direita de Dumbledore, não se ergueu ao ouvir seu nome, apenas elevou a mão displicentemente para agradecer os aplausos da mesa da Sonserina; os outros, claramente, não eram tão educados. Dumbledore pigarreou. O salão todo explodira em murmúrios à notícia de que Snape, enfim, realizara o seu mais acalentado desejo. Dumbledore, parecendo indiferente à natureza sensacional da notícia que acabara de dar, nada falou sobre outras designações e esperou alguns segundos até obter absoluto silêncio antes de prosseguir.

— Nem todos os presentes neste salão sabem que Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores estão mais uma vez em liberdade e cada vez mais fortes. — o silêncio pareceu se expandir e retrair enquanto Dumbledore discursava. — Não posso enfatizar suficientemente o perigo da presente situação, e o cuidado que cada um de nós, em Hogwarts, precisa tomar para garantir que continuemos seguros. As fortificações mágicas do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão, estamos protegidos de maneiras novas e mais poderosas, mas ainda assim precisamos nos defender escrupulosamente dos descuidos de estudantes e funcionários. Peço, portanto, que respeitem as restrições de segurança que os professores possam impor a vocês, por mais incômodas que lhes pareçam, particularmente a norma de não sair da cama depois do toque de recolher. Imploro que, ao notarem alguma coisa estranha ou suspeita dentro ou fora do castelo, comuniquem imediatamente a um funcionário. Confio que agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança dos outros e pela sua própria. — os olhos azuis de Dumbledore percorreram os rostos dos estudantes e, por fim, ele tornou a sorrir. — Mas no momento suas camas estão à sua espera, quentes e confortáveis como poderiam desejar, e sei que a sua maior prioridade é descansar para as aulas de amanhã. Vamos, portanto, dizer boa-noite. Pip pip!

Daphne entrou no quarto de Manon, já em seu pijama e pronta para dormir. A melhor amiga estava enfiada no armário, cantarolando uma música qualquer, e Daphne jogou-se na cama, deitando de seu lado; Manon não demorou a subir ao seu lado, se aconchegando no seu corpo. Daphne fechou os olhos e sorriu antes de adormecer.


	12. XI - i want to be like you

**_Manon Potter_ **

Acordar e não encontrar Daphne na cama não era nada de fora do comum e, na verdade, Manon já estava acostumada. A melhor amiga gostava de acordar junto do sol e, mesmo nas profundezas escuras abaixo do Lago Negro, a loira continuava a despertar junto com o astro, como se um despertador solar estivesse embutido no cérebro da amiga. Ainda meio adormecida, Manon fez seu caminho para o banheiro, onde já estavam as amigas e colegas. Pansy, na banheira, conversava com Tracy, que fazia sua maquiagem em uma das piadas; pelo vidro embaçado de uma das cabines, Manon podia identificar as curvas de arrasar quarteirão de Millicent, a voz da colega podia ser escutada por debaixo da ducha, cantarolando uma música qualquer das Weird Sisters; Daphne ocupava a segunda banheira, seus belos olhos turquesa e ouro mirando, pensativos, no teto.

— Bom dia, meninas!

— Bom dia, querida. — respondeu Daphne, em tom distante e distraído.

— Bom dia. — disseram Pansy e Tracy juntas.

— Bom dia, Manon! — exclamou Millie da cabine.

As peças do pijama foram largados no banco e, nua, Manon caminhou até a cabine favorita. Rapidamente ajustou os controles para que caísse água escaldante, para que relaxasse os músculos tensos com rapidez. O banho foi rápido e, logo que saiu, vestiu a lingerie; parou na pia do lado de Tracy para fazer a maquiagem e escovar os dentes, e acabou entrando na conversa das garotas; a notícia quente da vez era que Amira Shafiq - irmã mais velha de sua antiga protegida Alya - estava noiva de um bruxo indiano da poderosa família Acharya. Com a maquiagem pronta, Manon mandou um beijo para as garotas e retornou ao quarto, para que se vestisse. Faltava somente a gravata quando Daphne entrou, vestida somente na lingerie dourada.

Era a cor preferida de ambas, e não havia nenhuma outra - exceto, talvez, por preto - que Manon gostasse mais de ver na melhor amiga.

A loira sorriu e estendeu a mão. Manon colocou a gravata verde e prata na mão da melhor amiga, que suavemente passou a gravata pelo colarinho e deu o nó com perfeição.

— Prontinho. — se afastou. — Termine de se vestir e me espera na Sala Comunal.

— Sim, senhora. — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Apanhou as coisas e saiu do quarto, subindo para a Sala Comunal. Alya lhe esperava na ponta da escada, as costas estiradas e a caneca de café na mão. Manon piscou, olhando entre o rosto da garota e a caneca. Os pupilos eram como secretários de seus mentores, Manon mesma sofreu por um ano sob o punho de ferro de Moira Shacklebolt. Durante o último ano, em meio a ajudas com as lições e dicas úteis dos meandros de Hogwarts e Sonserina, Alya foi sua secretária, garantindo suas roupas passadas, seus livros nos lugares, compromissos em dia e o café do jeito que gostava assim que emergia na Sala Comunal.

— Você sabe que, assim que entramos no Expresso de Hogwarts em junho passado, não é mais minha pupila, certo?

Impassível, mas com os olhos brilhando com a intensidade das estrelas, Alya disse:

— Que ser sua sucessora. É o seu penúltimo ano. Quando se formar, eu estarei no terceiro ano, depois de três anos sob suas asas e, no meu quarto ano, serei a Princesa. Astoria Greengrass disse que sucedeu Moira Shacklebolt no terceiro ano, mas no meu terceiro ainda estará aqui e eu nunca conseguiria lhe usurpar. Então a sucederei. Quero ser como você. Quero ser a próxima Princesa da Sonserina.

Manon avaliou a jovem de doze anos na sua frente. Lhe lembrava tanto de si mesma que quis sorrir, mas se limitou a pegar a caneca.

— Muito bem, Shafiq. Saiba que esse ano será pior que o anterior.

— Você conseguirá. — disse a menina imediatamente. — Consegue tudo.

— Esse é exatamente o espírito.

Manon foi para o sofá onde estavam Draco e Theo, ambos emburrados. Se era pela demora de Blaise ou pelos pupilos ainda não estarem a vista, Manon não fazia ideia.

— Blaise ainda está passando o perfume?

— Mais provável que ainda esteja conferindo se a camisa está bem passada. — Draco resmungou.

— Manon, — disse o melhor amigo. — você sabe que ela não é mais sua pupila, não é?

— Shafiq quer continuar sob minhas asas. — disse.

— Voluntariamente? — murmurou Theo.

— Quem derá se o merdinha que Snape me deu fosse assim. — comentou o primo.

— Quem é mesmo? — inquiriu, curiosa.

— Caius Warrington.

— Quantos Warrigton realmente existem? E porque todos possuem nomes latinos com C?

— Grande mistério. — disse Theo.

Daphne chegou logo em seguida, com o cabelo dourado caindo em ondas perfeitas pelos ombros. Theo deixou Draco ainda esperando por Blaise, e seguiu com as duas - e Alya - para o Salão Principal.

— Acho que o Hagrid acha que vamos continuar em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Disse o irmão ao se encontrarem ás portas do Salão Principal. Pelo canto de olho, Manon notou que Theo fazia grande esforço para segurar sua risada, mas Daphne, no entanto, não encontrou motivos para segurar seu ceticismo.

— Isso nem faz sentido. — declarou, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim! — concordou Hermione, com vigor, assentindo veementemente.

— Me arrependi — disse Theo, a voz abafada, ainda segurando o riso. — de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas no exato segundo que vi o livro na Flourish and Blotts.

— Foi bastante desmotivador. — comentou, simpática. — Eu disse para não pegarem... Um OWL fácil, vocês disseram.

— Eu não peguei. — disse Daphne, com alegria descarada. — Sou muito sensata, muito bem, obrigada. E, de qualquer forma, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é absolutamente inútil para mim, dado que passarei minha vida hora atrás de uma mesa no escritório de casa, hora no assento Greengrass no Wizengamot.

— Hyperion desistiu da ideia de a casar com um respeitável sangue-puro quem seria Lorde Greengrass? — indagou Theo, com interesse.

— Tivemos uma conversa bastante longa nesse verão. — disse a melhor amiga. — Disse em termos inequívocos ou que ele desistia de me arranjar um marido, ou ele desistia de me ter com uma filha. Ele escolheu continuar com uma filha.

Manon se despediu do irmão e seguiu para a mesa da Sonserina, somente entreouvindo a melhor amiga contar os detalhes da conversa com Hyperion para Theodore. Seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos escuros de Anastasia Queensbury rodeada dos demais do sétimo ano, e imediatamente se desviaram. O relacionamento que mantinha com a colega era puramente sexual, nascido em uma das festas pós-jogos da Sonserina, e fora disso, não mantinham grandes contatos.

Permaneceu na mesa mesmo depois de ter terminado a refeição, aguardando pacientemente por Snape com seus horários, e quando o homem veio, Manon quase não lhe reconheceu. Parecia mais satisfeito naquela manhã miserável do que em todas as manhãs anteriores dos últimos cinco anos. Felizmente, seu horário era fácil, como tinha um O em tudo, e logo correu para a aula de Runas Antigas com Daphns, a única com quem também tinha a matéria; fora do Salão Principal, encontrou-se com Hermione, que também tinha Runas Antigas, e foram as três juntas para a sala. Uma hora depois, fora para a sala de DCAT, já cheia de coisas para fazer. A sala, naturalmente, já tinha a personalidade de Snape: sombria e decorada com quadros que mostravam os efeitos de feitiços das trevas. Conhecia-os, pois Alphard ensinará tantos quanto podia no decorrer dos últimos dois meses.

— Não pedi a vocês para apanharem seus livros. — começou Snape, fechando a porta e virando-se para encarar a turma de sua escrivaninha. — Quero conversar com os senhores e exijo sua total e absoluta atenção. Creio que já tiveram cinco professores nesta matéria. Naturalmente, cada um teve o seu método e suas prioridades. Diante dessa confusão, é uma surpresa que tantos tenham obtido nota para passar nesta matéria. E surpresa maior será se todos conseguirem dar conta dos deveres do NEWTs, que serão bem mais complexos. — Snape começou a andar em volta da sala, falando agora mais baixo; os alunos esticaram o pescoço para conseguir vê-lo. — As Artes das Trevas são muito variadas, inconstantes e eternas. Combatê-las é como combater um monstro de muitas cabeças, no qual, cada vez que cortamos uma cabeça, surge outra ainda mais feroz e inteligente do que a anterior. Vocês estão combatendo algo que é instável, mutável e indestrutível. Suas defesas — disse Snape alteando a voz —, portanto, têm de ser flexíveis e inventivas como as Artes que vocês querem neutralizar. Esses quadros — ele apontou alguns à medida que passava — são uma boa representação do que acontece com quem, por exemplo, sofre a Maldição Cruciatus — (ele fez um gesto indicando uma bruxa que visivelmente urrava de dor) —, sente o Beijo do Dementador — (um bruxo de olhos vidrados encolhido contra uma parede) — ou provoca a agressão de um Inferius (uma massa sangrenta no chão).

— Então já foi avistado algum Inferius? — perguntou a Patil da Grifinória com voz aguda. — Então é oficial, ele está usando Inferi?

— O Lorde das Trevas usou Inferi no passado — respondeu Snape —, o que significa que seria sensato presumir que pode tornar a usá-los. Agora...

Ele recomeçou a andar pelo outro lado da sala em direção à própria escrivaninha, suas vestes escuras enfunando a cada passo e, mais uma vez, a classe acompanhou-o com os olhos.

— ...creio que os senhores são absolutamente novatos no uso de feitiços mudos. Qual é a vantagem de um feitiço mudo?

A mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar. Snape aguardou calmamente olhando os outros alunos, certificando-se de que não tinha outra escolha, antes de dizer secamente:

— Muito bem... srta. Granger?

— O adversário não pode prever que tipo de feitiço a pessoa vai realizar — respondeu Hermione —, o que lhe dá uma fração de segundo de vantagem.

— Uma resposta decorada quase palavra por palavra do Livro padrão de feitiços, 6° série — comentou Snape com menosprezo —, mas correta em sua essência. Sim, aqueles que se aperfeiçoam e aprendem a usar a magia sem proferir os encantamentos, passam a contar com o elemento surpresa em sua arte. Nem todos os bruxos conseguem fazer isso, é claro; é uma questão de concentração e poder mental que alguns não possuem. Os senhores agora vão se dividir em pares. Um parceiro tentará enfeitiçar o outro sem falar. O outro vai tentar repelir o feitiço em igual silêncio. Comecem. — Manon se levantou e imediatamente fez dupla com Daphne, ao que Snape protestou: — As duas não. Greengrass, se junte a Malfoy... Sem uma palavra, menina... Potter, com Zabini, e nem ouse abrir essa boca.

Blaise a encarou, entediado, e Manon obviamente ecoava o sentimento. Todos eram muito bons em feitiços não-verbais, e Manon era tão boa - mesmo antes do ano passado - que poderia conjurar um Patrono sem sequer abrir a boca; não achava que Snape estava ciente, no entanto. Harry fazia dupla com o escudeiro e, óbvio, porque Snape absolutamente vivia para fazer do dia do irmão infeliz, fez questão de interromper.

— Patético, Weasley. — comentou Snape depois de algum tempo. — Deixe-me mostrar a você...

Manon parou de fazer seu escudo e Blaise de ataca-la, os dois e mais um punhado se voltando para assistir o professor ser um bully, pela milésima vez. Snape virou a varinha para Harry tão ligeiro que este reagiu instintivamente; esqueceu a recomendação de não pronunciar o feitiço e gritou: “ _Protego_!”. O Feitiço-Escudo foi tão forte que o professor se desequilibrou e bateu em uma carteira. A classe inteira tinha virado a cabeça e agora observava Snape se levantar de cara amarrada.

— Você está lembrado que eu disse para praticar feitiços não-verbais, Potter?

— Sim — respondeu Harry, inflexivelmente.

— Sim, senhor.

— Não é preciso me chamar de “senhor”, professor.

Os colegas e Manon ofegaram juntos, todos chocados com as palavras que escaparam do gêmeo de Manon. Nem mesmo era, que sempre foi limítrofe desrespeitosa com snaoe ousara falar daquele jeito com o Diretor da Sonserina.

— Detenção, sábado à noite, meu escritório. — disse Snape. — Não admito atrevimento de ninguém, Potter... nem mesmo do Escolhido.

Encontrou com o irmão ao sair da sala, quando o mesmo se afastava de Hermione e o escudeiro com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Correu até o irmão, olhando a mensagem por cima do ombro do mais novo.

— Fortaleça bem os escudos. — disse, assustando o irmão e amigos, mas não se incomodou. — Se sentir alguma coisa estranha, corre direito para mim, entendeu?

— Ele vai estar com Dumbledore

— Claro. — disse o irmão, interrompendo o escudeiro. — Qualquer coisa pior e você provavelmente vai invadir o escritório pela janela ou de outra maneira mais dramática.

— Ainda bem que sabe.

Depois do recreio, foi a vez da aula de Aritmancia, a qual foi com Daphne e Theo. O tempo depois do almoço era misericordiosamente livre, e Manon aproveitou para começar a tradução de Runas Antigas. Era quase estranho entrar na sala de Poções e não ver Snape, e sim Slughorn, embora ele certamente fosse mais animado do que Snape - mas não queria dizer muita coisa, dado que até defunto era mais animado que o Professor Snape. Não era estranho, no entanto, que tivessem poucos nos NEWTs de Poções: Harry, Granger e, incrivelmente, o escudeiro, eram os únicos da Grifinória; Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Sue Li e Padma Patil eram os representantes da Corvinal, e somente dois da Lufa-Lufa: Ernest Macmillan e Susan Bones; da Sonserina, é claro, havia mais: ela, Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy e Tracey. Manon sentou-se á frente, ocupando uma mesa com Daphne, Theo e Blaise, Pansy, Draco e Tracey sentaram juntos do lado, com Bones, os corvinais sentaram juntos, restando a Macmillan se juntar á Harry, Granger e o escudeiro. A sala estava inundada de odores diversos, e Manon olhou cada um cuidadosamente: havia Veritaserum, a Polissuco, Amortentia. Harry, graças a ela, havia obtido um O em Poções, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito de escudeiro, que deveria ter tido um E, portanto não tinha nem livros nem ingredientes, e teve de pedir.

— Ora, muito bem. — disse Slughorn se voltando para a frente da turma e enchendo o peito, já bastante volumoso, o que por um triz não fez os botões do seu colete saltarem. — Preparei algumas poções para vocês verem, apenas pelo interesse que encerram, entendem? São o tipo de coisa que deverão ser capazes de fazer ao fim dos NEWTs. Já devem ter ouvido falar de algumas, ainda que não saibam prepará-las. Alguém pode me dizer qual é esta aqui?

O professor indicou o caldeirão mais próximo à sua mesa. Parecia água pura em ebulição: Veritaserum. A mão bem treinada de Granger subiu antes de qualquer outra; Slughorn apontou para ela.

— É Veritaserum, uma poção sem cor nem odor que força quem a bebe a dizer a verdade.

— Muito bem, muito bem! — elogiou o professor, feliz. — Agora, — continuou, apontando para o caldeirão mais próximo da mesa da Corvinal — essa outra é bem conhecida... e também apareceu em alguns folhetos do Ministério ultimamente... quem sabe...?

A mão de Granger foi novamente a mais rápida.

— É a Poção Polissuco, senhor.

— Excelente, excelente! Agora, esta outra aqui... sim, minha cara?

Interrompeu-se Slughorn, parecendo ligeiramente tonto ao ver a mão de Granger perfurar mais uma vez o ar.

— É Amortentia!

— De fato. Parece quase tolice perguntar, — comentou o professor muito impressionado. — mas presumo que você saiba que efeito produz, não?

— É a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo! — disse a garota.

— Certo! E você a reconheceu, presumo, pelo brilho perolado?

— E o vapor subindo em espirais características, — respondeu Hermione animada. — e dizem que tem um cheiro diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai.

— Posso saber o seu nome, minha cara? — perguntou Slughorn.

— Hermione Granger, senhor.

— Granger? Granger? Será que você é parenta de Hector Dagworth-Granger, que fundou a Mui Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções?

— Não. Creio que não, senhor. Nasci trouxa, sabe.

Slughorn abriu um largo sorriso e olhou de Granger para Harry, sentado do seu lado.

— Oho! “Uma das minhas melhores amigas é trouxa e é a melhor da nossa série!”. Presumo que seja esta a amiga de quem me falou, Harry!

— É, sim, senhor.

— Ora muito bem, vinte pontos muito merecidos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger — exclamou Slughorn cordialmente. — A Amortentia na realidade não gera o amor, é claro. É impossível produzir ou imitar o amor. Não, a poção apenas causa uma forte paixonite ou obsessão. Provavelmente é a poção mais poderosa e perigosa nesta sala. Ah, sim. — confirmou solenemente com a cabeça para Draco e Theo, que riam descrentes. — Quando vocês tiverem visto tanto da vida quanto eu, não subestimarão o poder do amor obsessivo... e agora, está na hora de começarmos a trabalhar.

— Professor, o senhor não nos disse o que tem neste aqui.

Lembrou Macmillan, apontando para um pequeno caldeirão preto em cima da mesa de Slughorn. A poção espirrava vivamente para todo o lado; era cor de ouro derretido, e dela saltavam enormes gotas como peixinhos à superfície, embora nem uma só partícula extravasasse. Manon sentiu pertubador desejo de ficar boquiaberta, pois ali era a _Felix Felicis._

— Oho. — exclamou novamente o professor. Manon tinha certeza de que o professor não esquecera a poção, mas esperou que lhe perguntassem para produzir efeito teatral. — Sim. Aquela. Bem, aquela ali, senhoras e senhores, é uma poçãozinha curiosa chamada _Felix Felicis_. Suponho — e ele se voltou sorridente para Granger, que deixara escapar uma exclamação audível — que a senhorita saiba o que faz a _Felix Felicis_ , Srta. Granger?

— É a sorte líquida. — respondeu Granger excitada. — Faz a pessoa ter sorte!

A classe inteira pareceu sentar mais aprumada.

— Correto, mais dez pontos para a Grifinória. É uma poçãozinha engraçada, a _Felix Felicis_ _._ — explicou Slughorn. — Dificílima de fazer e catastrófica se errarmos. Contudo, se a prepararmos corretamente, como no caso, vocês irão descobrir que os seus esforços serão recompensados... pelo menos até passar o efeito.

— Por que as pessoas não a bebem o tempo todo, senhor? — perguntou Boot.

— Porque ingerida em excesso causa tonteiras, irresponsabilidade e perigoso excesso de confiança. Tudo que é bom demais, sabe... extremamente tóxica em quantidade. Mas tomada com parcimônia e muito ocasionalmente...

— O senhor já a experimentou? — perguntou Corner muito interessado.

— Duas vezes na vida. Uma aos vinte e quatro anos e outra aos cinqüenta e sete. Duas colheres de sopa ao café da manhã. Dois dias perfeitos.

Ele deixou o olhar se perder na distância sonhadoramente. Se estava representando ou não, pensou Manon, o efeito era bom.

— E a poção — disse Slughorn aparentemente voltando à terra — é o que vou oferecer de prêmio nesta aula.

Houve um grande silêncio em que cada borbulha e gargarejo das poções na sala pareceram se multiplicar dez vezes.

— Um frasquinho de _Felix Felicis_ _._ — explicou Slughorn, tirando do bolso um minúsculo vidro com rolha e mostrando-o a todos. — Suficiente para doze horas de sorte. Do amanhecer ao anoitecer, vocês terão sorte em tudo que tentarem. Agora, preciso avisar que a _Felix Felicis_ é uma substância proibida nas competições oficiais, eventos esportivos, por exemplo, exames e eleições. Por isso quem a ganhar deve usá-la somente em um dia comum... e observar como esse dia comum se torna um dia extraordinário! Então — disse o professor repentinamente enérgico. — como irão ganhar esse prêmio fabuloso? Bem, abrindo a página dez de Estudos avançados no preparo de poções. Ainda nos resta pouco mais de uma hora, que deve ser suficiente para vocês fazerem uma tentativa válida de preparar a Poção do Morto-Vivo. Sei que é mais complexa do que qualquer outra que tenham tentado antes e não espero que ninguém faça uma poção perfeita. Mas aquele que a fizer melhor ganhará a pequena Felix aqui. Podem começar!

Houve muito barulho quando os alunos arrastaram objetos e puxaram seus caldeirões para perto, e batidas estridentes à medida que acrescentavam pesos aos pratos das balanças, mas ninguém falou. A concentração na sala era quase tangível. Já tinha, claro, feito a Poção do Morto-Vivo, portanto, naturalmente, sabia que venceria. Slughorn ia passeando pela sala, muito como Snape, parando ocasionalmente para observar o progresso. Dando um ou outro aceno de aprovação.

— E acabou-se... o tempo! — anunciou Slughorn. — Por favor, parem de mexer!

O professor caminhou lentamente entre as mesas, começando do fundo, examinando o conteúdo dos caldeirões. Não fez comentários, mas ocasionalmente mexia ou cheirava uma das poções. Sorriu, parecendo impressionado, para Harry e Granger. Em sua mesa, deu bons acenos de aprovação para todos, mas ao ver sua poção, uma expressão de prazer e incredulidade espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.

— Sem dúvida, o vencedor! — exclamou para a masmorra. — Excelente, Manon! Deus do céu, é inegável que você herdou o talento de sua mãe que tinha uma mão ótima para Poções, a Lily. Tome aqui, então, tome aqui: um frasco de _Felix Felicis_ , conforme prometi, e use-o bem!

Nunca Manon sentiu-se tão satisfeita ao ganhar algo.  
  


Na sexta-feira de noite, Manon esperou em uma alcova próxima do escritório do Diretor pelo irmão, escondida sob um feitiço de invisibilidade. Quando o irmão passou, Manon puxou-o pelo braços e bateu-lhe a varinha na cabeça, murmurando rapidamente o feitiço de invisibilidade. Os dois caminharam juntos até a Torre da Grifinória, o irmão narrando o que acontecerá na reunião com Dumbledore.

— Quem são os Peverell? — perguntou o irmão, quando pararam de frente para a Mulher Gorda. — Sei que uma Peverell casou-se com o primeiro Hardwin Potter.

— Sim, Iolanthe Peverell. — assentiu. — Os Peverell eram uma família do século XIII, principalmente conhecido por três irmãos inventores: Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, todos do início do século XIII; foram imortalizados nos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, no Conto dos Três Irmãos. Antioch criou uma varinha de sabugueiro e pelo de Testrálio, dita por ser invencível, chamada de a Varinha das Varinhas, conhecida também por Varinha do Destino, Varinha da Morte e Varinha Anciã; ela tem uma história sangrenta, e o último de que se tem notícias de que teve posse foi Gregorovich, o fabricante de varinhas do Leste Europeu. Já á Cadmus se atribui a criação da Pedra da Ressurreição, capaz de trazer os mortos á vida, e há muito perdida. E, por fim, ao irmão mais novo e nosso ancestral, o avô de Iolanthe Peverell, Ignotus, que criou a Capa da Invisibilidade, que já sabemos o que faz, e foi passada de Potter á Potter desde o casamento de Iolanthe com o primeiro Hardwin. Nos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, não são eles quem fazer, mas a Morte que os dá depois que a enganam; Antioch se gabou de sua varinha e foi assassinada enquanto dormia; Cadmus só queria sua noiva de volta, ficou louco quando ela não realmente voltou a vida e matou-se; mas Ignotus escondeu-se com a Capa e viveu até a velhice, entregando-se para a Morte quando ela veio. Os três artefatos são chamados de Relíquias da Morte e, juntos, fazem de seu portador o Mestre da Morte.

Os dias foram passando, e se Manon achou que estava cheia de deveres no ano passado, esse ano parecia ser o triplo. Era quase uma dádiva que pudesse funcionar somente com cinco horas de sono e três garrafas de café, senão estaria muito atrasada em tudo; era também uma dádiva que era natural com feitiços não-verbais, pois agora exigia-se em Transfiguração e Feitiços também; Harry dizia ser uma bênção ainda maior poder xingar em voz alta quando um Tentáculo Venenoso o agarrava inesperadamente pelas costas, e Manon sempre se sentia muito feliz por ter deixado Herbologia quando o irmão comentava sobre.

Quando chegou a manhã em que se faria os testes da equipe da Grifinória, Manon achou por bem ser solidária para com o irmão mais novo e também espionar seu maior rival e, juntando o útil ao agradável, se agasalhou e recrutou Daphne e Pansy para o campo de Quadribol. As três sentaram juntas de Granger, Brown e a Patil com quem Pansy não transava.

— Isso vai ser difícil. — comentou Pansy, olhando para as meninas risonhas no campo. — Aquelas ali só estão aqui pela bunda de Potter.

— Você estava olhando para a bunda do meu irmão?

— Eu não, já não posso dizer o mesmo de Blaise, no entanto.

— Blaise? — indagou Daphne, virando o rosto tão rápido que quase quebrou. — Blaise estava olhando para a bunda de Harry? Desde quando Blaise olha para bunda de Harry?

— Desde quando Blaise não olha para cada bunda ao alcance da visão?

— Verdade. — a loira assistiu, seriamente. Em seguida, Daphne olhou para o irmão, de costas para elas na vassoura e a metros de distância e espremeu os olhos, olhando-a e então, sorrindo. Manon preparou-se, pois ali vinha um comentário sobre a sua bunda. — É uma boa bunda, faz sentido que a maioria das garotas que gostem de meninos queiram arrastar seu irmão para um armário de vassouras, mas não se preocupe, sua bunda é infinitamente melhor.

— Eu sei. — sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Mas obrigada pelo elogio mesmo. E vamos evitar em falar do meu irmão sequestrado para um armário de vassouras, o pobre coitado age como um hipogrifo atordoado ao redor de qualquer garota que não seja nós três ou Granger.

— Sim. — concordou Brown, que obviamente escutava toda a conversa. — Foi um pouco angustiante no quarto ano, vendo-o correr por todo o castelo atrás de Chang.

— Se foi angustiante para _você_ , imagine para _mim_. — disse Granger, secamente. — Ele era absolutamente miserável quando descobriu que ela já iria com o Cedric.

— Totalmente. — concordou a Patil da Grifinória, balançando a cabeça. — E eu quem tive de suportar o pior, dado que ele passou todo o baile com Weasley... o que me leva a perguntar, eles tem alguma coisa?

— Quê? — espantou-se Granger.

Pansy e Daphne desataram a rir, mas Manon respirou fundo e tentou duramente dispersas a hipótese terrível de sua mente. Nunca perdoaria Patil por isso, nunca.

— Patil, por Morgana, jamais torne a levantar essa hipótese. Não sei como viveria com Ronald Weasley como cunhado, mesmo que por uma hora.

— Então não. — assentiu, parecendo aliviada, e Brown exalou, igualmente aliviada.

— O que te levou a cogitar _Harry e Ron,_ Parvati, pelo sangue de Jesus? — inquiriu Granger.

— Faz sentido, sabe! Eles sempre andam juntos, e teve aquela vez no terceiro ano que ele ficou do lado dele quando você estava obviamente certa, já que Crookshanks não matou o Perebas...

— Infelizmente. — murmurou baixinho.

— ...e também teve a Segunda Tarefa, Chang era a namorada de Cedric e você estava saindo com o Krum, que fazia sentido, eram pessoas de importância, mas não tanta... Até um cego podia ver que Delacour não se importava com Davies, e não havia outro interesse amoroso, portanto colocaram a irmã... e quem foi o refém de Harry? Ron! Quer dizer, não tem lógica Harry se importar mais com o melhor amigo do que com a própria irmã gêmea, Padma e eu não somos próximas como os gêmeos Weasley, mas ela obviamente é mais importante pra mim que Lavander... se fomos pensar com base nos reféns de Krum e Cedric, no entanto, era perfeitamente lógico que Ron fosse o refém de Harry.

— Faz... sentido. — disse Granger, hesitante.

— Pior que faz mesmo. — disse Pansy, que já não ria.

— De fato. — concordou Manon, piscando os olhos muito lentamente. — Mas para todos os propósitos, Brown, o escudeiro deve estar solteiro.

— E provavelmente interessado. — contribuiu Pansy.

— Não tem problema, certo, Hermione? — perguntou Brown, parecendo temerosa.

— Ah, absolutamente nenhum, mas vou te avisando que ele tem a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá e é imaturo.

— Ah. — assentiu. — E por isso ele não é um potencial namorado?

— Isso e ele é como um irmão mais novo irritante e idiota. As vezes, é quase como se eu fosse a mãe dele.

— Sim. — riu Daphne, assentindo.

Manon voltou sua atenção para os testes, descobrindo o irmão a ponto de ficar rouco de tanto gritar; já estava ao final dos testes para artilheiros, e Katie Bell e Ginny Weasley eram boas, Demelza Robbins parecia particularmente ágil contra balanços, mas não pareciam uma grande ameaça á Sonserina. Os batedores escolhidos não tinham a genialidade dos gêmeos Weasley e nem pareciam tão habilidosos quanto Greg e Vince, mas eram razoáveis. Os goleiros, no entanto, pareciam um pior que o outro, mas Comarc McLeggen parecia bastante decente e muito confiante, total oposto do escudeiro, que parecia prestes a desmaiar conforme subia na vassoura.

— Ron também é inseguro. — comentou Granger, baixo o suficiente para Brown ou Patil não escutarem. — Pessoas inseguras são péssimas, mas garotos adolescentes inseguros?

— Terríveis. — assentiu Pansy, sentada mais próxima.

— BOA SORTE!

Berrou Brown, assustando Manon. Com a mão no peito, virou-se para ver a garota de pé, aplaudindo com animação. Olhou para o escudeiro, que já não parecia mais prestes a sofrer desmaio, e na verdade parecia muito confiante. _Ele também precisava de constante apoio,_ pensou, e então sentiu um pouco de pena da Brown. Com uma líder de torcida como Brown, o escudeiro pegou mais gols e conseguiu seu lugar no time.

Milagrosamente.

Talvez Brown seja uma santa.

— Então, como fui?

Perguntou Harry, quando se aproximaram. A voz estava rouca e parecia que precisaria de um bom descanso, e um chá.

— Muito bom. — disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

— Mas evite falar. — falou Granger..— Tenho a impressão de que sua garganta está crua.

— Vá tomar um banho e descansar. — ordenou, pegando o irmão pelo ombro e começando a andar, seguida pelas demais. — Irei mandar Mizzy com seu chá favorito. — o irmão abriu a boca, mas Manon balançou a cabeça. — Eu sei, sou a melhor, não precisa dizer... agora. Céus, se continuar nesse ritmo ficara sem voz antes de Novembro.

— Ele não gritou tanto. — defendeu Granger, Harry assentiu em concordância.

— Gritou sim. — retorquiu Pansy. — Meus tímpanos foram agredidos. Parecia que minha avó estava ali.

— Por favor, não vamos falar da vovó. — gemeu Daphne. — Os gritos até ecoam na cabeça.

— Margaret Selwyn gosta tanto de gritos quanto a Sra. Weasley. — contou Manon á Granger e Harry. — Mas ela é mais desagradável, quase tão simpática quanto Walburga.

— Ah, meus pêsames.

— Repita no feliz dia que a vovó fizer a passagem, Granger. — pediu Pansy, soltando uma risada.

— Oh, vamos lá, acho que já pode me chamar de Hermione, Parkinson.

— Só se me chamar de Pansy.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra, e Manon olhou primeiro para Daphne - que tinha as sobrancelhas loiras acima da linha do cabelo - e depois para Harry, que ecoava a expressão de Daphne, mas não tinha a malicia da melhor amiga, e sim horror. Optando por não pensar na possibilidade, Manon ignorou.

Como ela vinha fazendo com uma infinidade de outras coisas ultimamente.

Já era natural.


	13. XII - excalibur

_**Manon Potter** _

_A mudança de cenário foi um alívio para os olhos de Manon que, depois de meses, já não aguentava mais a Sala do Trono de seu ancestral. O novíssimo cenário é uma sala grande, com uma grande lareira acessa, mesa de centro e poltronas confortáveis. Morgana sentava-se em na poltrona da direita, tão confortável e bonita quanto sempre, com os lábios pintados de carmesim e o cabelo escuro preso em uma trança que, definitivamente, não deveria existir no século V._

_— O que achou? — perguntou Morgana, os cantos dos lábios se repuxando no familiar formar de quase-sorriso. Deusa, ela sonhava tanto com a mulher que agora suas ações lhe eram familiares. — Sente-se, minha herdeira, pois temos muito a conversar._

_— Por onde andou nas últimas semanas?_

_Perguntou, caminhando até outra poltrona e sentou-se. Como a poltrona de Morgana sugeria, era bastante confortável. Cruzou as pernas, notando que, ao contrário de Morgana, que trajava as vestes de sua época, Manon vestia a roupa do jantar daquela noite: jeans, botas e suéter._

_— Pensei que fosse melhor que processasse o que aprendeu sozinha. — respondeu a Alta Sacerdotisa. — E descobrindo toda a verdade, era o momento propício para deixar a sala de meu irmão. Não sei você, meu sangue, mas estava começando a odiar vermelho e dourado._

_Piscou muito lentamente, quase letárgica, mas somente disse:_

_— Não era a única. — suspirou, apoiando o cotovelo mo braço da poltrona. — Suponho que é agora que me explica, realmente, em que inferno minha vida caiu agora?_

_— Bem, já que insiste. — rolou os olhos. — Veja bem, quando Manon e Hardwin Potter III vieram ao mundo, o Lorde das Trevas Yvel_

_— Yvel, como yvel, a palavra do Inglês Arcaico para o mal, esse Yvel? — interrompeu._

_— Exatamente_

_— Que pouco criativo._

_— Posso continuar?_

_— Por todos os meios._

_— Você é exasperante._

_— Obrigada, mas não era você que queria continuar a contar a história de dormir?_

_— Não é uma história de dormir. — Manon quase podia ouvir os dentes da ancestral trincarem, e sorriu. — Prosseguindo. — disse, entredentes. — O Lorde das Trevas Yvel dominava fazia onze anos quando, em 21 de Julho de 1505, nasceram Manon e Hardwin da Casa de Potter, os Terceiros, para o Lorde Potter e sua esposa na época. Manon e Hardwin cresceram, seus primeiros dez anos enganosamente calmos, e aos onze anos, se envolveram na luta contra Yvel. Não vou me arrastar contando os anos seguintes, aqueles intermediários dos onze aos dezoito, mas eventualmente, Manon e Hardwin derrotaram Yvel; Manon o matou, concretamente, foi uma grande matança, devo dizer. Uma profetiza, Selene Lovegood, então, fez uma profecia... falando de um novo Lorde das Trevas, de poder e crueldade igualaveis aos de Yvel, e que ele reinaria por vinte e oito anos, como Yvel antes dele, e que seria derrotado pela Espada e pelo Escudo. Já conhece a profecia. — Manon assentiu. — Talvez não tenha contado, mas no dia 31 de Julho do ano de 2005 fez exatos 500 anos do nascimento de Manon e Hardwin. Sabia que esse Manon e Hardiwn, como você e seu irmão, tinham_ _Magia do Caos e Magia de Ordem, eram inatos do fogo das estrelas e da tempestade, filho de um Senhor dos Grifos e uma Senhora dos Dragões?_

_Manon engoliu em seco, endurecendo na poltrona._

_— O que isso quer dizer?_

_— Digo que Manon III tinha Magia e Caos, inata do fogo das estrelas e a filha de um Potter e uma Black. Como a Manon V na minha frente._

_— Somos reencarnações?_

_— Claramente._ _— a ancestral suspirou. — Todo Manon e Hardwin Potter... desde os primeiros, são reencarnações. São somente um. — Morgana se levantou._ _— Venha, temos algo crucialmente importante á falar agora._

_Confusa e abalada pela revelação de que a reencarnação de suas quatro homônimas anteriores, Manon levantou-se, seguindo a ancestral para fora da sala e corredores longos; o Castelo de Camelot a lembrava de Cair Griffin, cheio de corredores, quase uma cidadela. Depois de passar por tantos corredores e descer tantas escadas que perdera a conta, finalmente chegaram no que Manon reconheceu como um salão de reuniões, com uma mesa redonda no centro, rodeada de altas cadeiras de ouro, com diferentes cores estampadas e... brasões, tais quais o brasão no trono de Arthur, nos acentos do Wizengamot. Eram doze, e os brasões Manon reconhecia a todos: o dourado dragão em vermelho dos Pendragon, o wyvern de prata em verde-escuro dos Malfoy, o lobo negro em vermelho-sangue de Nott, o dourado grifo em vermelho de Potter, o leão dourado em verde Greengrass, o leão de pra em azul-royal de Longbottom, o corvo negro em azul-escuro Lestrange, o cisnei branco em dourado de MacKinnon, o veado negro em dourado de Bones, o dragão negro em prata de Black, a águia prata no cinza-escuro de Parkinson, e a águia azul em prata de Lovegood._

_As onze Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, e a Casa de Pendragon, a maior delas. E ela era a Chefe de duas delas e... Chefe de Pendragon, também, pois se Morgana dizia que era Rainha de Albion, certamente era a Chefe da Casa de Pendragon também._

_Aquela era a sala da lendária Mesa da Távola Redonda de Arthur Pendragon, onde os maiores cavaleiros da Grã-Bretanha sentaram. Era ali, naquela mesma diante dela, que guerras foram decididas e cursos mudados._

_— Quando Tom Riddle era menino, aos dezesseis, como você, ele tinha um professor, o mesmo professor que agora você tem. Riddle perguntou á Horace da Casa de Slughorn o que eram as Horcruxes, e Lorde Horace respondeu. Horcruxes são, minha herdeira, dispositivos criados por um Faraó egípcio muitos, muitos anos atrás... e ambas sabemos como eram os faraós, não? Uma Horcrux nada mais é do que o hospedeiro de um pedaço de alma, separado do corpo... quem tem uma Horcrux jamais morrera enquanto o hospedeiro continuar intacto, nem mesmo a Maldição da Morte o mataria. E Tom Riddle fez não somente um, ou dois, mas sete._

_— Sete?_

_— Sete. Seu diário de infância, destruído por Hardwin aos doze anos; o anel de Marvolo Gaunt, destruído em julho passado por Albus da Casa de Dumbledore; a Taça de Helga Hufflepuff; o Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw; o Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin; a cobra Nagini e... Hardwin. Há três métodos de destruir uma Horcrux, minha descendente: veneno de Basilisco, Frienfyre e a Excalibur. — Morgana parou atrás da cadeira Pendragon, e a encarou do outro lado da mesa, diante da cadeira Potter. — Destrua as Horcruxes de Tom Riddle, Manon do Fogo das Estrelas, Rainha de Albion, Grã-Sacerdotisa da Deusa Tríplice, a Espada da Deusa._

Manon acordou, mas diferente das outras vezes, não correu para anotar o sonho, horrorizada de mais com que descobriu, com o que Morgana falara. Não podia... não podia ser... não Harry, Harry não... sequer notou as lágrimas começarem a descer, mas via-se, em questão de minutos, com uma torrente lhe escapando pelos olhos, soluços quebrados saindo pelos lábios, paralisada diante do horror lhe apresentado por Morgana. Não notou também quando Daphne despertou, mas notou que de repente era acolhida por braços quentes, e chorava encolhida no colo que lhe dava consolo. Demorou a se acalmar, e quando os olhos secaram e os soluços pararam, Manon contou-a, aos sussurros, dos segredos que guardava de todos, exceto do primo e irmão.

No dia seguinte, saiu cedo e foi direto para os jardins, resolvera correr naquela manhã. Seu estudo de Aritmancia e Runas Antigas provou-se uma dadiva quando conseguiu que tecnologia e eletricidade funcionassem ao redor da magia, e por isso, conseguira contrabandear o telefone e o notebook para Hogwarts. Era cedo ainda, tão cedo que talvez apenas ela e os elfos estavam acordados, pois era domingo, e como tal, ela estava sozinha correndo pelo sudoeste do Lago Negro, á borda da muralha.

_345, that's where we stayed_

_She told me I'm a narcissist doing it again_

_Took a brunch of acid and she told me, "not again"_

_Now I've gotta tell her I'm lovin' her friends_

A voz de No Rome explodia dos fones de ouvido, e Manon acelerou os passos com o pré-refrão, os lábios se mexendo para formar as palavras quase que inconscientemente. Era começo de outubro e nas Terras Altas o sol não surgira, a lua ainda reinava soberana junto á sua corte: as estrelas, aquele pedaço de mundo mergulhado na escuridão da noite. Faltava pelo menos meia hora para o nascer do sol, e Manon aproveitaria a escuridão. Havia vindo por leste, saído pelo Salão de Entrada, mas voltaria por oeste, passando por entre o campo de Quadribol e o lago. Ao avistar o castelo, Manon parou de correr, optando por andar calmamente agora. A música tinha acabado e outra começado, e enquanto o sol subia atrás de si pelos vales e montanhas além de Hogsmeade, Manon sorriu conforme cantarolava:

_—_ _I'm sorry if I say: I need you. But I don't care, I'm not scared of love. 'Cause when I'm not with you I weaker. Is that so wrong? Is that so wrong? That you make me strong._

Ainda era seis e tantos, mas não havia ninguém desperto ou comida nas mesas, e por isso, Manon pegou um desvio e foi para os porões, não para as masmorras, diretamente para a cozinha. Os elfos estavam, é claro, todos acordados e alertas, de olhos arregalados e preparando a comida para o batalhão que era a população de Hogwarts. Foi recebida com o mesmo entusiasmo de sempre, elfos pulando para cima e para baixo, ansiosos por atender a todos os seus desejos. Sentou-se em uma das mesas, e rapidamente foi servida com seu café - em uma caneca com desenho de Daenerys Targaryen com Dragon, Rhaegal e Viserion, que Manon tinha certeza de que fora Daphne quem deu aos elfos, pois todo café que era servido para ela pelos elfos era naquela específica caneca - e panquecas de gotas de chocolate com calda. Comeu conversando com os elfos, especialmente Dobby, que perguntava constantemente do "grande e magnífico Harry Potter".

Ao retornar para as masmorras, Manon tomou banho e se vestiu, descendo para a Câmera Secreta. Saiu muito mais tarde, perto das nove, e foi para o Salão Principal; estava razoavelmente cheio, e quase todos os amigos estavam na mesa, mas ninguém espera ver Pansy ou Draco antes das doze em um final de semana a menos que haja forças maiores, e hoje não havia. Apanhou sua caneca cheia de café - Morgana, o café de Cuppy era o melhor - e foi para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Harry já estava, com Granger e o escudeiro Weasley Sem mover um dedo, arrastou o escudeiro para longe do irmão, colocando uma boa distância entre si e o escudeiro do irmão, e sentou-se.

— Bom dia. — sorriu, brilhantemente.

— Qual foi a pessoa que você não gosta que morreu?

Indagou o irmão, olhando-o com olhos arregalados e suspeitos. Soltou uma risada, levando a caneca aos lábios e bebendo um bom gole do líquido quente.

— Infelizmente — responde, torcendo os lábios e baixando a caneca. — ninguém.

— E o que aconteceu, então? — perguntou, a suspeita em seus olhos aumentando. — Você nunca está feliz numa manhã de domingo normal, algo de extraordinário deve ter acontecido.

— Nada aconteceu. — tranquilizou, revirando os olhos. — Uma garota não pode ter uma manhã feliz?

— Não quando a garota é você. — retorquiu com firmeza. — A menos que... — espremeu os olhos, e Manon tornou a rolar os olhos. — Lizzie, é você?

Riu pelo nariz, tornando a beber de seu café. Lizzie é como Harry chama sua personalidade feliz, também conhecida como "personalidade número 4" por Pansy, "Alegria" por Theo em referência á Divertida Mente, "a Outra" por Draco e Blaise, e "Light Manon" por Daphne. Na verdade, seguindo a teoria do irmão, Lizzie é Alegria, mas quem comanda sua Sede é Raiva - Manon, segundo o irmão - e muito pouco Alegria - Lizzie - assume o controle. Aparentemente, hoje é dia de Lizzie.

— Lizzie? — indagou Granger, sentada na frente.

— É a Alegria dela. — respondeu o irmão, virando-se para ela. — Você sabe, de Divertida Mente.

— Oh, sim. — ela assentiu, rindo. — Se Lizzie é Alegria e parece tão surpreso quanto ela assume o controle, quem comanda?

— É Manon, a Raiva.

Granger riu, totalmente concordando. Rolou os olhos.

— Há motivos para a minha visita. — disse, antes que Harry e Granger continuassem: — Vamos passar o dia juntos, você e eu.

— Ok... — arrastou, voltando a estranheza. — O que aconteceu, Manon, realmente?

— É para mais tarde. — disse, pois o irmão não abandonaria a questão. — Prometo. Agora, o que me diz de um dia somente nosso?

Harry sorriu, de repente tão brilhante quanto o sol. E Manon sorri de volta, com coração aquecido, pois nada lhe dava mais alegria que Harry feliz, verdadeiramente feliz. Depois que o irmão terminou de comer, se despediram de Granger e partiram para a Câmera Secreta. Antes de subir para o Salão Principal, havia descido para deixar os baldes de pipoca, os refrigerantes e transfigurar o sofá num sofá-cama; os dois rapidamente se acomodaram no sofá confortável, e Harry deu play na maratona de Star Wars. Assistiram á todos os filmes, mas a trilogia sequel, somente pelo prazer de criticar.

O dia passou-se que Manon nem viu, pela primeira vez em mais de um mês estava divertindo-se com o irmão; pela primeira vez em mais de meses, na verdade, pois o verão foi cheio de dor por Sirius e treinamento. O almoço foi trazido pelos elfos, e o sol já estava se pondo quando o último dos filmes chegou ao fim. No entanto, o sorriso de Manon foi de curta duração, pois agora tinha de contar o último sonho com Morgana.

— Tive outro sonho com Morgana. — contou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. — Mudamos o cenário, felizmente... conheci a Mesa da Távola Redonda.

— Não brinca! — arregalou os olhos. — E como é?

— Grande, dozes cadeiras, uma para a Casa de Pendragon e as outras onze para as Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres. — contou. — São como os assentos do Wizengamot... mas o importante não é a mesa, mas o que Morgana me disse. Ela confirmou que sou a Espada e você, o Escudo; disse que nossos ancestrais, outros Manon e Hardwin, derrotaram um Lorde das Trevas de nome Yvel... sim, mal no inglês arcaico, tão ruim quanto Voldemort. Ela me contou também de Horcruxes, são... — explicou cuidadosamente o que eram e como se destruíam, contou quais eram as Horcruxes de Voldemort, então. — E você. — disse por fim, já pulando e agarrando o irmão. — Mas não se preocupe, darei um jeito, como sempre dei... não vai morrer, querido, eu prometo... — se afastou minimamente, encostando suas testas. — Vou tirar essa coisa de você, Harry, prometo, e irá viver, Harry, viver para me dar sobrinhos com cabelos sem esperança e os olhos da mamãe, e eles terão o seu sorriso e me chamarão de titia, irei mima-los, absolutamente estraga-los, serão pestinhas incorrigíveis e a culpa será minha, toda minha e, Harry... você vai ser amado, com ternura e intensamente, vou garantir que, com quem quer que se case, seja perfeito para você e que o ame de todo coração, meu príncipe, pois é isso que merece... osso e muito mais, o mundo interior... todo o universo.

O irmão enfiou o rosto no ombro, e Manon o apertou em seus braços, fez deles uma gaiola dourada e segura, onde nada podia atingi-lo, e estaria seguro, onde era amado. Pois era amado, Harry era amado: por Manon, e Granger e Moony, por Sirius e os pais, que não estavam ali mais, mas o amavam, tanto que morreram por ele, felizes por isso. Sirius ria feliz enquanto caia no véu, pois esteve em seus últimos momentos com Harry, e o pai sem hesitar enfrentou Voldemort sem varinha por amor á Harry, e a mãe... a mãe deu a própria vida sem pensar duas vezes por Harry.

Não deixaria que o sacrifício dos pais fossem em vão, que se percebesse. Harry viveria, viveria uma vida feliz, onde estaria casado com alguém que ama com absolutamente reciprocidade, e teria filhos, belos filhos que ela mimaria, belos filhos com aquele cabelo Potter e os olhos de mãe.

Naquela noite, Manon não sonhou com Morgana, mas o despertar, na manhã seguinte, Excalibur estava no pé da cama numa bainha vermelha com o dragão Pendragon bordado de ouro, e não precisava de sonhos para entender:

Ela era a Espada da Deusa, ela deveria destruir as Horcruxes e derrotar Lorde Voldemort. Com Excalibur, um presente da Dama do Lago para seu ancestral; um presente da Deusa á qual ela era a Campeã.

Manon tirou a espada da bainha, os olhos passando pelas antigas palavras em algum idoma celta britânico, talvez o _Common Brittonic,_ ela não tinha certeza, e fez uma nota mental de perguntar á Morgana no próximo sonho. De qualquer forma, as palavras brilhavam num dourado escuro, queimado. Era quente e confortável, se ajustava perfeitamente em sua mão, como se tivesse sido forjada para si, e não para o ancestral.

 _Talvez_ _tivesse,_ uma voz - muito parecida com a própria voz - sussurrou em sua mente; _talvez Excalibur tivesse sido feita para ser sua também; não somente de Arthur. Era uma espada da deusa, para a Espada da Deusa._

— Quero saber o motivo de ter uma espada? — olhou para cima, onde Daphne estava parada na frente da porta, as duas sobrancelhas desaparecendo entre o cabelo dourado, tão alto as erguia. — Espera ai... essa é a Excalibur? — fechou a porta e avançou a passos largos, parando a sua frente. — Aí, minha deusa, é a Excalibur... onde achou a Excalibur? Bedivere devolveu-a á Dama do Lago, depois que Arthur foi morto pelos ferimentos na batalha com Mordred... e não tem sido vista desde então.

— Surgiu. — disse simplesmente. — Deve ser a maneira mística e arcaica da Morgana de me dizer que é minha missão destruir aquelas coisas.

— É. — concordou, chocada, mas rapidamente se recuperou: — Você sabe que me tem, certo? Que estarei com você, a cada passo que der, e a apoiarei somente quando não tiver idéias idiotas, como tentar se sacrificar...

— Eu não tentaria me sacrificar. — protestou — Esse Harry.

— Sim. — assentiu, os olhos brilhando, muito séria. — Esse é Harry. Ele totalmente faria algo tão estúpido quanto se sacrificar. Ele é um mártir, e também um grifinório, sem falar naquela coisa de salvar as pessoas. Complexo de herói, não é? Você, por outro lado, graças à Deusa, é egoísta e egocêntrica de mais para o sacrifício; e agradeço sempre posso por isso.

Manon sorriu.

— Você é a melhor.

— Disso você, eu e todo o mundo já sabia, querida.


	14. XIII - foolish and stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C&W: cuidado com a gay burra

**_Daphne Greengrass_ **

Foi em uma fria manhã em meados de outubro que Daphne levou a hipótese de que Dumbledore sabia das Horcruxes e que Harry era uma para a melhor amiga. Manon imediatamente levou a teoria em conspiração, corroborando que o Diretor provavelmente tinha planos de que Harry destruísse os hospedeiros dos pedaços da alma de Lorde Voldemort; de que Harry, Granger e o escudeiro destruíssem as Horcruxes, e não com a ajuda de Manon. Há muito, Daphne havia percebido que, no quadro geral das coisas, a melhor amiga não fazia parte dos planos maquinados pela mente velha e senil de Dumbledore.

Foi preciso algumas horas trancadas juntas na Câmara Secreta, mas elas havia esboço o que parecia ser o plano do Diretor. Um plano que estava em movimento desde o Samhain em que Voldemort foi para Godric's Hollow matar Harry Potter.

Crescendo em um lar abusivo, exilado de seu povo, história, família e cultura, Harry Potter chegou á Hogwarts como um menino inocente e facilmente impressionável, tão ansioso para se provar que tornou um alvo ambulante e inconsciente para o mundo. Harry era o oposto de Manon, a versão fraca do produto feito em lares abusivos. Harry, ansioso para se provar e pertencer, para agradar, era perfeito para os planos de Dumbledore; mas Manon _não._ Manon era o produto que saiu do lar abusivo endurecido, cheia de raiva, ódio e desconfiança do mundo. Harry se fez gentil e altruísta, com a coragem de coração e nobreza de espírito que fez o Chapéu Seletor enviá-lo para Grifinória. Manon, entretanto, se fez esperta, astuta e manipuladora, aprendeu o que era cedo e não tinha escrúpulos em usar para vantagem própria.

Harry se fez altruísta.

Enquanto Manon se egoísta.

Os seres humanos são, inerentemente egoístas. Ao crescer, o egoísmo se acentua em alguns, enquanto em outros, cresce.

Quando Daphne conheceu Manon, a melhor amiga era egoísta o suficiente para culpar o irmão e deixá-lo ser punido pelos tios. Agora, entretanto, Manon jamais conscientemente faria algo que viesse a machucar o irmão gêmeo.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Comentou Pansy, a frente na fila. Diante de si, Manon enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, e Daphne se inclinou contra a melhor amiga, abraçando-a por trás, e largou o queixo no ombro direito.

— Sim. — concordou. — Quer dizer, o que vou contrabandear para Hogsmeade? Deveriam estar preocupados com contrabando para _dentro_ , não _fora._

— Como se lógica fosse algo usado em Hogwarts. — disse Manon, fazendo uma careta para o sensor de Filch.

Depois da inspeção - e Daphne tinha certeza que aquele maldito os inspecionou por mais tempo que os outros - todos os cinco desceram juntos para Hogsmeade, Blaise já tinha desaparecido com seu novíssimo caso, qual Daphne não nutria nenhum interesse. Todos se separaram ao chegar na aldeia: Draco foi para o Três Vassouras, pois aparentemente tinha um encontro com um indivíduo misterioso, Theo sumiu na livraria, Pansy praticamente evaporou no ar após avisar que não esperassem por ela no almoço, e Daphne andou por toda a aldeia com Manon. Cumprimentaram alguns colegas, tiveram breves conversas com outros, entraram no máximo de lojas possíveis, foram vistas e ouvidas em todos os cantos e, quando faltava duas horas para o almoço, seguiram para o Três Vassouras, mas não entraram, desaparecendo da vista de todos; mas ninguém percebeu que Daphne Greengrass e Manon Potter desapareceram.

Elas surgiram nos degraus de Gringotes, ligeiramente cambaleantes por causa da Aparatação, e depois de recuperadas, entraram no banco. Como era meio-dia de um sábado, havia mais goblins que humanos no lobby. Um deles, Griphook, as guiou pelos corredores até o escritório do Mestre Shighape, o Gerente das Cofres Lestrange. Além do goblin de olhos cinzentos, o filho de Bellatrix Lestrange as esperava no escritório. Lorde Lestrange é um homem bonito, com cabelos negros como penas de corvo, olhos azul-gelo, mandíbula cinzelada e traços aristocráticos; mais um Black que Lestrange por fora. Corvus se levanta e polidamente as cumprimenta. Com as formalidades ditas e feitas, os quatro deixam o escritório.

Era uma pequena desvantagem das Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres: os cofres principais só poderiam ser acessados na presença de seu Gerente. Os quatro saíram do escritório e desceram na inebriante viagem de carrinho até o cofre Lestrange. Shighape abriu-o com rapidez, e Lorde Lestrange entrou, seguido por Manon e, então, Daphne. As duas procuraram com eficiência em meio aos montes de ouro e afetados, e por fim encontraram a Taça de Hufflepuff. Ao pegar, Manon sibilou levemente, mas enfiou-a no bolso do sobretudo, e saíram.

Lorde Lestrange as acompanhou para fora do cofre e do banco.

— Quanto mais permanecerá?

Perguntou Manon á Lorde Lestrange conforme desciam os degraus de Gringotes. Lorde Lestrange respondeu, com leve sotaque francês:

— Até que minha mãe, pai e tio estejam mortos. Ou a guerra acabe. O que vier primeiro. — da de ombros. — Deixei uma noiva pela qual sou genuinamente apaixonado na França, e não gosto da ideia de passar muito tempo do outro lado do canal, minha senhora.

O assassinato de Lorde Black por Lady Lestrange, nascida uma filha da Casa de Black, não poderia passar sem reprimidas severas contra a Casa de Lestrange, mais severas ainda que as sansões causadas pela mão de Lorde e Lady Lestrange e o irmão de Lorde Lestrange na perda da mente de Lorde e Lady Longbottom. Em decorrência, Manon exigiu submissão por parte da Casa de Lestrange, essencialmente tornando-os vassalos da Casa de Black, e embora não perdessem nem o status de Casa Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre - que é impossível, a menos que a seja totalmente extinta - nem todas suas posses e riquezas, o dano ainda foi grande. Corvus respondia á Manon e a Casa de Black agora, coberto por mais de meia duzias de juramentos de fidelidade e lealdade, todos sob o risco de morte. Uma nova traição da Casa de Lestrange á Casa de Black resultaria em guerra, o que daria a permissão para Manon massacrar qualquer um que seja parente da Casa de Lestrange em pelo menos cinco graus, resultando na total extinção da Casa de Lestrange. Permanencer leal á Corvus não só salva sua própria vida, de seus parentes, mas também dá oportunidade para que, eventualmente, a Casa de Lestrange se reconstrua em poder e honra.

Misericordioso, na opinião de Daphne.

— Uma noiva? — diz Daphne. — De qual família?

— Do Coven Delacour. — responde Lorde Lestrange, um sorriso se abrindo no canto de seus lábios. Daphne ergue as sobrancelhas. — Fui informado de que é prima da Herdeira Delacour, Lady Daphne. Talvez conheça minha amada. É Camille.

— De fato, somos primas. — assente. — Camille, filha de Heloise? Neta da Matriarca?

— Essa mesma.

— Sim, conheço bem Camille. Ela é adorável. Espero que seja um matrimônio feliz.

— Faremos ser.

Eles enfim chegaram do lado de fora do Caldeirão Furado, e Lorde Lestrange se curva para as duas, aparatando em seguida. Edmund abre a porta do carro, e Manon e Daphne deslizam para dentro com rapidez.

— Para o _Simpson's-in-the-Strand_ _,_ Edmund.

Daphne informa quando o motorista se acomoda atrás do volante.

O trajeto de Charing Cross até The Strand é feito em silêncio e, ao chegar no restaurante, o meitre as leva para a mesa reservada com vista para Waterloo e o Tâmisa. Marcus já esperava na mesa, os olhos passando por todos os cantos; ao avistá-las, o colega pula em pé e, educadamente, puxa as cadeiras.

— Obrigado por virem. — diz Marcus.

— Não é nada. — assegurou Manon.

— Estou correta em supor que... — olhou para os braços cobertos do colega.

— Foi horrível. — confessou Marcus, os ombros caindo. — Terrível. Há um ritual de iniciação, sabia? Não é só chegar e receber a... você tem que se provar. Não nos faça contar o que fizemos, foi...

— Tudo bem, Marcus.

Manon tranquilizou Flint. Daphne olhou para a taça com água, se perguntando que diabos de tão terrível Voldemort teria obrigado um garoto de dezoitos anos a fazer. Não sabia se queria a resposta.

— Já devem saber porque estamos aqui. — ela disse.

— Sim. — assentiu. — Quer que eu seja seu espião.

— Sim. — não fazia sentido negar, eles eram sonserinos, sabiam a hora de serem diretos, e as de enrolarem. - Quero saber de tudo. O que ele faz, onde dorme, suas tomadas de decisões, qualquer coisa. E também sobre os demais: seus tenentes, associados, a hierarquia, os nomes.

Daphne enfiou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e retirou um smartphone preto e nada chamativo, um total oposto dos modelos dourados que ela e a melhor amiga empunharam.

— Há apenas dois números listados: o meu, e de Manon. — contou Daphne. — Enviará mensagens, sempre mensagens; ligações somente nos mais urgentes dos casos, e quando digo urgente, é urgente do tipo uma invasão no Ministério ou no Wizengamot, entendido?

— Claro.

Pelas próximas duas horas, os três desfrutaram de um excelente salmão e um vinho tão bom quanto enquanto Daphne instruía Marcus para seu papel de espião. Era, afinal, o seu trabalho. O colega deveria saber de tudo para que estivesse preparado, especialmente quando espionaria um dos mais poderosos Legilimens do mundo. Depois do almoço, Edmund as deixou de volta no Caldeirão Furado, e aparataram de volta á Hogsmeade.

— Onde estiveram?

Perguntou Theo baixinho, ao as encontrar em Honeydukes. Manon manteve os olhos passando pela grande variedade de chocolates, a procura do que gosta, e foi Daphne quem respondeu:

— Por aí. — foi vaga, mas Theo não apreciou, pois ergueu as sobrancelhas; continuou: — Estivemos em lugares e fizemos coisas, docinho, nada com que se preocupar.

Saíram não muito depois, com Daphne e Theo carregando uma grande variedade de doces, e Manon somente com algumas barras de chocolate e o favorito de Harry. No jantar daquele dia, descobriu que a artilheira da Grifinória, Katie Bell, estava hospitalizada. Ainda naquela noite, Manon disse que Harry disse que Bell havia sido amaldiçoada por um colar amaldiçoado, provavelmente esteve sob a Imperius. Com base no que descobriu com Marcus no almoço, sabia agora que o Comensal em Hogwarts estava desesperado e com medo o suficiente para tomar uma decisão tão idiota quanto essa, pois parecia quase impossível que o colar chegasse ao alvo: Dumbledore, que sequer estava no castelo.

No domingo, Daphne se trancou na Câmara Secreta com Manon, e transcreveu tudo o que aprendeu com Marcus para um quadro em branco. Em outro ao lado, Manon transcrevia tudo o que se sabia das Horcruxes - inclusive aquela repousando em cima do piano ao lado da Excalibur.

— Um corte limpo. — comentou, olhando para a Taça. Apertou o piloto de tinta preta na mão. — Temos que nos livrar logo dela... já passamos mais tempo do que me sinto confortável envolta dela.

— Pode... — Manon respirou fundo. — Pode pegar a espada e colocar a Taça no chão?

Daphne assentiu, já se movendo para fazer como a melhor amiga pediu. Seus dedos envolveram o cabo de Excalibur, mas nada sentia do calor que Manon descreveu; era fria, quase desconfortável, mas não confortável. Evitou tocar na Taça, levitando-a até que estivesse no chão, e caminhou até a melhor amiga. Desembainhou a Excalibur, as palavras na língua antiga brilhando como ouro; _me leve para cima,_ dizia um lado, e _me jogue fora,_ dizia o outro. Estendeu a espada lendária para a melhor amiga, e os dedos de Manon envolveram o cabo como se tivessem sido feitos para caber em suas mãos.

Manon segurou com as duas mãos e ergueu-a acima da cabeça. Com a respiração suspensa, Daphne assistiu a melhor amiga inspirar e expirar, e então descer a espada com força, a ponta cravando no ouro da Taça. A espada brilhou dourada, um grito de horror da Taça preencheu a Câmara Secreta enquanto fumaça negra lutava contra a luz dourada. Outro grito de horror se fez ser ouvido, e a fumaça negra se foi.

A Taça de Helga Hufflepuff se partiu em duas.

_Duas para baixo, cinco para ir._

Manon usou seu fogo das estrelas para derreter os restos da Taça e depois se transformou em sua forma animaga, voando para o escritório de Salazar Slytherin.

— Que é que tem feito Weasley agir como um explosivim?

Daphne perguntou, curiosa. A medida que se aproximava o começo da temporada de Quadribol, Daphne não pode deixar de notar que o escudeiro Weasley se tornava mais volátil que Frienfyre. Enquanto ela certamente ficaria apreensiva se a equipe da Sonserina estivesse com pernas tão ruins quanto as da Grifinória, não era justificável. Granger de repente ficou muito interessada nas unhas, e Harry se mexeu, desajeitado, no sofá.

— Bem... — o gêmeo da melhor amiga tossiu, constrangido. — Esses dias a gente encontrou a Ginny dando uns amassos com o Dean Thomas no corredor e eles brigaram... você sabe... família Weasley típica.

— E? — incitou Manon, apesar de parecer limítrofe desinteressada.

— _E_ que a Ginny pode ou não ter falado sobre como o Ron estava com ciúmes e inveja, poraue nunca deu uns amassos de verdade... quer dizer... só na tia Muriel deles.

— Tia Muriel? — riu. — Está falando de Lady Prewett?

— Suponho que seja. — o garoto concordou. — A Ginny continuou... disse que ele tinha inveja de mim porque eu já tinha dado uns amassos na Cho Chang e a Hermione pegou o Viktor Krum no quarto ano, enquanto ele... bem. Muriel.

— O cerne da questão é, — ela disse, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo de Manon nos dedos. — ele está com ciúmes de você, Harry, de Granger ou de ambos?

— Claro que de Hermio-EU?

Granger gargalhou, provavelmente lembrando-se da conversa no começo de setembro, claramente. Manon riu e, talvez sentindo-se apiedada do irmão, contou:

— Apenas uma hipótese levantada de que vocês possam ser um casal, muito coerente, mas sabemos não ser verídico. — sorriu. — Sabemos que seu gosto para garotos é melhor, querido, fique tranquilo.

— Bem, seja quem for, obviamente não é recíproco. — declarou. — Granger, deu ou não deu uns amasos com o Viktor Krum?

— Dei. — respondeu, ainda olhando para as unhas. — Foi quando descobri que sou lésbica, ele não é mau beijador nem nada, mas se tornou mais... _interessante..._ quando sem querer pensei que era a Fleur Delacour no lugar dele.

— O verdadeiro significado de _bisexual culture_ esses dois, diriam em alguns círculos. _—_ assentiu. — Seria o meu. E o seu, Harry?

— Ah, era o Cedric e a Cho. — respondeu o irmão. - Quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando ele falou do banheiro dos monitores.

— Que história é essa do banheiro dos monitores, Harry Potter?

As arquibancadas foram tomadas pelos alunos de Hogwarts. De um lado, a massa compacta de vermelho e ouro da Grifinória; do outro, uma multidão de verde e prata da Sonserina. Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa não deixaram de tomar comparecer ou tomar partido. Entre os corvinais, Daphne identificou Luna Lovegood sob um enorme chapéu em forma de leão rugindo, e riu com vontade. No campo, Madame Hooch fez com que Theo e Harry apertassem as mãos antes de soar o apito.

— Ora, começou a partida e acho que todos estamos surpresos com a equipe que Harry Potter reuniu este ano. Muitos acharam que, pelo desempenho desigual do goleiro Ron Weasley no ano passado, ele não retornaria à equipe, mas é claro que uma forte amizade pessoal com o capitão ajuda...

A sessão da Sonserina recebeu as palavras de Zarachias Smith, o substituto de Lee Jordan, com vaias e aplausos.

— Ah, e aí vem a Sonserina em sua primeira tentativa de marcar um gol, é Urquhart que mergulha em direção ao campo e... Weasley perde, provando-se tão ruim quanto no ano anterior, mas ninguém além de Harry Potter parece ter percebido, é claro.

Decorrida meia hora de jogo, a Sonserina estava ganhando por oitenta pontos a quarenta, o escudeiro tendo feito frango espetacular atrás de frango, mas a garota Weasley tinha feito três dos gols. Smith parou de perguntar em voz alta se os dois Weasley estavam ali porque Harry gostava deles, o ataque então dirigido somente ao escudeiro. Quanto mais o jogo passava, Daphne via Manon vez ou outra debochar do irmão entre os gols que fazia e os que auxiliava, claramente se divertindo. Grifinória estava em péssima situação: bem o desempenho espetacular da Weasley, nem Harry pegasse o pomo de ouro, a Grifinória venceria. Daphne estava certa de que Draco apanharia o pomo, agora que não tinha Lucius sussurrando em seu ombro como o diabo em miniatura. Ao seu redor, o grito de _Weasley É O Nosso Rei_ aumentava a cada novo gol feito por Manon, Theo e Urquhart. Manon tinha feito outro gol quando Smith anunciou:

— E acho que Malfoy da Sonserina avistou o pomo! Sim, senhoras e senhores, ele decididamente viu alguma coisa que Harry Potter não viu!

Daphne esquadrinhou os céus a procura do primo, avisando primeiro o brilho dourado do pomo e, depois, Draco, com seus cabelos platinados e as vestes verdes feito um vulto; atrás vinha um outro vulto, esse preto e vermelho que era Harry. Com o coração na boca, assistiu Harry gritar uma provação que foi ignorada por Draco e...

— PEGUEI! — berrou Draco.

Draco fez a volta e mergulho, erguendo o punho com o pomo de ouro. Daphne gargalhou conforme os colegas gritavam, agarrando Pansy num abraço de quebrar ossos. A prima se soltou e deu a volta:

— VAMOS COMEMORAR! — berrou.

Nas vassouras, a equipe se amontoava por cima de Draco em comemoração. Ao desviar os olhos, Daphne viu a Ginny Weasley colidir com um estrondo no pódio do locutor; sob os persistentes gritos, aplausos e risadas, Daphne ouviu a Weasley dizer descaradamente á furiosa McGonagall:

— Me esqueci de frear, professora, desculpe.

Os colegas desceram a arquibancada e chegaram ao campo quando a equipe desceu, e imediatamente uma multidão se prontificou a pegar Draco nos ombros; Daphne permaneceu, enquanto os colegas carregavam o primo e os demais jogadores iam no meio da multidão barulhenta. Somente Manon permaneceu, vestida no equipamento de Quadribol. Daphne engoliu em seco, os olhos esquadrinhando o corpo da melhor amiga.

O manto verde e prata estava aberto, mostrando a camisa verde com faixas e o número 5 prateados; a camisa se agarrava ao tronco da melhor amiga, delineando a curva dos seios, cintura e quadris. As calças, de cor creme, se agarravam ás coxas torneadas como se fosse segunda pele, e as botas marrons apertavam as pernas até os joelhos. Manon não usava maquiagem, e o cabelo negro estava preso por uma elaborada e firme trança, com nenhum fio fora do lugar, apesar das intensas horas de jogo.

Daphne engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos antes que Manon visse suas bochechas flamejantes.

— Vamos?

Manon assentiu, passando o braço pelo seu.

A festa já estava a todo vapor quando Daphne e Manon chegaram. Blaise rapidamente enfiou cerveja trouxa em suas mãos. A música era tão alta que poderia ser escutada de vários corredores antes da estrada da Sala Cimunal. De cima de uma mesa, Pansy gritou e pulou direto para os ombros de Vaisey, dançando lá de cima mesmo.

As horas passaram que Daphne não viu, de tão bêbada e divertida que estava. Havia perdido as contas do quanto bebeu noite a dentro, só sabia que estava misturando e que se sentiria terrível no dia seguinte. Foi só muito mais tarde, depois que Daphne riu, bebeu e teve um encontro com uma garota qualquer em uma alcova, que Snape apareceu para acabar com o divertimento geral.

Voltou para o quarto de Manon rindo para o vento e tropeçando nos próprios pés. A melhor amiga, que estava somente um pouquinho melhor, segurava sua cintura com as mãos fortes, quentes e macias, e Daphne não pode se impedir de colar seus corpos juntos contra a porta do quarto. No fundo da mente, sabia que deveria se afastar, ficar longe, que deveria ser só a melhor amiga de Manon, e que melhores amigas não deveriam olhar tanto para os olhos da melhor amiga, nem encarar com tanta fome os lábios da melhor amiga.

Mesmo que os olhos da melhor amiga sejam tão lindos, verdes como jade e brilhantes.

Mesmo que os lábios da melhor amiga sejam tão belos, cheios e vermelhos e inchados.

Inchados.

Os lábios de Manon estavam inchados.

Inchados dos beijos que derá e receberá naquela noite. Nenhum dos quais eram seus. Pois Manon jamais a beijaria. Manon jamais amaria Daphne, ou se sentiria atraída por Daphne.

Manon jamais a amaria.

E ela tinha que aceitar, porra, antes de que ficasse longe de mais, de que cruzasse linhas que jamais podem ser cruzadas. Ela nunca poderia ter Manon do jeito que seu coração desejava, jamais poderia, e tinha de aceitar de uma vez por todas.

A verdade atingiu Daphne como a onda de um tsunami, quebrando seu corpo e tudo a sua volta.

Tinha de aceitar que veria Manon conhecer uma garota incrível que seria mil vezes mais bonita e melhor que Daphne, se apaixonar por essa garota incrível, casar com essa garota incrível, e ter filhos com essa garota incrível.

Tinha de aceitar que jamais seria a mãe dos filhos de Manon. Que jamais nenhuma criança de lindos olhos verdes e fios dourados iria lhe chamar de "mamãe". Que jamais uma sacerdotisa declarariam que são esposa e esposa. Manon jamais a chamaria de "amor da minha vida" e "esposa". Daphne jamais seria Daphne Potter-Greengrass. Jamais teria seu nome, nem seu amor ou seu corpo.

Nunca seria de Manon Potter.

 _Por que está chorando, menina tola?,_ disse a voz cruel da cabeça de Daphne, aquela que era igual a sua. _Você já sabia disso. Sempre soube que jamais seria dela. Você é o mar e ela é uma estrela. Já viu mar e estrela juntos, sua tola?_

Tola...

Oh, céus, como Daphne era tola.

Engoliu com dificuldade e se afastou de Manon, cambaleando levemente para fora do quarto. Trancou a porta e ignorou os chamados de Manon, _"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne",_ e caiu na cama.

 _Menina tola e estúpida,_ se praguejou.


	15. XIV - mea culpa

_**Manon Potter** _

Hogwarts era Hogwarts, faça chuva ou faça sol, seja paz ou seja guerra.

Em Hogwarts, não havia instituição entre os alunos maior que o Boato de Hogwarts. Ninguém sabia quando ou como começou, nem quem estava, de fato, no Boato de Hogwarts, mas toda semana podia-se contar com um novo Boato de Hogwarts recheado dos últimos acontecimentos.

No dia depois do primeiro jogo da temporada, Manon surrupiou o Boato de Hogwarts de Draco, como de costume, e leu com interesse. As fofocas vindas das masmorras eram, como sempre, envoltas em escândalos de sexo - não havia nada que um adolescente gostasse mais que sexo e escândalo na mesma frase. Na sessão da Grifinória, não havia nada além de menção á uma briga colossal na qual envolvia o Trio de Ouro, Ginny Weasley e, surpreendentemente, Lavender Brown. Naturalmente, Manon deu um jeito de encontrar com o irmão, pois poucas coisas eram tão revigorantes quanto uma fofoca.

Especialmente nos dias de hoje.

Estavam vagando, os dois, pelo sul do Lago Negro, fortemente agasalhados contra o frio de novembro, e Manon segurava sua caneca como se fosse o bote salva-vidas.

— Então, quais dos boatos são verdadeiros? — indagou.

— Da festa da Grifinória? — assentiu, bebendo mais do maravilhoso café em seguida. — Tudo.

— Hummm. — cantarolou. Olhou de esguelha para o irmão, que parecia mais infeliz do que de costume. — Importa-se de elaborar?

— O Ron, bem... veja, ele sido todo agressivo e rude por causa do que Ginny disse, e não melhorava que seu desempenho como goleiro estivesse sendo, bem...

— Uma merda?

— Suas palavras, não minhas, mas sim. — agora, ele parecia dez vezes mais infeliz, e Manon teve o desejo irracional de descer o escudeiro no soco, como tinha com Snape as vezes. — E ele foi... então houve a partida, e ele estava pior, e anunciou que estava deixando o time. Tentei convence-lo do contrário, sabe, ele é um bom goleiro

— Não é não.

— Ele é, é só os nervos dele, mas... bem, acabou que virou uma grande discussão, e a Ginny se meteu e então ele arrastou a Hermione para a coisa e ela disse umas verdades bem... dolorosas.

— Elabore, querido.

— Bem, ela disse que não era culpa dela ou minha ou de Ginny que ele era absolutamente inepto com garotas, e nem tinha coisa nenhuma com quem nenhum de nós desses uns amasos, principalmente se ela deu ou não uns amasos com o Viktor Krum, disse que por acaso ela deu, sim, uns amasos no Viktor Krum, e que Ron parasse de ser um filho da puta... sim, ela disse assim... sobre isso, pois ninguém era obrigado a conviver com um babaca explosivo, especialmente sob um ciúme irracional e que se ele continuasse, ela o mandaria tomar no cu... novamente, sim, Manon, foi exatamente isso que ela disse... pois não era obrigada a ser tratada como lixo só porque ele tem um complexo de inferioridade causado pelos irmãos dele e eu. Você acha que é verdade, que sou culpado?

— Não. — respondeu, com firmeza. — Você não é culpado pelos problemas que Wea-Ronald desenvolveu por causa de seu ambiente familiar. Embora, claro, contribua que ele seja o melhor amiga de Hardwin Potter, herdeiro de não uma, mas duas Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, além de o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e um bruxo muito poderoso. Isso é dele, algo que ele deve procurar cura e, acredito, eventualmente irá. Mas nunca pense que é culpado pelos problemas de ninguém, Harry, principalmente os de Ronald, pois tem sido, nos últimos seis anos, um amigo estrelar, ao contrário dele.

— Ele não

— Não o defenda de seus erros. — interrompeu. — Ele errou, sim, colossalmente no quarto ano; pediu, sim, desculpas e você as deu. Mas, por favor, não anule; ele é um bom amigo, tenho certeza, e você o ama como tal, mas não quer dizer que deva ignorar os erros dele e passar a mão em sua cabeça. Eu não passo a mão nas cabeças de Draco e Pansy, passo? Acredita que os amo menos por causa de seus erros? — era uma retórica, e Harry a conhecia e, como tal, não interrompeu. — Amar não é passar a mão na cabeça, perdoar e esquecer tudo, Harry, querido. Amar é... apesar dos erros, mas não ignora-los ou esquece-los, é apontar e incentivar a mudança, a evolução, pois é isso que amor é também: apoio. Quando Draco chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim no segundo ano, briguei com ele, apontei o erro e o eduquei, e ele pediu desculpas e jamais tornou a chamá-la da vil palavra, mesmo que, eu sei, ele já tenha pensando nela daquela forma, pois foi a criação dele, mas ele a superou e tornou-se uma pessoa melhor do que era. Somos seres em constante evolução, Harry, certamente não sou a mesma pessoa que era ontem, e não serei a mesma que sou hoje amanhã. Ela é lenta e leva tempo, indefinido tempo, mas acontece toda hora, todo dia, nos pequenos detalhes. — parou, virando-se e virando o irmão até que estivessem um de frente para o outro. — Converse com Ronald, aponte o erro e o incentive a melhorar, mas não passe a mão em sua cabeça ou pior, ignore completamente o problema. Ele vai amadurecer, ainda tem dezesseis anos e tem muito chão a frente. Assim como você e eu.

Os tempo foi passando e ficando mais frio, as decoração natalinas foram invadindo o castelo e, a altura que chegou 19 de dezembro, Manon estava irritada com tudo e todos. Sua agenda era das mais apertadas: além dos cursos de NEWTs e sua extracurricular caça ás Horcruxes, havia ainda a pesquisa para livrar o irmão da Horcrux em seu cérebro.

Em uma das poucas noites relativamente vazias do último mês, Manon estava na biblioteca acompanhada do irmão, Granger e Draco, os cinco debruçados em seus trabalhos; o primo, sempre fofoqueiro, incomodava Harry e Granger por atualizações da Novela de Ouro - como era chamada por todos. Se Manon tivesse tempo, se divertiria; Harry havia se tornado o amigo de suas pessoas que não se falavam, e agia como a Suíça entre Pink e Cérebro. Enquanto intermediava a situação entre os dois, o irmão tinha a missão de aturar o escudeiro e Brown, que tinham de ser o casal mais grudento em Hogwarts desde a fundação.

— E por falar nisso, — disse Granger, depois de o irmão comentar que era como se Brown e o escudeiro estivessem sob efeito de Poção do Amor. — você precisa se cuidar, Harry.

— Me cuidar? — o irmão franziu o cenho, ajustando o óculos de volta para o lugar. — Por que?

— Hoje mais cedo entrei no banheiro pouco antes de vir para cá e tinha umas doze garotas lá, inclusive aquela Romilda Vane, discutindo meios de dar a você uma Poção do Amor. Todas têm esperança de fazer você levá-las para a festinha do Slughorn, e todas parecem ter comprados as poções de Fred e George, que, lamento dizer, provavelmente funcionam...

— Por que você não as confiscou?

Quis saber Harry. Parecia extraordinário que a mania de Granger de defender o regulamento pudesse tê-la abandonado em tal momento crítico para Harry.

— Elas não tinham levado as poções para o banheiro. — respondeu com desdém. — Estavam apenas discutindo táticas. E, como duvido que mesmo Manon — ela lhe lançou um olhar — pudesse inventar um antídoto que neutralizasse doze poções diferentes, se eu fosse você convidaria alguém para acompanhá-lo: isto faria as outras pararem de pensar que têm chance. É amanhã à noite, e as garotas estão ficando desesperadas.

— Não tem ninguém que eu queira convidar. — murmurou Harry.

— Bem, tenha cuidado com o que beber, porque, pelo jeito, a Romilda Vane não estava brincando. — disse Hermione séria.

— Eu te protejo, querido. — assegurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos do irmão. — Draco, espalhe que se eu pelo menos sonhar que tentaram drogaram meu irmão, vou arrastar a responsável para o Wizengamot nem que seja pelos cabelos. — o primo assentiu, animado. — E você, não saia comendo nada que o derem, vou avisar aos elfos para ficarem vigilantes com sua comida. Quer que eu te empreste Theo?

— Theo? — franziu o cenho, negando em seguida. — Não, obrigado. Ele fica melhor com você, de qualquer maneira. Estava pensando em Ginny, mas ela namora, e tem a Luna... ela seria uma companhia.

— Luna Lovegood? — perguntou Draco, arregalando os olhos cinza-claros. — Ela certamente faria as coisas interessantes, quase quero ir. — riu. — E você, Granger, quem é que vai levar? — indagou; Hermione o olhou, contemplativa, e Draco foi se encolhendo com o passar dos segundos, desconfiado. — Não gosto desse olhar, bruxa, importa-se em parar de me olhar assim?

— Sou amplamente conhecida como lésbica, e McLaggen é o único que parece pensar ser a cura, e tem me perseguido. O que acha de ir comigo?

Draco ponderou por um minuto, antes de sorrir brilhantemente, dizendo:

— Vamos abalar o Clube do Slug, você e eu, Granger.

— Mal posso esperar, Malfoy.

 _A Deusa proteja á todos nós,_ mandou para o irmão.

 _Sim,_ ele concordou, _precisa-se de muita proteção contra esses dois._

Durante o verão, Granger e Draco haviam desenvolvido uma estranha amizade. Entre ofensas mútuas, Aritmancia e problemas familiares, havia nascido uma amizade entre os dois. Os quatro se despediram na porta da. biblioteca, após serem praticamente expulsos depois de Madame Pince ouvir Granger criticar Filch. Na noite seguinte, Manon chegou junto á Theo, Daphne, Blaise, Harry e Lovegood na festa do Slughorn, educadamente atrasados; Granger e Draco, entretanto, resolveram chegar um pouco depois, "para causar mais impacto", como dissera Draco nas, segundo ele, palavras da melhor amiga do irmão.

Fosse porque tivesse sido construída assim, fosse porque ele tivesse usado a magia para deixá-la assim, a sala de Slughorn era muito maior do que o escritório normal de um professor. O teto e as paredes tinham sido forrados com panos esmeralda, carmim e dourado, para dar a impressão de que se encontravam no interior de uma vasta tenda. A sala estava cheia e abafada, imersa na luz vermelha que o ornamentado lampião dourado projetava do centro do teto, onde esvoaçavam fadinhas de verdade, cada qual um pontinho brilhante de luz. Uma cantoria, aparentemente acompanhada por bandolins, subia de um canto distante; uma névoa de fumaça de cachimbo pairava sobre vários bruxos idosos absortos em conversa, e numerosos elfos domésticos se deslocavam entre uma floresta de joelhos, sombreados pelas pesadas travessas de prata com comida que seguravam, parecendo mesinhas móveis.

— Manon, minha menina! Harry, meu rapaz! — trovejou Slughorn, quase na mesma hora em que Manon e os outros espremiam-se pela porta para entrar. — Entre, entre, há tanta gente que eu gostaria que você conhecesse!

Slughorn usava um chapéu de veludo com borlas combinando com o smoking. Apertando o braço de Harry e Manon com tanta força que parecia querer desaparatar com os dois, Slughorn os conduziu, decidido, para a festa; Harry agarrou a mão de Luna e arrastou-a com ele.

— Harry, Manon, gostaria que vocês conhecesse Eldred Worple, um ex-aluno meu, autor de _Irmãos de Sangue: minha vida entre os vampiros_... e, é claro, seu amigo Sanguini.

Worple, que era um homem pequeno, de óculos, agarrou a mão de Harry e sacudiu-a com entusiasmo, e depois a de Manon; o vampiro Sanguini, alto e emaciado, com escuras olheiras sob os olhos, fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça. Parecia entediado. Havia um bando de garotas por perto, demonstrando curiosidade e excitação.

— Harry e Manon Potter, estou simplesmente encantado! — exclamou Worple, fitando miopemente o rosto de Harry. — Ainda outro dia comentei com o professor Slughorn: “Onde está a biografia de Harry e Manon Potter pela qual todos estamos esperando?”

— Ãh, — atrapalhou-se Harry — o senhor está?

— Modesto como Horácio o descreveu! — comentou Worple. — Mas falando seriamente... — a sua atitude mudou, de repente, tornando-se objetiva — Eu teria prazer de escrevê-la... as pessoas estão ansiosas por conhecer você melhor, meus caros jovens, ansiosas! Se vocês se dispusessem a me conceder algumas entrevistas, digamos, quatro ou cinco sessões, ora, poderíamos concluir o livro em poucos meses. E isso com muito pouco esforço de sua parte, posso lhe assegurar; pergunte a Sanguini aqui se não é... Sanguini, fique aqui! — acrescentou Worple, com súbita severidade, porque o vampiro estava se esgueirando em direção ao grupo de garotas próximo, com uma certa voracidade no olhar. — Tome aqui uma empadinha. — disse Worple, apanhando uma da travessa de um elfo que passava e metendo-a na mão de Sanguini antes de voltar sua atenção a Harry. — Meus caros jovens, o ouro que poderia ganhar, você nem faz idéia...

— Prometemos pensar, Sr. Worple. — disse Manon, com firmeza, e se dirigiu ao Slughorn enquanto Harry desaparecia com Lovegood. — Vejo Gwenog Jones e sinto muito, professor, mas gosto mais das Harpias do que do senhor, então, me desculpe.

Slughorn riu alegremente e ela sorriu, puxando Theo para longe do vampiro, Slughorn e Worple. Não foi, no entanto, atrás da batedora de seu time de Quadribol favorito para onde Manon seguiu, e sim Daphne, que estava conveniente do lado da bebida. Era um bom lugar, pois tinha uma ampla visão da porta, por onde passaram Draco e Granger, muito bem vestidos em preto e vermelho-escuro; olhou ao redor, notando os olhares chocados dos que presenciaram, e por fim focou-se em Slughorn, que eufusivamente cumprimentava os dois. Daphne lhe empurrou uma taça de vinho bem quando Draco e Granger se juntaram a eles.

— Impacto suficiente? — perguntou Daphne.

— Oh, sim, suficiente. — respondeu Granger, sorrindo brilhantemente. — Onde está o álcool?

A festa ia bem, exceto para Granger, que era perseguida por McLaggen, mas pelo menos resultou em algo bom, dado que a garota fizera alguma coisa e McLaggen acabou por vomitar nas botas de Snape e recebeu um mês de detenções. Outro grande momento foi quando Filch surgiu com Konstantin Dolohov, que entrará de penetra. Snape agarrou Konstantin e partiu, e Manon deu uma desculpa qualquer para Daphne, desaparecendo atrás do professor e colega. No almoço com Marcus, havia sido informada da missão impossível que Voldemort meterá alguns de seus colegas; filhos e sobrinhos daqueles no Ministério em junho passado estavam encarregados de matar Dumbledore, uma punição pela falha de seus parentes. Segundo lhe contou Marcus, era para ser a missão de Draco, pois era Lucius o encarregado da missão; Manon, ao enviar a mensagem para Narcissa ainda no Ministério, salvou a prima e o primo. Narcissa havia deixado Malfoy Manor imediatamente, selando a propriedade com alas usando o sangue de Draco. Na ausência de Draco, foram Konstantin, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Jugson, Avery o Terceiro, Mulciber, Atticus Rockwood e Justin Travers quem assumiram a missão.

Eram colegas de Manon, meninos que ela conhecia desde os onze anos. Garotos que ela ria e brincava na Sala Comunal, que a cumprimentavam todas as manhãs. Inferno, quantas vezes Konstantin já não havia lhe trazido doces de Hogsmeade nos primeiros três anos? E Crabbe e Goyle eram seus colegas de classe.

Desinludida e coberta por feitiços protetores, Manon aguardou do lado de fora do escritório de Snape, atenta á cada palavra proferida pelo professor e colega. Finalmente, quando a barra das vestes de Konstantin desapareceram ao virar da esquina, ela retirou os feitiços e entrou na sala. Snape estava sentado em sua cadeira, contemplativamente olhando para o além.

— Então, qual é a nova trama mexicana de Dumbledore?

Perguntou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando. Snape a olhou, e Manon olhou de volta. Severus Snape era uma pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo que Manon não compreendia, tudo sobre o homem era confuso; sua lealdade era confusa, seu comportamento, sobretudo em relação a ela e ao irmão, era confuso. Um grande mistério, isso é o que Severus Snape é.

— Garota, não é

— Sei que Voldemort colocou os meninos para matar Dumbledore, é uma missão fadada ao fracasso. — cortou. — Foram eles os responsáveis pelo colar amaldiçoado em Katie Bell, uma tentativa desesperada, muito provavelmente. Konstantin de penetra na festa de Slughorn provavelmente é outra tentativa desesperada. É Konstantin, senão ele e outro, que forma o elo fraco.

— Neste verão, Dumbledore teve um... encontro desagradável, e foi amaldiçoado. — Manon ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Quase morreu, não fosse pelos meus cuidados, e é

— A mão dele. — o professor assentiu. — Só conseguiu retardar a maldição, e ele está morrendo, então vai deixar que os garotos o matem.

— Na verdade, — disse Snape, suavemente. — Dumbledore quer que eu o mate, para firmar minha lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas.

— Dumbledore o pediu para matá-lo? — indagou, soltando uma risada desacreditada. — Isso é... O senhor é, em teoria, o amigo dele há _quinze anos..._

— Eu não diria amigo. — disse. — Mais como... meu mestre, exatamente como Voldemort.

_Escravo._

A palavra era forte e cruel, mas descrevia exatamente a situação do professor dela. Severus Snape era um escravo com dois mestre, os dois brigando por sua coleira, um acreditando que ele era leal ao outro. Manon se perguntou como um homem como Severus Snape acabou em tal situação.

— Como acabou o escravo não de um, mas dois megalomaníacos, Severus Snape?

Por um minuto, Snape somente a olhou, bem nos olhos, e durante cada segundo desse minuto, Manon tinha certeza de que ele a xingaria e a expulsaria. No entanto, tudo o que Snape fez foi suspirar; da mesa de trás, veio dois copos e um firewhisky. Quando ambos os copos estavam servidos, Snape tornou a suspirar, lhe esticando um dos copos. Manon apanhou, plenamente certa de que aquela seria uma história longa.

— Minha nasceu filha de Lorde Prince. — começou o professor, com voz vazia e fria. — Elieen era rebelde, e eventualmente se apaixonou por um trouxe sem eira nem beira, de nome Tobias Snape. Ele era o jardineiro de Evans Hall em Pimlico, onde sua mãe cresceu. Um dia, eu a vi fazendo magoa acidental, e nos tornamos amigos. A ensinei tudo o que sabia, todos os dias depois de uma lição com minja mãe eu imediatamente coffia para Lily, para ensinar-lhe, assim não estaria desamparada em Hogwarts. Entramos no Expresso de Hogswarta juntos, e conhecemos Potter e Black juntos. — riu com escárnio, virando o copo e enchendo de novo. — Ali estava eu, o neto de um Lorde, com a educação de um Lorde, mas nas vestes de um servente. Foi ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts que James Potter e Sirius Black tornaram-se meus valentões... não me parece surpresa que seu precioso pai e tio fossem valentões.

— Sirius contou. — contou. — Não estou cega as falhas de meu pai e tio, Snape. Eles eram meninos, e cresceram. Você não é o mesmo Severus agora que era no quinto ano, é?

— Não, não sou. — assentiu. — Sua mãe foi para a Grifinória, contrariando todas as minhas certezas: a mulher era uma sonserina pura, garota, mas com aquele temperamento, suponho, Grifinória serviu bem, até de mais. Ela se juntou a Black, e Potter se juntou a ela. Lily era a minha única amiga, a única que me aceitava, e fiquei tentado a me juntar á ela na Grifinória, mas por fim, fui onde deveria ir. Continuamos amigos, Potter e Black continuaram meus valentões, aprendi a revidar e... nenhum de nós éramos inocentes, garota, mas eu me vingava, eles humilhavam. — tornou a virar e encher o copo. — Com o passar dos anos, me aproximei dos meus colegas, é claro. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, Charles Avery, William Mulciber, Regulus Black... Comensais da Morte, futuros Lordes de Casas nobres. Nem todos os Comensais odeiam trouxas e nascidos-trouxa, apesar da propaganda de Dumbledore, alguns queriam o poder... eu era um desses. Importava-me somente com o poder. Mas ainda sim... ainda sim hesitava, por causa de Lily. O ponto de virada foi no quinto ano, durante os OWLs... Potter deliberadamente me humilhou na frente de dezenas para a diversão de Black, e Lily se meteu para me defender; estava humilhado e enfurecido, e a chamei de sangue-ruim, me arrependi antes mesmo de terminar. — tornou a virar e encher o copo; com um suspiro, Manon terminou o próprio corpo. — Herdou o rancor e a sede de vingança da sua mãe, garota. Lily era fácil em ficar com raiva e difícil em perdoar; gostava de seus rancores, e os mantinha bem perto do coração. Passei semanas pedindo desculpas, cheguei a dormir do lado de fora da Torre da Grifinória, quando ela veio falar comigo, tornamos a brigar. Não nos falamos mais, e naquele verão, Lucius me levou a uma reunião com Comensais da Morte. No verão depois do sétimo ano, tomei a Marca. Alguns anos depois, no começo de 2005, por volta de Maio, acho, estava em Hogsmeade quando vi Dumbledore e Trelawney se encontrarem no Cabeça de Javali. Ouvi metade da profecia e, ansioso em agradar o Lorde das Trevas, corri para lhe dizer... não sabia o que tinha feito até primeiro de agosto, quando deu no Profeta que você e o menino nasceram. Percebi imediatamente o que havia feito, e corri para Dumbledore, beijei-lhe a mão e a barra das vestes, e implorei para que salvasse Lily.

— E assim... — engoliu em seco. — Tornou-se o escravo de dois mestres. — sorriu, com amargura. — Que fez todos esses anos, Snape? Odiou Harry pois ele é a encarnação de meu pai em olhos verdes, me adorou pois sou a encarnação de minha mãe em cabelos negros?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — o riso amargurado viera dele, agora. — Ano após ano, tenho protegido o garoto tolo, mas tentando mantê-lo seguro é difícil. E a minha penitência. Vocês dois, garota, são minhas penitências, a memória viva de minha culpa.

Manon ficou em silêncio, e Snape não voltou a falar. Depois de minutos, suspirou e levantou, caminhando para a porta. Abriu e ia saindo, mas parou e olhou por cima do ombro.

— Vai fazer? Matá-lo?

— Sim.

Assentiu e virou, enfim saindo. Através da porta fechada, Manon escutou a voz do professor, fraca pela distância, ou pelo próprio Snape? Ela não sabia.

_— Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa._

_Sim,_ pensou; _sua culpa._ Afastou-se, não de volta para a sala de Slughorn, mas para a Sala Comunal. Dado a hora, no entanto, duvidava que ainda acontecesse festa. A Sala Comunal estava praticamente vazia, poucos quintos e sétimos anos, debruçados em livros, estudando para os OWLs e NEWTs; Daphne e Draco estavam no sofá de sempre, de pijamas e dividindo um cantil de whisky; mesmo sob a fraca luz verde, Manon viu o brasão Greengrass e o monograma da melhor amiga. Se aproximou e sentou entre os dois, tirando os saltos.

— Onde esteve?

Perguntou Draco, erguendo as sobrancelhas como ela, o hálito embebido de whisky trouxa, mas as palavras perfeitamente pronunciadas.

— Por aí. — respondeu, de maneira vaga. — E como foi a festa do Slug depois da minha triste partida?

— Nada de emocionante aconteceu depois do Snape pegar Konstantin. — respondeu Daphne, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro; como Draco, o hálito era de whisky, mas nem de longe aparentava estar bêbada. — Não que seja uma surpresa, afinal, você se foi junto.

— Um dia — disse Draco. — esse castelo vai ficar pequeno de mais para o ego de Manon, e a culpa vai ser toooodaaa sua, Daph.

— Minha garota tem que ser mimada, Draco. — afirmou com firmeza. Manon mordeu o interior da bochecha, ignorando o frio na barriga. — Vai entender quando achar alguém que te suporte por mais de cinco segundos, sabe.

O estômago de Manon revirou-se.

Não entendia Daphne ultimamente. Depois da última festa, tinha certeza de que a amiga iria beijá-la mas, tão rápido quanto o vento mudava, Daphne saiu do quarto e ignorou seus chamados. Pelos próximos dois dias, a amiga manteve-se distante, como havia feito no começo daquele ano, mas rapidamente retornou ao normal. E agora, ela ficava bêbada e chamava-a de _minha garota._ Ouviu a risada de Draco soar distante, mesmo que ele estivesse do lado, e sentiu a respiração quente no pescoço; piscou, letárgica, e então fechou os olhos, abrindo-os para ver o primo afastando-se. Daphne aproximou-se mais, praticamente se jogando por cima dela. Paralisou por meio minuto, lembrou a si mesma para agir com normalidade, e passou os braços pelo corpo da loira, a abraçando.

— Vamos lá, querida. — sussurrou. — Para a cama.

— Cama só depois do jantar, querida. — sussurrou ela, rindo em seguida. — Se bem que é você, então eu posso pular o jantar.

Ignorando o balbuceio iniciado, Manon botou Daphne de pé e a abraçou, levando-a para o banheiro. Calmamente deu-lhe banho na banheira, para que não sofresse a tentação de olhar o corpo nu - já bem conhecido, mas mesmo assim uma visão verdadeiramente enlouquecedora - nem que a derrubasse, pois o whisky e o vinho ingerido durante a noite parecia finalmente mostrar as caras. Depois das duas banhadas e vestidas - Daphne em roupas suas - Manon caiu na cama do lado da melhor amiga, que não demorou-se em enroscar seus corpos.

— Boa noite. — escutou o sussurro fraco em seu pescoço, arrepiando-lhe toda. — Te amo.

— Também te amo.

Beijou o topo da cabeça dourada, e Daphne se aconchegou nela. Suspirando, Manon adormeceu.

Cair Griffin nada mudou nos últimos quatro meses, exceto, é claro, pela decoração natalina em pontos-chave, feita pelos elfos Potter. Entretanto, a árvore e a sala de estar da família foram deixadas sem decoração, pois Harry e Manon insistiam em ter montar sua primeira árvore sozinhos. Seriam só os dois, sozinhos para o natal em família, pois Theo havia ido para Fortaleza Negra com Draco; mas se reuniriam todos no Baxing Day, pois neste ano, Manon e o irmão se juntariam á tia Augusta e Neville em Longbottom Estate para o dia de natal.

 _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ de Mariah Carey preenchia a grande sala de estar da família, e Harry cantava entusiasmado enquanto decorava a árvore de natal, vestido num suéter Weasley vermelho escuro com um grande "H" dourado no meio, Manon ria do irmão, tirando fotos com uma máquina bruxa, vestida no suéter Weasley que ganhou no ano passado - verde com um grande "M" dourado.

— Pare de rir e tirar fotos! — disse o irmão, olhando por cima do ombro. — Venha me ajudar.

— Tudo bem. — disse, mas tornou a erguer a câmera. — Mais uma última foto. Me dê um grande sorriso, querido.

O irmão rolou os olhos, mas abriu um largo sorriso mesmo assim. Satisfeita, tirou a última foto e largou a câmera no sofá, partindo para ajudar o irmão na árvore. Em pouco tempo, estava maravilhosamente decorada, com a estrela dourada brilhando no topo. Satisfeitos, Manon tirou uma foto, agora dos dois abraçados junto á árvore com largos sorrisos e polegares para cima, e se jogaram no sofá, Kupply aparecendo com canecas de chocolate quente para os dois. Encostou-se na lateral do corpo do irmão, encolhendo junto do corpo; Harry passou o braço por cima do ombro, e Manon aconchegou-se. Era quase estranho, ela ser a quem se aconchegava, pois sempre fora mais alta, mas agora Harry a ultrapassava, com a ajuda de poções nutrientes e boa alimentação, fora o quadribol; o irmão agora contava com ombros largos e braços fortes, além de um tanquinho, e era mais alto que ela. Lembrando-se do magricela e baixo Harry Potter, mal podia acreditar no quanto o irmão cresceu. Não só fisicamente.

— Um galeão por seus pensamentos.

— Meus pensamentos valem mais que um galeão.

— Não mude de assunto.

— Você cresceu.

— É natural.

— É nisso que pensava. — rolou os olhos. _Tão lerdo._ — Em como cresceu, e não é mais aquele garotinho magricela e baixinho. — se afasta, virando-se até ficar de frente para o irmão e poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Sorriu, orgulhosa, e leva a mão até a bochecha do irmão, acariciando. — Estou muito, muito orgulhosa de você, Hardwin. Está se transformado em um homem, _em um bom homem._ Um do qual me orgulharei de chamar de meu irmão.

— Não se orgulha de mim agora?

— Apesar do que posso sugerir com meu comportamento com a Leia ,— os dois olharam, inevitavelmente, para a gata no outro sofá, deitada como a rainha que ela era. — mas você, Hardwin James, é o meu maior orgulho, ouviu bem? Não tem ninguém de quem eu me orgulhe mais.


	16. XV - you must be queen

**_Manon Potter_ **

Na manhã de Natal, Manon foi rudemente acordada pelo irmão, que dera um jeito de superar todos os feitiços guardando a porta de seu quatro - felizmente nenhum deles letais, como os que guardavam o nas masmorras - e começou a pular na cama enquanto gritava. Depois de derrubar Harry no chão, Manon levantou-se e entrou para o banheiro, encontrando o irmão ainda se recuperando no chão ao sair. Estendeu a mão e o levantou, e os dois desceram para a sala; a árvore estava apilhada de presentes, e os dois correram para sentar-se e começar a abrir os presentes.

Haviam os habituais chocolates dos colegas da Sonserina, inclusive daqueles que já se formaram, como sempre. Alphard lhe presentou com uma adaga de prata goblin, com um grifo esculpido do lado direito e um dragão do lado esquerdo; vinha numa bainha negra bordada com runas douradas, acompanhada por uma pequena nota "está embebida em veneno de basilisco". Os demais familiares enviaram peças de vestuário bruxo e outras coisas úteis, e o irmão lhe derá braceletes de prata goblin, com quase invisíveis gravuras dos brasões Potter e Black. Dos amigos, foi o habitual, luvas, botas, livros, ingressos para O Lago dos Cisnes na Royal Opera House para aquele verão. Daphne foi, como de se esperar, extravagante. A melhor amiga enviará, como sempre, uma jóia; uma pulseira-anel dupla de ouro, onde um anel carregava um topázio e o outro, uma turquesa. Não foi preciso muito para entender a escolha: o topázio era a birthstone de Agosto nos tempos antigos, e a turquesa, além de ser da cor dos olhos da melhor amiga, é uma pedra sagrada e a birthstone de Julho nos tempos antigos.

— Você tem que beija-la. — disse o irmão, olhando para o presente de Daphne. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Realmente. — ele disse. — Ela está praticamente implorando nos rituais esquisitos de namoro bruxo. Se bem que, parando para considerar, vocês estão namorando desde o primeiro ano, dado o tanto de jóias que trocaram. Sempre cobertas de feitiços protetores. Essa daqui mesmo, está embebida, sinto bem daqui. Vocês já são praticamente casadas.

Era uma pequena coisa que Manon ignorava para o bem da própria saúde mental, pois certamente surtaria se parasse para pensar adequadamente. Sua pisque é sensível, ela é completamente desequilibrada, tudo a abalava. Mas, de fato, era um ritual bruxo de namoro, ou melhor: de casamento. Havia fases no compromisso entre bruxos: primeiro haviam os encontros, então o namoro informal, aí vinha o namoro formal, que era um pré-noivado, e anéis são trocados, os aneis de promessa; depois do namoro formal pseudo pré-noivado vinha o noivado, quando a moça - ou os dois rapazes no caso gay - usava um extravagante anel de ouro com rubi ou safira - os mais modernos usavam diamante - na mão esquerda. Ainda havia cerca de milhares de normas a seguir, inclusive de que, ao presentear alguém com uma jóia, de qualquer tipo, a pessoa estava comprometida e fora do alcance de qualquer outro. E ela e Daphne trocavam jóias havia seis anos... mas jamais anéis, até agora. Era uma pulseira-anel, mas ainda um anel.

O maior prazer dos elfos era, com certeza, alimenta-los, por isso não era surpresa o banquete disposto na sala de jantar informal. O café da manhã foi longo, os dois conversaram por toda a refeição, como só tinham que estar em Longbottom Estate às dez - e ainda eram oito. Harry, claramente, tinha o maldito entusiasmo natalino do tio. Chegaram a casa da tia-avó pontualmente às dez, onde já estavam, naturalmente, a tia Augusta, Neville e Susan, que morava com os Longbottom desde a morte de Amélia no verão.

Longbottom Estate é uma casa de campo em East Sussex, com 20.000 acres, a propriedade construída no estilo jacobetano, uma mistura dos estilos jacobino e elisabetano; próxima a propriedade fica a aldeia de Longbottom, que origina o nome da família. Viera poucas vezes a propriedade, mas adorava.

Neville foi quem os recebeu na sala de flu, muito bem vestido em vestes nas cores de Longbottom, com os cabelos escovados e tudo. Não era o único bem vestido: Harry mesmo estava em elegantes vestes vermelha e dourado, e Manon usava vermelho. Tia Augusta também estava vestida, no azul Longnottom e vermelho Potter, e Susan usava o dourado da Casa de Bones. Ainda era cedo para a ceia, e todos se reuniram na sala de estar informal, decorada muito parecida com a própria sala de Cair Griffin; vinho e petiscos foram servidos por um elfo, e tia Augusta lhe prendeu em uma conversa sobre a Casa muito rapidamente, deixando os outros três a própria sorte. Ouvia com atenção a tia-avó, mas uma parte de sua atenção concentrava-se em acariciar os anéis nos dedos; além dos anéis Potter e Black, usava muitos outros, pois os adorava, e a pulseira era a que Harry presenteara no aniversário do ano passado, usava, também, o colar dado por Padfoot na mesma ocasião, jamais o tirou desde a morte do tio. Era a última coisa que o tio lhe dera, e não gostava de desapegar do colar. Sabia que Harry não andava sem o espelho que Sirius o dera no último Natal.

Manon e Harry não eram, no entanto, os únicos convidados de tia Augusta. Logo antes do almoço chegou o cunhado e cunhada da tia-avó, Algie e Enid, ambos também primos de Manon pelo lado Black, pois eram filhos de Callidora, neta de Phineas Nigellus. O elfo-chefe Longbottom, Rauri, anunciou o almoço logo em seguida, e todos se moveram para a sala de jantar formal. Tia Augusta assumiu a cabeceira, Neville sentando na direita e Algie na esquerda, seguido de Enid e Harry, com Manon e Susan sentados depois do primo.

— E Hogwarts, crianças? — perguntou Enid.

Como acontecia com todos aqueles de sangue Black, Enid saira mais á mãe do que ao pai, com as aristocráticas características gerais Black, bem como o cabelo negro e ondulado, do pai só herdara os olhos âmbar. Algie, por outro lado, era Longbottom puro, com os cabelos loiro-mel e olhos âmbar, e nem mesmo o nariz Black herdara.

— Pouquíssimos incidentes até agora. — respondeu Harry, alegremente. — O que é, naturalmente, uma maravilha, mas também estranho.

— Eu digo que é a ausência de Dumbledore. — falou Susan. — Quando ele está no castelo, há de tudo: Cerebus, basiliscos, dementadores, dragões, torturada de crianças...

Sentada do seu lado, Manon só podia ver o perfil pelo canto de olho, e nem muito podia ver, pois os ondulados cabelos ruivos-escuros cobriam mais da metade do rosto, mas Manon o memorizara: sabia que os olhos de Susan eram âmbar numa tonalidade mais escura que os da Casa de Longbottom, e que seus lábios são carnudos.

— Sim, Dumbledore não tem sido um bom diretor nos últimos seis anos. — disse a tia Augusta, secamente. — Dumbledore não tem sido bom em muita coisa, nos últimos vinte anos, na verdade.

Tia Augusta, entretanto, era Potter pura com seus cabelos negros e lisos, grandes demais para mostrar a bagunça Potter, e os olhos eram da cor de avelã profundos. Parecia mais a avó de Harry que a de Neville, que fora o formado do rosto e boca, era idêntico o pai, com o cabelo loiro-mel e os olhos âmbar claro.

— E a tia Callidora? — perguntou, para mudar de assunto. Amava criticar Dumbledore e tinha uma lista enorme de críticas, mas queria um Natal sem questões ruins, e Dumbledore é uma questão ruim. — Não quis vir?

Depois do almoço, divino diga-se de passagem, todo mundo se dispersou: tia Augusta partiu com Algie e Enid para um vinho, e Neville levou todo mundo para a sala de jogos no terceiro andar, onde todos puderam relaxar e tirar algumas peças de roupa, no caso dos meninos, pois Manon e Susan estavam de vestido. A tarde passou como um borrão, e antes que Manon percebesse, estava retornando para Cair Griffin.

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram cedo e, depois do café da manhã, partiram para a casa de Andromeda. É uma bela casa de dois andares em Tintagel. Apesar de ser cedo, não foram os primeiros a chegar: Alphard e seus filhos já estavam espalhados pela casa, e tia Cassie brigava com Nymphadora na sala, os anfitriões - Andromeda e Ted - não estavam à vista, nem Narcissa tinha chegado com Draco e Theo. Rapidamente cumprimentaram a todos, e enquanto Harry ia procurar por Ted - de quem era próximo - Manon se juntou a tia-avó e prima, que discordavam das frágeis classificações de magia; para Nymphadora, magia de sangue era das trevas, mas tia Cassie discordava, afirmando que magia de sangue se encaixava no cinza, o que Manon particularmente concordava. As três conseguiram terminar a discussão concordando em discordar, e logo a transfiguração se tornou o trópico: todas eram bruxas de transfiguração, com Nymphadora sendo metamorfomaga, e tia Cassie e Manon prodígios e animagas.

— Qual a sua forma, querida? — indagou tia Cassie.

— Corvo. — respondeu.

— Corvo... Morrigan, mitologia britânica. — disse a tia-avó, girando a taça de vinho que tinha na mão. — Inteligentes, intelectuais, adaptáveis, astutos e observadores. — ela assentiu, falando para si mesma. — Cai-lhe bem, sobrinha neta. Diga-me: foi na poção, ou meditação?

— Meditação. E, antes que me pergunte, não, meu patrono é diferente, uma leoa.

— Faz sentido. — comentou Nymphadora. — Embora não ache que seja inteiramente por sua personalidade, certo?

— Mamãe. — assentiu.

— Ah, sim, a forma animaga de Lily era uma leoa. Seu patrono, no entanto, era uma corça, para combinar com Jimmy, patrono e animago veado. E Hardwin, tem uma forma animaga?

— Ele ainda está em estágio meditativo, mas não acho será um veado como o patrono.

— Não estava esperando. — disse a tia Cassie. — Patronos não assumem somente formas que representam a nós, são guardiões, e podem representar nossos sentimentos. Por exemplo, você e Harry, querida, seus patronos assumem as formas de seu pai e mãe, eles são seus escudos protetores, por exemplo. Seus pais se amavam muito, e seus patronos eram a contraparte um do outro. As vezes, quando se ama muito uma pessoa, o patrono assume uma forma que representa esse amor; por exemplo, o jovem Theodore: — gesticulou para Theo, que levantou a cabeça, assustado por ser citado tão repentinamente. — vamos dizer que seu patrono é uma águia, e Draco — quem levantou a cabeça assustado foi Draco agora, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — o ama tanto, e não estou dizendo romanticamente, antes que seus egos frágeis assumam seus corpos, que seu patrono toma a forma de uma águia para combinar com o patrono do jovem Theodore.

Curiosamente, Nymphadora corou fortemente. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa, mas impediu-se de espiar a mente da prima a procura do motivo.

_Manon estava novamente na sala da Mesa Redonda, e a única diferença com a da última vez que esteve é que Morgana ocupava a cadeira com o brasão Pendragon. A ancestral lhe sorriu, gesticulando para a cadeira da direita - com o brasão Potter - e a segunda da esquerda, essa com o brasão Black. Suas duas cadeiras, porque Morgana estava sentada na outra. Enervante, era enervante ser a dona de três cadeiras da lendária Mesa Redonda. Desviou a atenção para a ancestral, que hoje tinha seus cabelos presos em um coque, diferentemente dos demais sonhos, e usava vermelho, o colar de triskle intacto no colo._

_— Olá, minha herdeira. — disse a ancestral. — Sente-se, por favor, querida._

_Escolheu rapidamente, sentando na cadeira Potter, do lado da ancestral. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, descansando o queixo no punho. Olhou para Morgana, arqueando somente uma sobrancelha; a ancestral imitou-a, e era como olhar num espelho. Morgana era tão parecia com ela quanto seria se fossem clones._

_— Então, qual é a pauta do dia? — pergunta._

_— Destruiu uma Horcrux, parabéns. — disse, ignorando a pergunta. — Quanto a pergunta, minha herdeira... temos uma nova missão._

_— Temos? — indagou. — Temos quem? Você e..._

_— Arthur, o miserável Merlin, Nimue... não achou que eu estivesse sozinha, achou, meu sangue?_

_Viu-se divertida na perspectiva de Morgana e Merlin trabalhando juntos, pois haviam poucas pessoas que Morgana detestava como Merlin. Descobrira isso ao longo dos dois, pois desde aquele primeiro nesta mesma sala, conversavam como pessoas reais, não robôs repetindo a mesma coisa incessantemente, de novo e de novo._

_— Não. — disse, honesta. — Então, qual é a minha nova missão, minha ancestral?_

_— É significativamente mais fácil que a primeira, mas igualmente desafiante._

_Rolou os olhos, claramente não foi das linhagens de Morgana que herdara a praticidade e objetividade. O drama, por outro lado, obviamente só podia ter saído do sangue dela. Tornou a erguer a sobrancelha abaixada somente instantes atrás. Morgana prosseguiu:_

_— Reclamar o trono de Arthur, essa é a sua missão. — ergueu a outra sobrancelha, agora em espanto. — O reino caiu com Arthur na Batalha de Camlann, meu sobrinho não foi capaz de continuar o legado do pai, e Mordred morrera na ponta de Excalibur, na mesma batalha, e minha sobrinha neta, ao casar-se com seu ancestral, extinguiu o nome... mas não a linhagem, felizmente. Com a incipiência de meu sobrinho, quem governou Albion foram os Onze Primeiros Lordes de Arthur, que fundaram o Conselho dos Bruxos e, posteriormente, o Wizengamot. — ela fez uma pausa, passando um dedo alabastro de unhas vermelha por cima da sobrancelha direita, um tique que própria Manon também tinha. — Excalibur já havia sido devolvida por Sir Bodivere á Nimue quando Arthur caiu em Camlann, e os Onze Primeiros decidiram retornar a Espada da Pedra para, bem, a pedra, e está lá desde então, a espera de um descendente digno, o escolhido para erguer Albion novamente. No entanto, simplesmente tirar a Espada da Pedra da pedra não é suficiente, tem que ter os Onze Primeiros consigo..._

_— As Casas. — Morgana assentiu. — Vejamos, eu tenho Potter e Black, que são duas; Longbottom, Lestrange, também, e Nott: cinco. Bones, Malfoy, Greengrass, Parkinson e Lovegood são grandes talvez, mas MacKinnon é extinta. Tenho, portanto, cinco Casas, cinco grandes talvez, um jamais. Não dá._

_— Por isso é desafiante. — piscou o olho. — A Casa de MacKinnon não foi extinta._

_— Todos os MacKinnon foram assassinados no Massacre de MacKinnon Hall, Morgana. — rolou os olhos. — Eu sei disso. Remus me contou tudo sobre._

_— Marlene MacKinnon teve uma filha._

_Manon piscou os olhos muito lentamente, atordoada. Era impossível que Marlene MacKinnon tivesse tido uma filha, ela saberia se a madrinha do irmão tivesse uma filha, todo mundo saberia; era impossível que uma criança das Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres nascesse sem que se soubesse, especialmente quando a Casa é dada como extinta desde a Primeira Guerra. Marlene era a melhor amiga da mãe, e a de Sirius também, Remus ou o tio teriam citado uma filha de Marlene. A menos..._

_— Bastarda. — disse. — A garota é bastarda, não é? Por isso nunca apareceu, pode nem saber que é a herdeira MacKinnon._

_— De fato. — assentiu Morgana. — Encontre a garota, faça o que tiver para reunir os Onze Lordes, mas retire aquela espada da Pedra, Manon. É o seu direito de sangue. Você é a Única e Verdadeira Rainha de Albion. É o seu dever._

Ao acordar, Manon praguejou Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, Nimue e todos os ancestrais antes de levantar-se e entrar no banheiro. Ao sair, depois de higienizada e uma boa mão de água fria no rosto, saiu para a varanda. Dava para as Montanhas Holyhead. Sentou-se no sofá, suspirando, e tornou a praguejar os mortos. Ainda era cedo, e o sol não havia nascido; olhou para o celular, constando a hora: seis e tantos, quase sete. O sol só sairia as oito. Decidiu correr.

O último dia do ano havia começado uma merda, mas melhorou. No final da tarde, Manon deixou Cair Griffin com o irmão, viajando por flu para Black Hall em Oxfordshire; a propriedade Black que o tio deixara para Hermione, e onde passariam a virada do ano. Estava quase todo o ano deles ali, uma mistura de todas as casas, e até mesmo Molly Weasley - normalmente superprotetora, agora potencializada com a guerra - deixou que os dois mais novos participassem da festa, depois de, segundo Harry, muitas brigas e gritos; eles estavam sob a supervisão do primogênito Weasley. Mas não era só o ano deles, no entanto; uma parte da antiga equipe de Harry estava presente: Oliver Wood, Alicia Snippet, Angelina Johnson, os gêmeos Weasley; havia também aqueles ainda mais velhos, que acabaram ali pelo contive de um ou outro, como Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour; Bill vinherá para ficar de olho nos irmãos mais novos, e Fleur é prima tanto de Draco quanto de Daphne - todas as suas avós paternas são irmãs. Tinha também, naturalmente, as mais novas, como Lovegood, Astoria e Ginerva.

Era uma verdadeira festa, com álcool para durar um mês, comida a disposição e boa música. Hermione sabia como dar uma festa, ela tinha que dar os créditos á melhor amiga do irmão. A festa, propriamente dita, acontecia nos jardins, assegurados com feitiços e mais feitiços, então ninguém estava congelando por estar no meio do nada de Oxfordshire no meio da noite em pleno inverno; não fazia a menor ideia se a mansão já contava com isso, ou se fora Hermione que fizera, não importava muito, no entanto.

— Vai continuar como Black Hall?

Perguntou, curiosa. Estava junto a Hermione, próxima a fonte, e de onde estava, podia ver todos que lhe eram queridos: Harry flertava com Lisa Turpin, e Theo e Neville pareciam muitos envolvidos na própria conversa, e não muito longe estavam Draco e Blaise provavelmente aprontando algo, mais longe havia Pansy muito próxima da Patil da Corvinal - elas sempre voltavam uma para a outra - e Daphne parecia profundamente atenta ás palavras de Susan Bones, provavelmente uma boa fofoca que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Manon escutaria pelos lábios da melhor amiga. O jardim estava bem iluminado, e mesmo com a distância, Manon via bem a melhor amiga; o cabelo loiro fora preso em um rabo de cavalo havia horas, e sua pele dourada brilhava com a fina camada de suor adquirida de horas de dança e álcool, mas a roupa estava imaculada, e toda vez que Manon a olhava, faltava morrer engasgada. Daphne havia se vestido para o assassinato, pois trajava um longo vestido vermelho - o _vermelho Potter,_ não o verde Greengrass - de alcinha e decote de cair o queixo, além da fenda enorme que mostrava a perna e a coxa torneada; os saltos eram a cereja do bolo, altíssimos e finos, num reluzente mas discreto tom de dourado. Suspirava sempre que a via.

— Não. — ouviu a resposta, e forçou-se a desviar os olhos de Daphne, olhando para a morena. — Não tenho um nome ainda, mas vou me decidir até o verão. — assentiu, distraidamente. — Sabe, deveria falar com ela.

— Com quem, Daphne?

— Quem mais? Hannah Abbott?

As duas riram, e Manon sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não. — disse, entre risadas. — Eu tenho um plano. Eventualmente, irei falar com ela.

— Vocês duas... — resmungou. — Espero que resolva isso logo, tem sido longos seis anos nisso. São praticamente casadas, já. — riu, em seguida. — São seis anos, isso quer dizer que de acordo com o tempo sapatão já estão estão comemorando as bordas de prata e possuírem cinco filhos.

Gargalhou, negando com a cabeça. Granger sabia como lhe tirar risadas.

Manon largou os sapatos do lado da porta e caminhou até a cama. Daphne já estava deitada, mas não dormia, apesar dos baldes de álcool ingerido nas últimas horas. A chegada do ano novo havia sido comemorada a pouco mais de duas horas, com um digno show dos fogos de artifícios dos gêmeos Weasley e muitos brindes de champanhe. Daphne havia feito o caminho para o quarto que Granger lhes havia dado, apesar da quantidade infinita que possibilitava que tivessem seus próprios; Manon não se incomodou, entretanto.

— Sem sono?

— Nenhum pouco. — a loira disse. — Notei que está estranha.

— Morgana me deu uma missão.

As sobrancelhas douradas de Daphne se ergueram. Olhou para os olhos turquesa e ouro da melhor amiga, vendo a pergunta neles: _estou curiosa, vamos lá, compartilhe._ Manon soltou uma risada, e respondeu conforme tirava o vestido:

— Tenho de reivindicar a Espada da Pedra, convencer nove Casas de que devo ser Rainha da Grã-Bretanha Mágica e encontrar a filha bastarda de Marlene MacKinnon.

Os olhos da melhor amiga se arregalaram tanto que pareciam que iriam saltar para fora das caixas oculares. Não era para menos, é claro; ali estava Manon, dizendo que iria se tornar rainha da porra da ilha toda. Surpresas eram naturais.

— Marlene MacKinnon tem uma filha?

Ou talvez não fosse o que surpreendia tanto a melhor amiga.

— Seriamente, Daph? Acabei de dizer que me coroarei Rainha de Albion!

— Eu já suspeitava disso desde que me contou do primeiro sonho. — a melhor amiga explicou com naturalidade. — Que Marlene MacKinnon teve uma filha bastarda já é outra coisa totalmente diferente. Isso que é fofoca! Morgana disse o nome da garota?

— Nada além de que é a bastarda de Marlene. — suspirou. — Quer procurar por ela?

— Eu?

— Meu prato está tão cheio que daqui a pouco transborda. — explicou. — Têm as aulas, a coisa toda com Dumbledore, as Horcruxes... estou desesperadamente sem tempo. Você, entretanto, pode ter tempo para vasculhar a vida da melhor amiga da minha mãe a procura de uma gravidez.

— Irei começar amanhã mesmo. — assentiu para si mesma. — Onde está o Professor Lupin?

— Remus? — franziu o cenho, deitando no lado da cama que lhe pertencia. — Por que precisa do Remus?

— O Professor Lupin era amigo de Marlene. — explicou imediatamente. — Se não for pedir demais, também quero os diários da sua mãe, pelo menos aqueles que cobrem desde a saída de Hogwarts. Não acho que se poderia esconder uma gravidez durante o período escolar, mas sondarei Madame Pomfrey mesmo assim. Irei verificar também os artigos passados da Witch Weekly e também do Boato de Hogwarts, saber os caras com quem ela se envolvia. Manon, você acha que poderíamos exumar o corpo dela para rastrear pelo sangue?

— Não vamos profanar o cadáver da melhor amiga da minha mãe morta á quinze anos, Daphne. E ela deve ter sido queimada, de qualquer forma.

— São úteis, mesmo assim. Você não faz ideia do que eu poderia fazer com um punhado de cinzas.

— Depois dessas palavras, nem sei se quero.

— Os parentes mais próximos dos MacKinnon eram os Macmillan. — continuou a amiga. — Lady MacKinnon era Macmillan de nascimento, irmã de Lorde Macmillan. Foram eles que completaram os rituais devidos, e as cinzas de toda a família estão nas criptas MacKinnon em Skye Isle. Entrarei em contanto com Lorde Macmillan antes de retornar á Hogwarts e

— Daphne. — interrompeu. — Por favor, cale a boca. Eu quero dormir.

— Oh. — Manon quis rir do quanto a amiga se parecia com uma criança repreendida, mas segurou a risada. — Boa noite, querida.

— Boa noite.

_**Daphne Greengrass** _

— Manon disse que precisa da minha ajuda.

Remus Lupin disse conforme o garçom se afastava. Fazia pouco tempo desde a última vez que virá o ex-professor em Kings Cross, mas ele estava mudado; parecia mais saudável e robusto, corado e bonito, os cabelos menos ralos e grisalhos. Se devia ao fato de que, com a herança deixada por Sirius Black, o lobisomem agora podia financiar a Wolfsbane. Daphne assentiu.

— Preciso. — disse. — Lembra-se de Marlene MacKinnon estar grávida?

Os olhos castanhos de Lupin se arregalaram e ele se mexeu, desconfortável. Daphne semicerrou os olhos, atenta ao homem. Não podia acessar a mente de Lupin, mas não era somente seu talento em Legilimencia que a tornou espiã de Manon, entretanto.

— Não. — balançou a cabeça. — Marlene nunca esteve grávida.

— Tem certeza? — assentiu. — Mesmo durante o seu tempo infiltrado na matilha de Greyback?

— Eu teria sabido. — disse com certeza. — James e Sirius sempre tiveram... — engoliu em seco. — a boca grande. Nenhum dos dois teria segurado uma notícia dessas, e Lily teria comentado.

— Marlene não era casada e era a única herdeira MacKinnon. — lembrou. — Se ela esteve grávida, era um segredo. Manon comentou que Marlene era próxima de Lily.

— Tão próximas quanto carne e unha. — disse imediatamente. — Marlene teria contado algo de tal magnitude para Lily, e se ela tivesse pedido segredo, Lily não teriam contando nem mesmo á James.

— Parece com Manon.

Daphne sorriu. O Professor Lupin sorriu com carinho, e assentiu.

— Ela se parece muito com Lily. — disse. — Tanto que as vezes é como se Lily tivesse reencarnado em cabelo preto. — ele rapidamente voltou a ficar sério. — Por que quer saber se Marlene MacKinnon esteve grávida, Srta. Greengrass?

— Não posso dizer. — Manon havia pedido para não divulgar nada, a menos que fosse desesperadamente necessário. — Mas é por Manon.

— Certo. — pigarreou. — Não sei de nada, mas posso dar uma pista. Lily tinha uma obstetra, a Dra. Cunningham. Se Marlene esteve grávida, então Lily a teria levado para ela.

— Sabe dizer a clínica ou hospital da Dra. Cunningham?

— No Hospital St Mary's.

— Obrigada, Sr. Lupin. — agradeceu, deixando duas notas de vinte em cima da mesa. — O senhor foi de grande ajuda.

Edmund já a esperava do lado de fora e, ao seu comando, partiu para o hospital. Daphne pegou o telefone, digitando o número do hospital.

— _Bom dia, Hospital St Mary's._

— Bom dia. A Dra. Cunningham, de obstetrícia, se encontra?

_— Sim, a Dra. Cunningham se encontra. Deseja marcar uma consulta, senhorita?_

— Desejo. Ela está livre agora?

_— A Dra. Cunningham se encontra em consulta, senhorita, mas seu próximo horário livre é em meia hora._

— Ótimo.

— _Seu nome, senhorita?_

— Daphne Greengrass.

A Dra. Cunningham se revelou uma bela mulher na casa dos sessenta e poucos anos, velha o suficiente para talvez ter trazido a própria Lily Potter ao mundo. Daphne apertou a mão da mulher trouxa e, ao sentar na cadeira indicada, pegou o telefone, abrindo na galeria até encontrar a foto desejada. Era das poucas fotografias trouxas no álbum de casamento dos pais da melhor amiga e mostrava somente Lily e Marlene. Olhar para Lily era como ver a melhor amiga em cabelo ruivo.

— A senhora poderia me dizer se conhece essas duas mulheres?

Mostrou o telefone. A Dra. Cunningham olhou a foto e, depois, para ela, e abaixou os olhos até a ponta do nariz.

— Por qual motivo, Srta. Greengrass?

— Eu só desejo saber se a loira esteve grávida, Dra. Cunningham, somente isso. Quando falei com um amigo em comum das duas, ele disse que a doutora era a obstetra da ruiva; se a loira esteve grávida, certamente teria vindo á senhora.

— E de fato veio. — disse a Dra. Cunningham. — Eu mesma fiz o parto... das duas. Foi por volta do mesmo tempo. Lily teve gêmeos, e Marlene teve uma menina, que foi dada á adoção.

— Obrigada, Dra. Cunningham. — agradeceu, pegando o telefone. — Por volta do final de Julho de 2005, então?

— Começo de Agosto, na verdade. — disse. — Lembro de qualquer parto que fiz, principalmente quando me são tão importantes. Sou amiga da mãe de Lily desde de criança, Elizabeth e eu crescemos juntas, e foi eu quem realizei os dois partos de Liz, assim como realizei o de Lily e o de sua amiga.

Daphne quase pediu para a obstetra contasse sobre a recém-nascida Manon, mas havia coisas mais urgentes:

— A senhora saberia o nome dado á criança? E a data exata do parto?

A doutora espremeu os olhos, como se esforçasse ao cérebro para se lembrar. Por fim, voltou a abrir os olhos, e disse:

— Sim. Nasceu em 05 de Agosto, e o nome dado á menina foi Adhara Dorea. Eu achei estranho, mas me lembro que o segundo nome era o da mãe do marido de Lily, em uma das consultas ela e o irmão do marido discutiram sobre o segundo nome da filha, ele queria que fosse o nome da mãe. Acredito que o tio dos bebês de Lily fosse o pai do bebê de Marlene, embora ela sempre estivesse acompanhada por Lily ou por um outro homem que era primo dela.

Controlando a surpresa e o choque, Daphne agradeceu á Dra. Cunningham e saiu do hospital.

Só conseguia pensar em duas coisas.

A primeira era que Marlene MacKinnon esteve, de fato, grávida.

A segunda era que Marlene MacKinnon esteve grávida de Sirius Black.

_Manon tinha uma prima que nunca conheceu._


	17. XVI - cold of the war

**_Manon Potter_ **

Enquanto a melhor amiga caçava os rastros da herdeira bastarda e desconhecida da Casa de MacKinnon, Manon fazia o que fazia de melhor: planejar.

Para reivindicar o trono, ela tinha de ter todas as onze Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres a apoiando, pois somente assim era se possível restabelecer a monarquia de volta á Grã-Bretanha Mágica. Como a Senhora de duas delas, só restavam oito. Lorde Lestrange estava sob sua vontade, o que somava mais uma Casa. Longbottom, Nott e Malfoy eram praticamente garantidas, mas ela precisaria se reunir com Hyperion para a Casa de Greengrass, e tinha de fazer de Pansy Lady Parkinson se ela quisesse mais uma; Bones e Lovegood tinham de ser cortejadas, e uma vez que sua prima desconhecida fosse feita Lady MacKinnon, então ela teria mais uma.

No último dia antes do retorno á Hogwarts, Manon e Harry subiram para Lancashire para o jantar. Era a oportunidade perfeita para conversar com Hyperion e, depois que todos os pratos foram servidos e acabados, Manon pediu para falar com o homem que era como um pai. Hyperion a levou para o solar do senhor, uma sala grande cheia de livros, pintada de verde e dourado.

— Sobre o que quer falar, querida?

Inquiriu Hyperion, servindo uma dose de whisky. Manon encostou o quadril na mesa e cruzou os braços. Hyperion, como a filha, era um detector de mentiras em forma ambulante, e como um sonserino, sabia a hora de falar direto e enrolar; não adiantava adiações nem mentiras com Lorde Greengrass.

— Fui incumbida em reivindicar a Espada da Pedra.

Hyperion se virou, a surpresa derramada por todo o rosto e também nos olhos.

— Como?

— Morgana Le Fay. — contou. — Tenho sonhado faz um ano com ela. Não sonhado, na verdade, ela me puxa para Avalon? Nunca perguntei o que ela faz, então...

— Desculpe-me. — disse Hyperion. — Morgana Le Fay tem lhe levado para Avalon por um ano? E te incumbiu de se tornar Rainha de Albion?

— Precisamente.

Hyperion permaneceu em silêncio e fez outra dose de whisky, acabando com ela em um só gole.

— Claro. — ele disse. — Sendo a rainha, poderá trancar o Winzegamot e o Ministério, então Você-Sabe-Quem ficará sem os dois. O que o segura é, claramente, Dumbledore.

— Dumbledore vai morrer. — Hyperion ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Não por minha mão, é claro. Ele está morrendo, Snape fará o serviço até o final de Junho.

— Então Dumbledore vai morrer, o braço direito Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado vai ser seu espião, e vai se coroar Rainha da Grã-Bretanha.

— Precisamente. — sorriu contida. — É a única forma de convocar um real exército, sabe disso. Tenho pessoas já construindo uma resistência, uma real resistência, pois não sabemos quanto tempo irá durar. A profecia diz que _e ele que trás a morte por três vezes dez anos reinou, por três vezes dez anos a ilha chorou._ Mas não sabemos como se conta esses trinta anos. Contam os dez entre 2005 e 2016? Ou se contam os treze até 2005, e recomeça a contagem aparecer de 2016? Ou então embarga todos os anos desde 94? Pois, se assim for, no próximo ano fará trinta anos. Mas não tenho certeza, então tenho que pensar a longo prazo.

— E você está mais do que certa. — Hyperion diz com suavidade. — O futuro deve ser planejado, especialmente em dias como estes, minha filha. Quero ajudar tanto quanto posso.

— Jurará a Casa de Greengrass para mim, então? Dará seu consentimento?

— A Casa de Greengrass é sua, minha rainha.

Nos poucos dias até retornar para Hogwarts, Manon se encontrou com Algie Longbottom, Susan Bones, Xenophilius Lovegood, Corvus, Theo e Narcissa, todos os quais juraram suas Casas para ela. Com o apoio dos nove, restava somente encontrar sua prima e retirar o pai de Pansy da jogada para que a amiga pudesse ser Lady Parkinson; as duas tarefas foram legadas á outros, a de achar Adhara MacKinnon para Daphne, e a de matar Paxter Parkinson para Theo e Draco. Enquanto os amigos corriam lhe garantir o trono, Manon corria para ter os meios de matar o assassino dos pais.

Janeiro e Fevereiro passaram com enganoso ar de tranquilidade, e Março começou agitado, pois logo pela manhã o escudeiro Weasley deu entrada na Enfermaria por envenenamento. Weasley se envenenou em mais uma das tentativas falhas dos garotos em matar Dumbledore, mas antes disso, estivera sob o efeito de Poção do Amor destinada á Harry; no final do dia, era Romilda Vane dando entrada na Enfermaria. Uma consequência desanimadora do envenenamento, entretanto, foi que o escudeiro e Brown terminaram.

Granger lamentou.

— Eu estava gostando. — argumentou Granger na noite seguinte, quando se encontraram na Câmera Secreta. — Quando minha raiva por ele saiu, encontrei a hilaridade em Lavander o chamando de Won-Won. Você não?

Manon tinha. Assim como 65% da escola. Todos lamentaram muito.

Grifinória foi massacrada pela Lufa-Lufa no jogo dias depois, para grande alegria de Manon. No entanto, para sua infelicidade, o irmão acabou por realizar a visita anual na Enfermaria, pois McLaggen, que entrou para o time depois do massacre de novembro o acertou com um Balanço durante o jogo. Manon foi muito feliz realizar uma pequena vingança em McLaggen, e o babaca passou três dias na Enfermaria depois que o irmão a deixou.

Dumbledore continou com suas "aulas" com o irmão, finalmente contando das Horcruxes, e Harry pode se provar bom ator. O diretor imcubira Harry de adquirir as verdadeiras lembranças de Slughorn do dia em que ele contara ao jovem Tom Riddle, e Harry, claramente, procrastinou; foi só lá no final de Abril que, com a ajuda de um pouco de _Felix Felix_ emprestada por Manon que o irmão conseguiu a memória depois de ficar bêbado com Slughorn e Hagrid no velório da acromantula Aragoge.

Os dias foram se passando, a Sonserina ganhou todos os seus jogos e liderava o campeonato, e Harry fazia um bom trabalho recuperar a equipe dos dois primeiros fracassos; ainda havia um déficit nos aros, mas Harry compensava como apanhador e Ginerva como artilheira. Maio chegou e a Sonserina esmagou Grifinória, ganhando pelo segundo ano consecutivo. Uma grande festa foi dada nas masmorras, e Manon ficou tão bêbada que só foi lembrar como acabou na cama entre Anastasia e Melissa King depois de cinco canecas de café e uma Poção para Ressaca. Foi uma grande noite, apesar das três estarem realmente muito bêbadas; como diabos elas acertaram enfiar o dedo na buceta da outra era um mistério no qual Pansy dedicou horas para descobrir.

Quando Junho chegou, Manon mandou que Granger convocasse todos aqueles na AD em quem ela realmente confiasse, e liderou ela mesma um grupo de colegas para a Sala Precisa. Ao todo, entre grifinórios, corvinais, sonserinos e lufanos, são trinta, todos do quinto ao sétimo ano.

— Qual o significado disso?

Inquiriu Hannah Abbott, olhando ao redor da sala.

— Tenho informações de que Comensais da Morte atacarão Hogwarts nesse mês. — ela diz, sempre direta. Sussurros e cochichos explodem no grupo, mas Manon os ignora e continua: — O alvo é o Diretor Dumbledore. Estou trabalhando para descobrir os detalhes. Tudo o que sei é que uma força significativa de Comensais entrará no castelo para matar o Diretor. Temos de impedir.

— Há Aurores e pessoas de Dumbledore postadas em Hogsmeade. — diz imediatamente um sétimo ano da Corvinal. — E Dumbledore garantiu que o castelo estaria seguro.

— Dumbledore garante que Hogworts é o lugar mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha e, desde que comecei a estudar aqui, Você-Sabe-Quem possuiu meu primeiro Professor de DCAT, um basilisco petrificou um monte de nascidos-trouxas e até o Nick Sem Cabeça, um assassino em massa vagou pelos terrenos, sem contar nas centenas de Dementadores, e Harry Potter foi sequestrado diretamente de Hogwarts. — Susan Bones listou implacavelmente. — E nem precisamos falar de Umbridge, não é mesmo? Hogwarts não é segura. Nunca foi segura para mim. As medidas de Dumbledore são tão inúteis quanto ele.

— Bones disse bem. — falou outro sétimo ano, dessa vez da Lufa-Lufa. — Qual é o plano?

— Achei que nunca fosse perguntar.

Por todo o mês, Manon treinou e repassou os planos com os trinta, garantindo que tudo saísse bem. O dia 30 de Junho amanheceu nublado, e mais nublado ficou quando o irmão partiu com Dumbledore para caçar uma Horcrux; a única coisa que impediu Manon de acompanhar foi que ela tinha de estar presente para reprimir o ataque.

**_Hermione Granger_ **

O mundo se dissolveu em inferno de maneira muito rápida.

O alarme foi soado ás onze da noite, e Hermione já estava preparada em seu posto na Torre Sombria, virada para a Torre de Astronomia. Muito rapidamente, os sons de batalha alcançaram Hermione, e o próprio rastro da batalha veio em seguida. Pela contagem murmurada de Fleur ao seu lado, os Comensais estavam em desvantagem numérica, com dois para cada do grupo reunido por Manon. Eles entraram pelo pátio de Transfiguração, batalhando aos pés da Torre de Astronomia. De cima, Manon avistou Konstantin Dolohov, Atticus Rockwood e Charles Avery entrarem na Torre, seguidos pelo Professor Snape; os quatro reapareceram no topo da torre, e Konstantin lançou a Marca Negra nos céus de Hogwarts.

— Vamos.

Murmurou Fleur, estendendo a mão. Hermione agarrou a mão macia da veela, fechando os olhos quando o vento a abraçou e ergueu, e então abaixou; não era nada como pensou que seria e, quando a voz suave de Fleur disse-lhe para abrir os olhos, as duas estavam no chão.

Era mais caótica do que vista de cima, Comensais batalhando contra adolescentes com fúria selvagem. A risada e voz de Bellatrix Lestrange podia ser ouvida, mas a própria não era vista; onde quer que estivesse, Bellatrix Lestrange estava sob a mira de Manon Potter.

Hermione entrou na batalha lado a lado com Fleur, as duas de costas uma para a outra, uma cobrindo a outra, e, apesar de aquela ser a primeira vez que batalhavam juntas, parecia der a milésima. Instintivamente, Hermione sabia onde Fleur precisaria de cobertura, onde o inimigo inviável ou invisível para a veela estaria, e o mesmo podia ser dito de Fleur. Os membros da Ordem enfiam alçavam o pátio, Bill, Remus, Tonks e outros mais se envolvendo contra os Comensais, apoiando os colegas de Hermione.

— _Estamos em vantagem numérica e ainda assim esses malditos parecem ser a porra de uma hidra!_

Fleur grunhiu em francês, irritada. Apesar de estar no meio de uma batalha contra pessoas mais experientes que ela, pessoas que alegremente a torturariam e a matariam da maneira mais horrível que sabiam somente por causa das circunstâncias de seu nascimento, pesar disso tudo, Hermione riu, mais alegre do que em anos.

_— Então acho que precisamos parar de cortar as cabeças, huh?_

Replicou ás risadas, em francês.

— _Fala francês?_

Hermione nunca tinha visto Fleur tão surpreendida.

_— Sou meio-francesa, na verdade._

— _Oh, sagrada Mãe, você é a mulher perfeita, Granger!_

A batalha se arrastava pelo que parecia serem horas quando Hermione avistou um vulto vindo de cima e olhou: era Harry e o Diretor chegando, numa vassoura, no topo da Torre de Astronomia. Hermione engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos, explodindo a perna de um Comensal que se aproximava pela direita; sangue, tecido - humano e fabricado - e osso explodiram e o Comensal caiu gritando, Hermione rapidamente o atordoou e mirou no próximo. Hermione viu outro vulto, dessa vez do chão, e reconheceu Bellatrix Lestrange correndo para a Torre de Astronomia, Manon em seus calcanhares; a assassina de Sirius entrou na torre, e todos os Comensais entraram com ela, mas quando um dos garotos tentou entrar, foi atirado no chão gritando de dor.

— Talvez somente aqueles com a Marca possam entrar. — comentou a Professora McGonagall, que se ajoelhou do lado do menino. — Eu vi Albus e Harry chegarem no topo da Torre, Manon?

— Viu. — respondeu a própria, sem tirar os olhos da entrada da Torre. — Preparassem, eles irão retornar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Acabou que retornaram mais cedo.

Os Comensais explodiram pela entrada, gritando e triunfantes, e o coração de Hermione errou uma batida ao entender o significado da exultância dos Comensais - Dumbledore estava morto. A batalha explodiu de novo, e novamente Hermione se emparelhou com Fleur, as duas girando e atacando e defendendo como se fosse uma só. Os últimos a saírem da torre foram Rockwood, Dolohov, Avery, Bellatrix, Snape, Harry seguindo em seus calcanhares, gritando - não em triunfo ou alegria, mas raiva e ódio.

Os gêmeos dispararam atrás dos Comensais, e os demais Comensais dispararam atrás.

A batalha acabou.

E Dumbledore estava morto.

Na Enfermaria, Hermione se encolheu contra Ron, assistindo com os olhos ávidos Madame Pomfrey curar Bill. Envolva do irmão Weasley mais velho estavam Fleur e a Sra. Weasley, assistindo como águias. Os demais se espalhavam pela Enfermaria, cuidando uns dos outros. Harry estava do outro lado, encolhido no colo da irmã gêmea, que por sua vez tinha a cabeça caída no ombro de Daphne; Ginny sentava no chão contra a barriga de Harry, parecendo procurar pelo calor do namorado. Eventualmente, Tonks verbalizou a perguntava que atormentava todos:

— Por que Snape matou Dumbledore?

— Quem sabe. — murmurou Daphne. — Draco.

Malfoy ergueu a cabeça do chão, olhando para Daphne.

— Sim?

— Vá na frente.

Hermione não sabia que diabos significava, mas Draco sim, pois ele imediatamente se ergueu e deslizou para fora da Enfermaria sem mais uma palavra. Para a Hermione Granger de um ano atrás, Draco Malfoy obedecendo qualquer ordem daquela maneira teria sido impossível. A Hermione de agora, que conhecia e era até amiga de Draco Malfoy, sabia que era, na verdade, muito comum que ele corresse para cumprir as ordens de suas duas primas. Hermione ficou assistindo enquanto Daphne falava, cheia de suavidade e amor, com Manon, e então quatro - Daphne, Manon, Harry e Ginny - se levantaram. Ginny permaneceu na Enfermaria, mas os três saíram silenciosamente.

As aulas foram suspensas e os exames, adiados. Alguns dos estudantes foram retirados às pressas do castelo pelos pais nos dois dias que se seguiram - as gêmeas Patil partiram antes do café da manhã após a morte do Diretor, e Zacharias Smith saiu do castelo acompanhado pelo arrogante pai, de quem obviamente herdou. Houve alguma excitação entre os alunos mais jovens que nunca tinham visto aquilo, a carruagem azul-clara do tamanho de uma casa, puxada por doze enormes palominos alados, que surgiu no céu, no fim da tarde antes do funeral e aterrissou na orla da floresta. Hermione observou de uma janela uma mulher gigantesca e bela, de pele morena e cabelos negros, descer os degraus da carruagem e se atirar nos braços de Hagrid, que a aguardava. Entrementes, uma delegação de funcionários do Ministério, inclusive o próprio ministro da Magia, foi acomodada no castelo. Harry evitava diligentemente o contato com qualquer de seus membros; havia dito que tinha certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde tornariam a lhe pedir contas do último passeio de Dumbledore fora de Hogwarts. Como no ano passado após a morte de Sirius, Manon não deixou que o irmão lhe escapasse dos olhos, e novamente Harry morou nas masmorras. Parecia que os amigos de Manon queriam deixá-la tanto quanto Hermione e os amigos queria deixar Harry, então eles se tornaram um grande grupo sempre junto.

Na noite antes do funeral de Dumbledore e a partida de Hogwarts, se reuniram na Sala Precisa, todos de sérias feições. A guerra tornou-se real, haviam passado o ano somente vendo mortes pelo jornal, mas agora, com os Comensais infiltrados em Hogwarts, prestes a saírem.

— Era falsa. — disse Harry, repentinamente. Hermione o olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha. — A Horcrux na caverna, era falsa... alguém tinha pego antes... um tal de R.A.B.

Tirou do bolso, então, um medalhão pequeno junto a um pedaço de pergaminho, e a entregou. Distraidamente, ouvia reclamações de Ron por mostrar ali, na frente deles. _Na frente de Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise e, sobretudo, Draco._ Cansada de mais para discutir com o amigo, Hermione fechou a mão em punho e socou-lhe no braço: o grito e o barulho de pancada encheu satisfatoriamente a sala silenciosa. Manon ergueu o medalhão e, então, a nota; passou para Draco em seguida.

— R.A.B.... — sussurrou o loiro. — Onde antes eu ouvi R.A.B.?

— Me é familiar também. — disse Manon. — Vamos ver... Comensal da Morte, sabia de Horcruxes... R.A.B....

— O irmão de Sirius não era Comensal da Morte? — disse Daphne, pulando de pé repentinamente. Todos se voltaram para a loira, que corria até uma parede. — Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi foram as árvores genealógicas das demais Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres, os Black, claro... e o Regulus Black era o prometido de minha tia, Daphne, ela morreu quando mamãe ainda estava grávida... Regulus era Comensal, o mais jovem marcado, aos dezesseis, morreu inesperadamente no verão depois de sair de Hogwarts, em 2004, minha tia seguiu depois, em janeiro de 2005, de suicídio. Ela estava grávida, o bebê não foi salvo, claro, ela estava somente de seis meses.

Hermione se levantou e aproximou-se, pois a árvore genealógica das últimas oito gerações Black surgira na parede. Os olhos de Hermione foram para a base, onde estava o avô biológico de Harry, abaixo, seus tios - Sirius Orion Black III (n.03-11-1986, m.18-06-2021) e Regulus Arcturus Black II (n.27-08-1988, m.20-08-2004). Sem querer, seus olhos correram para onde deveria estar a mãe e a avó do melhor amigo e, com um assombro, percebeu que ali estava - Lily Melanie Evans-Potter (n.30-01-1987, m.31-10-2006). James Potter se ligava á Lily e, abaixo deles, estavam Manon e Harry.

— Harry, por que sua mãe aparece como filha do pai do Sirius nessa tapeçaria? — escutou Ginny perguntar.

— Ahn...

— Mamãe é filha do pai de Sirius. — Manon respondeu, pois o irmão não tinha palavras. — Obviamente, como a tapeçaria mostra. Mas esse não é o ponto.

— Temos uma pista. — disse o melhor amigo, finalmente encontrando a voz.

— Sim. — assentiu. — Conversarei com os elfos Black quando estivermos em casa.

— Temos uma pista de uma, duas já foram, faltam as outras. A Taça de Hufflepuff, o objeto de Ravenclaw e a cobra. — escutou Ron dizer.

— Na verdade... a Taça já foi destruída. — contou Daphne. — Fomos a Gringotes no primeiro final de semana de Hogdmeade no ano passado e Manon destruiu a Taça.

— E tem eu, ainda. — sussurrou Harry. — Achou alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, sim. — assentiu.

Hermione se abraçou e encostou o ombro na soleira da janela. O quarto em que ficava na fortaleza dos Potter era o mesmo que ficou no verão passado, com vista para os belos jardins e o lago. Não era uma noite fria, pois era verão, e a brisa do mar ao longe não alcança Cair Griffin, mas Hermione sentia frio mesmo assim.

Talvez fosse a guerra. Ou talvez fosse porque os Dementadores agora bailavam soltos pela ilha.

Fosse qual fosse o motivo, naquele momento, Hermione não se importava.

Desesperadamente tentava se agarrar a qualquer momento de paz que encontrava nos últimos dias.


	18. XVII - the queen of magical great britain

**_Daphne Greengrass_ **

Crescendo no campo em Lancashire, Daphne estava acostumada á florestas - mais que isso, ela _adorava_ florestas. Quando criança, Daphne costumava passar tanto tempo quanto possível entre as árvores, mais especificamente na beira de rio que corria por toda a floresta, do Castelo Greengrass á Greengrass Park. Tendo crescido na floresta, Daphne não poderia dizer que não gostava da escolha de residência da família Bernstein-Starkova; era adorável, uma casa moderna toda de madeira e vidro no meio da Grunewald em Berlim, cercada de árvores, ar puro e natureza.

A procura por Adhara Dorea levou todo o primeiro semestre de Daphne, mas, eventualmente, ela conseguiu localizar a prima de Manon.

Adhara foi deixada em um bom orfanato, onde, cerca de um ano depois, foi adotada por um casal trouxa russo-alemão, e cresceu em Berlim, sob o nome de Alina Bernstein-Starkova; desde os onze anos, Alina estudou em Beauxbatons.

E agora, Daphne estaria prestes a sacudir o mundo dela.

Mas era necessário.

— Tem certeza de que essa é a casa da família Bernstein-Starkova, e não da família Cullen?

— O sangue não mente.

— Sinistro.

A prima resmungou, mas Daphne a ignorou e subiu os degraus. Cruzou a varanda e parou na frente da porta, tocando a campainha. Pansy parou de seu lado, e as duas esperaram, por minutos que se arrastaram como se fossem infinitos, a porta se abriu. E quando abriu, foi por uma mulher alta e elegante, de cabelos ruivos como as folhas no outono e olhos verdes claros.

— Olá. — disse em alemão perfeito. — Meu nome é Daphne Greengrass, e essa é Pansy Parkinson. Procuramos por sua filha, Alina.

— Elise Bernstein-Starkova. — respondeu a mulher, igualmente em alemão. — O que querem com minha filha? São britânicas, pelo que vejo. Minha filha não mantém contato com britânicos.

— Certa ela. — respondeu Pansy. — Se trata da família biológica de Alina.

— A família biológica? — as sobrancelhas ruivas da mulher se ergueram. — Ninguém nunca procurou Alina por sua família biológica. Achamos que estão mortos, ou não interessados.

— Essa é uma conversa melhor servida dentro, senhora. — Daphne respondeu. — Se não for incômodo, é claro.

— Claro que não, por favor, entrem.

A ruiva as levou para a sala de estar, e Daphne e Pansy sentaram no sofá, enquanto a mulher pegou uma poltrona do lado da lareira apagada para si.

— Bem?

— Onde está Alina? — perguntou Daphne. — Seria muito melhor caso ela já estivesse presente, assim não precisamos ficar nos repetindo.

— É claro. — Elise respondeu, levantando. — Aceitam chá, água, suco?

— Chá seria ótimo, senhora.

Pansy respondeu amavelmente, e a ruiva saiu. Assim que os passos da mulher não podiam ser mais ouvidos, Daphne se levantou, andando silenciosamente pela sala. Haviam fotos, em sua maioria de duas mulheres - uma era Elise, e a outra deveria ser sua esposa, loira de olhos azuis - e uma criança igualmente loira de olhos azuis. Daphne parou na mais recente foto, das duas mulheres paradas com uma adolescente no meio. A adolescente, por volta da idade de Daphne, têm o cabelo num tom de dourado muito semelhante ao seu, mas que não era verdadeiramente o cabelo de Greengrass, mas o de MacKinnon, da mesma forma são os olhos, azuis feito o gelo, iguais á dos ancestrais escoceses da garota; se o cabelo e os olhos não deixavam dúvidas de que aquela menina era a filha de Marlene MacKinnon, então o rosto anulava qualquer noção de que aquela não era a filha de Sirius Black. A pele pálida, a aristocracia e arrogância de suas feições, a perfeição das linhas de seu rosto que davam-lhe beleza avassaladora, era toda da Casa de Black.

Daphne a teria reconhecido como parente de Manon há quilômetros de distância.

Ao ouvir passos se aproximando, Daphne imediatamente retornou para o sofá. Nem um minuto depois, a porta se abriu e Elise entrou, carregando uma bandeja com um jogo de chá. Foi somente depois das três se serviram que a porta se abriu novamente e por ela entraram as duas loiras.

— Puta merda do caralho.

O sussurro da prima era quase inaudível, e Daphne escutou meramente por causa da proximidade. Pessoalmente, a garota loira era ainda mais parecida com Manon, a versão loira de olhos azuis da melhor amiga, e Daphne estaria mentindo se dissesse não estar se sentindo atordoada com a semelhança. Enquanto Daphne se recuperava, Elise apresentava a esposa como Tatiana, e Pansy as apresentavam.

— Minha esposa disse que estão aqui por causa da família biológica de Alina.

Comentou Tatiana, olhando entre as duas. Daphne assentiu, colocando a xícara na mesa.

— Estamos. — respondeu. Olhou para a garota. — Não fazíamos ideia de sua existência até o começo do ano, acredite, se soubéssemos antes, já teria sido localizada.

— São parentes minha? — inquiriu a garota.

— Oh, não. — Pansy respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Embora Daphne possa ser uma prima muito distante, certo?

— A avó da minha tataravó nasceu MacKinnon. — respondeu Daphne automaticamente. — Muito longe o parentesco, obviamente. Fomos enviadas por sua prima.

— E por que essa tal de prima não viria?

— Não sei o que sabe da atual situação na Grã-Bretanha, Alina, mas estamos em guerra. — Pansy quem disse.

— Estou muito atualizada sobre a situação na Grã-Bretanha. — respondeu Alina. — A Diretora Maxime viajou para Hogwarts para o funeral de Albus Dumbledore. Os jornais dizem que ocorreu uma batalha nas dependências do castelo.

Um flash de verde brilhou na frente dos olhos de Daphne, a Maldição da Morte que quase tirou a vida de Theo, e Daphne apertou o maxilar, assentindo bruscamente. Era uma tremenda sorte que as únicas baixas fossem Dumbledore e outro Comensal.

— Chamam de Batalha da Torre de Astronomia. — comenta Pansy, secamente. — Manon queria vir ela mesma encontrar você, Alina, acredite, mas Harry ainda está muito abalado pela morte de Dumbledore, e em tais tempos desesperados, é impossível que deixe a ilha, ela ou qualquer outro de seus parentes. Então ela nos mandou.

— Manon e Harry. — murmurou a loira. — Falam de Manon e Harry Potter, não é?

— Exatamente. — Daphne assentiu. — Sua mãe... — começou com delicadeza. — Sua mãe é Marlene MacKinnon. Ela morreu cerca de quinze anos atrás, em um — Daphne se interrompeu, olhando profundamente nos olhos azul-gelo daquela garota que se parecia tanto com a garota dela. Como se diz para uma menina que toda uma parte de sua família foi massacrada em uma só noite? — Marlene, seus pais, irmãos, tios e primos estavam reunidos em MacKinnon Hall, sua residência em Inverness, quando cerca de trinta Comensais da Morte conseguiram violar as defesas. — contou na voz mais suave que tinha. — Não sobrou ninguém.

Embora parecesse tanto com Manon por fora, Daphne viu que não parecia em nada com a melhor amiga por dentro. Descobrir que toda a sua parte materna da família foi assassinada em uma só noite teria feito a melhor amiga pular de pé e começar a destruir todo o mobiliário, possuída por raiva cega e então, só depois que se acalmasse, é que ela iria jurar vingança com fogo nos olhos. Aquela garota, entretanto, não fez nada; seus olhos azuis tornaram-se tão frios quanto sugeriam sua coloração, um frio tão intenso quanto Daphne jamais viu antes. Alina ficou em silêncio por longos minutos, quais Daphne e Pansy permaneceram em silêncio, e Elise e Tatiana silenciosamente - e de maneira tátil - confortaram a filha. Finalmente, depois de uma eternidade, a garota falou:

— E o meu pai?

— Seu pai é Sirius Black. — respondeu Pansy imediatamente. — Que, a propósito, não era nem traidor e muito menos assassinato em massa, nem Comensal da Morte ou louco... quer dizer, os Black em geral são um pouco desequilibrados, mas... bem, você entendeu. Não louco. Sirius passou doze anos em Azkaban, e somente saiu quando destruiu que o verdadeiro traidor, assassino em massa e Comensal da Morte estava próximo de Manon e Harry. Ele morreu em junho do ano passado, lutando na Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios.

— Quanto a sua família Black, existem tios-avós e tios-bisavós, além de muitos primos. Quais incluem Manon e Harry. Foi descoberto recentemente que a mãe deles, Lily, era na verdade filha de seu avô, Orion Black. Primos, portanto.

— Eu sou prima de Harry e Manon Potter. — sussurrou Alina, incrédula.

— Existem notavelmente poucos. — comentou. — Temos uma questão urgente para tratar, Alina.

— Não vieram somente para contar a minha filha de sua família biológica, vieram? — Tatiana inquiriu.

— Não. — Daphne negou com a cabeça. — Alina é a última MacKinnon viva. Não existe nenhum outro. Ela é a última de uma Casa Mais Antiga e Mais Nobre com mais de um milênio e meio. — talvez estivesse sendo brusca, mas era necessário. — As Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres estão no topo da hierarquia nobiliárquica da Grã-Bretanha Mágica, denota que descende diretamente de um dos Onze Primeiros Lordes do Rei Arthur Pendragon, o que quer dizer que, segundo a Constituição da Grã-Bretanha Mágica, os Lordes e Ladies das Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres podem fazer do herdeiro ou herdeira da Casa de Pendragon o Rei ou Rainha da Grã-Bretanha.

— Um dos poderes inclusos do título é anular o Ministério da Magia e o Winzegamot. — disse Daphne. — Para impedir que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado assumir os dois corpos e, assim, governar toda a ilha, é Manon ser a rainha. E ela só pode ser rainha se todos os Onze Primeiros concordarem que ela seja. Manon precisa de você, Alina.

— Então essa Manon Potter, que é prima de Alina, quer ser rainha, e precisa de Alina, porque minha filha é a Lady de uma dessas Casas Mais Antigas e Mais Nobres?

— Precisamente.

— São duas. — disse Alina. — Se sou filha de Sirius Black, são duas Casas.

— Uma somente. — Daphne corrigiu. — Sirius não fazia ideia de sua existência, e Manon era sua herdeira. Ela é Lady Black. Você é somente Lady MacKinnon.

— Mas Alina é a filha desse tal de Sirius Black. — disse Elise.

— Sirius _escolheu_ Manon. — Daphne disse. — E a magia da Casa de Black aceitou, de bom grado, Manon como sua senhora. Nada, exceto a morte, poderá mudar isso.

— Quando você diz que Sirius não fazia ideia da minha existência...

— Acho que ele nem sabia da _possibilidade_ de sua existência, na verdade. — disse Pansy. — Embora eu não possa dizer muito sobre ele, nunca o conheci realmente. Mas, pelo que foi reunido, somente três pessoas sabiam de você. Duas delas estão mortas faz uma década e meia.

— Você era um segredo absoluto. — Daphne contou. — Procurei em todos os jornais da época, e não há nem um sussurro sequer de sua mãe estar grávida; a herdeira MacKinnon grávida da ovelha branca da Casa de Black teria sido a fofoca mais suculenta do ano, mas toda menção á gravidez daquele ano e por volta da época eram as de Lady Potter e Lady Longbottom.

— Oh, vocês sabem a data exata do aniversário de Alina, então? — Tatiana se empolgou. — Não havia informação no orfanato, então comemoramos no dia que ela veio para casa.

— 05 de Agosto, no St Mary's Hospital em Londres. — Daphne contou. — Sua mãe te chamou de Adhara Dorea. A tradição da Casa de Black é nomear as crianças por estrelas, constelações e demais corpos celestes. Adhara é a segunda estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Canis Major, a mesma constelação onde está a estrela Sirius; Dorea é o nome da tia-avó de seu pai, bem como sua mãe adotiva.

Elas tornaram a ficar em silêncio, Alina olhando entre as duas mães, enquanto Pansy se preocupava com as próprias unhas e Daphne analisava discretamente a família a sua frente. Eventualmente, Elise falou:

— O que Alina precisa fazer para coroar essa Manon?

 _Finalmente estamos saindo do lugar,_ pensou Daphne.

— Ir ao Banco Gringotes em Londres e reivindicar o anel. Há um ritual que ela precisará fazer para que a magia da família a aceite, então estará feito. Depois disso, todos os Onze Primeiros se reuniram para mais um ritual e tudo feito.

— Somente isso?

— Somente isso.

— E será seguro? Você diz que a ilha está em guerra, e parece que esses Potter são alvos.

— Esses Potter, Sra. Bernstein-Starkova, — disse a prima, finalmente olhando para Elise; Daphne já viu aquele olhar fazer com que homens com duas vezes o tamanho de Pansy se encolherem como fetos, mas para o crédito da ruiva, ela só se encolheu um pouco. — são as únicas pessoas no mundo que poderão derrotar um mal que assola a nossa ilha por décadas. Mesmo quando ele se foi, ele aterrorizou tanto que seu nome nem sequer era permitido ser dito, mesmo nos lugares mais seguros. Ele assassinou e torturou centenas de pessoas pessoalmente, e assassinaram e torturaram milhares de outras pelas ordens dele. E Manon e Harry são a única esperança de que possamos nos livrar desse mal, cortá-lo para fora de nossas vidas. Manon vai derrotar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e vai mudar e melhorar nosso mundo; é tudo o que ela quer desde os onze anos. E sua filha vai ajudar. Ela é, na verdade, fundamental. Precisamos dela. Não podemos vencer sem que Manon seja rainha.

Assim que o rosto de Manon apareceu na tela, Daphne sorriu, se acomodando na cama. A melhor amiga aparecia em primeiro plano, bonita e sorridente, com os olhos brilhantes e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo; em segundo plano estavam os jardins de Cair Griffin, contornos de pessoas espalhados.

— _Como foi?_

— Honestamente? — riu. — Melhor do que eu pensava, realmente. Foi difícil, mas estava esperando gritos e socos e muitas outras coisas, mas a garota é bem... fria. Aposto que se ela for uma inata, gelo é a especialidade dela.

— _Ela é meio Black. —_ a amiga contestou. — _Não existe tal coisa como um Black inato á água. É contra a ordem natural das coisas. Ela está vindo?_

— Estamos saindo em três horas. — respondeu, depois de rolar os olhos para o exagero de Manon. — O que é, deixe-se saber, o melhor que pude fazer.

— _Conte-me como foi, como ela se parece._

— Ela se parece, bem... — bufou. — ela se parece exatamente como você! Não, sério! Você de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis! É como um maldito clone com uma peruca e lente de contato, fiquei até desconcertada quando ela apareceu. E...

Berlim estava somente uma hora a frente de Holyhead então, quando a Chave de Portal as deixou na cidade, ainda era dia, apesar de terem saído da capital alemã ás seis. Evan era quem as aguardava, regiamente parado na frente do novíssimo Rolls Royce preto e brilhante no Porto do Portal da cidade.

— Srta. Daphne, Srta. Pansy. — o jovem de vinte e poucos sorriu brilhantemente. — Bem vindas de volta.

— Boa noite, Evan. — disse Pansy, entrando dentro do carro. — O que temos para o jantar essa noite?

— Lady Manon insistiu em camarão para essa noite. — respondeu o motorista. — E está deve ser a Srta. Adhara e suas mães, a Sra. Tatiana e a Sra. Elise?

Ele se voltou para as três, sorrindo tão calorosamente quanto para Daphne e Pansy.

— Ela prefere Alina, Evan, na verdade. — disse Daphne. — E sim, são. Alina, Tatiana, Elise, esse é Evan, nosso motorista.

Todas rapidamente se acomodaram no carro e Evan partiu em direção ás montanhas.

— Como foi a viagem, senhoritas? — perguntou Evan.

— Adorável. — respondeu Daphne. — Berlim é sempre encantadora. E em casa? Manon comentou que sua irmã deu á luz. Primeiro sobrinho?

— Sobrinha. — corrigiu, satisfeito. — Kelly chamou de Megan.

— É um ótimo nome. — disse Pansy. — Saberia dizer se Blaise já retornou da... Daphne, de onde é o novo marido de Eudora?

— Algum lugar da Escandinávia, eu acho.

— Sim, Srta. Pansy, o Sr. Blaise já retornou. E o novo marido da Sra. Zabini é da Suécia.

— Você é pior que Daphne. — disse a prima. — Sempre sabe de tudo.

— Eu não tenho culpa se todos vocês fofocam e reclamam no meu banco de trás. — retrucou calmamente. — E, a propósito, Srta. Pansy, Padma Patil não retornou para a Índia.

— Fala sério! — Pansy avançou, praticamente enfiando a cabeça para que pudesse ver o rosto de Evan. — Quem disse?

— A Srta. Hermione. Ela disse que Lavender Brown disse.

Pansy só calou a boca quando a placa de Potterport foi avistada, ficando em silêncio então. Depois de cruzarem a cidade, Evan subiu até o castelo.

— Puta merda. — Elise deixou escapar. — Esse lugar tem quantos anos?

— Uns mil e quinhentos anos, mais ou menos. — respondeu Evan. — Foi construído pelo primeiro Lorde Potter, Cadfael, e somente terminou a construção quando seu neto era Lorde em seu lugar. As defesas foram projetadas pela Princesa Maegan, e mas quando Lorde Godric e Lady Aine reinaram, passou por uma reforma.

— Godric? — repetiu Alina. — Godric Gryffindor?

— Esse mesmo. — o motorista assentiu. — Lorde Godric foi encontrado por Lorde Arthfael ainda menino no que mais tarde se tornou Godric's Hollow. Cresceu aqui em Cair Griffin, e mais tarde casou-se com a única filha de Lorde Arthfael, Lady Aine. Lady Manon e Lorde Hardwin são seus descendentes diretos.

Evan as deixou na porta da frente, com as malas. Agarrando sua mala de rodinhas, Daphne liderou o caminho até as imensas portas de carvalho, que se abriram ao seu toque na maçaneta. O foyer estava silencioso e vazio, e Daphne continuou até a escadaria, subindo para os andares superiores; sem surpresas, as vozes chegam até ela pelo corredor, e se reuniam na sala de estar. A TV estava ligada em um filme qualquer, qual nenhum parecia prestar atenção; Granger estava sentada no chão na frente da mesa de centro, furiosamente rabiscando num papel, Harry, Ginerva e Draco dividiam o sofá maior, e Astoria deitava no menor, enquanto Luna Lovegood e Neville sentavam-se no chão na frente de sua irmã, Manon estava sentada na poltrona, um óculos empoleirado no nariz e um livro aberto nas mãos, com Leia no colo, e Blaise estava deitado no chão, sem camisa, fazendo flexões.

— ...e seria realmente muito sexy!

O primo ia dizendo, provavelmente mais um dos seus esforços em convencer o casal de que eles seriam muito bons como um trisal. Astoria foi a primeira que as viu, pulando do sofá e saltando Lovegood e Longbottom, cruzando a sala em tempo recorde e se jogando em seus braços; Daphne cambaleou três passos para trás com o impacto, evolvendo a irmã com os braços. Por cima do ombro de Astoria, Daphne assistiu os demais perceberam sua presença, se levantando para os cumprimentos; houveram surpresas e xingamentos pela semelhança de Alina e Manon, piadas de Draco e então Daphne estava sendo abraçada por Manon.

Havia permanecido em Berlim por somente dois dias, mas era o suficiente para que morresse de saudades de Manon. Nunca antes, desde os onze anos, as duas haviam ficado tão longe uma da outra. Fazia com que Daphne sentisse como se faltasse um pedaço do próprio corpo.

_**Manon Potter** _

As coisas aconteciam muito rapidamente depois que voltaram de Hogwarts. Ainda na primeira semana, Manon havia realizado um complexo ritual arcaico de magia limítrofe das trevas e livrado o pedaço da alma de Voldemort de seu irmão; desde então, Harry era quase como outra pessoa, mais leve e menos taciturno, e a cicatriz era agora menos proeminente, embora certamente ainda estivesse lá, bem á vista de todos. Entrementes, Manon havia despachado Daphne e Pansy para Berlim com a missão de trazer Adhara de volta para a Grã-Bretanha, e Draco e Theo colocaram em ação quaisquer que fossem seus planos para tirar Paxter Parkinson da jogada; Manon havia lhes dito para fazerem o que quiserem, contanto que não pudesse ser rastreado para nenhum deles, e Pansy havia lhes dado carta branca para usarem quaisquer meios necessários.

Para se ocupar enquanto duas de seus amigos buscavam uma prima que Manon nem sabia da existência até sete meses atrás, e outros dois possivelmente assassinavam o pai de sua melhor amiga, Manon se ocupou com as coisas que eram tão importantes quanto, tais como se encontrar com a Resistência - ela gostava mais desse termo de que Ordem da Fênix - e avaliar os novos refugiados. A morte de Dumbledore foi tomada como um interruptor por toda a população, e os nascidos-trouxas de todas as idades começaram a desaparecer por vontade própria antes que os Comensais os forçassem a desaparecer; casas seguras foram disponibilizadas por toda a ilha e também pela Irlanda, e todos aqueles que queriam se alistavam na Resistência. Grimmauld Place não poderia servir de quartel-general dado sua localização no meio de um bairro trouxa em Londres e, por isso, eles usavam uma casa de campo trouxa que Manon gentilmente pediu aos primos Ashburnham emprestada; depois dos necessários ajustes, era perfeita para todos os seus propósitos.

— Dividimos em esquadrões.

Dizia Gawain Robarts, um dos Aurores recrutados para a Resistência. Robarts é o Chefe dos Aurores do Ministério, e foi um dos primeiros a se aproximar de Nymphadora para melhor contribuir; como qualquer idiota com meio cérebro, embora certamente Robarts não fosse um, ele sabia que mais de 70% dos Aurores e Hit Wizards estavam, de uma maneira ou outra, ligados á Voldemort, seja pelo bolsa, pela vontade própria, chantagem ou a Imperius. Manon gostava mais de Robarts de que Olho-Tonto, muito por causa de que o velho Auror não gostava dela; mas Manon não era realmente tão mesquinha - ela totalmente era - e Robarts tinha mais estabilidade mental que Moody, embora certamente menos experiência, por isso, ela havia emparelhado os dois na liderança. Quando ela tivesse o trono, aqueles dois seriam os seus generais.

— Estamos dando um para cada Auror ou Hit Wizard experiente. — continuou Robarts. — Tonks, Shacklebolt, Paesegood, Smith, Vance, milady entendeu.

— Isso é bom, muito bom, na verdade. — elogiou. — Serão quantos, no total?

— Oito, no total. — respondeu imediatamente. — Moody e eu também teremos nossos próprios esquadrões. Quando a mestre-espiã retorna, milady?

Era bem sabido na Resistência de que Manon tinha uma mestre-espiã, embora ninguém fizesse ideia de que era uma garota que nem dezessete anos completou ainda. Manon achou por bem não revelar; adultos tendem a duvidar do trabalho de qualquer um que considere muito jovem, mesmo quando for o melhor.

— Ela chegou ontem. — respondeu. — Por que?

— Está correndo boatos de que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está enviando os nascidos-trouxas, e quaisqueres mestiços e puro-sangues em oposição para lugares chamados de campo de concentração, milady. Não sei exatamente o que é, mas não me parece um jardim bonito e florido.

— Muito pelo contrário, Robarts. — engoliu em seco. Claro que Voldemort teria campos de concentração, ele é a porra de um nazista. — Campo de concentração são, em tese, centros de confinamento usados geralmente em tempos de guerra; mas, eles são realmente campos de extermínios. Eles foram mais amplamente usados pela Alemanha Nazista na Segunda Guerra Mundial, estima-se de que, somente em Auschwitz mais de 1,1 milhão de pessoas morreram. — Manon respirou fundo. — Se ele realmente tem campos de concentração, então os nascidos-trouxas estão sendo marcados como gado e forçados a trabalho escravo, estão sendo torturados e assassinados. O mesmo deve estar acontecendo com os outros dois grupos.

Ao chegar em casa, Manon se trancou no banheiro e vomitou pelas próxima hora, toda a comida da última semana indo direto para sua vaso. Quando já não havia o que colocar para fora, Manon se arrastou para a cama e se encolheu debaixo de tantos cobertores quanto possível.

Na manhã seguinte foi anunciada a morte de Paxter Parkinson no _Profeta Diário._ Theo e Draco continuaram seu café da manhã normalmente, Pansy franziu o cenho por meio minuto, e Daphne a olhou do outro lado da mesa.

 _Agora você vai ser rainha,_ diziam os olhos da melhor amiga.

 _E agora serei rainha,_ responderam os olhos de Manon.

Pansy reivindicou seu anel de Lady Parkinson naquela mesma tarde.

Um dos maiores mistérios em comum que os bruxos e os trouxas tinham era a verdadeira localização de Camelot. Ao longos dos mil e quinhentos anos desde a morte de Arthur e a Queda de Camelot, historiadores, arqueólogos e demais procuravam pela cidade e fortaleza Pendragon, sem jamais encontrar, somente especulações, algumas boas, outras nem tanto. E o mistério todo só possui um culpado: Arthur Pendragon. Diz a lenda que, antes de ir para a Batalha de Camlann, o rei ordenou que, no caso de sua morte, Merlin apagasse todos os registros de Camelot e a protegesse á todo custo. Como resultado, Merlin apagou todos os registros e menções da localização de Camelot, e realizou um poderoso feitiço que com que a cidade e seu castelo não tivesse localização física nem fixa, presa em uma dimensão própria; para que não se perdesse o efeito, Merlin amarrou o encantamento á linhagem dos filhos de Arthur, e sendo assim, somente o sangue combinado dos dois poderia acessar Camelot. Somente o sangue combinado de Black e Potter poderia acessar Camelot. Somente o sangue combinado de Black e Potter poderia reivindicar a Espada na Pedra, usar a coroa e governar a Grã-Bretanha Mágica.

No subsolo de Cair Griffin, Manon derramou seu sangue na antiga pedra marcada de runas tão antigas quanto, o encantamento escapando por seus lábios em latim perfeito. Quando, enfim, sangue suficiente encharcou a pedra, luz branca cobriu Manon e todos os outros, os levando para Camelot.

Manon abriu os óculos e imediatamente os fechou novamente por causa da claridade, ignorando os murmúrios atrás de si e focando em outros sons, Manon deduziu que estava em lugar movimentado. Cuidadosamente por causa dos olhos sensíveis, Manon os abriu, uma praça lentamente enchendo seus olhos. O chão é de pedra e cinza-claro, há pessoas de roupas medievais ao redor, cavalos e carroças, pássaros voavam no céu azul-claro sem nuvens, o sol brilhava mais do que nunca. Na frente de Manon erguia-se o que só poderia ser descrito como uma cidadela, imensas torres brancas e muros altos e portões fortes, e ao vento fraco balançavam enormes estandartes vermelhos com um dragão dourado no meio.

Ela riu, ofegante. Camelot, Manon estava em Camelot. Era real e Manon estava nela.

Os portões da cidadela se abriram e por eles passou um grupo de doze homens em cavalos, usando cota de malha e o brasão de Pendragon. Os cavaleiros pararam a sua frente, e o que liderava sorria grande.

— A Rainha Morgana não estava errado. — comentou o homem, olhando por cima do ombro para os companheiros. — A Princesa Herdeira enfim veio se ver coroada!

Os cavaleiros comemoraram ás palavras do homem, bem como todos os outros que pararam para assistir a chegada. O cavaleiro desmontou o cavalo, fazendo uma reverência - bastante profunda.

— Sir Owain ao seu serviço, Sua Majestade. — declarou o cavaleiro. Ao se endireitar, disse: — Tragam cavalos para Sua Majestade e seus acompanhantes!

Manon montou um impressionante corcel branco, e seguiu Sir Owain e para dentro da cidadela. De dentro, era mais impressionante ainda, branca como a neve e luxuosa.

Pelo espelho, Manon assistiu Daphne entrar no quarto que lhe foi dado. A melhor amiga era etérea, toda verde e dourado,  
resplandecente. Manon desviou os olhos, olhando para si mesma.

— Preparada?

Daphne perguntou suavemente, as mãos macias descansando em seus ombros; o toque era gentil e reconfortante, e Manon relaxou contra o corpo da melhor amiga.

— Não.

Respondeu com honestidade. Daphne sorriu, linda e reconfortante e confiante.

— Esse é o espírito.

Daphne se afasta, estendendo a mão. Manon olhou para a mão da melhor amiga, decorada de anéis de ouro e pedras de esmeralda. Manon pegou a mão de Daphne, o contraste de sua mão pálida, de anéis de ouro e pedra de rubi e esmeralda. Daphne a levou para fora.

Abaixo do Castelo de Camelot á uma caverna grandiosa, de pedra clara e ouro, e bem no meio estava uma imensa pedra, uma espada de lâmina prata e cabo escuro. Ao redor em semicírculo estavam os Onze Primeiros, sua família e a nobreza de Camelot, descendente dos cortesões de Arthur Pendragon; Daphne deu um última aperto em sua mão e cruzou a caverna, se juntando ao lado do pai. Manon olhou para o irmão, no vermelho e dourado de Potter e Pendragon, com uma fina tiara de ouro sem adornos entre os fios negros e lisos. Harry sorriu e acenou, os olhos verdes confiantes.

Manon suspirou e silenciosamente cruzou a caverna, parando na frente da Espada na Pedra. Ela se posicionou, apoiando um pé na pedra e outro no chão, exatamente como Sir Edward ensinou, e envolveu as mãos no cabo da espada. Aqueceu confortavelmente, como fizera Excalibur, e o mesmo sentimento de pertencimento a encheu, a mesma certeza de que não foi feita somente para Arthur, mas também para ela. Uther não enfiou aquela espada naquela pedra somente para o filho, mas também para Manon, para a descendente que se separava dele em mais de um milênio e meio. Respirou fundo, pois mesmo para Arthur não foi fácil, apertou as mãos envoltas do cabo e com lentidão foi puxando. Centímetro depois de centímetro a Espada na Pedra subia, luz dourada emanando da lâmina e da fenda, até que a ponta saiu, e Manon ergueu a espada por cima da cabeça.

Levantou a cabeça e, mais chocada do que achou que ficaria, viu a lâmina toda; o aço brilhava como novo, como se recém saído da forja, como se não tivesse mil e quinhentos anos e tão poucos deles que era insignificante tenha estado fora daquela pedra antiga. Não havia nada na lâmina, sem palavras como Excalibur, mas emanava luz dourada que envolvia suas mãos e braços.

O som além chamou a atenção de Manon, e, ao olhar, viu que se ajoelhavam, todos eles se ajoelhando para a Rainha da Grã-Bretanha Mágica.


	19. XVIII - the stormbringer

**_Harry Potter_ **

Harry assiste por detrás da irmã gêmea as milhares de pessoas se curvarem, suas palavras chegando até ele na sacada. Diziam o nome de Manon como se fosse uma oração, seus títulos e alcunhas misturando-se até que fossem um só. Camelot é, Harry descobriu, uma cidade tão grande quanto Londres, expandida ao longo dos séculos, o medievalismo e magia tão claros quanto o céu numa tarde de verão; por seis anos, Harry acreditou que Hogwarts era o lugar mais mágico no mundo, agora sabia quão errado estava. O lugar mais mágico do mundo era Camelot, com seu castelo-cidadela, pedras brancas e claras, ruas pavimentadas e pessoas por todos os lados; haviam tanto trouxas quanto bruxos vivendo em harmonia.

E agora aquele povo, aquela cidade, aquele reino, era de Harry para cuidar e proteger como seu príncipe. Era de Manon como sua rainha. Era deles até que Voldemort fosse derrotado.

Eles não se demoraram mais na sacada, partindo depois de um discurso de Manon - como sempre, a irmã era uma oradora espetacular, capaz de inflamar ás massas, ou até mesmo três bêbados aleatórios de Londres. Harry andou um passo atrás da irmã, não deixando de notar quão tensos estavam seus ombros, embora ele achasse que mais ninguém além dele, com possivelmente a exceção de Daphne, percebesse. Os cortesões - descendentes da corte de Arthur - se reuniam na Sala do Trono, puro resplendor da realeza medieval em seu mais puro estado e, naquele momento, Harry nunca viu nada mais parecido com _Game of Thrones._ Quis fazer careta, mas se impediu; _Game of Thrones_ não era com que Harry gostaria de comparar aquela situação.

No final, a rainha foi assassinada por alguém que amava e confiava, que era seu sangue, e eternamente - pelo menos naquele mundo - marcada como louca.

Discretamente olhou para Alina, a filha do padrinho. A prima era tão parecida com Manon que assustava e, não fosse pelos cabelos dourados ou olhos azul-gelo, confundiria as duas. Harry não confiava em Alina.

Pelo canto de olho, ele capturou um movimento de verde e dourado; ao olhar, viu que era Daphne. A melhor amiga da irmã estava do lado direito de Lorde Hyperion, como convém a sua posição, junto dos demais Lordes e Ladies. Os olhos turquesa e dourado da loira percorriam a multidão de cortesões, e Harry relaxou.

Confortava em saber que, em cada passo que a irmã desse, Daphne estaria cobrindo sua retaguarda.

A irmã não poderia ficar muito tempo em Camelot e, no final daquele mesmo dia, retornou para Cair Griffin, levando a maioria daqueles que vieram. Harry ficou, bem como Alphard, Theo e Pansy. Enquanto o primo e Pansy cuidaram das questões do castelo, cortesões e povo, Theo e Harry se encarregariam do exército de Camelot.

— Quais são seus números, meu senhor?

Perguntou Theo. Os três - Harry, Theo e Sir Owain - estavam nas instalações militares de Camelot, um extenso complexo militar medieval, em mesma medida trouxa e mágico. Na frente deles, de um lado um homem instruía jovens a usarem lança e, do outro, uma mulher os instruía os jovens a explodir bonecos de pancada com magia.

— Ao todo, somos por volta de quatro milhões, milorde. — respondeu Sir Owain. — Maioria bruxos.

— Quantos habitantes tem Camelot?

— Menos de dez milhões, mas perto o suficiente para não fazer diferença.

— Londres tem mais ou menos a mesma quantidade. — comenta. — Nove milhões e setecentos e tantos.

— Londres é tão grande? — Theo franze o cenho.

— Londres é a segunda mais populosa da Europa. — responde. — Entre Moscou e São Petersburgo.

— Quando Manon disse que você tem os conhecimentos mais estranhos, cara, eu não estava imaginando isso.

Harry somente sorriu, e se voltou para os jovens treinando a sua frente. Eram por volta da idade de Harry, então ele imaginou que o alistamento era feito aos dezessete. Eventualmente, pediu para ver a tropas seniores, e Sir Owain os levou.

Harry permaneceu em Camelot por mais uma semana, e quando retornou para Cair Griffin, levou Theo e Pansy, deixando Alphard para cuidar de tudo. Como era de se esperar, casa se encontrava em alvoroço. A irmã havia anunciado sua coroação e trancado o Ministério e o Wizengamot imediatamente depois de voltar, e desde então realizava uma limpa entre os dois órgãos. Os Comensais encontrados agora desfrutavam das acomodações das masmorras de um dos castelos menores da Casa de Black em algum lugar remoto da Escócia, Hogwarts estava fechada até segunda ordem - e isso ela fez usando sua descendência de Gryffindor - e simpáticos á Voldemort eram reféns de sua irmã. Batalhas entre os Comensais e a agora Coroa eram travadas por toda a ilha, e os campos de concentração eram invadidos e destruídos apenas para que mais aparecessem.

— Ele tomou Azkaban. — contou Daphne. A melhor amiga da irmã estava encostada da mesa, toda de preto fosco e mais séria do que Harry já a viu antes. — Cercado por Dementadores e o Mar do Norte, além dos mais fiéis asseclas. É onde estão seus generais - os Lestrange, Dolohov, Snape, Malfoy e Yaxley. Ele procura por você. Comensais foram avistados nas redondezas da casa dos Dursley.

— Como poderiam saber onde os Dursley moram?

Ron deu voz aos pensamentos de Harry. Além de Hermione e o próprio Ron, Harry jamais divulgou onde morava quando estava com os Dursley; Manon, Harry sabe, era extremamente improvável que divulgasse na Sala Comunal da Sonserina que morava numa casa geminada em no subúrbio em Surrey.

— Quem lembra de quando o bonito aqui explodiu um fodido Patrono no meio da rua?

Daphne levantou a sobrancelha - exatamente como Manon fazia - de maneira debochada, apontando com a mão para Harry.

— Também poderiam ter pegado no Ministério. — disse Hermione. — É por isso que não volto para casa desde o ano passado.

— Onde você tem morado então? — Ron perguntou, preocupado. — Sabe que poderia ter ficado lá na Toca, todo mundo iria adorar.

— Fiquei algumas semanas num hotel até que Harry me obrigasse a mudar para cá. — respondeu a melhor amiga, dando de ombros. — E, tanto quanto sei que adorariam, não quis incomodar.

— Você voltar para a casa dos seus pais não quer dizer os Comensais não saberiam, Granger. — disse Theo. — Seus pais podem estar em perigo.

— Meus pais estão mortos. Desde que eu tinha dez anos, se acalmem, pelos deuses. — riu. — Meus antigos guardiões, os Hastings, nem moram de fato na Inglaterra. Estão em algum lugar do Leste Asiático fazendo os deuses sabem o quê. — deu de ombros. — Despedi todos os empregados, guardei tudo de valor no bunker abaixo e tranquei a mansão, também tive os goblins erguendo algumas alas.

— Hermione está sempre preparada.

Disse o melhor amigo com conhecimento da causa.

— Alegrem-se todos, pois Fleur Delacour voltou!

As portas se abriram e a dita cuja bailou para dentro da sala, Harry, como sempre acontecia quando a veela entrava em cena, se sentiu ligeiramente atordoado. Fleur estava tão bonita quanto sempre em suas roupas brancas, o cabelo prata tão brilhante quanto a lua em seus dias cheios, a fileira de dentes perolados tão perfeitos quanto sempre e a pele brilhante como se acabasse de retornar de um mês no spa. Atrás dela vinha o sempre mais contido Bill, em suas roupas trouxas e escuras, o cabelo ruivo amarrado para trás; as cicatrizes adquiridas na Batalha da Torre de Astronomia, três linhas grossas da temporã direita até a orelha esquerda, só o deixavam mais atraente. Fleur e Bill formavam um par ridículamente atraente, ela com sua beleza etérea e branca, e ele com sua beleza rústica e escura.

— Já passou o _bi panic,_ Harry?

Com a bochechas na exata coloração de um tomate extra maduro, Harry desviou os olhos dos dois, olhando furiosamente para Pansy. A morena soltou uma risadinha debochada, pouco se importando com sua fúria; deveria saber que Manon impediria qualquer tipo de violência contra ela, mesmo que fosse vinda dele.

— Ninguém sentiu sua falta.

Desdenhou Hermione, mas Harry conhecia a melhor amiga o suficiente para saber que ela sentirá terrivelmente a falta da veela. Harry não fazia a menor ideia do que diabos acontecia entre as duas, pois era explícito que gostavam uma da outra. Se perguntava como, nos Sete Infernos, acabou sendo irmão de duas lésbicas inúteis apaixonadas por outras duas lésbicas inúteis.

Com isso, Harry franziu o cenho. Fleur era mesmo lésbica?

Não querendo ficar com a dúvida, Harry perguntou á Manon: _Fleur é lésbica?_

A irmã o olhou, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas. Não disse nada, mas Harry sabia que o perguntava de onde infernos viera aquilo. Ele deu de ombros e respondeu: _fiquei curioso apenas. Ela é ou não?_

 _Não,_ respondeu a irmã; _pansexual, eu acredito._

Harry balançou a cabeça e olhou para a veela. A troca com a irmã durou poucos segundos, então foi capaz de pegar a reação da francesa ás palavras de Hermione. Colocará a mão no peito, como se sentisse dor.

— Mulher cruel. — disse a loira. — Eu sei que morreu um pouco mais á cada dia em minha ausência, _chérie_. — Hermione abriu a boca, mas a francesa ergueu o dedo e balançou. — An-an. Nada disso.

Os olhos da cor de whisky de Hermione travaram os olhos azuis escuros de Fleur, a tensão sexual crescendo até que Harry se sentisse incomodado. Felizmente, Daphne salvou todos:

— Bom te ver novamente, prima. — a loira cruzou a sala, não parando ao passar pela francesa e agarrar-lhe o braço, puxando-a para fora. — Venha me contar como foi. Depois você tem seu estranho sexo com os olhos com Granger.

Ron rompeu-se em um ataque de tosse, enquanto Pansy gargalhava e Hermione trincou os dentes. As duas loiras subiram de vista, Bill correndo para acompanhá-las depois de dizer um rápido "oi".

— Hermione não estava fazendo sexo com os olhos com Fleur!

Disse Ron, depois que se recuperou. Pansy somente gargalhou mais ainda e saiu da sala com Hermione, e Harry se viu na missão de atualizar Ron da vida amorosa de Hermione, como sempre.

— Hermione e Fleur tem alguma coisa.

— Alguma coisa? — repetiu. — Como alguma coisa? Que tipo de coisa?

— Um tipo de coisa romântica.

Ron o olhou, os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta. Harry pressionou os lábios uns nos outros, olhando para o amigo enquanto a realização de que Hermione gostava de Fleur caía sobre sua cabeça. Enquanto era bastante óbvio para todos, Ron era um daqueles casos que só reconhecia um casal caso lhe jogassem um tijolo metafórico na cara - normalmente era Harry quem se encarregava de jogar o dito tijolo, principalmente quando se tratava de Hermione. Como a amiga havia bem dito certa vez, Ron tinha o alcance emocional de uma colher de chá.

— Não!

— Sim.

— Não!

— Sim!

— De jeito nenhum! Como eu nunca percebi?

— Você é meio cego para essas coisas, cara.

— Meio? — riu. — Tudo bem, cara, pode dizer que sou totalmente cego para essas coisas.

— Sim, você é totalmente cego.

— Harry! Não era para concordar comigo! Era para dizer que não sou cego para essas coisas, e que elas eram discretas!

— Um dragão é mais discreto que aquelas duas!

— Não é possível que eu nunca veja essas coisas acontecendo?

— Não sei, cara.

De todos os lugares em que Harry jamais queria pisar outra vez, a casa dos Dursley estava no topo da lista. Odiava tudo sobre aquela casa, aquela rua e aquela cidade; o levava de volta para aqueles horríveis dez anos no armário debaixo da escada, as palavras rudes de Petúnia, os insultos de Vernon, os socos de Dudley, as roupas velhas de Dudley, as tarefas de Petúnia, os olhos de Vernon em Manon. Mas, tanto quanto Harry desejava que os Dursley ardessem no pior dos infernos, sua própria decência lhe impedia. Por mais que os odiasse, não poderia deixar que morressem por sua causa.

— Vamos?

Harry assente e cruza o gramado dos Dursley, tomando o cuidado de pisar bem na grama bem cuidada da tia. Ao chegarem na porta, Manon toca a campainha, e eles esperam; é Petúnia que abre a porta, o rosto cavalar desfazendo o sorriso que trazia ao reconhecê-los. Manon sorri daquele jeito que ela só sorri para pessoas de quem ela desgosta profundamente, e ergue a sobrancelha zombeteiramente.

— Petúnia. — o nome desliza com repulsa. — Temos assuntos para conversar.

Sem uma palavra, Petúnia larga a porta e se afasta; Manon sussurra "rude" debochadamente e entra. Ao ver o corredor cirurgicamente limpo, Harry faz uma careta. Chegando na sala onde estão Vernon e Dudley - surpreendentemente menos parecido com um porco do que Harry já imaginou que ele ficaria - a irmã imediatamente ergue a mão, silenciando Vernon com um único gesto.

— Bom. — ela diz, assentindo. — _Long story short,_ toda a comunidade mágica da Grã-Bretanha atualmente está em guerra e, por sua ligação conosco, estamos despachando-os da ilha para que não lidemos com sua inconveniente morte.

Os Dursley imediatamente entraram em alvoroço, mas Manon não foi nem emocionada nem paciente e, em termos brutais, explicou exatamente qual seria seus fins caso permanecessem em Privet Drive. Meia hora depois Harry estava liderando os Dursley para fora da casa amaldiçoada. Daphne estava do outro lado da rua, casualmente encostada num carro, com sua roupa preta fosca, acompanhada por Theo, também em preto fosco. Pensou em perguntar para a irmã o significado, mas se abasteceu por enquanto. Junto de Daphne e Theo estava Moony, em roupas civis normais.

— Que rápido.

Comentou Daphne, olhando agressivamente para os Dursley. Harry, apesar de bem ciente que a melhor amiga da irmã era inata á água, teve a sensação de que a loira estava esquentando o sangue dos Dursley em suas próprias veias para explodi-los. No entanto, lembrando de que Daphne era inata á água e os Dursley eram humanos - apesar de não parecerem - e portanto 60% água, ele fez careta.

— Estamos aqui para salvá-los da morte, não matá-los, sabe.

Ele disse. A loira relutantemente o olhou, e Harry quase se encolheu com o olhar.

— Se diz. — respondeu friamente. — Eles estão chegando.

— Todos posicionados?

Inquiriu Manon, destravando o carro. As malas foram rapidamente jogadas no porta-malas.

— Como Sua Majestade ordenou. — respondeu Theo. — Ansiosa para um banho de sangue?

— Nunca tanto.

Manon disse secamente, fechando o porta-malas e se afastando. Virando-se para os Dursley, ela disse:

— Remus vai cuidar de vocês temporariamente. Entrem de uma vez.

O carro sumiu na esquina do fim da rua, e Harry imediatamente montou a Firebolt, se juntando aos demais combatentes no céu. No horizonte se aproximavam borrões escuros contra o céu fosco e a lua brilhante, buracos negros que sugavam a luz das estrelas. Harry apertou a varinha entre os dedos e entrou em formação.

Um ardil mais do que qualquer coisa. Era isso que a remoção dos Dursley realmente era. Precisavam que os Comensais postos em Priver Drive relatassem a Voldemort que era onde estavam, para que viesse ele mesmo em pessoa para tentar matar-lhe. Bem, não conseguiria. Na ponta da flecha que formavam, Harry viu os Comensais se aproximarem, uma força semelhante a dele. Harry ergueu o punho cunhado e um raio vermelho iluminou o céu acima de Little Whinging, acertando um Comensal da retaguarda inimiga; o grito do Comensal ecoou até Harry, e ele assistiu o corpo tombar e despencar nas dezenas de quilômetros do chão. Era o que precisavam para se começar, tanto os Comensais quanto os companheiros de Harry.

Feitiços voaram por todos os lados, combatentes de ambos os lados se misturando, Harry liderava o ataque, a varinha rodando em sua mão, disparando feitiço depois de feitiço. Acima, nuvens carregadas soavam trovões ensurdecedores, mas os raios só saiam pela vontade de Harry.

A irmã tivera a chance de dizer ao mundo que era Manon do Fogo das Estrelas, Percursora do Caos.

Era a vez de Harry mostrar ao mundo que era Portador da Tempestade, o Percursor da Ordem.

Nos poucos primeiros minutos de batalha percebeu a ausência de Voldemort, mas não deixou-se abater; os Comensais que tiravam, permanentemente ou não, era mais que compensador da ausência do assassino dos pais de Harry.

Quem liderava os Comensais era Rabastan Lestrange, e o enfim cruzar varinhas com o cunhado da assassina do tio, Harry sorriu friamente. Rabastan tinha sua própria conta para pagar á Casa de Potter, mas sobretudo á Casa de Longbottom. Podia não ser tão louco ou sádico quanto Bellatrix, mas Rabastan era também responsável pelos pais do primo presos nas próprias cabeças para sempre. A batalha com Rabastan foi energizante e estimulante e, quando capturou o Comensal, olhou ao redor. Ganhavam.

— PARTIR!

Berrou e, sem ficar para ver a ordem ser cumprida, Harry aparatou para a prisão.


	20. XIX - the waterbringer

_**Daphne Greengrass** _

Havia uma estranha sensação de calmaria que pairava sobre Cair Griffin, interrompida poucas vezes pelo pandemônio que acontecia além das muralhas.

As batalhas aconteciam constantemente, as masmorras do castelo na ilha se enchiam, apinhadas de Comensais da Morte e outros refém valiosos para ela. Lá fora, os campos de concentração se provavam verdadeiras hidras: sempre que um era destruído, outro surgia, provando-se o maior dos problemas para sua melhor amiga. Manon ficava a maior parte do tempo em Cair Griffin, amarrada com as novas obrigações de rainha, e era Harry quem liderava nos campos de batalha, levando a Resistência á vitórias repetidas vezes.

E enquanto Manon liderava uma nação e lutava uma guerra, Harry ganhava batalhas e salvava pessoas, Daphne percorria por toda a ilha coletando informações com seus informantes, interrogava Comensais da Morte e procurava pelas três Horcruxes restantes.

A cobra era facilmente encontrada, pois raramente parecia deixar Voldemort. O Diadema, entretanto, era um mistério de centenas de anos, perdido desde os dias em que Rowena Ravenclaw vivia. O Medalhão também era um mistério perdido no tempo, há última vez de que se teve notícia foi na posse de uma bruxa da Casa de Smith, de quem Voldemort roubou junto da Taça de Hufflepuff quando trabalhava na Boring & Burkes.

— Riddle está se movendo.

Daphne comentou numa tarde no final de julho. As duas estavam em seu escritório, um cômodo de tamanho mediano no verde e ouro de Greengrass, com estantes repletas de livros, poltronas, lareira e uma grande mesa de madeira cheia de papéis. Manon desviou os olhos da janela que mostrava os jardins ocidentais de sua fortaleza e olhou para ela. Daphne a olhou, e os olhos verdes perguntaram: _o que ele faz?_

— Sequestrou o Ollivander na semana passada, bastante discretamente. Procura por Gregorovicth. — respondeu verbalmente.

— O fabricante de varinhas?

— Exato. — estalou a língua. — Muito tempo atrás, quase uns cem anos, eu diria, havia boatos de que Gregorovitch tinha posse da Varinha das Varinhas. Conhece?

— A varinha mais poderosa do mundo.

— Criada por Antioch Peverell, ou a Morte, dependendo de para quem perguntar. Sua história é sangrenta e brutal, seu mestre sempre assassinado pelo próximo. Os piores nome do Mundo Mágico podem ser associados á Varinha da Morte. Nos anos que antecediam á Guerra de Grindewald, haviam boatos de que Gregorovitch tinha em posse á varinha, e tentava replicar seus lendários poderes. Riddle quer a Varinha das Varinhas.

— Gregorovitch ainda está vivo.

— Embora não por muito tempo, se Riddle lhe procura.

 _E não podemos deixar que Riddle tenha a varinha mais poderosa do mundo,_ foram as palavras que Daphne não se atreveu a dizer, nem com a boca ou com os olhos. Manon, entretanto, não precisava de palavras para saber de suas intenções, e imediatamente declarou:

— Não. De jeito nenhum. Você não vai, Daphne.

— Se não eu, quem então? — ergueu a sobrancelha. — Sou sua mestre-espiã. Não há ninguém mais que consiga chegar em Gregorovitch antes.

— É claro que há. — rebateu. — Eu, por exemplo.

— A Rainha da Grã-Bretanha Mágica caçando um fabricante de varinhas? — zombou. — Você é o que mantém o Wizengamot e o Ministério da Magia, precisa liderar a Resistência. Você é muito necessária aqui, Manon.

— Você também é.

— Infinitamente menos que você. Ninguém pode fazer o que você faz.

— Ninguém pode fazer o que você faz também.

— Tenho treinado Astoria desde que ela tinha onze. — apontou calmamente. Segurou o suspiro; não gostava de pensar na possibilidade de Astoria a substituindo como mestre-espiã de Manon. — Ela certamente não tem o estômago necessário para os interrogatórios, mas é habilidosa e quase tão boa quanto eu. Draco pode me substituir nos interrogatórios, ou mesmo você. É uma das Legilimens mais poderosas da Grã-Bretanha, Manon.

— Você estará em perigo e longe de assistência.

— Levarei alguém, então, para sua paz de espírito.

— Quem? Draco ficará com os interrogatórios, Harry está sempre na linha de frente, Hermione está vasculhando toda a ilha á procura do Medalhão e do Diadema, Pansy é necessária na administração e Theo é praticamente o braço direito de Harry. Não há ninguém.

— Há Blaise.

— Você sabe muito bem que estou usando ele como refém para que o novo padrasto dele não se juntar á Riddle.

— Manon, eu irei. Acompanhada ou não. A Varinha das Varinhas não pode, sob circunstância alguma, cair no poder de Riddle. Você sabe muito bem.

— Muito bem. — á contragosto, Manon cedeu. — Vá sozinha. Mas me chamará ao menor sinal de problemas.

— Se te satisfaz.

— Não me satisfaz porra nenhuma.

Estar de volta á Alemanha teria sido ótimo, não fosse a eminente chegada de Riddle em seu rastro. Por isso, Daphne não perdeu tempo antes de partir para a loja de Gregorovitch, localizada no distrito mágico de Frankfurt. Para segurança adicional, Daphne compra tinta vermelha barata num mercadinho e pinta o cabelo num quarto de hotel tão barato quanto; seus olhos muito identificáveis são escondidos sob lentes da cor de mogno que ela trouxe da Grã-Bretanha. Suas roupas também são um disfarce, nada como Daphne Greengrass; jeans, tênis, blusa e jaqueta por cima, e ela se move como uma nascida-trouxa entre as massas de bruxos e bruxas até a _Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe._ A loja lembra muito á de Ollivander no Beco Diagonal, grandes prateleiras cheias de varinhas e um único balcão ante á porta. O próprio Gregorovitch é um velho alto de ombros largos, magro, de longos cabelos de um branco puro e uma expressa barba.

— Bom dia, senhorita.

Diz Gregorovitch em alemão. Daphne sorriu com cortesia, e responde num alemão sem máculas ou sotaque:

— Bom dia, senhor.

— Varinha?

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— Usualmente, a resposta é sim. — comenta Gregorovitch. — Importa-se de explicar, senhorita...

— Briarcliff. — responde. — Ansel von Briarcliff, Sr. Gregorovitch. Já tenho minha varinha, mas procuro por outra.

— Procura por uma sobressaltante então, Srta. von Briarcliff?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. — repetiu, dando de ombros. — O que sabe da Varinha da Morte, Mykew Gregorovitch?

Daphne olha para Gregorovitch então, se desviando bem a tempo de sair do caminho de uma Maldição da Morte. Daphne solta uma risada, repentinamente mais animada do que quando entrou, e imediatamente atacou Gregorovitch com um _Deffindo_ bem colocado em sua coxa direita; ela rapidamente perdeu a noção do tempo, envolvida na batalha contra o fabricante de varinhas. Gregorovitch era um adversário e tanto, mais velho e experiente, poderoso e muito habilidoso, mas Daphne era mais poderosa e mais habilidosa. Eventualmente, Gregorovitch caiu, e Daphne arrebatou a varinha do bruxo centenário. Depois de garantir que o bruxo não acordaria por pelo menos as próximas horas, Daphne rapidamente arrumou a bagunça causada pela breve batalha e aparatou com Gregorovitch. Ao não ficar em um dos hotéis de luxo, como havia feito quando viera buscar Alina, Daphne garantiu privacidade; nas partes baixas da cidade, ninguém realmente se preocupava com a garota que tinha um velho de refém em seu quarto, principalmente quando não viam, de fato, nenhum velho ou garota. Daphne amarrou e amordaçou Gregorovitch, arrastou a mala de instrumentos para cima da cama e encheu duas bacias de água.

Poucas afinidades eram tão boas para interrogatório quanto á de água, afinal.

Uma hora já havia se passado desde a batalha quando Gregorovitch abriu os olhos para encontrar Daphne - ainda em sua persona de Ansel von Briarcliff - sentada a sua frente. Daphne abriu um brilhante sorriso, e puxou a bacia da direita.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Gregorovitch. — cumprimentou com excessiva animação e doçura. — Vamos ás seguintes regras: o senhor falará a verdade, e nada menos que a verdade, ou então o senhor sofrerá... muito. O senhor entendeu os termos?

— Quem é você?

— Muitas coisas, senhor. — deu de ombros. — Os termos, senhor; os entendeu?

— Diga-me imediatamente quem é e o que deseja, criança, ou farei

Daphne o interrompeu com uma gargalhada fria, e enquanto ria, começou a puxar as mangas do traje negro.

— Criança, o senhor diz. — ficou seria. — Não está em posição de fazer exigências, Gregprovitch. Sou eu quem faz as exigências, as ameaças. Então, diga-me o que quero e desejo, ou farei o senhor sofrer mais do que em toda a sua vida. Estamos entendidos? — ergueu a sobrancelha e, sem esperar por resposta, continuou: — Muito bem. — sorriu rapidamente. — Antecedente á Guerra de Grindelwald havia boatos de que o senhor, Sr. Gregorovitch, tinha posse da Varinha Anciã. Claramente essa — levitou a varinha do bruxo atrás de si até que ele pudesse vê-la por cima do ombro. — não é a Varinha das Varinhas. Portanto... o que aconteceu com a Varinha das Varinhas, Sr. Gregorovitch?

— Por que eu diria para uma criança como você onde está a Varinha das Varinhas?

— Por que vocês, velhos, sempre usam a cartada da criança para desestabilizar? — riu. — Não funciona, a propósito. — ficou séria novamente. — Ou o senhor responde, ou vai ficar sabendo como é se afogar, caso já não saiba.

— Não estou dizendo nada.

Daphne suspirou. Rápido como uma cobra, uma corda de água se ergueu da bacia e atravessou até Gregorovitch, explodindo no rosto do bruxo alemão e entrando pelo nariz; Gregorovitch se debateu contra as cordas, seus nós muito bem apertados para permitir grandes movimentados. Ao julgar suficiente, Daphne recolheu a água de volta para a bacia, e Gregorovitch iniciou uma torrente de xingamentos assim que se viu livre da água. Daphne levantou da cadeira onde sentava e caminhou até a cama, abriu a mala e passou os olhos pelos intrumentos ali dispostos; com mãos rápidas, Daphne pegou uma adaga de aparência cruel e bastante afiada, retornando para a frente de Gregorovitch.

— Sabe por que quero a Varinha das Varinhas, Sr. Gregorovitch?

— Poder. — resfolegou o bruxo. — Morte. Devastação. Não é o que todos querem dessa maldita varinha, garota?

— De fato. — assentiu. — Todos querem morte, poder e devastação com a Varinha das Varinhas. A Varinha da Morte. — sussurrou um dos nomes alternativos da lendária varinha. — É um nome adequado, não acha? — ergueu a sobrancelha. — Mas eu não quero a varinha para morte, destruição ou poder, Sr. Gregorovitch. Eu quero para que a mulher que eu amo fique segura. Essa varinha pode ficar entre sua vida e sua morte. Ela é a lua da minha vida, para citar George R.R. Martin, senhor, e tudo o que quero é que ela viva e seja feliz. Muito difícil ser viva e feliz se ela está morta, não acha, Sr. Gregorovitch? Não é nobre?

— E que inferno desencadearia no mundo para manter essa lua de sua vida viva e feliz, garota?

— Oh, o pior de todos. — respondeu seriamente.

— E veja — sussurrou ele. — porque não direi uma maldita palavra sobre a Varinha da Morte, criança. As pessoas que amamos são o maior perigo para nós, sabia? O que faríamos por elas... Essa lua de sua vida sabe do que planeja fazer com essa varinha, menina?

— Sr. Gregorovitch, — Daphne riu. — não é para mim essa varinha, e sim para ela. — se sentou. — O senhor claramente não entende as circunstâncias, então farei o favor de contá-las ao senhor. Não sou só eu que procuro a Varinha das Varinhas, e essa pessoa que também procura... ah, Sr. Gregorovitch, ele sim quer morte, poder e devastação com a exímia criação de Antioch. Já ouviu falar de Voldemort, Gregorovitch?

— O bruxo das trevas na Grã-Bretanha? — ergueu a sobrancelha. — Tem sido o assunto quente da estação.

— Não estou surpresa. — disse secamente. — Ele procura pela Varinha da Varinhas. Consegue imaginar o que ele faria com a Varinha da Morte? Quantos mais ele mataria e torturaria, quantos mais sofreriam se tivesse a lealdade da varinha mais poderosa feita, Sr. Gregorovitch? Consegue imaginar a morte e devastação resultante? Porque eu consigo. E tenho que impedir. Então... ou o senhor abre esse maldito bico, ou arrancarei palavra por palavra do senhor, e não será bonito.

— Não estou dizendo nada, nem para você, nem para esse Voldemort.

— Ele e eu temos uma coisa em comum, sabia?

— Ambos são psicopatas?

— Oh, não. — riu. — Somos alguns dos maiores Legilimens do mundo. — Gregorovitch empalideceu, e Daphne escondeu o sorriso. — Oh, sim. Mas existe uma grande diferente entre ele e eu, sabe.

— Qual... — Gregorovitch engoliu em seco. — Qual a diferença, menina?

— Eu sou uma cirurgiã. — sussurrou. — Entraria na sua cabeça delicadamente, suavemente, tanto que sequer saberia, sentiria a minha presença. Mas Voldemort, Gregorovitch? — tornou a rir, baixo e cruelmente. Daphne se aproxima, a ponto de encostar os lábios no ouvido de Gregorovitch, e com voz suave, começa a surrar: — Voldemort, entretanto, é um açougueiro. Ele vai estraçalhar a sua mente, rasgar seus escudos, transformará sua mente em mingau, e se talvez, _talvez,_ sobreviver, então ele vai te matar. Então, aqui estão suas opções, velho: você me diz o que quero saber, e vive. Ou então eu vou arrancar cada pedaço de informação dessa sua mente estúpida, e irei deixá-lo para Voldemort. — se afasta, ficando cara a cara com o fabricante de varinhas. — Então?

— Eu tive. — sussurrou Gregorovitch. — Queria duplicar os poderes. Fazer outra Varinha Anciã, por isso espalhei os boatos. Mas uma noite... mas uma noite um menino veio e pegou. Pulou da janela, ás risadas, e levou a varinha. Jamais descobri quem foi.

Daphne olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Gregorovitch e entrou na mente do velho. Passou superficialmente pelos últimos anos, correndo e correndo por um longo corredor até chegar em risada masculina e jovem e noite; um menino bonito, de cabelo e olhos de ouro, pulava a janela enquanto ria, se esvaizendo na noite pelos olhos de Gregorovitch. Daphne saiu da mente do velho e olhou-o longamente. Sabia que fim havia tido a Varinha das Varinhas.

Com movimentos suaves dos dedos, a água nas bacias se ergueram e correram para Gregorovitch e, enquanto Daphne se afastava, água entrou por olhos, boca, nariz e orelhas. O velho a olhou, ódio brilhando em seus olhos escuros.

— Tudo o que faço — disse Daphne, suavemente. — faço por ela. Você é um risco alto de mais, velho.

Daphne limpou todos os vestígios do quarto de hotel exceto pelo corpo e saiu para a escada de incêndio, subindo para o quarto de cima. Em breve, os Comensais chegariam, trazidos pelo tabu no nome de Voldemort, e encontrariam Gregorovitch morto; a busca de Voldemort pela Varinha das Varinhas chegaria ao fim, pois a única pista estava morta em um quarto de hotel trouxa no subúrbio de Frankfurt. Considerou brevemente ir á Nurmengard, mas desistiu imediatamente. Ao ouvir os Comensais chegarem, Daphne se preparou, dando os últimos ajustes no traje negro e escondendo suas coisas; na hora certa, aparatou alto o suficiente para que escutassem no andar de baixo.

Aparatou por toda a Frankfurt, deixando para trás rastros para seguirem, uma caçada selvagem até uma área florestal ás margens do Meno, previamente escolhido para aquele propósito. Daphne se escondeu no topo de uma árvore, e assistiu os Comensais chegaram meia depois dela. Eram cinco no total, significando que outros dois haviam permanecido no hotel barato com o corpo de Gregorovitch. Os Comensais se moviam na escuridão, partes dela em seus mantos negros, pesquisando ela ou o rastro de aparatação.

Submissa aos desejos de Daphne, o Meno se ergueu, formando uma serpente d'água, e quando o primeiro Comensal notou e gritou, a serpente deu seu primeiro bote. Agilmente, Daphne pulou da árvore, graciosamente caindo na frente do rio. Os Comensais atacaram com força, mas feitiço nenhum a atingiu, pois todos encontraram a serpente de água no caminho.

Água do Meno entrava nos Comensais como a água das bacias entraram em Gregorovitch, e aos pés de Daphne, um por um sucumbiu, afogado por dentro. Ela rapidamente despachou os corpos e retornou ao hotel, onde os outros dois aguardavam; foi um trabalho rápido despachar os dois. Aqueles corpos ela deixou, e com um último sussurro de Voldemort, Daphne deixou para atrás o hotel pela última vez.

Por uma Chave de Portal, Daphne foi para Munique, onde trocou o disfarce e pegou outra Chave de Portal, dessa vez para Dresden. Pelos próximos dois dias, Daphne trocou de disfarce e pulou de cidade, de Dresden para Praga, de Praga para Viena, de Viena para Graz, de Graz para Veneza, de Veneza para Milão, de Milão para Marselha, até finalmente chegar em Calais e, então, Londres.

Na capital inglesa, Daphne aparatou para Cair Griffin.

— Daph! — exclamou Astoria no hall de entrada, pulando nela. Daphne passou os braços envolta do corpo da irmã mais nova e a beijou na testa. — Finalmente! Senti saudade.

— Foram só quatro dias. — disse, embora tenha apertado mais Astoria. — Onde está Manon?

— Tentando furar o piso no quarto dela. — respondeu, se afastando. — Ela tem estado mais estressada desde que partiu. E papai também. Por que não ligou?

Daphne agarrou a mala que largou quando a irmã pulou em cima de si e ofereceu o braço para a dita cuja. Astoria foi rápida em agarrar seu braço e, juntas, começaram a entrar no interior da fortaleza.

— Era uma missão muito importante. — respondeu. — Não poderia ligar. E onde está o papai? Mamãe?

— Mamãe viajou para a França. — respondeu Astoria. — Alguma coisa com a _Grandmere_ , você as conhece. Papai está em Madrid, á negócios. E a sua missão? Manon não falou nada, disse que não era para meus ouvidos, e nem Harry ou Draco disseram algo.

— A missão foi ótima. E era ultra-secreta; como Manon disse, não para seus ouvidos. O que fez nos últimos dias?

— Nada particularmente emocionante. — disse com desdém. — Fiz seu trabalho burocrático e chato, é claro. Manon não me deixou fazer mais do que isso. Draco tomou frente dos interrogatórios, deve ter ido bem, pois Manon não gritou com ele nenhuma vez sequer, mas ela não me deixou nem chegar perto de qualquer prisioneiro. Disse que sou muito jovem para isso.

— Você é muito jovem para isso.

— Tenho quinze anos. — respondeu a irmã, com altivez. — Manon matou Lorde Nott e decapitou a mão de Lorde Malfoy na Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios aos quinze anos. Quando tinha quinze, já era a Espiã-Mestre de Manon.

— E éramos jovens. — retorquiu. — Manon e eu preferiámos não ter matado, decapitado ou espionado aos quinze. Mas precisávamos. Você não precisa. Manon e eu estamos aqui para fazer essas coisas por você, Astoria.

— Isso é injusto.

Daphne sorriu. Outra adolescência teria gritado aquelas palavras, teria as dito com ódio e raiva, mas não Astoria. "Isso é injusto", ela disse com a naturalidade e a certeza com que falava que o céu é azul e o fogo queima. "Isso é injusto", ela disse com a calma e a frieza de quem já se ajustou na realidade do mundo.

— Pode ser que seja. — respondeu ao pararem na frente das portas da melhor amiga. — Aqui. — passou a mala para a irmã. — Deixe no meu quarto. Peça á qualquer elfo que me prepare um banho quente.

Astoria suspirou exageradamente, murmurou alto sobre não ser um elfo doméstico ou garota de recados, e saiu arrastando a mala. Daphne soltou uma risada silenciosamente e abriu a porta do quarto de Manon. A melhor amiga não estava na sala, e Daphne rapidamente a cruzou até o quarto. Andando de um lado para o outro estava Manon no centro do grandioso quarto, os braços cruzados abaixo dos seios e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Daphne se encostou no portal, esperando que a melhor amiga a notasse, e tirou o tempo para admirá-la e matar um pouco da saudade que sentia dela.

Manon era linda e elegante como sempre, seu passo, apesar de mostrar preocupação, ainda era gracioso, apesar da força aplicada. Á luz do sol que entrava pela janela, Manon brilhava como a mais brilhante das estrelas.

Daphne suspirou, apaixonada.

E Manon finalmente percebeu sua presença. A melhor amiga estancou no lugar, olhos verdes selvagens e arregalados, correndo por todo o seu rosto, e o sorriso que Daphne abriu doeu de tão largo. Manon sorriu, também, aquele sorriso raro de que Daphne estava estupidamente orgulhosa de poder ver, de poder causar.

— Finalmente. — disse Manon, o corpo tenso e inclinado, como se estivesse se impedido de correr até Daphne. — Encontrou?

— Sim.

Assentiu, cruzando o quarto. Puxou Manon para os braços, e a melhor amiga relaxou contra ela; Manon era quente como sempre, quente e macia e seu abraço era cheio de calor e luz, e Daphne se derreteu como se fosse feita de gelo e Manon fosse o sol a aquecendo.

Preenchia o coração de Daphne. Sua presença e amor.

Não era o amor que Daphne almejava com todas as forças, mas era o amor que Manon tinha para lhe dar, então era o amor que Daphne amava.

Amaria tudo o que Manon lhe desse.

Tudo.

Daphne franziu o cenho para a tumba de mármore branco de Dumbledore ás margens do Lago Negro em Hogwarts. Manon soltou uma risada:

— Então assassinar, torturar e invadir mentes está tudo bem, mas profanar tumbas não?

— Assassinato, tortura e invasão mental são coisas completamente diferentes da profanação do descanso final alheio.

— Sua moral é tão estranha.

— Não é, não. — retorquiu. — Harry disse quem arrebatou a varinha?

— Konstantin. — respondeu a melhor amiga. — Harry já está organizando seu sequestro.

— Vai matá-lo?

— Não. — sacudiu a cabeça. — O que acha de mais um contato dentro?

— Quanto mais melhor, não é o que dizem?

Deu de ombros. Manon sorriu e finalmente emergiu, uma varinha longa e escura na mão; a Varinha das Varinhas, escondida á vista de toda a comunidade mágica por décadas. Com um aceno da própria varinha, Manon restaurou a tumba de Voldemort e se afastou até estar ao seu lado. A luz da lua se derramava na melhor amiga, deixando-a mais etérea. Os olhos verdes brilhavam mais, assim como os fios de cabelo agora num tom branco-lua e brilhante. Ela deslizou a varinha para dentro do casaco, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Tudo feito. Vamos?

— Por favor.

Daphne colocou a mão no ombro da melhor amiga, e as duas retornaram para Cair Griffin.


	21. XX - sunset in paris

**_Manon Potter_ **

Os dias passavam-se com rapidez.

Agosto, Setembro, Outubro e Novembro passaram como um piscar de olhos entre pequenas batalhas, missões e manipulação política. Enquanto o irmão lutava na maioria das batalhas, se mostrando um general mais que capaz, Manon governava a ilha e tentava impedir o golpe político de Voldemort - ela havia destruído seus planos naquele verão, segundo relatou os espiões.

Voldemort achava que, com Dumbledore fora da jogada, ele teria terreno livre para tomar o Ministério e virar a mesa ao favor dele, capturando Hogwarts e mantendo refém o Wizegamot, assim tendo controle total da ilha. Entretanto, Manon se coroando rainha havia tornado impossível de se acontecer; Voldemort, nada senão um sonserino, planejava agora um golpe. E era dever de Manon impedir que acontecesse. Trabalhava, mais do que nunca, em estreita colaboração com Daphne, atenta a todos os movimentos dos espiões da melhor amiga - tanto aqueles entre os Comensais, quanto aqueles no Wizengamot e Ministério, e até mesmo aqueles fora da ilha.

— O que faremos?

A pergunta repentina do irmão fez Manon virar as costas para a janela. Harry estava estirado no chão, o torso nu e suado do treino recente; os cabelos estavam maiores, crescendo além do tamanho em que chegavam quando tinham catorze anos, e cultivava barba e bigodes. O corpo atlético ganhado pelo quadribol e o intenso treinado em combate estava se tornando mais torneado, principalmente agora em que lutava tanto. O irmão mais novo construía os moldes para um homem bonito e adulto.

— Em relação a quê?

Manon alongou o braço direito, franzindo o cenho para a pele suada de mais, e se olhou no espelho que ficava do outro lado da sala. Enquanto o irmão se tornava um homem musculoso, Manon dava passos para se tornar uma mulher atlética e esguia.

— Escola.

— Ah.

Por decreto real, Manon havia fechado as portas de Hogwarts até que a guerra se encerrasse. O castelo não era aprova de invasões, como já havia sido mostrado recentemente, e era um alvo maior que qualquer outro: havia reféns de mais em Hogwarts, sentados como patos, a espera de Voldemort.

— Tenho tia Minerva e o Departamento Educacional montando um plano. — respondeu. — Mandei que revisassem algumas das matérias.

— História da Magia e Adivinhação? — riu.

— Principalmente. — fez careta. — Poções também, e DCAT, é claro.

— Todas precisam. — o irmão disse. — Mais uma rodada?

Harry virou a cabeça e a olhou, os olhos verdes brilhando através das lentes. Manon sorriu:

— Está realmente ansioso para ter a bunda chutada, hein?

— _Majestade_...

— _Majestade_...

— _Pendragon..._

— _Potter..._

— _Manon do Fogo das Estrelas..._

— _A Rainha..._

— _Veja, mãe, aquela é a rainha..._

— _Rainha das Bruxas..._

— _Portadora do Fogo, a chamam também..._

— _Dizem que ela matou um dos tenentes do Você-Sabe-Quem com quinze anos..._

— _Ela quase matou Bellatrix Lestrange uma vez..._

— _Foi ela quem fez aquela cicatriz que todos falam no Você-Sabe-Quem..._

Os sussurros perseguiam Manon conforme passava pela casa segura, mas ela tentava ignorar, continuando sua caminhada com segurança e arrogância. Subiu as escadas, se distanciando das pessoas e seus sussurros, e cruzou o corredor até a porta entreaberta.

— Ei.

Tonks sorriu cansada quando Manon entrou. A prima estava um tom de pele mais claro que o normal, os olhos eram no biológico escuro da Casa de Black, e os cabelos estavam loiros-brancos. Manon riu, surpresa, e a prima ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sempre soube que era sua maior inspiração.

Brincou Tonks, fazendo Manon rolar os olhos.

— Quando tingi meu cabelo, — disse com firmeza. — você era a última pessoa em minha mente. Como está meu sobrinho?

— Primo. — corrigiu afetadamente. — Selvagem como o inferno. É como se tivessem injetado todos os doces no mundo nesse feto amaldiçoado.

— Tonks! — bronqueou, chocada. — Não fale assim dele. — se abaixou até estar com o rosto rente á barriga da prima. — Não fique magoado, filhote, sua mãe é idiota. Você vai se acostumar e, se não, sempre haverá a tia Manon. — sussurrou. — Sabe, esse bebê precisa de um nome. Não podemos chamá-lo de filhote para sempre.

— Remus e eu discutimos muitos nomes. — disse a prima. — Romulos, Edward, Lyall, Sirius, James...

Nos últimos dois nomes, a voz da prima saiu como um sussurro. Manon sorriu tristemente, acariciando a barriga avantajada da prima.

— Edward James... — sussurrou, testando o nome, e sorriu largo. — Edward James Lupin. Ficaria lindo.

— Não se importa?

— Por que me importaria? — riu incrédula. — Moony é o irmão do papai. Ele teria amado. — engoliu em seco. — Provavelmente ficaria arrogante e seria um pé no saco de todos.

— Sim. — concordou, soltando uma risada baixa. — Ele ficaria tão arrogante, provocaria Sirius o tempo inteiro, seria irritante até que Lily lhe desse um tapa na cabeça e mandasse ficar quieto.

— Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido.

— Ele te amava, Manon. — sussurrou Tonks. — Profundamente. Pensei que jamais veria os olhos de James brilharem tanto quanto ele olhava para Lily, mas quando ele te tinha nos braços ou você estava por perto... brilhavam mais do que todas as estrelas no céu, mais que a lua ou o sol. Cheios de amor puro e perfeito. Seu pai te amava mais que tudo no mundo.

Ficaram em silêncio, e depois de alguns minutos, Manon pigarreou:

— Bem, já tivemos tristeza o suficiente por hoje, huh? — riu fraco, passando a mão na barriga novamente. — Bem, Edward James, sua tia favorita é uma pessoa muito ocupada, e tem que ir agora. — Manon se levantou e foi até a porta, ao sair, disse: — Tchau, Tonks Tonks.

No corredor, Manon escutou a voz furiosa de Tonks:

— Essa piada perdeu a graça há meses, Manon!

No bosque circundante á Cair Griffin ficava a entrada para as criptas Potter, um arco de pedra antiga levando a uma escada para os níveis abaixo do solo. Manon caminhou pelos corredores iluminados por tochas que se acendiam conforme passava, e parou na frente na frente dos quatro blocos juntos, aqueles de pedra mais jovem.

_Dorea Astra Black Potter_

_1955•2004_

_**pulvis et umbra sumus** _

_Charlus Arthur Potter_

_1945•2001_

_**cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once** _

_James Cadfael Potter_

_1985•2006_

_**brave at heart** _

_Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter_

_1985•2006_

**_we are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. that is our great glory, and our great_ ** **_tragedy_ **

Manon se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, quem escolherá tais epígrafes. Se perguntou se foi os avós e os pais, antes de morrerem, e para quem segregaram, quem disse as últimas palavras que desejaram levarem consigo. Se perguntou se conseguiria escolher uma epígrafe para si ou, pior, para Harry ou Daphne. _Não,_ respondeu a si mesma; não conseguiria escolher, nem para si, muito menos para o irmão ou a melhor amiga. Jamais conseguiria.

Passando os olhos na epígrafe da mãe, Manon não conseguiu imaginar quem teria escolhido, senão a mãe. Lily Evans era, em suma, uma fã de ASOIAF. Morrerá antes de _A Dance With Dragons,_ morrerá antes de _Game of Thrones,_ jamais leria a conclusão; talvez a própria Manon morresse sem ler a conclusão. Não queria. Manon queria viver, viver e ler o final, para que quando chegasse ao Além-Mundo e encontrasse a mãe, contasse á ela. Perguntou-se, e não pela primeira vez, quantos gostos em comum teriam. Lily assistiria _How to Get Away with Murder,_ _Blacklist, Revenge, Grey's Anatomy, C.S.I, The Mentalist, Criminal Minds_ com ela? Partilhariam o gosto pelos mesmos livros e mesmas músicas? Seriam amigas?

As milhares de possibilidades de como seria se a mãe estivesse viva matavam Manon, lentamente, toda vez em que pensava sobre.

Harry ansiava, acima de tudo, pelo pai. Queria James Potter, o homem que todos diziam que se parecia. Mas Manon ansiava pela mãe, queria Lily Potter, a mulher que queria ser parecida.

— Têm visitado muito ultimamente.

Manon desvia os olhos da epígrafe da mãe, virando para o corredor. Daphne se aproximava, encolhida dentro de um sobretudo verde-escuro, os cabelos dourados presos em trança e os olhos turquesa e ouro brilhantes; linda, como sempre. Manon suspirou, e voltou os olhos para a pedra.

— Talvez pela aproximação da vingança.

Respondeu. Daphne parou do lado, bem de frente para a tumba do pai.

— Talvez. — concordou a loira. — Ou talvez não. Não acha perturbador aqui? Será o lar das suas cinzas. Das cinzas de seus filhos, de sua esposa.

— Nunca parei para pensar, na verdade.

— Que suas cinzas virão para cá?

— Não. — balançou a cabeça. — Esposa, filhos.

— Sério? — ela riu. — Eu tenho planejado.

— Conte-me, então, Daphne Greengrass, de seus filhos e esposa.

— Oh. — Daphne tornou a rir. — Não o meu. Planejei o seu.

— O meu?

— Exatamente. — assentiu vigorosamente. — Tenho tudo planejado. Você encontrará essa garota absolutamente incrível, ela que ser, afinal, pois você a amará. Vocês casarão, e terão quatro crianças; uma delas se chamará Alexandria, o apelido será Lexa, nenhuma de suas crianças vai ter o nome de seus pais, exceto se for o segundo nome, e pelo menos um terá um nome Targaryen, e a primogênita se chamará Morrigan. Serão parecidos com você, e você os amará mais que tudo no mundo. Assim como amará sua esposa. Você vai ser feliz, Manon, e suas crianças terão a infância que você deveria ter tido em Cair Griffin.

— E você?

— Eu? — ela riu, mas soou vazia e quase quebrada. — Eu ainda serei sua melhor amiga, estarei lá em todos os momentos. Morrigan... e o apelido dela é Mor... será minha afilhada. Serei a tia legal com os melhores presentes, e eles me adorarão.

— Não existo sem você. — sussurrou, se virando para olhar Daphne. — Percebi recentemente, o quão... o quanto você é importante para minha existência. Sempre soube de sua importância, só não tinha realizado quão grande era, antes. Você me deu uma família, Daphne, e amigos. Me deu esperança. Sem você... sem você talvez eu fosse ser só uma garotinha perdida com muito poder e nenhuma perspectiva. Eu te amo.

— Eu te amo. — respondeu, solene. — Você nem faz ideia do quão importante é para mim, Manon, do quão importante é. Você diz que eu te dei esperança, mas você me deu muito mais que isso. Muito mais.

Manon agarrou a mão da melhor amiga e entrelaçou os dedos. Daphne apertou, e sorriu.

Toda dourada que era, Daphne sempre lhe lembrou do sol. Inalcançável, sempre queimando e queimando, cheia de fogo, apesar de sua afinidade ser a água, de ser inata á água. Daphne era o sol.

E Manon amava queimar olhando-a.

**_Hermione Granger_ **

Paris contava com todo um distrito mágico, e Hermione podia ver de onde saia a inspiração para a maquete que Manon guardava no escritório em Cair Griffin. Um bairro inteiro voltado á comunidade mágica, ruas cheias de lojas, ruas cheias de cafés e restaurantes, museus e até um parque, casas, prédios residenciais e de negócios. Sob a neve de Dezembro, parecia com a magia que ela sonhava quando tinha dez anos.

Fleur a guiava entre as massas de bruxos franceses pela _Pierre Bonaccord Boulevard,_ o passa da veela leve e confiança conforme subiam a rua em direção ao Museu Mágico de Paris.

Haviam muitas razões que poderiam levar Hermione para o maior museu da França, mas infelizmente nenhuma delas se aplicava naquela ocasião. Em sua busca pela última das Horcruxes, o Diadema de Ravenclaw, Hermione descobriu que uma réplica tinha casa no Museu Mágico de Paris, e Fleur foi mais que solícita ao sugerir levá-la.

Então ali estava Hermione.

Sozinha na Cidade do Amor com Fleur Delacour.

— _E aqui está o Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Mademoiselle Delacour, Mademoiselle Granger._

Anunciou o curador do Museu Mágico de Paris ao pararem na frente de uma vitrine. Hermione olha para a jóia repousando na almofada azul royal; o diadema é feito de prata na forma de águia, com as asas abertas, cravejado de diamantes, uma única - e grande - safira em formato oval ocupa o meio, e na parte interior, em letras pequenas e elegantes, está gravado _inteligência além da medida é o maior tesouro do homem._

 _— Merci, Monsieur Allard._ — disse Fleur. — Poderia...

— É claro, _Mademoiselle._

Respeitosamente, Allard curva a cabeça e se retira.

— Lembre-me o motivo do curador do Museu Mágico de Paris pessoalmente levar duas jovens para ver uma réplica do Diadema Perdido de Ravenclaw?

— Porque uma das ditas jovens é a futura líder do maior e mais poderoso coven veela do mundo. — respondeu Fleur prontamente, arrogantemente. — E porque a outra das ditas jovens é tão íntima quanto família da Rainha da Grã-Bretanha.

Hermione rolou os olhos. Fleur sorriu, aquele sorriso absolutamente lindo que Hermione absolutamente amava - não que ela fosse admitir para qualquer outra alma. Hermione suspira.

— Estou satisfeita. — responde. — Vamos?

— É claro. — responde a veela.

A França era um dos lugares que Hermione mais adorava no mundo. Lembrava-lhe a verões felizes, risadas e sorrisos, e aos pais. Especialmente Paris. Josephine Basset nascerá e crescerá na Cidade do Amor, e Hermione costumava a passar todos os feriados na casa dos avós na capital; casa essa agora vazia, coberta por cobertores brancos desde a morte dos avós cinco anos atrás, assim como a casa de Hermione - todas as duas.

Parecia a sina de sua vida.

— Acho que está em Hogwarts.

Refletiu Hermione em voz alta. Andavam ao longo do Sena, protegidas por seus sobretudos do frio da morte parisiense; era quase romântico, não fosse o assunto.

— Por que pensa assim?

— Bem, ele é obcecado com Hogwarts. Foi, aparentemente, o primeiro lar dele, onde cresceu. Em Hogwarts, foi o primeiro lugar em Riddle foi _alguém._ Pode-se entender que, alguém louco como ele, poderia se apegar tanto ao conceito. E também, esconder em Hogwarts, bem de baixo do nariz de Dumbledore...

— Ele é arrogante de mais para não apreciar isso.

— Harry disse que ele visitou para pedir a posição de Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — Hermione continua, acenando a cabeça para as palavras de Fleur. — Foi por volta de quando ele retornou da Albânia. Dumbledore negou, obviamente, e nenhum professor ficou por mais de um ano desde então; ele amaldiçoou o cargo.

— _Avare._

— Mesquinho, de fato. — assentiu. — É possível que ele tenha escondido na ocasião, que o objetivo da visita tenha sido tanto por pedir o emprego quanto por esconder o diadema. Mesmo se refizermos a rota que ele usou... Hogwarts é _imensa._ Poderíamos passar dez anos vasculhando o maldito castelo, passar mil vezes por cima do diadema, e ainda não encontrar.

— Os fantasmas.

— Os fantasmas?

— Sim, veja. — Fleur parou, virando para ela. Hermione também se virou, ficando de frente. Atrás de Fleur, o sol se punha, iluminando o Sena e Fleur de dourado, e tirando o ar dos pulmões de Hermione. — É possível que um fantasma possa ter visto alguma coisa, eles provavelmente sabem mais das vidas dos alunos do que qualquer um gostaria de pensar; e eles certamente se lembrarão de alguma coisa. Tom Riddle, me disseram, era difícil de deixar passar.

Hermione sorriu e gargalhou e, sem pensar, puxou Fleur para um beijo entusiástico. Hermione derreteu assim que os lábios de Fleur entrarem em contato com os delas, derretendo um pouco mais quando as mãos elegantes - e fortes, minha nossa senhora, eram mãos fortes - seguraram seu pescoço. Sem fôlego, Hermione se afastou, abrindo os olhos para explodir em azul safira.

— Você é um gênio, Fleur Delacour.

Disse, sem fôlego. Fleur abriu um sorriso, lindo e brilhante, mais lindo que o próprio sol que ia embora atrás dela.

— Você também é, Hermione Granger.


	22. XXI - we all are living in a dream

_**Harry Potter** _

_Ele conhecia bem o quarto em que se encontrava, pois era o quarto dele. Embora fosse muito diferente do quarto que era seu. A cama no centro era vermelha e dourada, ao contrário do azul-escuro preferido para suas roupas de cama; o tapete que cobre o chão é vermelho-escuro, e pôsteres do Caerphilly Catapults e mulheres bonitas cobriam a parede; era, entretanto, a mesa de cabeceira que dizia para Harry a quem pertencia aquele quarto; mostrava quatro jovens meninos, não mais de dezesseis anos, de olhos brilhantes e sorrisos selvagens, em vestes de Hogwarts e gravatas vermelhas e douradas envolta de seus pescoços._

_Era o quarto do pai de Harry._

_Na poltrona perto da varanda estava sentada uma mulher em seus cinquenta anos, talvez, muito bonita. Seu cabelo é negro, da cor das asas de um corvo, e é ondulado como o de Manon; sua pele é pálida, branca como a neve que cobria a ilha naquele inverno; seus olhos são cinzentos, como uma forte tempestade, e inteligentes; e seu rosto é bonito, de traços fortes e aristocráticos, com sobrancelhas bem desenhadas e mandíbula afiada. A mulher era familiar. A mulher parecia-se com Manon. Em como Manon seria em trinta, quarenta anos. Poderia facilmente ser a mãe de Harry, caso Lily Potter não fosse ruiva e tivesse somente 21 anos no dia de sua morte. A mulher só poderia ser, portanto, a avó de Harry. Mãe de seu pai, tia-avó de seu padrinho._

_Dorea Black._

_Ela se parecia com Manon, e também com tia Cassiopeia e até com Andromeda, Narcissa e Tonks, quando seus traços eram os traços com que nascerá._

_— Olá, Hardwin._

_A avó de Harry tinha o mesmo sorriso irritante de Manon, aquele que ela abria quando sabia de coisas que ele não sabia - o que era muito comum - mas não iria contar. Ele imediatamente suspirou._

_— Não tema, criança. — disse a avó. —_ _Você se parece com seu pai. Tanto. É uma pena que jamais tenha realmente te conhecido. Teria sido uma alegria inestimável, a de segurar um neto em meus braços._

_— Uh... sinto muito?_

_Harry não era bom com palavras. Jamais fora. Era Manon quem era boa com as palavras: a irmã gêmea sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer. Os discursos de Harry eram trôpegos no início, e sempre instintivos de uma maneira quase sobrenatural. Mas só lhe viam em situações urgentes. Não parecia urgente em uma conversa com o fantasma de sua avó no meio de um sonho._

_— Exatamente como Charlus. — riu a avó. — Seu avô sabia exatamente o que dizer para encantar todo o Wizengamot, mas quando se tratava de uma, ou duas pessoas? Ele era um desastre, o meu Charlus. — ela se levantou, graciosamente andando até Harry. Suas mãos, finas e elegantes, tomaram os ombros de Harry, um peso reconfortante como nenhum outro jamais fora. — Venha._

_E então Harry já não estava mais no quarto que era seu. Pisava na neve e, ao olhar ao redor, não reconheceu onde estavam. O céu estava escuro e sem estrelas, a lua brilhando fracamante entre as nuvens, sozinha e solitária; não haviam sons, exceto os de pequenos insetos. Um castelo se erguia na curva de um rio congelado, feito de pedra escura, com torres grossas e redondas, rodeado por uma muralha._

_— Esse é o Castelo de Slytherin. — disse a avó de Harry. — Está localizado 10km ao oeste do vilarejo de Snacaham, em Norfolk. É onde Voldemort se esconde._

_— Por que está me mostrando o esconderijo de Voldemort, vovó?_

_— Os trinta anos chegaram, meu amor. É hora de Voldemort ir. É chegada a hora da Espada e do Escudo cumprirem seu dever para com a Deusa, para que então, e só então, você e sua irmã possam viver felizes. — a avó sorriu. — Lembre-se: 10km ao oeste de Snacaham, Norfolk._

Harry abriu a porta e entrou, atravessando a pequena sala até as portas duplas. Muito animado para qualquer outro coisa, Harry abriu as duas portas com força, e gritou ao olhar para cama. Dois gritos, ambos femininos, perfuraram os ouvidos de Harry, e ele virou as costas para a cama, começando uma torrente de xingamentos a si próprio mentalmente. Os gritos pararam, mas ele não se virou.

— Eu vou te matar.

Declarou Fleur, e Harry estremeceu ligeiramente. Passos foram ouvidos por ele, depois mais passos, farfalhar de panos e, finalmente, veio a voz de Hermione:

— Pode virar, Harry.

Ele se virou, hesitante, e suspirou aliviado ao ver que ninguém estava nua, nem prestes a fazer sexo. Com as bochechas ardendo, Harry desviou os olhos de Fleur e Hermione, cobertas por roupões, e olhou para a janela do lado oposto do quarto.

— O que quer?

Perguntou Hermione, bastante grosseiramente. Mas Harry achava que era justificado: ele havia acabado de interromper o sexo matinal. Ou talvez fosse a rodada da manhã, quem poderia saber.

— Além de morrer, você diz?

Disse Fleur, irritada. Harry estremeceu de novo. Havia descoberto, por meio do indevido auxílio de Ron, que Fleur não gostava de ser interrompida, fosse qual fosse a atividade, contanto que envolvesse Hermione. A fúria da veela era titânica, e ninguém, exceto por Hermione, escapava. Harry descobriu-se gostando muito de Fleur: não havia ninguém no mundo mais dedicado, amoroso, atencioso ou carinhoso que a francesa, pelo menos para com Hermione. Ela era a namorada perfeita. Também podia ser irritante, pois toda vez que as vias, Ginny batia-lhe no braço e reclamava que ele não era como Fleur; Harry era de opinião que a comparação era absurda. Não podia-se comparar um relacionamento heteronormativo, como o deles, com um relacionamento sáfico, como o delas. Não era nem mesmo justo. E Harry certamente não era uma veela francesa gostosa namorando sua alma gêmea. Ginny precisaria entender, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Hardwin.

Ele estremeceu, de novo. Odiava quando usavam o nome, mas odiava mais ainda quando eram Hermione e Manon quem usavam. Harry se apressou em explicar, atropelando as palavras mais de uma vez e, ao fim do relato, Hermione disparou pelo quarto, colocou uma roupa e saiu antes que Fleur pudesse protestar ou Harry perguntar. Antes de sair pela porta, a melhor amiga olhou por cima do ombro:

— Andem vocês dois!

Jamais sendo nada senão obediente para Hermione, Harry imediatamente seguiu seus passos.

_**Manon Potter** _

_Quando Manon acordou naquela manhã, sentiu-se estranha. O quarto em que acordará não era o mesmo em que fora dormir, menor e definitivamente posicionado em outra parte de Cair Griffin, e enquanto a decoração era idêntica, ela podia perceber as mudanças sutis. Ou não tão sutis._

_Manon descobriu que sonhava quando virou na cama e viu a foto na mesa de cabeceira. Havia uma foto na mesa de cabeceira de Manon, ela, Harry, Daphne, Pansy, Theo e Hermione, de catorze e quinze anos, vestes formais e sorrisos largos no Baile de Yule do Torneio Tribruxo. Não era aquela foto que estava naquela mesa de cabeceira. Essa foto mostrava uma família de cinco. Um homem alto e bonito, de ombros largos, cabelos escuros bagunçados como ninho de passarinho, olhos avelã brilhantes, óculos tortos e sorriso maroto; uma mulher magra e linda, com ruivos cabelos ondulados, sorriso tão quente quanto o fogo da própria Manon, e olhos impossivelmente verdes; uma menina, com pele branca como a neve, cabelo escuro e ondulado, sorriso malicioso, feliz e contente; um menino, de cabelos bagunçados e escuros, óculos redondos, nenhuma cicatriz na testa, ombros largos relaxados e sorridente, irradiando um brilho que só poderia vir do próprio sol; e por último estava uma garotinha, mais nova que a menina e o menino, com cabelos ruivos como os da mulher, os mesmos olhos verdes, o sorriso maroto no rosto adorável, e sardas pelas bochechas e nariz. Uma família feliz. James, Lily, Manon, Harry e uma irmãzinha que jamais tivera, que Voldemort roubou, assim como roubará a vida de seus pais, a vida que Harry e Manon deveriam ter tido._

_Manon se levantou, cautelosamente andando até o banheiro. Era suficientemente parecido com o seu, mas ainda sim, diferente. Não havia uma escova extra junto a sua, branca enquanto a própria era dourada, destinada a Daphne quando essa estava com preguiça de mais para se arrastar até o próprio quarto. Havia somente uma toalha e um roupão, ambos brancos, não negros, bordados em preto, não dourado, com o nome de Manon. No closet, era o mesmo; faltava as roupas de Daphne que preenchiam-lhe os armários, mesmo que tivesse o próprio quarto e closet em Cair Griffin; faltava certos tipos de sapato, certos tipos de perfume, e haviam mais fotos também, uma das quais incluía uma Manon de dez anos segurando um bebê ruivo e vermelho, um sorriso enervado no rosto, e outra que era uma Manon de dezessete anos em um vestido vermelho e dourado e uma garota desconhecida, de cabelos escuros, olhos azuis-escuros e sorriso_ _malicioso_ _no braço_.

_Manon se vestiu, feliz por descobrir roupas que eram dela entre as que não eram, e saiu do quarto. Imediatamente ao sair, localizou o quarto como estando na mesma parte da fortaleza que o de Harry, e fez a familiar rota até a sala de jantar da família. Mesmo através das maciças portas Manon foi capaz de ouvir o barulho que vinha de dentro da sala, e ao entrar, quase sentiu a alma deixar o corpo. O pai de Manon sentava na mesa, talvez ou dois anos mais velho do que na foto da cabeceira, e sua mãe ocupava o assento da direita, em seu colo a garotinha adorável, de talvez sete ou oito de idade. Harry ocupava o segundo lugar na esquerda, meio adormecido, mas foi o homem de seu lado que quase levou Manon aos joelhos._

_Era Sirius._

_Sirius bonito e relaxado, sem a sombra de Azkaban nublando suas feições e olhos, rosto presunçoso e tranquilo. Sirius sorridente. Sirius feliz. Sirius vivo. Sirius que jamais perdeu dois irmãos e uma irmã, que jamais se culpou por suas mortes, que jamais sofreu a perda da família. Sirius, que jamais passou doze anos em Azkaban. Sirius, que jamais fora assassinado por Bellatrix Lestrange. O Sirius que Manon deveria ter tido._

_Do lado de Sirius está Remus. Menos marcado, sem o peso sobre os ombros dos anos de solidão e tristeza, sem a sombra da preocupação com Tonks e o bebê. E com Sirius está Alina, um sorriso fixo no rosto, e calor e amor quando olhou para Manon. Mais do que isso, na verdade. Havia familiaridade nos olhos azuis de Alina Starkova-Bernstein, familiaridade que jamais tiveram antes. Familiaridade roubada por Voldemort._

_— Bom dia, princesinha. — papai disse da cabeceira._

_— Vai passar o dia todo aí, filhote?_

_Manon sorriu e relaxou, e cruzou a sala até a cadeira vaga antes de responder:_

_— Bom dia. — sentou._

_— Manon! — a garotinha sorriu, pulando animada. — Vamos para o parque hoje! Você prometeu!_

_— Lexa, por favor... — murmurou mamãe, e a garotinha se acalmou._

_— Manon..._

_— É claro que vamos. — assegurou rapidamente, em vista que a garotinha estava começando a perder sua luminosidade, e Manon não queria que aquele farol fosse apagado. — Vamos nos divertir muito._

_— Sem mim, infelizmente. — no que parecia um anúncio, disse Harry. — Ron e eu iremos para o jogo dos Catapults._

_— Não Hermione? — Moony perguntou._

_— Hermione está na França. — respondeu o irmão gêmeo. — Acredito que é a semana do aniversário de alguma das mil e quinhentas primas de Fleur? Não prestei muita atenção em quem era, especificamente. Ela ficará por lá todo o verão._

_— É uma pena. — disse Lily._ _— Não que ela esteja na França com Fleur, é claro. Fico feliz que elas finalmente tenham se acertado, depois de tanto tempo. Mas falando de filhas e namoradas, Manon, amor, Lisa acompanhará vocês ao parque?_

_— Lisa?_

_Manon se esforçou a olhar para a mãe, tão doloroso quanto era. Quem era Lisa? Não havia nenhuma Lisa na vida de Manon. Jamais teve._

_— Sua namorada, filhote. — riu Sirius._

_Namorada? Reflexivamente, as sobrancelhas de Manon se arquearam. Ela tinha uma namorada, que se chamava Lisa, que não era Daphne. Deveria ser a garota de olhos azuis na foto do closet._

_— M está um pouco avoada hoje. — ela escutou Alina dizer. — Vamos deixá-la em paz._

_Todos escutaram Alina._

_Antes que percebesse, Manon estava em um parque de diversão... mágico. Era diferente do trouxa, mas bastante semelhante também. Estava cheio de crianças, meninos e meninas por todo o lado, adolescentes de todas as idades, e até os adultos. Manon se manteve atenta á Lexa, e Alina, que Manon descobriu que atendia pelo nome de nascimento, manteve-se ao seu lado. Manon havia descoberto pouco no café da manhã. Sirius e Remus estão casados, Marlene vive, e Alina-Adhara se divide entre uma casa e outra, e Manon recentemente completou dezoito anos, terminando, assim, Hogwarts em junho passado, além de que Hermione e Fleur namoravam, e Hermione era a quarta filha de Lily e James Potter em tudo, exceto o nome e o sangue. Ah, e também havia o fato de que Manon e Alina-Adhara são melhores amigas, e que Manon tem uma namorada chamada Lisa._

_Ela não sabia dizer o que era mais difícil de acreditar. Não conseguia, não queria acreditar, que nesse mundo ela não tinha Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Blaise e Draco. Eles eram sua família, tanto quanto Harry era; Theo e Daphne eram seus melhores amigos, Draco era o idiota irritante que ela mantinha por perto, amava e cuidava, e ele a amava e cuidava na mesma intensidade, Pansy era sua confidente, a segunda pessoa de maior confiança em sua vida, e Blaise era aquele que a tirava de seus surtos - quaisquer que fossem._

_E eles não existiam naquele mundo estranho._

_Ela tinha o que sempre quis - papai e mamãe vivos, Harry feliz e sem a maldita cicatriz, Sirius sem a sombra de Azkaban e Remus sem a escuridão da solidão de doze anos, até uma irmãzinha ela tinha. Mas não havia a família que Manon criou. Não havia a família que Manon escolheu. Não haviam Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Blaise e Draco. Não havia jantares caóticos em Cair Griffin, conversas e discussões altas horas da madrugada, nem brigas por causa de jogos trouxas._

_Mas mais importante, não há Voldemort aqui._

_Não há Voldemort. Manon não é Rainha. Não existe guerra, nem profecia, nem caos nenhum em suas veias._

_Manon é somente Manon Potter, a primogênita de Lorde e Lady Potter._

_— Você não é você._

_Ao sussurro de Alina-Adhara, Manon a olhou. Os olhos azuis da prima olhavam direitamente para os seus, um espelho loiro de olhos azuis de Manon. Elas eram tão parecidas que poderiam passar por gêmeas._

_— Você não é a minha Manon. — disse Alina-Adhara. — Quem é você?_

_— Manon. — respondeu. — Não a que você conhece. Isso é um sonho. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha um, jamais tive uma irmã mais nova, Sirius jamais soube de sua existência, Moony e Sirius jamais ficaram juntos. Jamais te conheci até o último verão. Esse não é meu mundo. Não sou essa Manon, que é sua melhor amiga e namorada de uma tal de Lisa, sou... minha melhor amiga é Daphne Greengrass, gostaria que ela fosse minha namorada também._

_— Wow. Daphne Greengrass? — ela ri. — Ela e a minha Manon se odeiam. Então, como você acorda?_

_— Não sei._

_— Você quer acordar?_

_— Não sei._

_Era a verdade. Aqui, ela tinha os pais, Sirius, Harry feliz e até uma outra irmã; lá, ela não tinha os pais ou Sirius ou uma irmãzinha, Harry carregava o peso do Mundo Mágico nos ombros. Aqui, ela não tinha a família que ela fez. Lá, ela tinha. Como Manon podia escolher entre uma família e outra?_

_— Por que?_

_— Lá, tenho uma família. A família que criei. É uma família louca, todos precisamos de terapia e, por vezes, queremos matar uns aos outros. Mas é a minha família. Aqui... aqui eu tenho a família que sempre sonhei, que sempre quis, mesmo sem saber._

_— Você tem que escolher,_ _Percursora do Caos._

_Não era mais Alina-Adhara. Uma outra mulher estava a sua frente, mais velha e mais alta. Sua pele é escura, seus cabelos são escuros e longos, descendo por seus ombros e costas até abaixo dos quadris, seus olhos são de muitas cores ao mesmo tempo, azul turquesa e verde claro e branco, e seu vestido é branco e esvoaçante. Ela sorri. Etérea e atemporal._

_— Quem é você?_

_— Nimue, a Dama do Lago, minha rainha. — respondeu a mulher. — Essa é uma escolha importante, que somente aquela que porta Excalibur pode fazer. Você vai... ou você fica?_

_— E se eu ficar?_

_— Quem sabe? — ela deu de ombros. — Escolha, Alta Sacerdotisa._

_— É disso que se trata?_

_— Disso?_

_— Eu ser a Alta Sacerdotisa._

_— Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. — tornou a dar de ombros. — Tem de escolher, Manon do Fogo das Estrelas. E rápido. Não é uma escolha difícil, você já tem a resposta. Ela só lhe assusta._

_— Esse mundo..._

_— Sim?_

_— O que vai acontecer com ele?_

_— Nada. — Manon acreditou nela. — Sua escolha?_

_— O meu. Quero voltar para minha família._

Manon acordou ofegante, seu corpo subindo até estar sentada. Olhou ao redor, e caiu para trás, aliviada, quando notou que estava de volta ao quarto dela. Manon se aconchegou de volta na cama e fechou os olhos, dormir mais um pouco seria muito bom.

— Manon!

Ela suspirou exasperada e abriu os olhos. Hermione abriu suas portas, Harry em seus calcanhares e Fleur, num roupão de seda preta, mais atrás.

— Conte do sonho, Harry.

Ordenou Granger. Harry, aos tropeços e apressado, contou de seu próprio sonho.

 _Foda-se,_ pensou.

— Vamos acabar com essa merda. — ela disse.


	23. XXII - since we were eleventeen

**_Daphne Greengrass_ **

Ao todo, levou três meses para planejar o ataque. Foram três meses de reuniões, discussões, espionagem e muito, muito mais. Daphne, como mestre-espiã, praticamente fixou residência em no vilarejo próximo ao Castelo de Slytherin, trabalhou incessantemente na infiltração de agentes e na demarcação de perímetro. O castelo ocupava amplos terrenos, ele mesmo sendo uma estrutura maior do que Hogwarts, constituído de cinco grandes torres e altas muralhas e ameias; a vigilância do castelo era imensa, com Comensais da Morte de alto escalão, Dementadores e gigantes ocupando a corte de Voldemort.

Foi por isso que, unânimemente, decidiram por não invadir o Castelo de Slytherin, pois invadir era mais difícil que defender, e foi Theo quem sugeriu que fizessem Voldemort invadir, não o contrário. Foi assim que Hogwarts se tornou o palco da, esperançosamente, última batalha da Segunda Guerra de Voldemort.

Hogwarts era um melhor lugar para uma batalha por diversos motivos. Um dos quais era é que Hogwarts é _Hogwarts._ O castelo foi construído bem no encontro de quatro linhas ley, tornando-o uma poderosa fonte de magia; é por isso que, apesar de tão velhas, suas alas ainda estão mantidas trabalhando bem e perfeitamente. Fora, é claro, o enorme influxo de magia que o castelo recebia. Nos últimos mil anos, centenas de crianças viveram em Hogwarts, praticamente derramando sua magia - e, muitas vezes, o sangue - em seu chão. O impulso constante de magia por mil anos tornou Hogwarts perfeita para manter a última batalha contra Voldemort. E era onde estava o Diadema de Ravenclaw, afinal, em algum lugar do maldito castelo.

O primeiro dia de abril amanheceu ensolarado em Anglesey, primaveril e com gosto de mudança. Daphne já estava acordada, assistindo o nascer do sol da varanda do quarto. Quando passou a hora dourada, ela se levantou e vagou para o banheiro. As primeiras horas do dia passaram com rapidez, pois todos corriam para os últimos preparativos para a batalha que viria. Era meio dia quando Daphne aparatou para Hogwarts.

Era a primeira vez que voltava ao castelo desde que profanou o túmulo de Dumbledore com Manon naquele verão, em busca da Varinha das Varinhas. Não mudou desde então. Eles se reuniram no Grande Salão, sob um céu azul sem nuvens e límpido, o Mapa do Marato aberto por cima da mesa dos professores, Manon e os generais debruçados por cima.

— Fortificamos às torres e os terrenos aqui e aqui. — Sir Owain dizia, arrastando os dedos pelo mapa para sinalizar.

Voldemort tinha um grande exército agora, embora certamente não tão grande quanto o de Grindelwald em sua guerra. Comensais da Morte marcados somavam cinqüenta em suas fileiras, os não marcados somavam quinhentos, guarnecidos por duzentos gigantes e todos os Dementadores presentes na ilha, que eram, reconhecidamente, quase muitos para contagem; _eram_ muitos para contagem; sem contar, é claro, nos Aurores e Hit Wizards do Ministério, que de forma ou outra, estavam com Voldemort. O exercito reunido por Manon era maior, entretanto. De Camelot vinheram mil bruxos e bruxas, e Resistência adicionava mais mil. Superavam em números, é claro, mas eram somente humanos, ao passo que o exército inimigo contava com duzentos gigantes e milhares de Dementadores.

— Seria incrível se alguém aqui pudesse conjurar um Patrono gigante.

Murmurou Pansy do lado de Daphne. A prima claramente também pensava nas dezenas de milhares de Dementadores que marchariam sobre Hogwarts ao cair da noite.

— Seria. — concordou. — Como estão as buscas?

A prima havia retornado recentemente da Sala Precisa, onde Hermione, Harry e outros procuravam pelo Diadema de Ravenclaw. Era imperativo que o Diadema estivesse em mãos antes do anoitecer. Era como chamariam Voldemort para Hogwarts.

— Entediantes. Ou, bem, quase. Há todo tipo de coisa naquele lugar, sério. Lovegood encontrou uma safira do tamanho de um ovo Opaleye.

— Sem chances.

— Seriamente. E há outras tantas coisas, Daph. Jóias de todos os tipos: anéis, tiaras e coroas, brincos e colares, correntes. Longbottom está enfiando tudo numa caixa para Manon decidir depois o que fazer.

Daphne olha para a melhor amiga. Vestia roupas de cor preta, adequadas ao combate, e por cima uma túnica aberta e vermelha com bordado dourada e prata; eram as cores de Black e Potter. Não usava maquiagem, exceto pelos lábios carmim, e o cabelo escuro estava preso por rabo de cavalo, deixando o rosto livre dos fios mais rebeldes. Estava inteiramente focada em Mad-Eye Moody, que, usualmente ríspido, gesticulava para o mapa. Daphne não precisava perguntar para saber o que Manon faria com a, provavelmente, exorbitante riqueza encontrada na Sala Precisa; certamente iria para construção e melhoria da Grã-Bretanha Mágica, o que incluía Hogwarts, é claro. A escola faria bem com um impulso monetário, apesar de não ser, de forma alguma, pobre. Repentinamente, a cabeça da melhor amiga se ergueu e seus olhos se cruzaram; um sorriso bailou brevemente no canto dos lábios de Manon, antes que a faceta estóica retornasse para seu lugar de direito, e os olhos voaram de volta para o Auror desfigurado.

— Fazem oito anos. — disse repentinamente Pansy. Daphne a olhou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, claramente confusa. — Oito anos que você e Manon estão apaixonadas uma pela outra. Esse é o _slow burn_ mais longo que já vi na _vida._

— Não é um _slow burn._ Não estamos apaixonadas uma pela outra.

— Estão, sim. — bufou. — Não sei por que simplesmente não assumem os sentimentos uma pela outra, honestamente.

— Ela não — Daphne se interrompe, engole em seco e suspira. — Não somos assim. — diz fracamente. — Não fomos feita para sermos assim, entende? Ela é... ela é a porra de uma estrela. Eu sou o mar. Não fomos feitas uma para outra.

— Não acho que haja outras duas pessoas mais feitas uma para a outra do que você e Manon, Daphne.

Foi no meio da tarde que Ginny irrompeu o escritório do Diretor, onde Daphne se reunia com Manon, a Professora McGonagall e outros mais. A ruiva parou na frente da porta, ofegante, mas segurando uma vassoura - uma Nimbus 2000 - em uma mão, então o ofego era de emoção. Ela se recompôs bastante rápido e disse:

— Achamos.

E estendeu a vassoura. Manon agarrou a vassoura sem uma palavra sequer e montou dentro do escritório mesmo, estendendo a mão para Daphne subir na garupa. A Nimbus 2000 disparou, as paredes de Hogwarts transformando-se em borrões aos olhos de Daphne conforme cortavam caminho até a Sala Precisa no sétimo andar. A Torre da Diretoria ficava basicamente do outro lado do castelo em relação á Sala Precisa, e a caminhada levaria quase uma hora, levando em conta as escadas irritantes, mas na Nimbus 2000, elas chegaram em alguns minutos. Manon entrou direto, dada a porta aberta, e parou bem do lado de Harry, que tinha a mão no coração e os olhos arregalados.

Claramente não havia previsto a irmã gêmea invadindo a Sala Precisa em alta velocidade.

Embora ele devesse.

— Ali.

Harry apontou para um busto, onde em cima, estava um diadema prata incrustado de safiras, em forma de águia. Daphne sentiu-se sem fôlego, pois ali estava o Diadema de Ravenclaw. Quando destruído, só havia a cobra, e então Voldemort poderia ser morto.

E então Voldemort morreria.

— E agora?

Sussurrou Weasley, se movimentado levemente do lado de Harry. O irmão gêmeo da melhor amiga respondeu, suavemente:

— Agora aguardamos.

O Grande Salão estava quase vazio, pois a maioria dos lutadores já estavam em posição. Poucos se reuniam no Grande Salão, e Manon estava bem no meio. A melhor amiga de Daphne se vestia para a batalha, com calças, botas de couro de dragão - provavelmente de um Hedridean Black, dada a coloração negra - e camisa, por cima um sobretudo militar negro, com grandes botões negros. Harry está do lado, suas vestes mais simples, constituída de calças, botas e camisa de manga longa. Em suas costas está a Espada de Gryffindor, enquanto na mão está a varinha, apertada entre os dedos. Manon também carregava uma espada, mas a sua é Excalibur e está em sua mão da varinha. No chão, segurado por Hermione, que usava luvas de pele de dragão, está a penúltima Hogwarts.

— É hora.

A voz de Fleur viaja pelo salão. Manon assente somente uma vez, reconhecendo a prima de Daphne, e segura o punho de Excalibur com a outra mão também. Ela ergue a espada antiga, pareando a ponta aos olhos. Manon solta um suspiro silencioso, que Daphne só percebe por causa da atenção que tinha na melhor amiga; num golpe poderoso, Excalibur desce com força, a ponta afiada cravando na safira do centro. A Horcrux gritou, o som mais horrendo que Daphne escutou na vida, e se estraçalhou. O silêncio perdurou no Grande Salão, todos os olhos voltados para os gêmeos Potter. Manon olhou para Harry e assentiu.

— Todos em suas posições. — ordenou Manon. — Voldemort logo baterá em nossas portas.

Daphne seguiu atrás da melhor amiga pelos corredores de Hogwarts até sair para fora. Manon deliberadamente se colocou na linha de frente, bem nas muralhas de Hogwarts. Não sabiam de que lado viria Voldemort, mas sabiam que ele entraria violaria as muralhas; comandantes foram postados no arco de entrada na Estação de Hogsmeade, em ambas as bordas da Floresta Proibida e espalhados por todo o terreno. Manon lideraria bem do arco de entrada, aquele em que usavam para ir e vir de Hosgmeade. E Daphne jamais ficaria longe dela.

Se morresse, morreria lutando do lado do amor de sua vida.

**_Hermione Granger_ **

Das muralhas de Hogwarts, Hermione havia assistido o sol cair e a lua subir, banhando o mundo de escuridão. Das muralhas de Hogwarts, Hermione havia assistido o exército de Voldemort marchar para Hogwarts, uma massa escura destruindo Hogsmeade em seu caminho.

A varinha era apertada na mão, seus olhos focados neles, que estavam ali para matá-los. Mas não iriam. Acabaria ali, hoje.

Hermione jamais foi religiosa. Não acreditava em Deus ou qualquer outra divindade, sua fé não estava nem nada, nem ninguém, exceto em si mesma. Era o que mais acreditava: em si mesma. Ela poderia fazer tudo, ser tudo, saber tudo, contanto que acreditasse em si mesma. A primeira vez que acreditou, realmente acreditou em uma pessoa que não era ela mesma, Hermione tinha doze anos e estava metros abaixo de Hogwarts, havia fogo, uma mesa, um enigma e Harry Potter. Ela não poderia ir, não poderia ela mesma - em quem acreditava mais que tudo - impedir a Pedra Filosofal de ser roubada. Mas não _importava,_ a Hermione de doze anos havia percebido, porque era Harry quem iria. E Harry conseguiria. Ela acreditava em Harry Potter.

Não porque ele havia sobrevivido a Maldição da Morte. Não por causa de um título estúpido e uma cicatriz estranha. Mas porque ele era _Harry._ O melhor amigo dela. Um garoto de onze anos ansioso para se provar, que colocava nos próprios ombros frágeis - tão, tão absurdamente frágeis - o peso de parar Voldemort.

Ela tinha fé em Harry Potter, a Hermione de doze anos percebeu quando abraçou o melhor amigo. Pela primeira vez na vida, Hermione tinha fé em alguém que não era ela mesma.

A segunda vez que acreditou em outra pessoa, Hermione tinha quinze anos. Dumbledore gritava o nome do melhor amigo, anunciando que ele era o participante de um torneio mortal com altos índices de morte. _Estão mandando Harry para morrer,_ ela lembra de pensar, aterrorizada. De alguma foram, em meio ao horror que substituiu a alegria, Hermione olhou através do Grande Salão direto para a mesa da Sonserina, e encontrou olhos verdes. Manon sempre teve fogo nos olhos. Manon sempre ardeu e queimou. Uma supernova. Ela sempre foi uma supernova. Mas naquele momento, Manon Potter era uma supernova furiosa.

E Hermione soube que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, Harry sairia com vida daquele torneio. Hermione teve fé em Manon.

Hermione tinha fé nos gêmeos Potter.

— Eu te amo.

Hermione se virou. Fleur estava linda, é claro. Seus cabelos prateados brilhavam, banhados pela luz do luar, e seus olhos azuis profundos estavam banhados de amor e devoção. Hermione sabia que os próprios olhos refletiam o que via nos de Fleur.

— Agora e sempre. — continuou Fleur. — Vou te amar até que não reste mais nada de mim, ou de você, ou do mundo. Vou te amar.

— Amo você. — disse sem fôlego. — Amo. Amo você. Mais do que tudo no mundo. Amo você.

Fleur a puxou para um beijo.

Hermione a beijou como se fosse o último, desejando que não fosse. Prometendo a si mesma, e a Fleur, que não era o último. Elas envelheceriam juntas em um chalé lindo em uma montanha na França. Hermione tinha certeza.

E tinha certeza porque tinha fé em si mesma.

E fé em Fleur, também.

**_Harry Potter_ **

Manon não havia se despedido. A irmã não falará nada antes de marchar para fora, mas tocará seu rosto. Harry não precisava de palavras, pois ele sentia o que ela sentia.

 _Eu te amo,_ ela sentia. _Fique vivo, fique seguro. Eu te amo. Eu não posso te perder._

Ela partiu, cercada por Daphne e Pansy, e Harry ficou sozinho sem a irmã. Mas não por muito tempo. Ginny agarrou-lhe a mão, beijou seus lábios e prometeu que, depois que tudo aquilo acabasse, sairiam de férias. Harry riu, a beijou e a puxou consigo para fora do Grande Salão. Enquanto Manon e demais generais iriam para as muralhas, Harry lideraria um regimento aéreo. Quando chegou ao pátio de Transfiguração, dezenas já estavam lá com suas vassouras do lado. A maioria se tratava de jogadores de Quadribol, colegas e rivais de Harry ao longo de seis anos. Sua antiga equipe estava ali: Oliver Wood, seu antigo capitão, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell e Alicia Snippet, e George e Fred Weasley; havia também Cho Chang, sua ex, e Roger Davies, que foi para o Baile de Inverno com Fleur; os antigos colegas de Cedric Diggory; e, claro, os sonserinos: Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, os Cassius e Caius Warrington, Graham Montauge, Lucian Bole, e Miles Bletchley.

— Vamos acabar com esses bastardos.

Eles pularam em suas vassouras, e subiram para os céus de Hogwarts como se fosse mais uma partida de Quadribol.

**_Manon Potter_ **

Não sentiu medo quando o primeiro feitiço de Voldemort tocou as alas de Hogwarts. E nem quando o segundo, terceiro ou quarto vieram. Mas Manon sentiu quando olhou para a direita, omde estava Daphne - linda Daphne - olhando para as alas que, logo mais, partiriam. Daphne a olhou, de repente, os olhos turquesa e dourados serenos. Manon sentiu medo de morrer e nunca ter dito a Daphne que a ama. Então ela disse.

— Amo você.

Sussurrou, a voz quase perdida ao vento. Por isso repetiu com força:

— Amo você. — disse. — Amo, amo você, Daphne. Com tudo de mim. Desde que tínhamos... desde que tínhamos onze anos. Amo você. Você é o amor da minha vida. Amo você.

— Você me ama?

Os olhos estavam arregalados, incrédulos, desacreditados. Como ela poderia achar que Manon não a amava? Que não o amor da vida de Manon.

— Com tudo o que tenho. Amo tanto que transbordo.

Daphne avançou, então, chocando seus lábios. Manon fechou os olhos e agarrou a cabeça de Daphne, pressionando-a contra si. Fogo de artifício explodiam em Manon. O mundo poderia acabar, e tudo o que importaria era que Daphne a estava beijando.

— Amo você. — disse Daphne contra sua boca. — Tenho te amado desde quando tínhamos onze anos. Amo você.

E o mundo explodiu.


	24. XXIII - endless night

Quando eu tinha dez anos, antes da primeira carta de Hogwarts chegar, antes de Hagrid arrombar a porta de uma cabana numa pedra bem no meio do Mar do Norte, eu sonhava com muitas coisas, em ser muitas coisas. Eu sonhava em ser uma guerreira, sonhava em ter uma espada e sonhava em tirar meu irmão e eu das garras dos Dursley. Invés disso, eu me descobrir uma bruxa, ganhei uma varinha e escapei, inicialmente, sozinha das garras de meus parentes, esperando até que pudesse fazer o mesmo pelo meu irmão. O que eu tirei disso é que, não importa quais são nossos sonhos, a vida nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, os realizará. Não podemos deixar nossos sonhos á mercê do destino e do mundo, pois assim, nunca teremos o que almejávamos. Nossos sonhos só se tornam realidade se nós os tornamos realidade.

Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade.

Eu sou uma guerreira, tenho uma espada. Nem eu nem meu irmão estamos nas garras dos Dursley.

Entretanto, no meio do caminho, quase perdi meu irmão mais vezes do que consiguiria contar, meu tio foi assassinado na frente dos meus olhos, descobri a verdade sobre meus pais. Perdi pessoas. Fiz com pessoas perdessem pessoas, seja por minha mão ou decisão. E não me arrependi nem por um segundo sequer.

Quando eu era criança, pensava que não existia destino, pois a mera existência do destino, naquela época, dizia que era o meu destino ser órfã, viver com os Dursley e provavelmente morrer como uma ninguém. Entretanto, conforme fui crescendo, aprendi que, sim, o destino existia, e que eu estava destinada a coisas muito maiores. Meu destino sempre foi ser Rainha. Ser a Espada. Matar Voldemort. Vingar o assassinato de meus pais.

E naquela noite, eu iria.

Os terrenos de Hogwarts foram invadidos por centenas de Comensais, gigantes e Dementadores. Meu exército se manteve apesar das forças invasoras, e toda vez que um inimigo caía morto na grama, eu me regozijava. Havia varrido a ideia inútil e misericordiosa de suas mentes, de que os Comensais da Morte mereciam segundas chances e vidas. Eu sei que alguns sob a máscara não queriam realmente estar ali, que estavam obrigados e sem esperança; mas, mesmo assim, eles brigavam para matar. Quando um lado mata e o outro, não, é o lado que não mata que vai morrer. E uma perda é, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma opção nula para mim.

Eu cortava meu caminho entre os Comensais, avançando para dentro das linhas inimigas, a procura de duas únicas pessoas, quem quer que viessem primeiro. Naquela noite, eu lavaria o sangue dos meus pais, e também o sangue de meus tios. Bellatrix Lestrange matou Sirius, tirou-o de mim quando eu malmente o tinha, e ela deveria pagar com o próprio sangue sujo dela. E Voldemort... Voldemort me tirou meus pais, me tirou um mundo de amor e possibilidades, uma família amorosa e uma vida diferente, e tirou de mim também um tio que jamais conheci. Regulus Black era como muitos dos meus colegas da Sonserina, um menino quebrado, desesperado para se provar á própria família, mas rapidamente desiludido pelo significado de ser um Comensal da Morte quando de tornou um; Regulus deu sua vida acreditando que, assim, estaria encerrando com o reinado de terror de Voldemort. E Sirius jamais soube que seu amado irmão morreu como um herói. Jamais deixou-se chorar apropriadamente pela perda do irmão. Jamais soube que Regulus o amava, realmente o amava, e se arrependeu de suas escolhas ruins.

O sangue de meu tio também deveria ser lavado.

E eu lavaria com o próprio sangue de Voldemort. O faria sofrer o tanto que ele fez minha família sofrer em todos esses trinta anos.

Mas eu não o encontrava em lugar algum.

Passei meus olhos ao redor das fileiras desorganizadas de Comensais da Morte, avançando e lutando contra meu exército. Minhas mãos envoltas de magia vermelha se fecharam e, com o movimento de uma única mão, arrastei um Comensal até meus pés. Invadi sua mente, vasculhando até encontrar o que queria, e então o joguei no chão, já sem vida. Voldemort não entraria no campo de batalha até que estivesse ganho, e nem seus mais fiéis tenentes fariam. Estava em algum lugar próximo, escondido com os Lestrange, Malfoy e Snape. E eu marcharia diretamente para lá.

_Eles não estão em campo._

Mandei para Harry, e olhei para cima. O irmão lutava em cima de sua Firebolt, raios da cor do sangue rasgando o céu escuro e se conectando nas hordas de Dementadores que rastejavam por cima. Prongs galopava a frente, seus chifres sólidos e pratas rasgando os Dementadores ao meio.

 _Os planos nunca duram,_ ele lamentou. _O que fazemos?_

_Mate tantos quanto possível. Cuidarei do resto._

Olhei ao redor. Estava bem em cima do arco, por onde entravam hordas de Comensais da Morte. Perdiam-se em minha vista, com seus mantos negros os camuflando na noite. Não por muito tempo, entretanto.

Descartei meu sobretudo no chão, minhas mãos e braços imediatamente se ascendendo com fogo vermelho e dourado. Da mão esquerda, deixei que saísse a primeira rajada, e da direita veio a segunda. Fogo consumiu tudo a sua frente. Gritos se espalhavam pelas fileiras de Comensais da Morte, gritavam que Manon Potter estava ali, e todos se voltaram para mim.

Eu sorri.

E queimei todos eles.

Tal qual uma supernova, explodi em luz, mas, acima de tudo, explodi em fogo. Chamas me rodeavam, azuis e vermelhas e douradas e laranjas, chamuscando a grama onde meus pés tocavam e consumindo aqueles em meu caminho. De primeiro momento, os Comensais atacaram, talvez esperando ganhar o favor de seu mestre por me matar, talvez acreditando que todos eles juntos poderiam apagar meu fogo. Eles não podiam. E logo tentavam escapar, correr na direção posta, mas não podiam. Não conseguiam.

Com um movimento de mão, um círculo de fogo trancou por volta de trinta Comensais comigo. Sem outra saída, eles atacavam, maldições chovendo em mim, consumidas por meu fogo como eles seriam. Um por um, eu derrotei, e quando acabei, me virei para os demais. Massacraria todos, se isso trouxesse Voldemort e seu Círculo Interno para o campo de batalha. Nenhum deles escaparia de Manon do Fogo das Estrelas, a Percursora do Caos, a Portadora do Fogo, a Espada da Deusa.

**~•*•~**

Queimei as letras no céu. Era uma simples palavra. Uma que todos sabiam que, eventualmente, apareceria nos céus. Dizia RETIREM-SE. Cortei meu caminho de volta para Hogwarts, pegando uma carona com Theo em sua vassoura até a entrada do castelo. Quando restavam somente Comensais perseguindo os meus, ergui minhas mãos, magia vermelha a envolvendo, e fechei as portas na minha frente, selando Hogwarts até que eu quisesse que fosse aberta. Marchei não para o Salão Principal, onde reuniam-se, mas para a Enfermaria, onde os feridos estavam. Era lá que estava Daphne.

Curandeiros e medibruxos rodavam pela Enfermaria aumentada, feridos deitados em macas em todos os cantos, gritos de dor e choros e gritos frenéticos. Em meio ao caos, ninguém se importava com a Rainha da Grã-Bretanha Mágica andando entre eles. Localizei Daphne curvada por cima de um dos soldados de Camelot, coberta de sangue, ele próprio sangrando profusamente; água cristalina se concentrava na barriga, juntando tecido e carne para fechar o buraco provavelmente causado por uma _Bombarda_. Ela ergueu a cabeça, e nossos olhos se encontram.

 _Está ferida?,_ eles perguntavam.

 _Não,_ os meus responderam. _Mas você sim. O que aconteceu?_

Daphne sorriu ironicamente. Uma cicatriz fina e branca atravessava a lateral esquerda do olho esquerdo, descendo de cima da sobrancelha até a maçã do rosto; era quase imperceptível, a linha só um tom mais claro que a pele bronzeada de sol.

_Tentaram arrancar o meu olho. Você deveria ver o outro cara, no entanto._

Segurei minha risada, afinal, seria indelicado rir no meio de feridos. Os cantos da boca de Daphne se curvaram, o único sorriso de humor real que ela esboçaria por enquanto. Ela estava linda, coberta de sangue, com os cabelos uma bagunça e a cicatriz no olho. Meus olhos diziam isso, pois ela piscou, e os olhos dela disseram: _vá para o Grande Salão, já te encontro lá._ Assenti uma única vez e, como entrei, sai. O Grande Salão estava cheio, o que dizia que as baixas e feridos foram menores que o temido. Malmente passei pelas portas e Theo surgiu ao meu lado.

— Tivemos 20 baixas. — disse o melhor amigo. — Todos estão na antecâmara, McGonagall e Sir Owain estão identificando as vítimas. Neville ficará na Enfermaria, para contabilizar os feridos, quem morreu e quem vai passar. Ouvi dizer que Daphne perdeu o olho?

Comecei a rir histericamente. Theo me olhou preocupado, mas não me importei. Ria porque Hogwarts ainda era Hogwarts, onde a fofoca corria alto e aumentada. Em meio á guerra e morte, era bom aquela pontinha de normalidade. A fofoca de Hogwarts era um confronto em tempos como aqueles.

— Daphne realmente perdeu o olho?

— Deusa, Theo. — disse ás risadinhas, gradualmente me recuperando. — Não. Ela não perdeu o olho. Tentaram tirar o olho dela. Daphne tem uma cicatriz sexy agora.

— Inferno, Manon. — ele disse exasperado. — Não me assuste assim. Achei que Daphne fosse se tornar o Olho-Tonto 2.0.

— Ela nunca escolheria um olho tão feio e esquisito.

— Realmente. — ele concordou. — Daphne encomendaria um olho igualzinho ao dela.

Me despedi de Theo, andando até a mesa da Grifinória onde estava Harry com os Weasley e outros grifinórios. Muitos eram os de seu ano, Finnigan e Thomas, Patil e Brown, mas havia Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnett e muitos outros. Harry ergueu a cabeça de onde descansava no ombro de Ginny, e nossos olhos se cruzaram.

— Ouvi falar de Daphne...

— Olho intacto. — assegurei rapidamente. — Nenhum ferimento? Está tudo bem?

— Estou bem. — respondeu. — Preocupado. Acha que vai dar certo?

— Quando algum plano meu não deu certo?

— Aquele quando a gente tinha oito deu espetacularmente errado, se não me falha a memória.

— Eu tinha oito anos. — rolei os olhos. — Vai dar tudo certo. — garanti.

Deixei o Grande Salão logo depois, usando as passagens secretas até o escritório da Diretora. A bagunça de Dumbledore havia sumido, sem mais dispositivos piando loucamente por cima da mesa, e os diretores mortos nos quadros olhavam, atentos, conforme eu entrava e ia até o armário. Em meio á prêmios de Quadribol da Grifinória haviam fotos de cada turma que passou pela Casa do meu ancestral desde o dia em que tia Minerva se tornou a Diretora da Grifinória; não foi difícil encontrar a turma do sétimo ano de 2001. Na ponta direita estava um jovem Moony de menos cicatrizes, com um largo sorriso, com o braço jogado por cima dos ombros largos de papai, que tinha os cabelos bagunçados e os óculos tortos, e o braço envolta da cintura de mamãe, quase uma cópia minha em cabelo ruivo; o jovem Padfoot, arrogante e confiante, abraçava mamãe e também Marlene McKinnon, que tem o mesmo cabelo dourado e olhos azul-gelo de Alina, Mary Macdonald, de cabelo afro grande e cachos brilhantes e sorriso bonito. Havia também Pettigrew, mas não era alguém em quem eu gostava de pensar.

Muito talvez porque Pettigrew fosse, no final de contas, o culpado de tudo o que aconteceu desde aquele Halloween em 2006. Foi ele, tanto quando Bellatrix, Voldemort, Snape e Dumbledore, o culpado de tudo. Foi Pettigrew quem contou o Segredo para Voldemort. Foi Pettigrew que explodiu doze pessoas e enquadrou Sirius por todos os seus crimes. Foi Pettigrew que correu de volta para Voldemort. Foi a carne de Pettigrew que deu á Voldemort um corpo. Foi Pettigrew que tirou o sangue de Harry. Foi Pettigrew que colocou o osso no caldeirão. Tudo foi culpa de Pettigrew. Voluntariamente.

_Carne do servo dada de bom grado reanime o seu amo._

Tudo teria sido diferente se Pettigrew não tivesse fugido em 2019 e voltado para Voldemort.

_Meu pai não ia querer que os melhores amigos dele virassem assassinos... por sua causa._

Harry havia dito, e então Moony e Padfoot concordaram que era a decisão de meu irmão. _Meu pai não ia querer..._

— Mortos não possuem querer, Harry. — murmurei para o nada. — Mortos não querem. Não desejam. Eles não querem coisas. Os mortos estão mortos.

Pettigrew fugiu e voltou no ano seguinte para morder nossas bundas. Soltei uma risada amarga que encheu o escritório. Lembrava da briga que tive com Harry no dia seguinte a toda essa confusão dos infernos. Fazia cinco anos e ainda não me arrependi de nenhuma palavra. Mesmo que elas tenham machucado com Harry. Mesmo que ainda machuquem. Prttigrew fugira por conta da decisão de não matarem ele. Sirius morreu por isso. Centenas morreram por isso.

Mas os mortos se foram. E os vivos estão famintos.

**~•*•~**

_"_ _Vocês lutaram",_ a voz gélida e ajuda de Voldemort preencheu o Grande Salão quando retornei. _"valorosamente. Lorde Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Mas se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isto aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lorde Voldemort é misericordioso. Minhas forças já se retiraram. Vocês tem uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem de seus feridos. Eu me dirigo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se o fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Dessa vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que o tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora."_

— Que coragem. — debochou Pansy da mesa da Sonserina. — E estupidez. Estamos certos de que esse era da Sonserina?

— Temo que sim, Srta. Parkinson. — respondeu secamente o Professor Flitwick.

Os cochichos irromperam por todo o Grande Salão, mas não dei-lhes atenção, ou aos olhares que atiraram em mim, e ergui a varinha. Com a voz ampliada para que todos escutassem, especialmente Voldemort, onde quer que estivesse, eu disse:

 _"Ótimas palavras enganadoras, Tom Riddle. Eu tenho minha própria proposta á você. Venha até mim.",_ gritos incrédulos quebraram através do Grande Salão, mas continuei meu plano. _"Saia de seu esconderijo, Tom Riddle. Me enfrente. Traja seus Comensais para que vejam sua derrota e o fim de sua patética vida. Venha morrer, Tom Riddle. Eu te desafio."_

O silêncio recebeu minha proposta, e minha boca se curvou enquanto continuava:

_"Até o final dessa noite, você estará morto. Seu nome morrerá com você. Sua linhagem morrerá com você. Seu legado morrerá com você. Eu sou a Espada. Quem é você, senão um nome rabiscado no rodapé da história? Você será esquecido, Tom Riddle. Exatamente como todos os seus ancestrais insignificantes. Venha morrer, Tom Riddle. Em uma hora nos encontramos. As portas de meu castelo estarão abertas para você."_

— Preparem-se. — ordenei, me virando para que pudesse olhar para todos. — Essa noite, a guerra acaba.

Deixei o Grande Salão, Harry e os demais imediatamente começando a latir ordens. Fui para a Enfermaria, onde estava Neville. Meu primo me encontrou na porta, dispachava um garoto em direção ao Grande Salão com a contabilização dos feridos. Com um aceno meu, Neville me acompanhou. Caminhamos juntos através de Hogwarts, lado a lado em direção ao Salão de Entrada; as portas estavam lacradas, e eu deveria abrir.

— Manon...

Assim que paramos na frente das portas, me virei para Neville. Seus olhos recaíram na espada em minha mão. É feita de pura prata dos goblins, decorada com um grande rubi que parecia conter fogo no pomo; na lâmina estava gravado o nome do ancestral. Godric Gryffindor.

— Tome.

— É de Harry.

— A Espada de Godric Gryffindor pertence a qualquer grifinório que seja digno. — retruquei. — Harry é digno. E você também é digno. — estico a espada. — O sangue de Godric Gryffindor corre em suas veias, tanto quanto corre nas minhas e nas de Harry. Mate aquela cobra. Vamos limpar nosso sangue, Neville.

**~•*•~**

Da Floresta Proibida saíram primeiro os gigantes, pouco mais da metade do número inicial, e depois depois vieram os Comensais da Morte. Voldemort estava a frente e ao centro, nas vestes negras ondulantes, face horrenda e pálida, e os olhos vermelhos cheios de ódio. Na direita estava Snape, em seu traje negro de costume, o cabelo preto caindo como uma cortina especialmente suja e oleosa dos dois lados da cabeça. Bellatrix Lestrange era aquela na esquerda do Lorde das Trevas, suas vestes esfarrapadas, o cabelo naquela bagunça terrível, o rosto cheio de prazer doentio pelo derramamento de sangue. Aqueles que não estavam na batalha inicial agora rodeavam seu mestre. Pettigrew, com a mão de prata brilhante á luz da lua, e Lucius Malfoy, com uma irmã gêmea cravejada de esmeralda á mão de Pettigrew; Dolohov, Yaxley, os irmãos Lestrange. Morreriam todos essa noite. E bem ali, rastejando aos pés de Voldemort, estava a última Horcrux. Nagini seria de Neville para matar. E meu primo faria bem o trabalho. Eu estava certa.

— Ah, vejo que não correu para as colinas. — eu disse com falsa satisfação. — Ao que parece, Lorde Voldemort — usei de deboche especial no ridículo título. — é um homem de palavra.

— E você uma garotinha insolente. — replicou friamente. — Quer proteger seu irmão, garota, e eu entendo. Mas saía da frente. Deixe que Harry Potter encontre seu destino final.

— Oh, Deusa. — soltei uma risada. — Você não entende. Você nunca entendeu. Que piada é você, Tom Riddle. Que grande piada é você. Nunca foi Harry. Você esteve errado por todos esses anos. Perseguiu o Potter errado o tempo todo. Sou eu. Sempre foi eu. Sou a Espada da Deusa. A Portadora do Fogo. A Percursora do Caos. Sua destruidora. Sua ruína. Eu sou uma lenda. A estrela mais brilhante do céu. Eu nunca vou realmente morrer. Mas você vai. Exatamente como diz na profecia. Uma profecia que você nunca soube. Aquela que me profetizou. Você sempre foi feito para morrer por minha mão.

— Você é uma tola, — cuspiu Voldemort. — estúpida e irá morrer!

— Imploro por deferir. — repliquei ironicamente. — O único de nós dois que morrerá será _você_ , Tom.

A primeira maldição de Voldemort rebateu e ricocheteou no escudo que ergui a minha frente, acertando um Comensal da linha de frente. A batalha explodiu outra vez. Magia azul vinha de minha direita, raios vermelho-sangue cortavam aos céus e ventos fortes passavam, junto ao fogo e maldições de todos os tipos que denunciavam Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Ginny e Weasley. Da esquerda, Daphne lutava usando magia e água, varrendo os Comensais da Morte. Entretanto, desliguei-me completamente deles. Avançava contra Voldemort, feitiços chovendo de minha varinhas em todas as cores, mas ele os aparava, contra-atacando com seus próprios feitiços; ao meu redor erguiam-se escudos feitos de minha pura magia do caos, engolindo as Maldições da Morte e impedindo os Cruciatus que ele jogava. Ali e então, só existia Voldemort e eu.

Só havíamos nos encontrado em duelo uma vez. Foi na Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios, quando Bellatrix assassinou Sirius bem diante dos meus olhos. Naquele dia, usei meu fogo pela primeira vez, e ele combateu com fiendfyre. Agora, nenhum de nós se preocupava em usar de truques bobos, nossas varinhas e puro poder mágico era o que usavamos. Voldemort é um duelista poderoso e talentoso, e tinha em seu favor grande conhecimento das Artes das Trevas, além de décadas a mais de experiência que eu. Mas eu sou poderosa e talentosa, também, e tinha algo com que Lorde Voldemort só poderia sonhar em ter: todo o conhecimento das Artes das Trevas da Casa Black. Voldemort havia cortejado implacavelmente a Casa de minha mãe, feito de Lucius Malfoy sua mão direita e de Bellatrix Lestrange sua tenente de maior confiança, ambos foram presenteados com uma de suas preciosas Horcruxes, e mesmo na terna idade de dezessete, Regulus Black ganhou aquela qual ele era especialmente ligado, o Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin; Voldemort queria a Casa Black não só por causa de nosso poder e influência, mas também porque não havia nenhum outro com conhecimento das Artes das Trevas tão vasto quanto os de meus ancestrais. Voldemort queria nosso conhecimento.

Ele nunca teve.

E nunca teria.

Não enquanto eu viver.

Voldemort morreria.

E morreria hoje.

Do nada, a cabeça de Voldemort virou para a nossa direita, seu rosto horrendo se contorcendo em fúria e horror. Olhei também.

Neville tinha a espada de nosso ancestral nas duas mãos, o corpo torcido para a própria direita, e a cabeça de uma serpente voava, seu corpo caído ao chão, sangue negro e pútrido dos dois lados. Um grito de fúria deixou Voldemort, e eu assisti o verde deixar a varinha de Voldemort, a Maldição da Morte em caminho interrupto até meu primo. Meu coração batia como as asas de um beija-flor, rápido e pesado de um jeito que jamais imaginei ser possível, e a velocidade do próprio mundo parecia ter sido reduzida conforme a maldição corria ligeira até Neville. Meu primo morreria. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para isso.

A Maldição da Morte, entretanto, quase alcançava Neville quando um escudo de pura magia azul se impõe na frente dele, consumindo o _Avada Kedrava._ Harry. Harry havia usado sua Magia de Ordem e salvado Neville da morte certa. Na mesma hora me virei para Voldemort, magia cobriu minhas mãos fechadas em punho, e o ergui aos céus, como uma vez fiz com Bellatrix Lestrange. Excalibur surgiu em minha mão direita, enquanto a esquerda o mantinha acima, com um pequeno impulso, joguei minha espada aos céus. Envolta de minha magia, Excalibur voou ligeira, prata e vermelha contra o céu noturno, atravessando Lorde Voldemort bem no peito até o cabo, sua ponta brilhando do outro lado do corpo. Com um movimento de pulso, joguei o cadáver do assassino de meus pais no chão, o impacto verberando por meus ossos.

Gritos esperalham, enchendo meus ouvidos, mas suas palavras não eram captadas por mim. Olhava fixamente para Voldemort, não querendo deixar de vista o cadáver. Havia ele morrido uma e retornado, sem corpo nem mesmo para provar, mas não dessa vez. O mundo veria Lorde Voldemort morto e regojizaria com sua morte.

A bruxa de cabelos desgrenhados, no meio da confusão, se debruçou sobre seu mestre, e eu sorri.

Magia envolveu a garganta de Bellatrix Lestrange, e ali ela morreu por minha mão.

Tudo estava acabado.


	25. Epílogo

Os dias desde a Batalha de Hogwarts foram ocupados para todos.

Ainda naquela noite, corpos foram contabilizados, mortos foram lamentados e feridos foram curados. Mais da metade das forças de Voldemort pareceram em batalha, e os sobreviventes foram enviados não para Azkaban, mas para Camelot, onde aguardariam julgamento; enquanto isso não acontecia, comparecíamos a funerais, íamos para reuniões e discutíamos com mil e uma pessoas, mas tudo ocorria bem. Agindo como Rainha, Manon instaurou Lady Augusta como Chefe-Bruxa do Wizengamot e Alexander Macmillan como Ministro da Magia, Gawain Robarts foi feito Chefe dos Aurores, enquanto coube ao irmão do advogado dos Potter, Emmett Callahan, assumir como Diretor do DMLE; os demais departamentos eram igualmente arrumados e tratados, e Manon retornava para casa cada dia mais exausta do que o anterior, mas ela dizia que era gratificante arrastar a Grã-Bretanha Mágica para o século XXI.

Os julgamentos dos Comensais começaram na primeira semana de junho, depois de dois meses trabalhando incansavelmente para a estabilização do Wizengamot. Sentei-me na cadeira de Herdeira durante cada um deles, assistindo silenciosamente os julgamentos; muitos deles, os mais novos, eram meus amigos, garotos que com quem cresci, com quem conversei e brinquei na Sala Comunal, meninos que puxavam a cadeira para mim na biblioteca, davam bom dia e enviavam doces todo Yule. Esses Comensais tiveram as penas mais brandas, sentenciados as celas de Azkaban por até cinqüenta anos. Os Comensais mais velhos, aqueles veteranos da Primeira Guerra, tiveram penas maiores, a perpetuidade em uma cela escura. Deles, nenhum foi emocionante, exceto por dois: o de Peter Pettigrew e Severus Snape.

Meu ex-professor foi primeiro, parecendo ainda pior do que em todos aqueles anos em que eu o conhecia. Ele se sentou frente ao Wizengamot em sua totalidade, mortalmente pálido e desgrenhado. O advogado argumentou em seu favor pelos anos de espionagem para Dumbledore, alegou do bem que fizera por quinze anos em Hogwarts como professor.

— E quais são os frutos da espionagem de Severus Snape para nós, Sr. Kent? — disse o Ministro Macmillan. — Á se saber, o Sr. Snape estava ciente de que o Príncipe Hardwin se dirigia ao Ministério da Magia na noite de 18 de Junho de 2021, onde ocorreu uma batalha entre estudantes do quinto e quarto e alguns dos mais perigosos Comensais da Morte; o resgate ao príncipe e seus companheiros chegou muito, muito tempo depois, quando a Srta. Granger já se encontrava gravemente ferida, e Lorde Longbottom na ponta da varinha de Bellatrix Lestrange.

— O Sr. Snape agia sob as ordens de Albus Dumbledore, Sr. Ministro.

— Então Albus Dumbledore estava errado. — disse Macmillan. — Errado ao permitir que criança de quinze e catorze anos enfrentassem perigosos bruxos das trevas sozinhos!

— A Rainha Manon entrou em combate com nada menos que três Comensais da Morte e o próprio Lorde das Trevas na referida noite. — disse o advogado. — Não vejo tamanha revolta em Sua Majestade enfrentando tais perigosos.

— Os perigos enfrentados por Sua Majestade não importam agora, Sr. Kent. — disse duramente Lady Augusta. — Nem seus feitos. Este julgamento trata-se de Severus Snape, que matou dezenas, por varinha ou palavras ou ações, e deve pagar por seus crimes.

— O Sr. Snape foi um Professor de Hogwarts por mais de quinze anos. — insistiu Kent. — É de se contar as gerações de bruxas e bruxos que ele ensinou como Mestre de Poções e Diretor da Casa Sonserina.

— O Sr. Snape traumatizou todas as gerações de bruxas e bruxos que ele ensinou como Mestre de Poções. — rebateu Macmillan. — E quanto a seu trabalho como Diretor da Casa Sonserina... acabamos de sentenciar jovens que deveriam ter futuros brilhantes, mas que se tornaram assassinos e torturadores, dezenas de jovens que foram pessoalmente tutelados pelo Sr. Snape.

Snape ganhou um bilhete só de ida para Azkaban, e no dia seguinte, mantive meus olhos sobre Manon conforme Peter Pettigrew era arrastado perante a corte. Seus crimes foram lidos, confirmados e, então, era a hora de deliberar a sentença. Foi quando Manon se pronunciou, sem mover um músculo do Trono de Pendragon. Minha namorada parecia em cada centímetro como a rainha que é, usando um vestido preto, tão colado ao corpo que parecia-se com uma segunda pele, um decote generoso realçado pelo cordão com a triskele de prata; e nos cabelos que eram agora brancos como a lua repousava a coroa de ouro e rubis.

— Sr. Ministro, Chefe-Bruxa, — disse ela, sua voz resplandecendo por toda a câmara. — tenho uma sugestão para a pena do réu.

— Vossa Majestade tem a palavra. — concedeu o Ministro.

— Muito bem. — ela assentiu. — Eu não estou exagerando quando digo que não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por Peter Pettigrew, senhoras e senhores. As ações deste homens, tanto as tomadas em 2006 e nos anos antes, quanto aquelas desde 2019, causaram grande dor e sofrimento para nossa nação. O sangue de milhares encharca nossa terra pelas decisões tomadas por Peter Pettigrew. Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, a Casa McKinnon, meus pais, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory e centenas, milhares, foram danados por Peter Pettigrew. Sua própria carne, dada de bom grado, deu a Voldemort um corpo para que ele pudesse, outra vez, comandar seus Comensais da Morte em massacres, assassinar e torturar centenas. Á Peter Pettigrew, eu sugiro a morte.

Pettigrew atravessou o Véu na Câmara da Morte naquela mesma tarde, enquanto Snape se tornou o vizinho de Rabastan Lestrange até o dia de sua morte.

O verão foi agradável, se podíamos chamar de agradável os dias que passei enfurnada em salas depois de salas, discutindo com homens velhos e tradicionalistas, mas entre elas, sempre havia Manon. Namorar Manon era quase como ser a melhor amiga de Manon, exceto que agora havia beijos, sexo e encontros que sempre resultavam os dois primeiros. Saímos da Inglaterra no dia anterior ao aniversário de Manon, ainda em ressaca da festa oferecida por Neville, e viajamos para Amsterdam para nossos aniversários; aprendi a andar de bicicleta, fumamos maconha em uns dos cafés, passeamos pelos canais, visitamos o Museu de Van Gogh e andamos em muitas lojas do Distrito da Luz Vermelha, e nos últimos dias de nossa estadia, aqueles que precediam ao meu décimo oitavo aniversário, nos retiramos para uma cabana em um vilarejo não mais que cinqüenta quilômetros longe da Veneza do Norte.

— Deveríamos ficar aqui.

Sussurrou Manon. Eu sorri, continuando a deslizar os dedos pelos fios coloridos de branco. Havia adquirido a cor quando eu estava em Frankfurt, segundo Pansy, em um surto da meia-noite, e não tirava desde então, constantemente retocando para que a cor fosse perfeita. Eu gostava. Combinava com os olhos verdes. Acho que não há nada sobre Manon que eu não ame.

— Para sempre. — ela continua. — Viveríamos nessa cabana, adotaríamos uma garotinha de sorriso doce como o seu algum dia. Nossos dias seriam somente nossos, leríamos, assistiríamos somente filmes e series com sáficas, beberíamos muito vinho. E seríamos felizes. Acima de tudo, felizes. Só você e eu.

Era tão fácil imaginar o que Manon dizia, criar o cenário em minha mente. Acordaríamos juntas sempre, rolando nos lençóis entre risadas e beijos, e faríamos o café da manhã juntas, Manon com sua caneca cheia de café e eu com o meu chá, somente metade das panquecas seriam comestíveis, e comeríamos comigo sentada no colo dela. Nossas sessões de filmes ou series sempre seriam deixadas de lado em favor de beijos, então jamais terminaríamos coisa alguma. Faríamos o jantar juntas, e dançaríamos ao redor da cozinha. Seria perfeito.

Eu disse isso a ela.

Manon ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos verdes encontrando os meus, e neles vi meu futuro. Não a vida imaginada que acabei de dar forma em minha mente, mas nosso futuro real, eu, ela e três crianças bonitas.

— Eu quero tudo com você. — sussurrei. — Absolutamente tudo, Manon.

E então ela estava em cima de mim, seu corpo se moldando ao meu, quadril contra quadril, seios contra seios, seus dedos segurando meu queixo. Ergui a mão, deslizando pela lombar e a bunda até sua coxa, e subi de volta em uma carícia. Amava tocar a pele de Manon, sentir sua pele macia contra a minha, nada entre nós. Amava Manon tanto. De corpo, coração e alma. Um amor que transcendia tudo.

— Amo você. — sussurrou ela. — Ninguém nunca amou ninguém como amo você, Daphne Greengrass.

— Mesmo quando esse mundo for um sussurro de poeira esquecido em meio ás estrelas, amarei você, Manon Potter. — eu disse. — Vejo você. Conheço você. Todas as partes. Amo a Manon de onze anos, aquela garotinha perdida silenciosamente gritando por uma casa. Amo a Manon de quinze anos, aquela adolescente desesperada e perdida, silenciosamente gritando por amor. E amo a Manon de dezoito anos. A mulher que é, que tem uma casa e tem amor. Amo seu drama, sua desgraça, sua vingança, sua sagacidade, sua manipulação, sua implacabilidade, sei carinho, sua preocupação, sua gentileza, sua doçura. Amo tudo. Cada pedaço do que é seu, do que é você.

Ela me beijou, gentil e doce, sua boca contra a minha com uma suavidade que era toda só para mim. Existiam partes de Manon que somente eu conhecia, pequenos pedaços dela que eram somente para os meus olhos. Aquele - aquela suavidade - era um desses pequenos pedaços. E eu o amava. Assim como amava a todos os outros.

**~•*•~**

A Plataforma 9¾ estava cheia, o vapor subia e se misturava no ar entre os sons de risada e conversa. Primeiro de Setembro amanheceu tipicamente londrino, nublado e chuvoso. E ali estávamos nós depois de mais de um ano, se preparando para retornar para Hogwarts. Os danos ao castelo foram reparados, melhorias foram feitas e agora todos os jovens da Grã-Bretanha retornavam á Hogwarts para mais um ano.

— Olha esse tanto de criança, cara. — reclamou Pansy, olhando passar um grupo de cinco que deveria estar entre os onze e os doze. — Puta merda.

— Não seja tão dramática, Parkinson. — Alina soltou uma risada debochada. — Eles nem vão lembrar que você existe. Vai ser só mais uma velha chata para eles.

— Por que você esta aqui, afinal? — disse minha prima, se voltando para a Lady McKinnon. — Não há coisas para fazer em seu país?

— Esse é o meu país. — returcou calmamente. — Uma garota não pode mais se despedir dos primos?

— Você veio aqui pra debochar da gente, não foi? — Theo virou para Alina. — Pode dizer. Eu sei que sim. Eu faria o mesmo.

— Theo, como você é podre. — disse Harry.

— Sim. — concordou Blaise. — Por isso ele é tão atraente.

— Eu acho melhor a gente ir. — disse Hermione, finalmente desgrudando a boca da de Fleur. — Antes que alguma dessas crianças peguem as boas cabines.

— Sim. — eu concordei. — Vamos, querida?

— Vamos. — Manon entrelaçou nossos dedos. — Hermione está velha de mais para esse tipo de coisa.

— Vai se foder Manon.

Soltei uma risada, e nós subimos no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Era quase como antes. Mas agora era muito melhor, pois eu tenho Manon.


End file.
